On the Prowl
by Zephyr-Sombra
Summary: (AU)A mysterious vigilante has appeared, catching everyone's attention especially Yugi's. But with college and a crush on an aloof Egyptian, can he find out more about this shadowy figure or will his crush turn out to more than meets the eye.(YYxY)
1. Prowl 1

**-On the Prowl-**

"Show of hands, who can see in the dark?" a deep sultry voice asked, brandishing an amused smirk. The owner of the voice chuckled, dodging a few random bullets before launching one of their weapons into a nearby utility box, effectively cutting the lights. Hearing various curses and protests as well as wild shots in the darkness, the figure's smirk broadened. "I can."

Through the darkness, the figure easily dodged all the armed officers to retrieve his weapon from the crackling and sparking utility box. Putting the beautifully crafted sai back into its sheath, the figure skillfully scaled up the adjacent wall and onto the second landing.

_( Sphinx, don't come out the front way! Cops have it all blocked off and they have even radioed for more backup! )__  
_  
The figure, now known as Sphinx groaned in frustration at the news while effortlessly leaping onto one of the high rafters from his spot on the second landing's catwalk. Scanning the interior of the building, he smiled in relief at seeing a window with a fire escape. Making another graceful leap, he reached the window and quickly crawled out onto the escape as the generator kicked on, allowing light to flood the building once more.

Sighing at the close call, Sphinx looked down and smiled, seeing a streetlamp in perfect range. Jumping onto the railing, he balanced himself while getting down into a crouch position before making a  
huge leap from his spot.

Demonstrating unnatural agility, and accuracy, his hands gripped the cool metal firmly while the momentum from the leap caused him to swing around the lamp as if it were a parallel bar. Swinging around  
a few more times, he dismounted with a flip to a crouch landing on top of a nearby parked SUV.

_( Show off! Best be glad you're light on your feet and didn't do any damage to that vehicle. )_

_(( More like be glad this vehicle doesn't have an alarm. I don't want to draw any more attention to myself.))_

Sphinx sighed, jumping from the SUV and running into the alley, just as another set of police cars drove by.  
_  
__( You got out just in time, it seems. So what happened? )_

_(( They were both there, but they escaped by using Shadow portals, leaving me to deal with the cops. The owner of the building should be alright though, he just had a few abrasions and maybe a broken__  
__arm, but other than that he should be fine. ))__  
_  
_( Do you know what they were after? Was anything taken? )__  
_  
_(( Nothing was taken. This man was only a lead to information they were looking for, unfortunately I don't know what they were after. I was hoping you would tell me. ))_

_( Why would I know of what they seek? I have nothing to do with them. )_

_(( I didn't mean it literally, Miw-sher. Its just I'm confused and would like some answers. C'mon lets just go home before the cops find out that I am no longer in the building. ))__  
_  
With that said, Sphinx crouched down low before leaping up onto the high wall of the alley, then jumping over onto the other side of the street, disappearing from the scene without a trace.

* * *

"Yo! Yugi, check this out." 

Hearing the familiar voice, a young man with spiky, gravity defying tri-color locks and wide amethyst eyes turned to look at the approaching figure of a lithe guy with a mop of blond hair and warm honey brown eyes. "What is it, Jou?"

Taking a seat across from his shorter companion, Jou offered him the small compact, handheld computer that his lover had given him as a present for his birthday. "Take a look," he smiled as Yugi took the offered handheld. "It seems our resident mystery man had some fun in Italy last night."

Looking at the blond curiously, Yugi arched an eyebrow before shaking his head and skimming over the news article displayed on the small computer. "Well at least this continues to prove that he isn't a thief, or a common criminal."

Shaking his head, Jou took back the handheld as Yugi offered it back to him. "I dunno about that, Yugi. I still think this guy's a burglar or something."

"How can he be a thief when he hasn't stolen anything?" Yugi asked, turning his attention back to rereading his essay for his exhausting English course. "I mean, in all the reports that he has been mentioned in, there has never been anything taken."

"How about the fact that he's breaking and entering?" Jou asked skeptically while crossing his arms across the surface of the picnic table. "And I think you're forgetting the time that there was a report of that ancient relic- thingy from London being swiped."

"It wasn't him," hearing the scoff, Yugi marked his place with his index finger before looking up at his friend. "That robbery took place the same day that He was reported to have saved a lady from being raped and leaving her would be rapist to the cops. So it wasn't him."

"Maybe, but still yet, the dude is up to something," Jou mused while fiddling with one of Yugi's books that were scattered across the table. Seeing the math book, he debated whether he wanted to do his own assignment or not. "I mean, if he ain't stealing, then what's he doing?"

"I think he's looking for something," Yugi sighed, putting his essay away. "Not sure of what it is or anything, but that's all I can piece together for the time being. Other than that, I guess he is our resident do-gooder that likes to trespass into places to piss the high society off."

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had a thing for this dude. You've been following up on dis guy ever since he showed up, and that been what? 3 weeks?" Jou smirked, poking his companion. Having his hand smacked away, he frowned lightly, "And this guy still doesn't have a name yet, all they get of him is a glimpse and then he's 'poof'!"

"They say he is dressed completely in black, but sometimes they catch a flash of gold. His moves are cat-like, full of unnatural grace while his voice is smooth and deep," Yugi smiled, unconsciously hugging the notebook containing his essay.

"That's really nothing to go on," Jou pointed out, mentally chuckling at the dazed look on Yugi's face. His little companion was definitely into the mysterious unnamed vigilante that appeared out of no where.

"I think him not having a name is what helps keep him so alluring. It makes him even more elusive and mysterious," Yugi chuckled before dropping into a dead silence as his amethyst eyes caught sight of a figure that had just taken a seat at the vacant table beside the campus fountain.

Blinking at the sudden silence, Jou looked over at his friend and smirked at the look on the other's face. Following the trail of vision, he chuckled before reaching over and using the tip of his finger to close Yugi's gaping mouth. "Keep drooling and I'll have ta paddle my way to my next class."

Snapping back into reality, he slapped his friend's hand away. "Hush you!" he glared before looking down at the table and trying to gather up his scattered books. Out of the corner of his eye though, he continued to stare at the figure sitting beside the fountain.

The figure seated beside the fountain was blessed with beautiful sun bronzed skin. His body was enough to have any envious of him, with a lithe, athletic frame and toned muscles visible under that delicious skin. His handsome face had chiseled and sharp features while exotic, long sooty eyelashes framed those smoldering liquid ruby eyes.

Keeping the glance at his crush, Yugi's mind was reduced down to almost mush, but he was still coherent enough to take in the similarities between them that always caused him to teeter on a state of utter bewilderment.

Both Yugi and his crush sported the same gravity defying spikes. The same goldenrod bangs, but where as Yugi's framed his face, the other's not only framed his face but a few of his longer bangs streaked up through the rest of his hair, which was a rich obsidian boldly trimmed in dark crimson.

"Well I'm sure he just made your day, didn't he?" Jou chuckled while giving his friend a playful wink.

"Anytime I get to see Atemu Amir is a good day for me," Yugi flushed, trying to occupy himself with gathering up all his supplies.

"Ya ever think of actually talking to him?" Jou asked curiously, crossing his arms over the table and laying his head over them so he could look at his friend.

"…Um…no," Yugi sighed, turning away from his friend to catch another glimpse of his crush putting on a pair of sleek, stylish reading glasses before working on an assignment. _Even with glasses, he has the ability to make me melt…' _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned to look back at Jou, "I don't know what to say to him."

"Well most start with Hello', Mouto."

Giving out a startle eep', Yugi nearly fell out of his seat as he turned to see a familiar tall brunet with cold sapphire eyes. "Gah,Kaiba! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snapped, putting a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"I was only offering some advice," Kaiba smirked before sauntering around the table to sit beside Jou and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Hmph, when I want you're advice, I'll make an appointment," Yugi muttered while tossing his books into his backpack.

Leaning against Seto lightly, Jou chuckled while shaking his head at Yugi. "Y'know Yugi, he does have a point. You could go on up to him and say hi' to at least get a conversation going."

"I'm guessing the two of you are talking about Amir, right?" Seto asked while running his fingers through Jou's blond hair.

"Yeah, Yugi is crazy about him…"

"Jou!"

"… But he hasn't even talked to the guy yet- Ow!" Jou yelped as Yugi kicked his shin from under the table. "Dang it, Yugi, I'm just trying to help ya."

"Leave my puppy alone, Yugi," Seto chuckled while patting the blond's head playfully before looking back at the other seated at the table. "I have a few classes with him."

"Really, how come ya never told me, I could have been fixing Yugi- Ha nice try, Yugi- up with him?" Jou asked while glancing back at the glare Yugi was giving him, since he had moved his leg just before Yugi could have kicked him again.

"I figured that Yugi would want to do this on his own," Seto smirked as Yugi nodded in agreement. "However, I can tell you a few things about him."

"Spill it!"

"Jou," Yugi sighed exasperatedly at his friend while rubbing his now throbbing temples.

"Oh c'mon, you know you want to know a few things about him," Jou urged while looking at his friend. "You might find out ya have something in common."

Seto chuckled at his lover's antics. "The pup does have a point, Yugi," he smiled while looking over at the other to catch Yugi's defeated sigh.

"I guess, so what can ya tell me about him?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms on top of the table like Jou.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about what does he prefer, boxers or briefs?"

"JOU!"

"OW! DAMMIT, QUIT KICKING ME!"

"Would you both stop it!" Seto snapped, trying to regain some order as he flicked Jou on the nose to watch as he scrunched it up before glaring at him. "As for your inquiry, pup. You don't need to know, nor would I tell you."

"I was only asking for Yugi's sake." Jou chuckled before ducking to avoid a notebook aimed for his head. "Yugi, cut it out!"

"I knew I should have bought a muzzle for you," Seto sighed but smirked as Jou looked at him with an icy glare. Brushing it off, he turned his attention back to Yugi. "I know you know his name, but do you know where he is from?"

Nodding, Yugi lazily drew designs across the stained wood surface with his index finger. "He's from Egypt, right?"

Seto nodded. "That's right; he's from a wealthy family in Cairo. His father owns multiple casinos and hotels there."

Whistling in awe, Jou shook his head. "If he had all that, then why did he come here to go to school?"

"Not sure, maybe he just wanted to get away from Egypt for a while," Seto shrugged. "His mother died recently, that's the only thing I can think of that might have caused him to leave."

Yugi looked over at his crush sadly. He knew how it felt to have lost a loved one, but he lost both of his parents due to a terrible car accident, leaving him in the care of his grandfather, which he wasn't complaining about, since he loved the elder dearly. At least Atemu still had a father, but apparently they weren't all that close.

"Does he live on campus or what?"

"Pup, if Yugi is the one interested in the guy, then why are you asking all the questions?" Seto asked glaring lightly at the other.

"Just curious."

"Don't be," Seto remarked, looking back at Yugi while mentally daring his witty lover to ask another question. "As for my pup's question, Atemu lives in a condominium on the outskirts of town."

"Does he live alone?" Yugi asked, almost chuckling at the sight of Jou mouthing off a question before turning to innocently smile up at his lover.

"He does to an extent."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously.

"He has a cat," Seto smiled at seeing the relief washing over Yugi's face. "Other than those little tidbits, I don't have anything else for you. I can tell you that he is a bit aloof to others though and that he and I have something in common."

"Oh, and that would be?"

"When it comes to work, we're both driven to do it without fail, no mistakes," Seto smirked. "That's why I have some respect for him, he and I have little challenges when it comes to taking our exams and what not."

Jou rolled his eyes while turning to look up at his lover. "You and work."

"I always make time for you though, pup." Seto smirked.

"Ya better, or I'd kick ya ass!" Jou glared.

"I doubt that," Seto chuckled before leaning over to capture the blond's lips in a deep kiss.

"Get a room, you two," Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes and getting up from the table to toss his back pack over his shoulder. Watching as the two pulled away to glare at him playfully, he motioned to his watch. "I'll catcha later, Torture 101 is starting."

Watching his friend's retreating form, Jou chuckled before looking down at his watch to notice that he still had at least another 10 minutes to spare before next class.

"Do you think he will actually talk to him?" Seto asked casually while brushing a few of Jou's bangs away from his eyes.

"Ha, the day Yugi actually goes up and talks to Atemu will be the day Hell freezes over," Jou sighed.

"I see, so you want me to keep my eyes on Amir for Mouto," Seto mused while Jou nodded.

"How could you guess?"

"Hmm, I know my puppy well," Seto smirked catching the other's lips in another searing kiss before getting up from the table. "I'll see you at next break, all right."

"I'll be here," Jou smiled as Seto waved before heading off to his class. Slumping against the table, he gave a defeated sigh before pulling out his math book and flipping it open to the assigned pages. "Might as well do this crap," he grumbled before looking over the problems and drawing a complete blank. Growling in frustration he shoved the book back into his pack before getting up from the table and heading off to the café inside the second floor of the university. _'But first, I need some brain food.'_

* * *


	2. Prowl 2

**-On the Prowl-**

With an exhausted sigh, Yugi made himself comfortable at a corner booth in the campus café. Leaning his head against the cool glass of the window beside him, he gazed out at the crowded parking lot.

"Rough class?"

Hearing the soft accented voice, Yugi turned to see another one of his close friends. "Hey, Ryou," he smiled lightly. Thinking the question over, he idly raked his hands through his hair. "I think Chemistry will be cancelled for a few days."

Taking a seat across from his companion, Ryou arched an eyebrow curiously. "Oh and why's that?"

"Because it just suffered defeat at the hands of Jou and Honda," Yugi chuckled lightly while motioning toward his once blue backpack that was now an almost black color.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at this. "I see," he smiled. "So that means no Chemistry work for me, since I have the same professor as you."

Nodding, Yugi turned his attention back out the window. "I bet you're thrilled."

Brushing a strand of snowy hair behind his ear, Ryou chuckled. "I'm ecstatic!"

"Thought so, but shouldn't you be at the coffee shop?" Yugi asked, looking at his friend curiously.

"Nah, today's my day off," Ryou smiled before pouting at the sight of his gray backpack beside him. "Course, I have enough homework to keep me busy for the rest of the day."

"Join the club," Yugi groaned while looking back out the window to catch sight of his crush once again.

Ryou blinked at Yugi's reaction before looking out the window and seeing the cause for his companion's sudden meltdown.

Not being able to tear his eyes away from the other, Yugi watched his crush saunter across the parking lot while toting a full looking backpack across his shoulder. Continuing to watch his crush, he noticed the other pulling something from his pocket. _'Must have keyless entry or something,' _he mused before his jaw went slack, seeing the vehicle his crush had stopped at.

Ryou gasped at the vehicle as well. "That lucky devil," he pouted. "I wish I had one of those, but with my salary I'd be lucky to afford an old clunker."

Yugi couldn't help but stare at the vehicle. The large Escalade EXT was a beautiful white diamond color that sparkled under the sunlight, showing that it was well taken care of. _'Seto wasn't joking when he said that He was wealthy.'_

Watching Atemu gracefully climb into the flashy sport utility truck then drive away, Yugi sighed before turning his attention back to Ryou.

"I want his vehicle!" Ryou pouted, crossing his arms before chuckling lightly.

"I want them both," Yugi muttered, blushing lightly.

"You better talk to him then, Yugi!" Ryou cried, causing Yugi to jump back in surprise. "Sorry, but the sooner you get in good with him, the sooner we get to ride in the nice shiny vehicle!"

Rolling his eyes, Yugi chuckled lightly before frowning and crossing his arms over the table surface. Laying his head over his arms, he looked at Ryou and sighed. "I just don't know what to say to him."

"You could always start with..."

"If you're about to say 'hi' or 'hello', it has already been discussed," Yugi smirked as Ryou pouted at being interrupted. "Seriously though, I really don't know what to say to him and I'm scared that if I ever did talk to him that I would just freeze up or worse... start drooling."

Chuckling at the thought of Yugi drooling in front of Atemu, Ryou shook his head before calming himself and looking back at his friend to catch the glare tossed at him. "Sorry," he grinned. "Well if it helps, he stops by the shop a lot."

"Oh, so what does he get?" Yugi asked curiously.

Ryou smiled. "He apparently likes the same thing you do," he chuckled at watching Yugi's eyes widen, "Caramel crème hot cocoa with extra whip cream."

"No way!" Yugi shouted, jerking his head up to look at his friend more closely.

"Yes way, he orders it all the time," Ryou smiled. "That and a cup of whip cream over hazelnut/French vanilla cappuccino."

Blinking his eyes, Yugi looked at the other curiously at the second drink mentioned. "Who is the other drink for?"

"I don't know," Ryou shrugged. "I never see him with any one else."

"Hey, I've been looking for you two!"

Hearing the voice both of them turned to see another one of their friends walking toward them. This one having a nice lean build with tan skin, cool violet eyes and long corn silk blond hair.

"Oh hey, Malik," Ryou smiled, scooting over to allow Malik to sit beside him. "Yugi and I were just talking."

"About?" Malik asked curiously before looking at Yugi to smirk. "From the look on Yugi's face, I take it dealt with Atemu Amir, right?"

Flushing, Yugi buried his head into his crossed arms, choosing to ignore the chuckles he heard from his two friends.

"Just a bit," Ryou chuckled. "We also talked about Jou and Honda leveling the Chem. Lab."

"Woohoo, remind me to thank those two," Malik chuckled, liking the thought of not having any lab work to worry about.

Raising his head to look back at his friends, Yugi chuckled at the pleased look on Malik's face. "I'll be sure to tell them for you."

Malik nodded before looking down at his watch once again and sighing. "Ready to go, Ryou?" he asked scooting out of the booth. "Isis told me not to be late today, since she tricked me into helping her with the museum tonight."

"I'm ready," Ryou smiled before scooting out of the booth as well then turning back to Yugi. "Come by the shop around 11am and you'll be able to see him."

"Ah, I see you told him about Atemu coming by all the time," Malik chuckled, but stopped at the glare Yugi was giving him.

"I'll try to make it," Yugi sighed. "What day is the best day?"

"Thursdays," Ryou smiled before waving as he and Malik headed out of the café.

Watching them leave, Yugi sighed lightly before leaning his head back across his arms. He still had a while to wait since his only source of transportation was Seto and Jou, and the both of them still had at least another class to attend too. Blowing one of his bangs away from his eyes, he turned his attention back to the parking lot, recalling the way Atemu had glided across the pavement. _'Next Thursday, I will go and talk to him without embarrassing myself... I hope.'_

* * *

From his position on the ceiling rafters, Sphinx took in the majestic interior of the Louvre. Even from the distance, he could see the millions of complex alarm rigged lasers that were wrapped around many of the more valuable exhibits. 

Gold plated adamantium claws clicked against the metal bracings attached to each intersection of the rafters.

_(( Miw-sher, are you sure that you sensed something here? ))_

_( Yes, however I wasn't sensing the canine or the serpent.)_

_(( Then what would you be... Oh hell, you mean you sensed the... ))_

_( Exactly, they sent the beasts to do their bidding. Be on your guard, Sphinx. I do not know of what they unleashed. )_

As soon as the mental message was relayed, two figures emerged from a shadowy vortex. Shaking his head, Sphinx took in the two creatures that had been called out. _'The Headless Knight and Makyura,' _he smirked before leaping from his position to dig his claws into the wall so that he could slide down enough before flipping back to land on one of the glass cases in front of the two shadow warriors.

"So they send the creatures to do their dirty work," Sphinx smirked, eyeing the two figures carefully. "Pathetic, but then again, this is Jackal and Viper that I'm talking about."

Makyura rumbled in defiance at the insult to his wielder's name. Getting down in a fighting position, the deadly blades attached to his wrists flashed under the lights.

Sphinx chuckled at the creature while sauntering across the glass case. Eyeing the Headless Knight, he noticed that it had raised its sword, ready to fight as well. "What have the two of you been sent for?"

Hearing the deep rumble again, he sighed at the string of insults that Makyura growled at him. Avoiding a couple of hidden alarms, Sphinx jumped to the floor in front of the two creatures to quickly avoid a deadly swing thrown at him by Makyura.

"Hmm, you are the quick tempered one, aren't you?" he sighed before evading another swing, by taking a quick leap back. "You should belong to Viper, but by the feel of the magic, you belong to Jackal."

Not liking the taunting tone, both creatures started to attack Sphinx, but he quickly and skillfully dodged each swipe by leaps and flips. Gaining his ground once again, Sphinx brought up his hand just in time to catch the blade with his claws.

"You know, this isn't fair," he smirked before pushing the blade back at the knight and jumping onto another case. "So I'll bring out some beasts of my own." As quick as a flash, Sphinx drawled out two cards before throwing them up into the air, "I call forth..."

* * *

"And I attack with my Dark Magician, bringing your life points to zero, again." 

"Gah!"

"Sorry, Jou," Yugi smiled while patting the pouting blond's hand lightly. "You're getting better though, you almost had me."

"Yeah, almost," Jou sighed, offering his little buddy a smile and gathering up his cards. "So Ryou told ya that Atemu likes the same thing you do."

"Yeah, heh hard to believe," Yugi smiled, gathering his own cards. "Although I still find it odd that he orders two drinks, yet no one ever sees him with anyone."

Shrugging, Jou put his cards back into a box in his backpack. "Who knows."

Yugi nodded before getting up from the floor and grabbing the remote to turn on the television. "Ryou told me to drop by next Thursday around 11," he sighed, surfing through the channels. "That's when he shows up all the time."

"You gonna go?" Jou asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yugi smiled. "I just hope I don't go all weird on him or make a complete idiot of myself."

"You'll do fine, Yugi," Seto reassured as he entered the room with his little brother trailing behind him.

"I hope," Yugi sighed, trying to get more comfortable.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jou sighed, patting Yugi on the shoulder before getting up from the couch and grabbing his bag. "Anyways, it's getting late, so we'll see ya tomorrow."

Waving to his friends, Yugi sighed as he watched them all leave before getting up from the couch and walking over to the window to see his friends climbing into the electric blue Mercedes Benz. Shaking his head, he returned to the couch once again and flopped down across the cushions.

His thoughts were all jumbled. He had been lucky to make it through all his classes, especially since the only thing going through his head was his crush. Growling at his inability to forget about the other male, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.

'_And to think I get to go through the same thing tomorrow. Grand!' _Wanting to scream out in frustration, he settled for flinging the pillow across the room, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process. Sighing, he groaned before getting up from the couch, turning off the television and heading up to his room.

'_I wonder if He's been spotted anymore.' _He mused, entering his room to walk over to his desk and flip on the computer as well as the desk lamp. Taking a seat at the desk, he waited for everything to load up before connecting online.

Seeing the news scrolling across the current webpage, he sighed seeing that nothing dealt with his mysterious vigilante. Pouting at the ill luck, he quickly signed onto all his usual messengers to find to his surprise that none of his friends were online.

That was definitely a first. Sighing, he decided to search up the article that Jou had shown him earlier. Finding the desired article, Yugi quickly began to read. Blinking, he felt a gasp leave his throat at what the victim had reported.

_The professor reported that even though he could not identify the main intruders, that aside from three normal figures, there were two creatures that he had never seen before. One being a large green looking cobra that appeared to emit electrical currents while the other was a creature resembling the Egyptian God Anubis._

Rereading that part over and over again, Yugi couldn't help but steal a glance over at his deck that was resting beside the mouse pad. It couldn't be true, there was no way! That professor had to have been hallucinating or something! Monsters weren't real, especially the kinds that were being described.

"I see why they edited this article," Yugi chuckled, since he couldn't remember seeing any of this other stuff mentioned in the one that he read on Jou's handheld. "I bet that professor is being fitted for that nice jacket, right about now."

"Don't stay up too late, Yugi!" His grandpa called out while passing the door. "Remember you have morning duty before going to your evening class."

"I know, Grandpa," Yugi sighed, listening to the sound of his grandfather's door closing with a sudden click. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the screen to notice that his 'New Mail' icon was flashing.

Clicking on the icon, his email was instantly brought up. Skimming across them, he noticed that his new message was from Malik. Opening the message, he smiled at the contents. So it appeared that Malik had found out about a new night club located around the outside of town.

"Leave it to Malik to find a new night club," he chuckled. "Sounds like it could be fun." Looking back at the letter, he took notice that apparently the others wanted to check the club out tomorrow night. It sounded like a good idea, it was going to be Friday night, after all. He just hoped that he wouldn't be swamped with exhausting homework. Oh well, that could always be put off for another day.

"Alright, I'm game," he smiled, quickly typing a reply to his friend before deciding to actually do his other homework. Disconnecting, then turning off the computer, he leaned back in his chair. "Underground, here we come."

* * *


	3. Prowl 3

**-On the Prowl-**

"Would ya quit fidgeting!"

Looking up into slightly frustrated honey brown eyes, Yugi mentally squeaked as he tried to get a grasp on his jittery nerves by folding his hands in his lap. "Sorry."

Jou shook his head. "What's the matta with ya, it's not like ya going to run into Mr. High and Mighty."

Blinking, Yugi's eyes narrowed into a small glare at the small insult. "Why did you call him that for?"

"Cuz, I bumped into him in the hall and he didn't even say anything, just kept walking," Jou replied, not paying any attention to the glare. "What a snob! He's even worse than Seto used to be!"

"I doubt that," Yugi countered. "You said that Atemu just walked away. Kaiba on the other hand would've yelled, thrown an insult, and then threatened to kick your butt."

"He does have a point," Ryou piped in while looking back out the window.

"Jeez, make me sound like Mr. Nice Guy," Seto muttered, crossing his arms.

"Aw, we know you're really a push over under that 'leave-me-the-hell-alone' exterior," Malik chuckled, earning a glare from the blue-eyed brunet.

Yugi sighed while looking out the limo window. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, even though he doubted that Atemu would actually be at this certain nightclub. Glancing down at his sleeveless blue shirt and white leather pants, he couldn't help but send a mental glare over at Ryou, for talking him into wearing the outfit.

"Are you sure, that you're gonna be alright?" Ryou asked lightly, while putting a reassuring hand on Yugi's knee.

Giving a hesitant nod, Yugi offered his friend a smile. "I'll be fine. Jou is right; Atemu probably won't be there, so why should I worry."

"That's the spirit," Ryou smiled.

Going back to his thoughts, Yugi sighed lightly. It had been a rather dull Friday, with having to open the shop, work a few hours, and then go to his two classes. However, at college, he became very disappointed because he didn't see Atemu anywhere, and when he looked in the parking lot after his classes, there was no trace of the EXT either.

Feeling the car come to a stop everyone looked out the windows to see a very large building with a flashing neon sign displaying 'Underground.'

"We'll this is the place," Jou smiled as the driver came and opened the door, allowing everyone to get out.

"This place is huge..."

"And packed," Ryou butted in, causing Malik to glare at him lightly. Giving the other a sheepish grin, he positioned himself on the other side of Yugi, using him as a shield from his other friend.

Seto dismissed the driver before turning to look at his little group of companions. "We didn't come here to stare at the building," he smirked, wrapping his arms around Jou before ushering the others to follow him as they headed to the large double doors where two very large bouncers stood guard.

Walking up to the large men, Yugi gulped lightly. Those two were even taller than Seto, and he was the tallest of their group! Shaking the thought, he was shocked when one of the men laughed at him.

"Hey, I thought you were already inside."

"Yeah, you aren't trying another one of those mind tricks now, are you?"

"... Um..." Yugi muttered, utterly confused as the two continued to chuckle and look at him as if they knew him all his life.

The rest of the gang was also confused as they witnessed the display. Apparently there was someone else that looked like Yugi, that was currently inside and a friend to these two. But then, who was it... the only one they knew that resembled Yugi was... Atemu.

"You are such a prankster, Yami."

"Yeah, but ya better get back in there, and take your little band there with ya," the other bouncer chuckled while opening the doors.

"... Ok, thanks," Yugi smiled, walking quickly inside before turning to look back at his friends as they looked back at him, equally lost. "What was that?"

The gang shrugged.

"You and this Yami must look-a-like by the way those two were acting," Seto replied while giving off a small shrug. "I thought Atemu was the only one –other than you- that had that same wild hair."

"Oh well, let's have some fun," Malik smiled before leading the group deeper into the club to come to a stop.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Holy Hell! Look at this place!" Jou gasped, taking in the flashy interior of the club.

It had to be the largest club that they have ever seen. The enormous dance floor was built sunken in; so that the lush lounge areas were a step up. Each lounge was a dramatic color, decorated in vibrant lights, posh booths and even sporty billiard tables. Hanging about the dance floor were multicolor strobe and laser lights that bathed the dances in all colors. Over in another corner sat an expensive looking DJ's booth while there in front of them stood the elaborate looking bar.

"Impressive," Seto complimented, taking another look around. Out of all the bars and clubs that he had ever been too, this one took the crown. "Glad ya found this place, Malik."

Malik smiled at the praise. "I'm even proud of myself."

Laughing, everyone made their way to the bar to see a few stools available for them. Taking a seat each one of them waited for a bar tender.

"Blimey! You look just like Yami; I didn't know he had any siblings."

Yugi blinked as his amethyst eyes met russet brown. "Um, who is this Yami?" he asked looking over the bartender curiously. The other was a fairly handsome guy, with short spiky copper streaked black hair, and a nicely trimmed goatee adorning his face.

"You don't know him?" The tender asked a bit shocked at the news. "I could have sworn you were his little brother or something."

Shaking his head, Yugi looked over to notice that his friends were all enjoying their drinks. "No, I don't know, could you point him out to me?"

The bartender smiled. "Sure, but first, what can I get ya to drink?"

"I'd like a strawberry daiquiri," Yugi smiled.

"Good choice," The tender chuckled while fixing the desired drink. Handing it to Yugi, he smiled watching the youth take a delighted drink. "Now let's see if I can spot Yami."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Oh well, Yami is a bartender too, but he is on break right now, and during his breaks he gets out there and dances with his cousin." The bartender chuckled while looking around the crowd. "Ah, there he is!"

Looking in the direction the bartender was pointing, Yugi caught sight of familiar crimson tipped hair. "Ok, thanks," he smiled softly before finishing off his drink and paying the other.

"Hey don't look so scared," the tender chuckled, giving Yugi a wink. "Yami's a nice guy."

Nodding, Yugi turned and shuffled his way through the crowded dance floor. Sometimes being small had its advantages, especially when it came to squeezing through the masses. Taking a few more steps, he stopped, noticing that a small crowd had gathered around the spot he had seen the familiar hair.

Joining the crowd, he could almost feel his jaw hit the floor at the sight before him.

The dancing duo shadowed one another's moves perfectly. Their bodies flowing to the music with all the grace and skill that others lacked and could only envy. That wasn't what got him though; it was the fact that one of those dancers, the one that had been called Yami was none other than Atemu Amir.

Blinking, Yugi couldn't take his eyes away from the taller male. He looked so different. Atemu always wore casual clothing that were loose fitting, but polished off his form like an art. This time though, he was clad in revealing tight leather pants, black boots, and a silky black sleeveless shirt. Around his waist were two criss-crossing chain belts that dangled against his swaying hips, while silver studded black leather covered his wrists and there was a silver studded black collar around his neck.

He was finding it really hard to breath by looking at the other figure. This was definitely a different side of the Atemu that he had seen at college. Not that he was complaining this new side just made him fall even harder for the other. Looking over the hair, he noticed that it was dusted with fine glitter that caught the different lights making him the center of attention.

Casting a glance over at the other figure dancing, he felt his heart sink a bit, but then had to remember that the tender had said that they were related. The lady was very pretty and had a nice tan as well. Her blonde streaked raven hair was pulled back into a large clip leaving the excess to spill out. Wearing black leather with gold twine going down the legs, and a two-toned, one sleeved belly shirt that was gold and black, matching her pants. Around her upper arms were 2 gold bangles and around her neck was a collar made of gold with a cartouche hanging from the center.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Turning to look at Ryou, Yugi dumbly nodded.

"Wow! He looks..." seeing the glare, Ryou dropped into silence.

"I know," Yugi sighed, dropping the glare. "I'm not drooling am I?"

"You have the right to be," Ryou chuckled.

Smiling, Yugi turned back to watch the dance, to have his eyes lock onto smoldering crimson. His body froze as the other winked at him playfully before ending the dance with his partner. "Ryo, pinch me."

"Okay."

"OW! I didn't mean it," Yugi cried out, rubbing the area his friend had pinched.

"Sorry, oh look, he's coming over," Ryou chuckled before pushing Yugi away and running back to the bar.

'_I'll get you back for that, Ryou...' _he mused before looking up, just as his crush stopped in front of him.

"Well this is definitely a surprise."

Yugi nearly melted on the spot at the deep, silky baritone voice. It was sad, but it was actually the first time that he had ever heard the other talk, and now that he had... well it was a voice that left ya in a daze.

"So Yugi, what brings ya to the Underground?"

'_H-he knows my name...'_ Yugi could feel his mental self faint at having his name spoken by his crush. "You know my name?"

"Sure do, it's one of the upsides to working in the Dean's office."

"A-Atemu..."

"Call me Yami, please!" He sighed while motioning for Yugi to head over to one of the lounges. Taking a seat in one of the booths, he chuckled at seeing the other one sporting an absolutely adorable blush.

"Why do you want me to call you that?" Yugi asked while taking the other side of the booth. He was proud of himself so far, since he hadn't melted into a complete puddle by now.

"Well for starters, I get enough of people calling me Atemu during classes and stuff, and it's also the name that my father gave me," Yami sighed, leaning up against the wall while bringing up his legs to lie across the rest of the booth. "So I would prefer if you called me Yami."

"Ok, Yami," Yugi smiled, blushing at actually having his crush talking to him.

Seeing the look on Yugi's face, Yami couldn't help but smirk. He had- had his eye on him ever since he came to the university, but being so busy with classes and acting out his emotionless façade at campus, he wasn't able to talk to his little look-a-like. "It's nice finally being able to meet you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yugi blinked his eyes. "You've been wanting to meet... me?"

Mentally chuckling, Yami couldn't get over how cute the little one really was. "Yeah, and I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, anything you want Yami."

"Well while we are at campus, still call me Atemu," he sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Also don't let anyone else- aside from your group of friends- know that I work here."

"Ok, but why all the secrecy?" Yugi asked curiously.

"My father," Yami growled. "He is out to still control my life. That is why I act so distant at campus, because the Dean is a close friend of my father's."

"Oh," Yugi nodded.

"So you know my little secret," Yami smiled.

"I won't tell anyone," Yugi promised, crossing his heart to emphasize his point.

"I know, I trust you," Yami smiled, winking at Yugi.

That wink was going to be the end of him, along with that gorgeous smile. If Yugi were to die now, he would die happy. Thinking back, he looked around to see if he could spot the lady that Yami had been dancing with. "Who was the lady?"

"Oh, that was my cousin, she usually just drops by to have a dance before leaving," Yami smiled before glancing at the clock on the other wall, seeing that his break was now drawing to a close. Scooting out of the booth, he smiled back at Yugi. "I have to get back to work, but like I said earlier, it was nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Yugi smiled, getting out of the booth as well.

"Can I get you a drink," Yami offered as the two headed to the bar. "As a friend, it will be on the house."

"Sure, sounds great."

* * *

"So, how do you feel?"

"I'm still trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not," Yugi sighed with a soft smile while looking over at Ryou. "I can't believe that he actually knew my name and was talking to me."

"I'm surprised that he even got a word out of you," Malik chuckled. "I figured you'd faint or at least stutter out incoherent sentences."

"Thanks, a lot," Yugi pouted before chuckling. "I'm even surprised about that, myself."

"So when are you going to see Yami again?" Ryou asked, causing Yugi to blush.

"I guess school, I don't know where he lives," Yugi blushed while scratching the back of his head. "Then next Thursday I can see him at the coffee house since you mentioned that other stuff to me yesterday."

"Yeah, I'll be working next Thursday," Ryou smiled. "I just had yesterday off because of them bringing in a new trainee."

"Well speaking of jobs, I better get going," Malik sighed while grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Have fun at Movie Paradise," Ryou taunted, earning a glare from the other.

"Oh, always," Malik groaned. "Catcha ya later," he waved before heading down stairs and out the door.

Ryou and Yugi both looked out the window to see Malik get into a gold metallic Mustang.

"Oh, it is so not fair," Ryou pouted. "Malik has the mustang, Kaiba has anything he wants, Jou rides with Seto, and well you and I are both without our own vehicles, it just sucks!"

Yugi chuckled as he watched Ryou pout. "I thought you wanted Yami's vehicle."

"Don't get me started on him," Ryou mumbled, still continuing to pout.

Shaking his head, Yugi walked over to his computer and flicked it on while taking a seat. Letting it all load, he quickly got connected.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, finally over his pouting spell as he looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm checking the world-wide news to see if 'He' showed up anywhere last night," Yugi smiled.

"He who?"

"Um, the mysterious, unnamed vigilante that recently appeared," Yugi chuckled, seeing the bewildered expression on Ryou's face.

"Oh, okay," Ryou nodded. "Now I know who you're talking about."

Smiling, Yugi went back to looking through the news, to find a sighting. "Wow! He was in Paris last night. Apparently the security guard of the Louvre caught a glimpse of him fighting two unidentified figures before being knocked unconscious."

"Interesting," Ryou blinked. "You must be really into this vigilante to be keeping tabs on him."

Yugi blushed lightly. "I find him amazing. Don't give me that look, there's this weird feeling I get when reading about him."

Ryou continued to look at Yugi oddly. "I thought Atem- I mean Yami was the man of your dreams. You never mentioned anything about having a tabloid mystery man."

Glaring slightly, Yugi shook his head. "I really do like Yami, it's just this vigilante is so tricky and elusive that they still don't have a decent photo of him or a description."

"You and the mysterious," Ryou sighed while shaking his head. "C'mon, we better get this crazy Physics homework sorted out."

Giving out a defeated sigh, Yugi turned off the computer before pulling out the dreaded homework and joining Ryou on the floor.

* * *

A light splash came from the Trevi fountain as a gold coin sank slowly to the bottom of the famous attraction.

Staring at the illuminated fountain, Sphinx smiled lightly from his perch on a shadowy streetlamp while thinking about the wish he had made.

_( There is no time to sight see, Sphinx. I can sense another vortex.. )_

_(( Where? ))_

_( The Colosseum. )_

_(( The Colosseum? What would they be doing there? )) _

_( I don't know. I'm tracking them right now, and they have creatures with them as well. )_

Not liking the sound of things, Sphinx jumped from his perch and disappeared into a dark alley where a few trash cans were visible. Walking over to the trash cans, he waved a clawed hand, causing the illusion of the trash cans to melt away, revealing a sleek racing sport motorcycle. The motorcycle was an inky black decorated with gold hieroglyphs that seems to glow as Sphinx straddled the leather seat.

_(( Miw-sher, be on your guard. I can sense that Jackal and Viper are up to something. ))_

_( I know, I feel it too. Please, hurry. )_

_(( I'm on my way. ))_

Being true to his word, Sphinx revved up the bike, causing it to spin out as he rode out on a wheelie before settling the bike back down on the asphalt and heading off in the direction of the Colosseum.

It didn't take long to reach the ancient structure, as Sphinx parked the bike in another alley and concealed it like he did before. Being careful, he stuck to the shadows while scaling up the structure's outer walls. His gold plated claws, gripping the stone securely as he reached the final edge before swinging up onto the narrow catwalk on the very top of the Colosseum.

_(( Miw-sher, where are you? ))_

_( Be on the alert Sphinx! There is a Sinister Serpent and Whip-tail Crow keeping a look out. )_

_(( I noticed them. Where are you though? ))_

Sphinx sighed while stealthily making his way to the lower levels of the large structure. He had sensed the two creatures mentioned to him, and quickly leaped down to another level before being seen. However, he was getting a bit worried about where his companion was, especially since he had yet to find her.

_( Dammit! )_

_(( Miw-sher? ))_

_( Sphinx, get out of here! It's a ploy! I thought I was tracking Jackal and Viper but they were shadow clones! )_

_(( What? ))_

At just reaching the ground level, Sphinx was shocked at the news. Getting ready to run, he came to a dead stop as a blinding light covered the entire area. Covering his eyes with his arms, he tried to blink the dots from his vision. Moving his arms away from his eyes, he looked out into the stadium to notice a hoard of beasts surrounding him.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you again, Sphinx!"

Growling at the familiar voice, Sphinx looked up to see two figures standing on an upper level. Glaring at the two, he straightened his stance. "Jackal and Viper, I must admit, you surprised me."

"Oh but we have a better surprise in store for you," Jackal smirked, motioning to all the creatures around Sphinx.

"Yes, we thought the Colosseum would be the perfect setting for your demise!" Viper called out with an evil smirk.

"Take him down!"

Glaring at the two figures, Sphinx cursed as he watched them disappear through another shadow portal. Shaking his head, he smirked while eyeing the creatures coming toward him. "Let the game begin!"

* * *


	4. Prowl 4

**-On the Prowl-**

With his back against the arena walls, Sphinx narrowed his eyes. These creatures were relentless, not giving him much room to really move around, hindering his abilities. Quickly dodging a spear thrown at him, he looked up at the Spear Cretin that had attacked him. "Hmm, looks like your aim needs work."

Hearing the creature growl, Sphinx smirked while spotting a Flame Cerebrus getting ready to attack. Taunting the small spear toting creature into charging at him, he quickly leaped to the side, evading a wash of flames that roasted the cretin instead.

Taking a glance back at the larger creature, he sighed as one of the fiery heads looked at him. Not wasting anytime, Sphinx rushed through the horde of creatures. Dodging attack after attack, he took in deep quick breaths while making his way to the center of the arena, hoping to allow himself some more moving room.

Seeing the three headed cerebrus still behind him, he took off running once again before diving out of the way of a scythe belonging to a reaper then veering off to the side with a cartwheel. Doing a quick back handspring, Sphinx dug his claws into the dirt before getting back to his feet and throwing the acquired dirt right into the cerebrus's eyes.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he quickly dodged a deadly blow from a Flash Assailant. Glaring at the evil smirk on the fiend's face, Sphinx took a quick glance around him, spotting the cerebrus as well as Twin-Headed Wolf coming toward him. He couldn't believe that Jackal and Viper had called forth so many creatures. That was probably the reason why they left instead of watching the fight.

Jumping back to avoid another blow from the assailant, he gasped feeling two pairs of arms grabbing his arms and legs from behind. Sphinx winced since his arms were in a cross position, causing his sharp claws to pierce his skin.

Biting his lip from the pain, he noticed the creature that was holding his tightly. The Lesser Fiend snarled in his ears while tightening its grip around his arms and thighs. Feeling the cool metal digging deeper into his skin, he winced feeling trails of warm blood seeping from under his claws.

Gritting his teeth, Sphinx tried to kick his legs, but from the grip on his thighs, he could only bend his knees and twist his ankles, not giving him much to work with. He needed help as he noticed the rest of the creatures starting to close in on him.

_( Sphinx, listen to me! )_

_(( Miw-sher… stay away! There's too many of them! ))_

_( Listen to me! I need you to concentrate on our bond! )_

_(( What? ))_

_( Just do it! )_

Not knowing what else to do, Sphinx closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the link between the two of them. Probing through the bond, he mentally blinked at feeling an intense wave shadow magic coming from the other side of the link. Hearing a loud roar, his eyes snapped open to see a creature unlike any other charging toward him from one of the arena gates.

The creature was like a living shadow, its ebony fur dusted with shades of deep indigo and dark purple. It was about twice the size of a compact vehicle resembling the looks of a black panther in body. Long, ivory white saber fangs emerged from the creature's muzzle, while spiral draconic like horns of black and gold graced the beast's head. Shadowy leather wings flared out from the creature's sides, the inside of the wings were decorated with various designs of gold that seemed to glow from the moonlight.

Sphinx blinked, he wasn't sure what was going on but at taking a closer look at the large beast his fears faded at the sight of a familiar gold collar wrapped around the creature's neck with a small cartouche hanging from the center.

_( Duck! )_

Doing as told, Sphinx quickly ducked his head just as the large creature lunged at his captor. Feeling the Lesser Fiend tossing him to the side, he quickly twisted to land in a cat-like crouch. Glancing back at the other creature, he sighed watching as the fiend began to disappear.

Straightening his stance, he winced from a sudden twinge of pain coming from the wounds across his chest. Getting ready to check the injuries, he stopped when noticing blood staining his gold claws. _'I feel like a piece of Swiss cheese,' _he sighed taking in the fact that he now had 10 deep wounds dotting his chest.

Feeling something brush against his side, Sphinx smiled at the large creature looking back at him with concern flashing through its gold eyes.

_(( Nice form. ))_

_( This is my true form, but that is beside the point, you are hurt. )_

_(( I'll be fine. ))_

_( You are a terrible liar.)_

_(( Maybe, but as you can tell there is at least a dozen creatures left and I need to take care of them. ))_

_( I know, but you need to rest. Calling too many creatures will drain you, and since you are wounded, it will be hard to call a strong creature. )_

_(( Then what do you suggest? ))_

_( I can bring them out, all you have to do is throw out the right card. )_

Smirking, Sphinx shook his head. He was surprised at the transformation, but by the sound of things, his companion was stronger than he thought, then again there was still a lot he didn't know about the other. Deciding to investigate about it later on, he climbed onto the large creature's back before pulling out a card.

With a flap of its large wings, Sphinx and his companion were airborne. Taking a last glance at the card in his hand, he smiled before throwing the card in the air. Wincing at another twinge of pain, Sphinx heard the creature's loud roar before watching as the card quickly disappeared.

Red lightning flashed across the sky as dark clouds blocked out the moon and stars. If anyone had been passing the Colosseum they would have fled in fear at the roar breaking through the silence as well as the crimson scaled head emerging from the dark clouds. The red dragon let out another mighty roar as it looked down at the Colosseum arena.

Twin mouths full of ivory fangs shimmered in the darkness from the light coming from the flashing red and gold lightning. Narrowing its gold eyes, the dragon unleashed a powerful blaze of crimson lightning and fire, effectively taking out the remaining creatures before disappearing without a trace.

* * *

'_I'm late, I'm late… I am so late!' _Yugi cried, running through the halls as fast as he could. Stupid class just had to be in the building that was away from everything else, especially when his other classes took place in the building closer to the parking lot, which was almost on the other side of the campus.

Huffing up the two flights of stairs, he shot quick apologies at the people that he had nearly ran over. Making a made dash down another hall and through a set of double doors, he ran down another hall before coming to a halt, almost causing him to collide with the closed door.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi looked up at the door and almost cried. _'Cancelled… Why me?' _he whined, dropping his head in defeat. All that running around and worrying for nothing. Typical College. Growling at his ill luck, he walked over to a bench seat and flopped down on the navy blue cushions.

This was his last class for the day, but since he didn't drive that meant he had at least another hour to burn until Joey and Seto were out of class. He couldn't even catch a ride with Ryou or Malik because they had already left for the day.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed before getting back to his feet and tossing his bag over his shoulder. He might as well head back to the café and wait for his friends to get out of class. Trudging down the hall and stairs, he smiled as his mind drifted off to when he had seen Yami earlier in the day.

He had looked very nice in loose, yet form fitting cargo khaki jeans with a loose stylish red sweat shirt. Then again, he seriously doubted that any type of clothing would look bad on Yami. Shaking his head, he continued on his way before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, Yugi gave out a startled 'eep' before blushing when he noticed who was behind him. "Y-Yami, you startled me," he flushed before realizing that he had called Atemu 'Yami' while still on campus. "Sorry, I didn't…"

Crimson eyes gleamed in mirth as Yami smiled fondly. "Relax, no one was around," he chuckled waving his hand to dismiss the problem. "So heading off to your next class?"

"… Um, I don't have any other classes for the rest of the day. My last class was cancelled." Yugi managed out while keeping his eyes on the ground. It was easier to talk to Yami this way, because when looking into those crimson orbs, Yugi kept loosing his train of thought.

Nodding his head, Yami smirked while catching the faint blush across Yugi's cheeks. The little one was just so damn cute that he was irresistible. "I just finished my last class as well," he smiled. "Are you waiting for you friends?"

"Yeah, they are my ride… after all," Yugi mumbled feeling a bit silly at having to depend on someone else, but it wasn't like there was enough money coming into the game shop for him to buy a vehicle, he was in the same boat as Ryou.

"I understand," Yami smiled, adjusting his backpack and wincing lightly from the strap digging into his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, catching the wince.

"Fine, just the strap was killing me," Yami sighed. "If it wasn't so silly looking, I would get one of those backpacks that you can pull around on wheels."

Chuckling at the thought, Yugi couldn't help but think that Yami would be able to look sexy as always, even though he was dragging a backpack behind him. "It wouldn't be all that bad, save your back in the long run."

"Maybe," Yami chuckled. "Anyways, how would you like to hang out with me for a while? Afterwards, I can take you home."

Mentally fainting at the realization of what was being asked, Yugi had to fight the blush as well as the urge of passing out. Swallowing, he managed a weak smile. "Seriously?"

"Of course, I would enjoy the company," Yami smiled while holding one of the double doors open for Yugi.

Yugi was still hyperventilating in his mind. He was going to Yami's house! He was going to be a lone with his crush! Beating down the need to melt into a puddle, a light blush painted his face. "Okay."

"Great," Yami winked as the two of them made their way through the crowded parking lot. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys.

'_Ryou is going to be so jealous…' _Yugi chuckled as he watched Yami press the buttons on the keyless entry clicker. Looking up, he smiled at seeing the EXT before him, still as spotless as it was the other day.

Walking over to the passenger side, Yami opened the door before turning back to look at Yugi. "Give me your pack," he smiled as Yugi gave him the loaded backpack. Ushering Yugi up into the passenger seat, he opened one of the side doors to toss both of their backpacks into the back seat.

Yugi was in leather heaven. Then entire interior of the EXT was sleek charcoal leather, matching the charcoal accents on the exterior of the vehicle. The seats were very comfortable and large,making it seem like you were sittingon a cozy recliner. The dashboard had mahogany wood accents that stood out against the charcoal leather casing.

Getting on the driver's side, Yami laughed at the awed expression on Yugi's face. "I take it you like?" he chuckled.

Dumbly nodding, Yugi ran his fingers across the dashboard. "It's beautiful.'

"Thanks," Yami smiled while sticking the key in the ignition. "It caught my eye when I was looking for a nice ride," he chuckled while lifting up the console to reveal a stash of CDs. "Any requests?"

"No, this is your ride, you can choose the music," Yugi smiled while buckling his seat belt.

Smirking, Yami took out a random disc before pressing a button on the control panel, causing a panel to slide out, revealing slots for 6 discs. Putting the disc in place, the panel closed as he buckled up before shifting the gear into drive.

Yugi was still in awe as they made their way from the campus. The music coming from the stereo was familiar, it was the same music that he had heard at the club when he say Yami dancing. Oh yeah, that music was really bringing some fond memories to mind right about now. Those swaying hips and… Ok, he really did not need to think about that right now!

Stopping at a red light, Yami smiled at the look on Yugi's face. It made him glad to see that Yugi was having a nice time so far, he hoped that the little one would enjoy the rest of the day as well. "Um, you don't mind if we make a quick stop at the coffee shop, do you?"

"No," Yugi smiled while shaking his head. "I don't mind, I could actually use a caramel crème cocoa right about now."

Hearing that Yugi liked the same thing, Yami chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

The coffee shop wasn't that far away from where they were, so it didn't take long to reach the place, especially if you take in the account that Yami drove 10 miles over the speed limit. Good thing there weren't any cops out wanting to fill a quota.

Walking into the coffee shop, Yami and Yugi both went up to the register. Seeing Yugi getting ready to dig out some money, Yami grabbed his arm lightly. "My treat."

Beating down another blush, Yugi looked up at Yami curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Yami smiled, letting his hand linger a bit longer before he turned to place their orders.

In his mind, Yugi was nothing more than a flushing puddle. Yami's touch left his body tingling all over. He was so warm and gentle, it was enough to make anyone melt and Yugi was the prime example of what Yami could do to someone, leave them senseless.

Hearing the silky bronze voice placing the order, he came back to his senses at hearing him order the hazelnut/French vanilla cappuccino. _'I wonder who that's really for.' _He mused before looking back up at the other.

Receiving the orders in record time, Yami smiled as the reached one of the cocoas over to Yugi as they walked out of the shop. Catching the curious look on the other's cherubic face, he smirked while cocking an eyebrow curiously. "What is it?"

"Well not to pry or anything, but who is the cappuccino for?" Yugi asked, lightly rubbing his hands against the warm sides of the insulated mug.

Hearing the question, Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll let it be a surprise," he smiled while opening the EXT's doors and climbing in. Placing the drinks into the holders, he glanced over at Yugi while starting up the engine.

Yugi couldn't help but be curious about everything. The cappuccino had to be going to someone, right? Shaking his head, he took a sip of the cocoa and 'mmmed' in bliss at the creamy taste.

Mentally chuckling at the adorable sound, Yami shifted into gear before heading down the highway in the direction toward his home.

* * *

Blinking, Yugi took in the sites of the south side of the outskirts of town. Even though he had lived in the area all his life, he had never ventured this far, and he could see why. It was the large business district, making it very crowded, noisy, but to the upside it was full of beautiful buildings.

Taking in all his surrounds, he was surprised when Yami turned and drove up into a parking garage attached to a large building.

Reaching the 3rd level of the garage, Yami parked the EXT before turning off the engine. "Welcome to the garage," he chuckled while opening the door before reaching over and picking up the drinks.

Climbing out as well, Yugi waited as Yami came around and opened the other door after placing his drinks on the flat panel covering the bed of the vehicle. Taking his backpack, he looked around to notice that there were only a few other cars parked up on the level.

"C'mon," Yami called out, motioning for Yugi to follow him.

Nodding, Yugi followed Yami as the two of them made their way to a door. Having Yami open the door for him once again, he couldn't help flush lightly. Yami was not only good looking, but he was a gentleman as well. Grinning at the thought the two of them entered the building attached to the garage.

Yami smiled while leading Yugi to an elevator at the end of the hall. "Almost there," he chuckled as Yugi climbed in beside him. "Oh, by the way, you don't mind felines do you?"

Chuckling at the question, Yugi shook his head before hearing the chime of the elevator. Walking out onto the 6th floor hallway, he smiled at the other. "I don't mind cats."

Nodding, Yami led Yugi to a door at the end of the hall before pulling out his keys again and opening the door. Motioning for Yugi to head on in, he smiled. "Welcome to my place."

Taking in the room, Yugi felt like he had been walked right into a king's palace of ancient times. The entire place smelled of exotic spices and apparently by the looks of things Yami was also a tidy person. "Whoa!"

Enjoying the look, Yami draped his arm across Yugi's shoulder while dragging him into the living room. Catching the blush on Yugi's cheeks, he chose to not voice it while dropping his back pack onto the dark wooden coffee table. "Make yourself at home."

Yugi gently placed his bag beside Yami's before sitting back on a cream colored couch. The couch was so comfy that he could just fall asleep, or he could if he wasn't so ecstatic for being in Yami's house.

For someone having a cat, there was no cat hair present on any of the furniture, and speaking of felines, he hadn't seen one as of yet either. Looking around the room once again, Yugi noticed two food dishes sitting across from one of the kitchen counters.

Turning to look back at Yami, Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of the feline sitting on the coffee table between their book bags. The feline had intelligent gold eyes with sleek, shiny ebony fur that seemed to shift into an array of colors under the light. What caught his eye the most was the beautiful gold collar around the feline's neck as well as the cartouche dangling from the center.

Seeing the collar, his mind whirled back to the lady that he had seen at the club with Yami. The necklace that she had worn looked identical to that collar somehow. Shaking the thought, he blinked at hearing Yami's alluring chuckle.

"Sorry, sort of got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's alright," Yami smiled before reaching over to rub a hand over the feline's head, causing the cat to purr loudly. "This is Miw-sher, by the way."

Blinking at the name, Yugi quirked an eyebrow before feeling something brushing across his hand. Looking down to find the feline nudging its muzzle against his hand, he started to pet the cat, having it purr even louder. "Miw-sher?"

"Oh, it's an Ancient Egyptian name meaning 'kitten'," Yami smiled watching the way the feline was rubbing affectionately against Yugi. "She is a bit of an odd ball compared to the rest of her breed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently she's supposed to be an Egyptian Mau, but instead of having spots and stripes covering her, she ended up turning out completely black," Yami chuckled before having the feline curl up into his lap. "She was a gift from my mom on my 16th birthday."

"She's beautiful," Yugi smiled.

"Heh don't boost her ego," Yami chuckled hearing the feline give out a low growl. "She is also the reason for the cappuccino."

"She drinks cappuccino?" Yugi asked, cutely cocking his head to the side.

"Yup, just watch," Yami chuckled before picking up the cat and placing it on the couch before going into the kitchen to retrieve one of the dishes before bringing it back in. Pouring the cappuccino into the dish, he set it in the floor.

As soon as the dish touched the carpet, the cat was lapping up the warm brew, causing Yugi to do a double take in disbelief. "A cat that likes cappuccino."

"I told you she was an oddball," Yami chuckled while leaning more into the couch cushions.

Chuckling, Yugi had to agree. It was odd seeing an animal drink a form of coffee. Shaking his head, he took another look around before noticing a picture on a stand. He smiled at the cute little figure of Yami while the woman behind him was extremely beautiful, with long ebony hair and exquisite eyes. In the background he could see the Great Sphinx looking down at the happy pair.

Catching what Yugi was looking at, Yami smiled lightly. "She was a very special lady."

"I bet," Yugi smiled while looking back at Yami. "I lost both of my parents a long time ago, I live my Grandpa now at the Game shop. I don't remember a lot about my parents only that my mom used to sing to me every night."

"I'm sorry," Yami said sadly, reaching over to rub Yugi's shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I still have my Grandpa and he has been great. He even taught me how to duel," Yugi smiled.

Yami grinned. "You duel?" Seeing the nod, his grin was replaced with a smirk. "I do too."

"Really?" Yugi asked, surprised that there was another thing that he had in common with his crush.

Reaching behind him, Yami pulled out his deck before carefully placing them on the table. "How about we have a duel then, just to have some fun and pass the time away?"

Retrieving his deck from a carrier on his belt, Yugi placed his deck across from Yami's. "Sounds like a plan."

"Lets Duel."

* * *


	5. Prowl 5

**-On the Prowl-**

Ryou hummed in bliss while taking a sampling sip of the freshly brewed White Chocolate cocoa. Nodding his thanks to one of his coworkers, he walked out from behind the shop counter and blinked at seeing a figure sitting at one of the corner booths. The figure had familiar corn silk locks and dark skin, causing him to do a double take.

'_Malik…' _Ryou mused, looking the figure over curiously. _'No, his hair isn't that spiky.' _Not letting his curiosity get the better of him, he turned and went back to the booth near the window where Yugi was waiting for him.

Taking his seat once again, he smiled at the look that was on his shorter companion's face. "Apparently something good must have happened to you recently," he chuckled, placing his mug on the table. "That or your face is stuck into a permanent smile."

Shaking his head, Yugi chuckled lightly. "Its just that yesterday was the greatest day of my life!"

"Oh, do tell," Ryou chuckled, thoroughly enjoying his companion's current happiness.

Blushing lightly, Yugi started to caress his own mug gently between his hands. "Well I spent the day with Yami."

"Really," Ryou blinked; shocked that Yugi had actually spent time alone with Yami since he was known for being rather shy. "No wonder you're smiling then." Grinning impishly, he looked back at his shorter companion. "Give me details."

"Nosy!"

"No, curious," Ryou countered while smirking over the rim of his mug as he took another sip.

"Well, it started out with Yami finding me as I was coming down the hall since my class had been cancelled and he had just finished his last class," Yugi smiled, hoping that his blush wasn't getting any redder at the memory of the experience. "He asked if I wanted to hang out with him and that he would give me a ride…"

"Wait! You mean you got to ride in that… my dream vehicle!" Ryou cried before crossing his arms and pouting. "No fair!"

Choosing to ignore his friend's current pouting, Yugi shook his head. "He offered to take me home afterwards. We stopped by here and got a few drinks," he mused before chuckling lightly. "I now know who the cappuccino is for."

Shaking off his pout, Ryou arched an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, was it another friend of his?"

"Well you could say that," Yugi mused, still chuckling before taking a sip of his own drink. "It was for Miw-sher."

Blinking at the unusual name, Ryou shook his head. "What a name, and who is that, exactly?"

"Miw-sher is his pet cat," Yugi smiled, biting the urge to laugh at Ryou's gaping mouth. "Trust me, I thought it was strange too, but she seemed to really like the stuff."

Closing his mouth, Ryou chuckled at the thought of seeing a feline used for advertising a new flavor for cappuccino. "Ok, so aside from meeting a cappuccino drinking feline, what else happened?"

"Yami also has a very tidy home. It also smells of exotic spice, I mean as soon as you walk in it feels like you've entered into a whole new time zone and your just waiting for some ancient Egyptian king to appear around the corner," Yugi sighed, propping his head against one of his arms.

"Well he is from Egypt, but from what you say, it sounds like a great place," Ryou smiled.

"It was, I felt so at ease there with him," Yugi muttered, feeling his blush redden. "We even had a duel."

"Tell me you didn't wipe the floor with him, like you do Kaiba," Ryou sighed shaking his head. "That is no way to win your crush over."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi shook his head. "Ryou, I didn't beat him," he chuckled catching the shocked look on his friend's face. "We came to a stalemate, but for some odd reason I think that he was holding back and would have wiped the floor with me, if he really tried."

"Why do you say that?"

"He had cards that I have never seen or heard of before, some were very powerful and tricky," Yugi sighed. "I also noticed that after the duel that when he was putting his deck away that he placed three extra cards over the others."

"Still, I can't believe a stalemate… with you," Ryou shook his head. "You beat everyone."

"I guess I finally met my match," Yugi mused with a smile before taking another sip of his caramel cocoa.

"Well hello there Yugi, Ryou. How are you two today?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Yugi nearly choked on his drink before turning to look up into warm crimson. "Yami!"

Ryou had to bite his lip from laughing at the blush making its way across Yugi's face. "I'm fine Yami; we were just talking about you, actually."

Yugi nearly choked once again at Ryou's words. Looking over at his companion, he was getting ready to shoot a warning glare, but at the feeling of something brushing against his side his thoughts flew out the window as he turned to find Yami sitting beside him.

"Oh really," Yami smiled, looking over at Yugi and mentally adoring that irresistible blush painting those creamy cheeks. Turning back to Ryou he smirked lightly. "I hope whatever you heard about me was good."

Chuckling lightly, Ryou shook his head. "It was, Yugi was just telling me about all that you two did yesterday. It seems it you both had a great time."

Yami nodded with a smile and was getting to reply when he felt an odd chill flash across his senses. Out of the corner of his eye, he took a quick glance around the shop before catching sight of a tan, slender figure with long spiky corn silk eyes heading toward the door. To Yami's surprise the figure turned around to face him, revealing wild violet eyes before heading out the door.

'_Marik… then Bakura must be around here somewhere as well…' _he mused before feeling a gentle poke to his shoulder. Snapping back into reality, he turned and offered Yugi a warm smile. "Sorry about that, I got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's alright," Ryou smiled. "Can I get you something, Yami? I may be off duty, but I can still get you something."

Shaking his head, Yami waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, I was passing by when I noticed Yugi in here so I thought I would drop in and see what he was up to." Glancing over at Yugi, he smiled before gracefully scooting out of the booth and getting back to his feet.

"Well I don't have anything planned to do today," Yugi managed out, putting on his award winning smile. "Ryou and I just stopped by here to get something to drink."

"Oh, so how would the two of you like to hang around with me for a bit?" Yami asked, looking at the two of them curiously while putting his hands in his pockets. "I would enjoy some company."

Before the two could reply a mop of blond hair whirled around the corner before coming to a complete stop at the booth. The trio blinked curiously as they watched Jou pant before pulling out his handheld and handing it over to Yugi.

"Check this out!"

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously before looking down at the small screen to see a black and white photo of a large head, resembling a dragon poking out from very dark clouds. Clicking a key to enlarge the photo, his mouth dropped in awe. The creature was a dragon but it didn't look like any dragon he had ever seen. It had two mouths, and an elaborate crest coming from its head which had a large jewel in the center.

"Wow!" He uttered out, before taking the photo away and scanning the article. "This dragon was spotted over the Colosseum."

"Keep reading," Jou motioned by waving his hand before turning to notice Yami. "Oh hey, Yami."

Yami on the other hand was transfixed on the small article as well. He could see that there had been a few witnesses that had spotted the large dragon as well as the strange lightning and the sudden shadows that had seemed to engulf the entire structure. "Seems Rome had an exciting night."

"Looks that way," Yugi mused before handing the handheld back to Jou and looking at him curiously. "What do you think?"

Jou sighed while taking a seat beside Ryou. "I'm betting on Kaiba's Porsche that He was there as well."

"He who?" Ryou asked, totally confused.

"Yugi's mysterious dude," Jou chuckled, earning a glare from Yugi.

"Oh, the one that has this wild ability to appear just about anywhere at night?"

"Yup, that's the one."

Yugi dropped his head in defeat before looking over at Yami to see him smiling back at him.

"I see you're tracking this vigilant as well," he smiled, earning glances from the others as well.

"Don't tell me, you're on about this guy as well?" Jou sighed while shaking his head. "I still think he's a thief."

"Jou! We've been through this before," Yugi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly. "He hasn't stolen anything."

"Yugi's right. He hasn't stole anything," Yami smiled lightly. "I've heard that there are two other mysterious figures out there that have been robbing places, though."

"Really," Yugi asked, looking at Yami curiously.

Nodding, Yami smiled. "Yup, but enough about what happens around the rest of the world. Do the two of you want to come with me?" he asked before looking back at Jou. "You're welcome to come as well."

"Oh, no thanks," Jou waved. "I've got the Porsche for the day since Seto is stuck in a business meeting."

"He's actually letting you drive the Porsche?" Yugi asked, surprised that Seto would actually let Jou drive one of his favorite cars.

"Sure, he trusts me," Jou smiled with a blush before grinning sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked, enjoying the look on the blond's face.

"Nothing, um… just forget that you seen me today," Jou mumbled before quickly getting up from the booth and heading toward the door.

Turning to look back at Yugi, Ryou smirked lightly. "I'm betting he either has a few parking or speeding tickets."

Chuckling, Yugi nodded. "That or worse," he smirked lightly. "He put a dent in it."

Wincing at the thought of Seto finding a dent on the car, Ryou chuckled before scooting out the booth and picking up his mug. "So Yami, where do you plan on taking us?"

Smiling, Yami watched as Yugi scooted out of the booth as well. "Where ever you two want to go," he chuckled. "It doesn't matter to me."

Yugi smiled lightly. "How about we just drive around town and then just go where ever we feel like it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Yami smirked while motioning for the two to go on ahead of them.

Walking out of the shop, Ryou smiled in bliss at the vehicle he had wanted to ride in since the first time he saw it. Letting Yami open the door for him, he immediately jumped in and buckled up before looking up front where Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat.

Feeling arms, wrapping around his neck from behind, Yugi blinked lightly before turning to see Ryou's smiling brightly behind him. "Ryou what are you?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," he praised quickly, before letting go of his hold as Yami climbed into the driver's seat. Seeing the other smiling, Ryou smiled back before scooting back in his seat.

Still blinking at his friend's antics, Yugi shook his head before looking at Yami to see him laughing. "What?"

"I think Ryou likes this ride as well."

"You have no idea…"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you were the one who did it!"

"But this is janitor work!"

"Well then you are going to be the janitor!"

"But-!"

"No, buts, just do it!"

Having a mop shoved into his hands, Malik huffed and cursed under his breath while glaring at the retreating figure of his older sister. Grumbling at his ill luck, he stormed off down the hall with the mop dragging behind him.

It hadn't been his fault that he had tripped over a little kid and in turn dropped the just refilled water cooler jug on the floor, to have it bust and accidentally drench one of the high and mighty sponsors to the museum.

Sure it wasn't his fault, but apparently Isis didn't give a damn if it was his fault or not, He was still going to be the one to mop up the mess. Scowling at the mini flood on the floor, Malik grumbled before swallowing his pride and starting to mop up the mess.

"Stupid kids! Stupid Water! Damn sponsors!" Continuing his rant, he sighed before looking up just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure with familiar white hair. Blinking at the passing figure, he stopped moping to stare. _'Looked like Ryou… but his hair has never been that spiky before. What did he do, stick his finger in the light socket?' _Chuckling at the thought, his amusement was cut short as the figure turned back to reveal harsh russet brow eyes. _'That's definitely not Ryou.'_

Shaking his head, Malik blinked as he noticed that the figure had disappeared. Looking around, he didn't see the figure anywhere else. "Great I'm loosing my mind," Sighing, he grumbled before going back to mopping the floor once again and going back to his earlier rant.

**Meanwhile…**

Yami, Ryou and Yugi had decided to scope out the mall to pass the time away. The three of them were currently riding up the escalator, heading up to the second level of the large mall.

"Well I'm going to take a quick look in the book shop," Ryou smiled as they reached the new level. "Where will the two of you be?"

Yugi was at a loss for words. He really didn't need anything and he wasn't sure what Yami wanted to do either. Luckily he was saved by his crush.

"We'll meet you back here," Yami smiled.

"Okay, have fun then." Ryou smiled before waving and walking toward the bookshop.

Turning back to Yugi, Yami smirked lightly at noticing the little one trying to hold back a growing blush. "How about helping me pick out some new outfits for the club?" he asked motioning to a outlet that sold stylish leather clothing.

"You want my h-help?" Yugi stuttered, blinking in surprise.

"Sure," Yami smiled as the two starting walking to the shop. "I would like an honest opinion on whether or not it looks good."

'_Honestly? Well the truth is you look good in anything you wear…' _Yugi mused, shaking his head, he offered a smile. "I don't know if I'll be that much help." _'How does he expect to tell him if something looks bad. I remember what he looked like last time in leather… Oh boy! Please don't let me drool!'_

"Nonsense," Yami replied while entering the store and walking over to a rack holding leather pants of all styles. Lifting out a china white pair, he looked back over at Yugi. "I remember when you were at the club that you were wearing a pair just like this," he smiled, showing Yugi the pants. "You looked very good in them."

Flushing, Yugi couldn't help but smile shyly up at the other. "Um, thanks," he murmured softly while watching Yami put the pants back up. Watching the other shift through the pants, he decided that he might as well take a look around as well.

Yami smirked while looking through the clothing. Pulling out a sleek pair of indigo leather pants with black buckle straps going down the seam of the legs, he looked over at Yugi and sized him up quickly. The other's petit and lean figure would look absolutely stunning in those britches.

"Here," he said tossing Yugi the pants and visibly enjoying the shocked look on the other's cherubic face. "Go try those on."

"But, I thought we were getting clothes for you," Yugi pointed out before glancing down at the price tag and having his eyes almost bulge out of his head.

Seeing the look, Yami shook his head before getting behind Yugi and ushering him into a changing room. Hearing the protests, he chuckled. "Don't worry about it, just try them on."

Sighing in defeat and not wanting to disappoint Yami, Yugi slipped on the sleek pants. Looking himself in the mirror, he blushed lightly before hearing Yami asking if he was ready yet. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened the door and looked at Yami shyly. "What do you think?"

If it wasn't for the fact of having immense control over his emotions, Yami would havedrooled, but being in control as usual, he gave an approving nod and whistle. The pants hung loosely around Yugi's hips, but they also molded to his lean legs, giving Yami a few thoughts that were not so innocent. "They look great."

"Really," Yugi asked, turning around, not noticing the small whining gasp that came from Yami. "Do you think so?"

"Absolutely, they are definitely a keeper," Yami managed out with a wide smile.

"They are really nice, but way too much…" Yugi started but was silenced at the touch of warm fingers against his lips.

Smiling down at the other, Yami shook his head before tracing his finger over Yugi's lips gently. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. Think of them as a gift."

Thoroughly enjoying the gentle touch, Yugi tingled all over. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

It had been at least 3 hours since the mall trip and Yami had dropped him and Ryou off. Looking back out his window, Yugi sighed lightly while running a finger against his lips, still remembering the gentle feel of Yami's touch.

"Yugi!"

Hearing his grandpa's voice, Yugi blinked his eyes before heading down stairs and going into the game shop to his elder hefting a box onto the counter. "What is it?"

His grandpa turned his head and coughed. He had recently caught a cold and it had been giving him nothing but grief and he didn't want Yugi catching it anytime soon. "I know its getting late and all, but I forgot about this package."

Fetching a light jacket, Yugi put it on before picking up the package. "No worries, grandpa," he smiled. "So whose it for?"

"Mr. Totza," his grandpa replied before turning his head to cough again. "It's a game that he ordered for his grandson's birthday in a few days."

Nodding, Yugi smiled before giving his elder a wave and heading toward the door. "Ok, be back in a bit then," he chuckled before closing the door behind him.

Jogging down the street, Yugi kept a wary eye on the alleys and other dark places. He didn't want to run into any crooks or anything else that would hurt him or worse. Shaking his head, he rounded the corner and continued to run down the street. Mr. Totza lived two blocks away from the museum making him at least 5 of more blocks away from Yugi's.

Thankful for short cuts, Yugi smiled at seeing the familiar home of the man he was looking for. Knocking on the door, he was greeted with a friendly wrinkled face. "Your package."

The old man smiled before taking the package and asking Yugi how his grandfather was. Telling the elder the news, Yugi smiled and was getting ready to leave, but was stopped as the man tugged on his wrist and put some money in his hand.

Yugi had protested at first, but the man insisted that he take it since he had come out so late and everything. Nodding, Yugi finally managed to leave the house and start back down the road. Rounding a corner he came to a stop as he caught a glimpse of something walking on the other side of the road.

Curious as to what it was, Yugi carefully made his way across the road and looked around. Looking up ahead, he blinked when he noticed something walk under a street lamp. It was a cat, but not just any cat.

Familiar inky black fur shimmered in darker colors as it walked under the light, causing its gold collar to glow brightly. Shaking his head, Yugi wondered what the feline was doing so far away from home. Running after the cat, he panted as he turned another corner to notice the museum in the distance, but as far as the cat it had disappeared.

Getting ready to search around, he stopped underneath one of the streetlamps to feel an odd sense as if he was being watched. Glancing around, he didn't see anything, but the feeling still remained. Feeling the urge to start running, Yugi took a step forward before a voice caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"And where might you be going, little one?"

* * *


	6. Prowl 6

**-On the Prowl-**

The voice was deep with a sultry rasp to it, leaving it to the point of being a seductive tone, causing goose-bumps to cover Yugi's arms and his body to tingle in response to the alluring voice.

Slowly turning, Yugi looked up and gasped. _'Oh my...'_

Crouching on the streetlamp was a dark figure clad entirely in sleek black leather. Blinking in awe, he watched as the figure –keeping perfect balance- stood up on the slim pole of the lamp with ease, causing Yugi to lick his now dry lips.

The leather clad figure was definitely a sight to see. Low hip hugging leather pants molded against the figure's long slender legs, leaving nothing much to the imagination while narrow gold studded leather boots covered the stranger's feet. Decorating the leather over the top of the figure's thighs were a series of shiny gold designs resembling slashing claw marks.

A sleeveless black leather, buckled shirt covered the figure's chest, but it was cut short enough to reveal the other's taunt dusky stomach. The shirt had a series of small gold buckle snaps that seemed to shimmer from the street lamp's glow. Wrapped around the stranger's neck was a black leather collar with a golden clasp while dangling from a loose chain an inverted golden pyramid rested against the other's chest.

Yugi was finding it hard to breath straight, as he continued to take in the exquisite –yet mysterious stranger before him.

The figure smirked lightly before crouching down once again and grabbing the pole before swinging his legs out, and gracefully dropping to the ground a few feet away from Yugi.

'_Maybe I should run… Well I would if my legs would work!' _Yugi mentally chided at his body since it seemed to be rooted to the spot. Turning his eyes back to the figure, he internally gasped. Hanging from the figure's hips were two loose belts that carried a pair of beautiful looking gold Sais. Taking his eyes away from the weapons, he took in the three black leather belts wrapped around the stranger's left bicep while a series of gold and black bands covered the other bicep. Gold studded leather cuffs covered the other's wrists, but what caught his attention were the gold lines that raced across the figure's hands before ending in sharp deadly looking gold claws.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yugi quickly took his gaze away from those claws to look up into the smirking figure's face. _'Oh crap…' _he whined, catching sight of the other's pearly fangs that were revealed just enough to scare him into submission. Moving his gaze up, he blinked noticing that their hair was familiar in style but the stranger's hair was an inky black that seemed to shift in to different colors under the light.

Reminded a bit of how Miw-sher's fur was, Yugi shook his head before amethyst met with bright crimson. The shade was much brighter than Yami's but they were equally as beautiful. The slim black vertical slit pupil though was but mere icing on the cake for anyone that had a love of exotic eyes. Not much could be seen of the stranger's face since the upper part was covered by a shadowy black mask, making those crimson eyes glow under the light.

It was leaving him even more breathless than before as Yugi watched the figure saunter toward him. The way the other walked was scandalous, those hips swaying with all the grace of a feline on the prowl. Swallowing, Yugi had to bite his lip as the figure came to a stop only a few inches away from him.

"What's the matter, little one," the figure asked, his sultry voice almost coming out as a purr as he gracefully extended a hand and with infinite care, used the tips of his gold claws to lift Yugi's gaze to his. "Cat got your tongue?"

Feeling the warm breath against his face, Yugi bit back a gasp, feeling those cool sharp claws dancing across his chin. "W-w-who are… you?"

Enjoying the faint blush that was crossing the little one's cheeks, the figure smirked while stepping closer to Yugi. Their bodies having a momentary brush against one another as he leaned over to whisper into the youth's ears. "I'm whoever you want me to be."

"Th-t-that doesn't… really… help much," Yugi stuttered out, refusing to release the moan that wanted to come out from the quick brush against the other. Hearing something akin to a purr coming from the other, he gasped in shock and blushed at feeling the stranger gently nuzzling against his hair.

"You smell divine, little one," the other purred, pulling back enough to look into wide amethyst eyes.

"… Um… t-thank you," Yugi sighed. He was a bit shocked that he wasn't totally freaking out at what was happening, but there was something about this stranger, a sense of longing and protection that he couldn't help but feel drawn to. It didn't help matters that he also had crimson eyes, and Yugi was just a sucker for those elusive eyes.

Feeling the figure tense lightly, Yugi looked up to notice the other looking in the direction of a dark alley way. Getting ready to ask what was going on, Yugi gasped at feeling something warm and wet trail up the side of his left cheek.

"We will meet again, little one," the other purred, while stepping to the side and walking toward one of the building. Looking back over his shoulder, he smirked at seeing the shocked but dazed expression on the other's cherubic face. "Have a nice night."

Hearing the stranger's last words, Yugi blinked his eyes before watching the figure disappear in a wave of shadows. _'What the hell just happened?' _he asked himself before starting to run down the street toward home. Thinking things over, he reached up and touched his cheek and shivered as the nippy breeze chilled the once warm sensation. _'He licked me...'_

* * *

Emerging from the shadows, Sphinx leaned up against the cool brick of the building while crossing his arms and looking at the illuminated museum across from him.

_( I noticed you were having fun, you tease! )_

_(( It was fun until you called for me. ))_

_( Business before pleasure, Sphinx. )_

_(( Whoever came up with that line should be shot. ))_

_( Sorry that I intruded then, but still you have a job to do. )_

_(( Yeah, yeah. ))_

Shaking his head, Sphinx pushed away from the wall and quickly sprinted across the street and behind the museum, using a bit of his powers to immerse himself in shadows.

_(( Miw-sher, are you sure that you actually sensed something in here? ))_

_( If you're worried about getting attacked again, don't be. I don't sense any creatures nor Jackal or Viper, but I do sense something else. )_

_(( The 'something else' is what worries me. ))_

Shifting his shoulders, Sphinx hissed at the twinge of pain that raced across his chest where the 10 marks were still healing. He had used a bit of his magic to quicken the healing process but the wounds were still murder when he moved a certain way. Hoping that nothing would happen, he peered in through the window.

Not seeing any guard, he brought his claws against the glass and gently rotated his wrist, causing his claws to slice through the glass. Pulling out the cut out piece of glass, Sphinx took a step to the side to watch as an inky blur leaped up to the window to instantly squeeze through the small hole.

Taking a deep breath, Sphinx carefully stuck his arm through the hole before pressing the palm of his hand against the other side of the window. Concentrating on his magic, he smiled in triumph as the glass and a portion of the wall became submerged in shadow. Pulling his arm back through the hole, he smirked before walking through the darkness to step into the museum.

Not seeing his feline companion, he headed down the long hallway surrounded by ancient relics and exhibits. His senses tingled as he rounded a corner, causing him to quickly duck into a corner that was laced in shadows.

Watching a guard walk by, Sphinx smirked at his sixth sense. It had come in handy once again.

_( This is no time for a game of hide and seek, Sphinx. )_

_(( You know me and games, Miw-sher. ))_

_( How could I forget. )_

Making sure the guard was long gone, Sphinx chuckled lightly before resuming his walk down the halls. Feeling a familiar tingle against his senses, he smiled, noticing his feline companion walking beside him.

_(( You know, I bet they wonder why they never catch anything on camera when we appear. ))_

_( Maybe, but I love to keep them guessing, don't you? )_

_(( And you're the one telling me not to use over use my magic. ))_

_( I'm going to ignore that. )_

Shaking his head, Sphinx couldn't help but smirk as the two of them made their way down the hall and through a pair of double doors before carefully taking the stairs. Entering a room reserved for Egyptian artifacts and other novelties, the puzzle around his neck began to glow lightly.

Something was in the room that pulled at the magic of the puzzle. Flaring out a wave of magic to make sure that all was safe, Sphinx looked down at the feline and motioned for it to lead the way. It wasn't that he was scared, its just that the other's senses were much stronger than his, and he wasn't totally up for another full out battle at the moment since he was still healing from his last encounter with a horde of creatures.

Keeping right behind his feline companion, Sphinx blinked as the other stopped while sitting up on one of the glass cases with its tail curled up around its paws. Looking into gold eyes, he watched as the eyes drifted down to its paw, which it moved aside to reveal a card.

Not sure what to make of it, Sphinx picked up the card and turned it over to reveal a lady that was half demon and half angel. Feeling his senses tingle once again, Sphinx gasped as the lady disappeared from the face of the card, leaving a sketch of an exquisite looking key of gold in its wake.

_(( It was Change of Heart, but she disappeared, leaving only this key. ))_

Turning the card over to show the feline, Sphinx was shocked at words that he received.

_( It appears that not all is lost with your old companions. They have left you a clue to what they are after. )_

* * *

"I'm guessing that Hell has officially frozen over, huh Pup?"

"What are you talking about?" Jou asked, looking over at Seto curiously.

Shaking his head, Seto motioned over to where Yugi and Yami were currently sitting in a booth a few rows away from them. "You said that the day Yugi would talk to Yami would be the day that hell freezes over, and well there they are together. So I'm assuming that Satan is now blaming you for his ass being froze."

Grinning at Seto's remark, Jou shook his head. "I guess so, hell even I'm shocked myself."

Nodding, Seto smirked lightly. "I bet Yami was the first one to break the ice."

"Yeah, but hey at least they are talking now," Jou smiled before frowning lightly. "Although when we're at college Yami acts totally different, he practically ignores everyone."

"I ignore everyone too," Seto chuckled, earning a slight glare from the blond beside him. "Everyone but you of course."

"Yeah, but Yami even ignores Yugi."

"I see it both ways, Pup," Seto sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "I don't see Yugi calling out to him or anything in the halls. I think Yugi knows something that the rest of us don't, so don't worry about it. They look fine to me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Don't push it, Money bags!"

"Woo, puppy has some bite."

"Dammit, Seto!"

Chuckling, Seto pulled Jou closer to him to plant a gentle kiss on the blond's cheek.

"You ain't sweet talking your way out it this time."

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"Are you sure?" Watching the blond nod, Seto smirked at the sudden challenge before getting up from his seat and walking away to get the check. Paying for his and Jou's meal, he went back to the table and grabbed the other's hand before dragging him out of the dinner. "We'll just see about that."

**Elsewhere in the dinner…**

"You should've seen the look on my grandpa's face when he say the price tag," Yugi chuckled. "He nearly had a heart attack. He thought that I stole them or something."

Yami chuckled while taking a bite out one of his French fries. "He actually thought you stole them."

"That and when he seen the receipt, he asked where did I get the money and where was the rest of the clothing," Yugi shook his head. "I think I spent an hour explaining to him that you bought them for me and that the rest was yours."

"Seems you had an eventful night then," Yami chuckled before looking over to catch Yugi tense up and blush. Leaning over the table to look at the other closer, he smirked. "From the look on your face, I take that something else happened as well."

"… Well… um… I don't know exactly what to make of it," Yugi mumbled out, not wanting to meet Yami's gaze at the moment as he squirmed lightly in his seat.

"Oh, mind telling me anyways?"

Catching a glance of smoldering crimson, Yugi's breath hitched. After last night, there was no way that he could ever look into red eyes and feel the same way. Yami's eyes were so alluring and trusting, letting Yugi get lost in their gaze, but the stranger's eyes had been that mysterious crimson that trapped you, not making you want to leave with their alluring stare. Thinking about the events from last night, he blinked before looking at Yami curiously. "Is Miw-sher missing?"

Blinking, Yami cocked his head to the side while arching an eyebrow curiously. "Not that I know of," he smiled, shaking his head. "She was napping on the couch when I left. Why?"

"Oh well, last night when I was making a delivery to someone I could of sworn that I saw her," Yugi replied while idly twirling his straw in his drink. "I even followed her for a bit, but when I noticed the museum coming into view… she just disappeared."

"Miw-sher does a lot of weird things, but disappearing isn't one of them," Yami chuckled before giving a light shrug. "Are you sure it wasn't just a stray?"

"I don't know many strays that have a golden collar around their necks," Yugi sighed. "Maybe I was seeing things, or something."

"Could be," Yami smiled, reaching over to place his hand over Yugi's reassuringly. "So other than seeing felines, did anything else happen?"

'_I'm still trying to figure that out for myself…' _Yugi mused while trying to fight of the blush at feeling Yami's warm hand on top of his. "Not really, I went home after that and went to sleep."

Chuckling, Yami shook his head. "After I dropped you and Ryou off, I went home and had the pleasure of doing all my homework."

"Oh, I bet you had such fun."

"Oh yeah, loads," Yami smirked.

Chuckling, Yugi went back to eating his meal before noticing two familiar figures straddled across two racing type motorcycles. The rider on the silver cycle reminded him a lot of Ryou, while the other on the red and black cycle reminded him of Malik. "I wonder who they are…"

Looking in the direction, Yugi was looking, Yami sighed lightly. "The white haired one is Bakura and the blond is Marik."

Catching the sad tone embedded in Yami's words, Yugi turned to notice a forlorn look crossing Yami's handsome face, causing those crimson eyes to loose a hint of their happiness. Deciding to help his crush, he turned his hand that Yami was still touching so that he could hold the other's hand in return. "Are you all right?"

Blinking at their joined hands, Yami smiled warmly, causing his eyes to lighten up once more. "I am now," he winked, getting the response he was hoping for, as Yugi's faint blush deepened.

"Great," Yugi smiled, beating down his blush before taking a drink and looking back out the window. "Did you know those two?"

"Yeah, they're actually from Egypt as well. I have no idea why they're here though," Yami sighed with a light shrug. "We used to be close friends when we were younger… but then something happened and we just drifted apart."

Yugi sighed sadly, not sure at what to say, but he was determined to keep Yami happy, because it was the least he could do for his friend and crush. "Don't worry Yami, I'm sure the three of you will be friends again."

Not being able to resist the other's optimistic antics and innocence, Yami smiled and nodded his head. "You're right," he smiled before tightening his hold on Yugi's hand. "Besides I have you now."

"Yup, you have me…" Yugi agreed before flushing at what had been said. Mentally beating his head against the wall, he smiled shyly over at Yami.

"Glad to here it, and you have me as well," Yami chuckled, while getting a deeper blush in return. Choosing to not voice about the blushing, he shook his head before going back to eating his meal. "So what do you want to do after this?"

"You pick this time," Yugi smiled. Yami had always let him choose what to do and he thought it was time that Yami actually picked something for a change. "You always let me pick."

Thinking it over, Yami smirked slyly over at Yugi. "How about dancing?"

"… D-dancing?"

"Yeah," Yami nodded, still donning his smirk. "At the Underground. You can wear those new pants we got you and even invite your friends if you like."

"You want to go dancing?"

Nodding again, Yami couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the familiar shocked and dazed expression on Yugi's adorable face. "Yup dancing."

"You and me?"

"That's the general idea," Yami chuckled before putting up a fake pout. "Unless you want me to dance alone."

"N-no…" Yugi shook his head, still in a daze. "I don't want you doing that."

"Good, so that means you can dance with me."

"… Um… but what if I can't dance?" Yugi muttered shyly. "I mean I'm not that good of a dancer, like you are."

Taking Yugi's hand in both of his, Yami ran his fingers gently across the skin while tracing each finger before looking up into those amethyst eyes. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," he smiled.

'_O-oh… boy…'_

* * *


	7. Prowl 7

**-On the Prowl-**

The club was packed, the multicolored lights bathing the dancing mass of bodies in a shower of changing colors. Fidgeting at the thought of soon joining the mass currently on the floor, Yugi swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

Yami had left him for a few minutes to put their coats in a back room behind the bar. It was only him and Yami at the club since Ryou and Malik were busy with work and well Seto and Jou were no where to be found, so it was un-telling what those two were doing, and he really didn't want to know either. Brushing a stray bang out of his face, Yugi took another look around the room, hoping that the butterflies in his stomach would settle down before Yami came back.

"Ready to join the mass?"

Hearing the silky voice, Yugi quickly turned and almost gasped. He hadn't been able to tell what Yami wore because of the long trench coat, but now that he could… _'Wow!' _He was clad in low riding, hip hugging black leather that molded to those shapely hips and legs like a second skin. Going down the side of the legs there was a wide strip of chain-mail covered by thin criss-crossing leather twine.

Not being able to do much but stare and mentally drool, Yugi took in the silver studded belts that hung loosely at Yami's waist as well as the stylish sleeveless chain-mail shirt that sparkled every time the lights bounced across the metal links. He was really starting to admire that shirt since it showed a bit of Yami's delicious caramel toned chest.

"Yugi?"

Blinking at the voice, Yugi shook his head before looking up into amused crimson eyes. "… Um… sorry about that, but what did you say?"

Chuckling, Yami couldn't help but smirk at the faint blush dusting Yugi's cheeks. Taking a few steps closer to the other, he gave the smaller the look over, since Yugi's jacket had blocked his view earlier. Mentally, he praised Yugi for taking up his advice on wearing those tight indigo leather pants that he had bought him the other day, but he had to give the little one credit for the shirt he wore.

It was a leather vest that matched the pants perfectly, while black buckles with silver clasps decorated the sides of the vest. Around Yugi's neck there was a similar choker to his, but Yugi's had silver studs instead of the solitary loop and rivets that his had. Giving an admiring whistle, he winked, "You look great, Yugi."

"Y-you do too," Yugi swallowed while mentally cursing himself for stuttering, but he couldn't help but be a bit tongue-tied when it came to being alone with Yami.

"So, ya ready to dance?"

Taking another look around the crowded club, Yugi chewed his lip nervously before looking back at Yami and managing a small smile. "I guess."

"There's no need to be nervous," Yami smiled, taking Yugi's hand in his. "There's nothing to it."

"If you say so."

Nodding, Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's hand before making his way through the dancing crowd. Dodging the bodies, he came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor before turning to look down at Yugi. "See, it's not so bad."

Nodding shyly, Yugi was being wary of the others dancing around him. "I guess."

"Alright, so ya ready for your lesson?"

"What? Here in the middle of everyone? I thought you were joking," Yugi gasped, paling at the thought of messing up and making a fool out of himself.

"Don't worry," Yami smiled, waving his hands to try and calm Yugi down. "You'll do fine, dancing isn't hard."

"Easy for you to say, you can dance," Yugi muttered.

"You can too," Yami smirked. "After I'm finished with you."

"I can't do this," Yugi sighed before feeling a warm hand cupping the side of his face. Looking up into warm crimson, he fought off the blush.

"Don't count yourself out so fast," Yami smiled, caressing the cheek softly before straightening his stance and hearing a new song starting, this one with a familiar hypnotic beat.

Enjoying the touch, Yugi decided to give it a try; he didn't want to disappoint Yami anyways. "Alright, so what do you do first?"

Happy that Yugi was going to go along with it, Yami smiled. "First you have to feel the music," he smirked seeing the cute but confused look on Yugi's face. "Feel the beat, and then basically you make it your own."

"… I have no idea what you are talking about," Yugi sighed, running a hand through his hair in slight frustration.

"I'll show you," Yami smiled, stepping closer to Yugi. "Give me your hands."

Blinking, Yugi offered his hands to Yami and blushed as he felt Yami pull him closer before placing his hands on Yami's hips.

Catching the look on Yugi's face, Yami smirked before placing his hands gently on Yugi's hips to catch an adorable blush cover that cherubic face. "Ok, now when I move, you can feel the beat through me, and I'll move you as well."

'_Can't breath…' _Yugi gasped, his mind already reduced down to a puddle of mush that needed a good mop up. His musing was cut short though as he felt Yami move, his hands shifting to go with those hips movements, he was also surprised as Yami's hands moved him in sync with his own movements.

"See, pretty simple."

'_Only because I'm like putty right about now…' _Yugi sighed, but he couldn't help but get caught up in Yami's movements. His every move was fluid and flawless. Dancing with Yami would leave anyone breathless, especially if he had those warm hands resting on your hips, helping to guide you better to fit in with his routine.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Yami smirked before bringing one of Yugi's arms to drape along his shoulder, effectively pulling the shorter closer to him while keeping both of his hands on Yugi's hips.

Yugi flushed, he couldn't believe at how close they were right now. Biting back a gasp, he felt Yami's hips brush against his before a leg wedged in between his, causing him to moan lightly.

Hearing that moan, Yami smiled. Yugi was learning fast, as he took his hands away to watch Yugi move with the beat of the music. Bringing his hands up, he gently started to caress Yugi's back while continuing to move his hips to the beat of the music.

'_I've got to be dreaming…' _Yugi mused, biting back another moan from another brush of their hips. _'Oh god…' _he sighed blissfully, resting his forehead against the cool metal links of Yami's shirt. Inhaling the other's scent, Yugi closed his eyes. Yami smelled of exotic spice, reminding him a lot of how Yami's place had smelt.

Bringing up one of his hands, Yami cupped Yugi's chin, bringing it up so that their gazes could meet. Seeing those pliant soft, rosy lips, he had the sudden urge to claim them; the atmosphere of the club as well as Yugi's own alluring scent was strengthening that need to kiss the other.

Looking up into those eyes, Yugi couldn't help but have a flashback of the other day when he was cornered by that elusive stranger and held up in a similar position. _'Why am I even thinking about that now?' _

Smiling down at Yugi, Yami couldn't hold out any longer. Leaning down to claim those lips in a gentle kiss, he was only inches away when he felt something vibrating against his hip. Torn between ignoring the thing and going on with kissing his little one, his decision was made for him as Yugi pulled away to look at him curiously.

"I think someone is calling you."

Apparently Yugi had felt the vibration also. Cursing at the rotten timing, Yami retrieved the cell and flipped up the top to see the number flashing across the display screen. _'Oh hell,' _he whined, narrowing his eyes before feeling gentle hands, rubbing his arm to get his attention.

"Yami, what is it?"

Shaking his head, Yami sighed before looking back at Yugi with an apologetic gleam in his eyes. "It looks like we will have to cut our time short, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Yugi offered, he couldn't be sad, being that close to Yami was a dream come true. "But what's wrong, who is it?"

Sighing, Yami motioned for Yugi to follow him off the floor and into the back room as he retrieved their jackets. Slipping his own, he glared down at the phone once again. The phone was still vibrating, but he couldn't answer it right now.

"Yami?"

"It's my father."

* * *

Grumbling, Yami slammed the door behind him as he stormed into the living room to see Miw-sher sitting on the coffee table staring down at a card. Flopping down on the couch cushions, he pulled out his cell phone once again before glaring at it, muttering a few obscene words, then throwing it at the recliner across the other side of the table.

_( I take it your father called. )_

"Hmph, what gave it away?" Yami grumbled, glaring up at the ceiling.

_( Because you always act like this when your father calls you. )_

Snorting, Yami turned to find the shadowy feline looking at him with that all-knowing look on her face. "Yeah I guess so, but I swear he has the worst damn timing!"

_( Hmm, so I take it that he ruined your time with Little Light. )_

"Yeah he ruined it my time with… Hang on," Yami blinked, looking at the cat curiously. "Why did you just call him Little Light?"

_( That my Prince, is my secret for now. )_

Mock glaring at the feline, Yami sighed. Ever since he could remember, Miw-sher had called him 'Prince', never calling him Atemu or Yami. The only other name that she called him was Sphinx. Noticing the card once again, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before leaning over and picking it up. "Find out anything about this card?"

_( Well the card is merely a clue. I tried to trace the shadows to see if they could identify the card, but no luck. )_

"Meaning?" Yami asked with a sigh. He didn't know if he wanted anymore bad news at the moment.

_( That the card is not of the realm, it is merely something conjured up by Change of Heart to show you that Viper and Jackal are searching for a key of some sort. )_

"Perfect," Yami muttered falling back against the couch while tossing the card back on the table. "Why couldn't they have left me a better clue?"

_( Prince, what else is bothering you? I can sense that there is something you aren't telling me. )_

"Father is coming in a few days," Yami growled, glaring up at the ceiling once again. "He told me that he has business with the museum curator around here as well as meeting with Kaiba Corp."

The cat blinked its eyes before getting to its feet and leaping into Yami's lap, curling up, she gently began to knead her paws against his right thigh while purring in means to comfort.

Reaching down, Yami smiled while running his fingers against the smooth, silky fur. He knew that Miw-sher had sensed why he was angry. It was because with his father around, he wouldn't be able to see Yugi. Turning to the window, he smiled at the thought of relieving some of his pent up frustration.

_( Another night on the Prowl. )_

"My thoughts exactly."

**Elsewhere…**

"I'm going to die of udder boredom."

"Oh quit being so dramatic," Ryou chuckled, elbowing Malik lightly. "Be glad you don't have my job and having to ask 'What can I get you?'- now that is boring."

Shaking his head, Malik blew out a breath, his bangs fluttering from the wisp of air. "I guess," he shrugged before taking another glance around the video store. "So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Not sure really, I was thinking about going home and finishing up some reports, but then I thought against it," Ryou sighed, leaning against he counter. "I'm not in the mood to deal with Psychology right now."

"Don't know why you ever signed up for that class in the first place," Malik smirked while opening a bag of chips and munching on a few.

"I thought it would be something to experience," Ryou smiled. "It'll come in handy when I become a Psychiatrist."

"Why do you want to become a Shrink for?" Malik asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"I practically am already," Ryou smirked. "You and the others always tell me your problems, the only difference is that I don't make you pay me… Hmm now there's a thought."

"Don't even!"

"Only joking," Ryou chuckled, waving his hands in a playful manner.

Rolling his eyes, Malik sighed before hearing the bell on the door jingle as someone entered the store. Straightening up, he put on a fake smile before looking at the ones that had come in to feel his mouth hit the floor. _'No Way!'_

'_Oh my…' _Ryou stared, his jaw also hitting the floor.

Two figures stood in the lobby part of the store. The two were both lean and lithe in frame, but what caused Ryou and Malik to do a double take was the fact that these two shared an uncanny resemblance to them.

One of the figures had long spiky white hair with harsh brown eyes. He was wearing black leather pants with a silver sleeveless shirt. Around his thigh on his right leg were three silver belts while around one of his arms was a leather armband that had some of the extra twine dangling from the laces.

Malik instantly remember him as the one he had seen at the museum the other day, but he wasn't the one that he was really interested in, it was the one beside him.

The other figure had a great tan with long spiky corn silk blond hair and vivid lilac eyes. He was wearing black leather pants as well with a few chain belts swaying from his hips. He was also wearing a black leather vest with a two gold bands crossing his right bicep.

Ryou blinked, recalling this figure from the other day in the coffee shop. Looking back over to the figure that looked like him, he quickly turned to look back at Malik as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Ryou," Malik whispered, leaning over a bit closer to his friend. "Infatuated already?"

Glaring at Malik lightly, Ryou huffed. "You're one to talk," he smirked lightly. "At least I'm not drooling."

Snapping his mouth shut, Malik stuck his tongue out at Ryou briefly before turning his attention back to the customers. He was surprised though when the two were heading toward them.

"Hello."

"… Hi," Malik managed out, seeing that Ryou was still trying to fan his blush away. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Nah, we're just new around here and when we walked by and seen you two, we just had to come in," the white haired one smirked, looking at Ryou. "The name's Bakura, by the way."

"I'm Marik."

"I'm Malik and my friend is Ryou," Malik smiled, getting over his shyness quickly while noticing Ryou offering Bakura a smile. "Nice meeting you too."

"Likewise," Marik smirked, leaning over the counter.

"Um so where are you two from?" Ryou asked softly while idly rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Egypt."

Blinking at Ryou smiled. "Really, we know someone else from Egypt. His name is Atemu Amir, do you know him?"

"Atemu, oh yeah," Marik smirked looking at Bakura.

Smirking, Bakura crossed his arms. "Sure we know him, he's our old friend."

* * *

Yugi sighed while hefting his backpack over his shoulder. For all the good had did him to come to the library and try to finish up some of his reports! All he could think about was the way that Yami had danced with him and how it looked as if Yami was going to kiss him. _'I wonder how he tastes?... Gah, don't need to think of that!' _

Shaking his head, he waved to the elderly lady that had let him use the library since it was so late and it was closed. Sometimes it helped having a grandfather that was practically friends with everyone. Exiting the library, he shivered at the blast of chilly wind that swept across his face, causing him to pull his jacket around him a bit tighter.

'_A nice cup of cocoa sounds good right about now,'_ he mumbled, shifting the backpack in another position, since one of the books was digging into his back. Looking around, Yugi couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the club and the events that had occurred only a mere 4 hours ago.

Rounding another corner though, he noticed the museum in the distance, making his mind recall that mysterious stranger that had left him with a goodnight kiss- or rather lick as it were. Thinking that over, Yugi ran a hand across the cheek, remembering the odd feeling. _'Oh great, like one crush isn't enough… Now I'm crushing on someone that I'll probably never see again in a million years.'_

Running a hand down his face, Yugi jerked, hearing something to his left. Turning to look around, he blinked in seeing nothing there. Deep inside he was hoping that his stranger had come back, but as 4 figures emerged from a dark alley, he felt his stomach drop to his knees.

"Well, well, look what we have here!"

Eyeing the figures, Yugi gulped noticing a few of the various weapons that the goons had. Thinking back to the past when he was picked on, fear took over, causing him to do what he did back then. Run like hell!

"Get back here!"

"Yeah, we won't hurt ya… much!"

'_Oh yeah, that really makes me to stick around,' _Yugi mused, running down the road as fast as he could, the corner he nearly ran into one of the streetlamps. Leaning against the cool metal, he took in deep breaths before turning to find his pursuers coming around the corner.

Taking another gulp of air, Yugi took of running once again, making turn after turn before skidding to a stop at the wall of chain-link fence topped in barbwire. _'Wha-!' _he gasped, looking at the fence then mentally cursing himself for not paying more attention to where he was going. Shaking, he slowly turned to find the 4 goons entering the alley, closing off his escape.

"Thought ya could run, eh shrimp?"

"Now why don't ya make this easy on yourself and fork over everything ya have."

"I don't h-h-have… anything," Yugi stuttered, his back pressing against the fence while keeping an eye on his assailants.

"Too bad," the lead figure sneered, taking a few steps closer to Yugi while pulling out a switchblade knife and flicking it into position.

Swallowing, Yugi eyed the knife carefully, watching the silvery surface flash under the dim lighting of the streetlamps across the alley. Adrenaline pumping from the fear, he threw caution to the wind and started to scramble up the fence. He was pretty sure he could survive the barbwire.

"Get him!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please!" he called out as loud as he could, feeling a hand grab his right ankle tightly. "Let go of me!"

"Not so fast!" one of the goons chuckled, grabbing Yugi's back pack and jerking him from the fence.

Landing on the rough pavement, Yugi groaned while slowly managing to roll on his side. The books from his pack had taking the burnt of the fall, but the edges had jabbed him right in the spine. Wincing at the bruising pain, he gasped as one of the goons picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"What's ya hurry?" the figure asked, glaring into wide, fearful amethyst eyes. "The funs not even started!"

'_This is going to hurt… isn't it?' _he mused before having his back slam against one of the walls. Wincing, he groaned from the blow, almost leaving him breathless. _'I need help!'_

A blow to his stomach brought him to his knees. Gasping for breath, Yugi keened over, barely managing to catch himself with one of his arms, since the other was wrapped around his throbbing stomach.

"What do you say boys?" one of the figure's asked, whirling his switchblade between his fingers. "Think we should carve this one a new tattoo?"

Hearing the words, Yugi's head shot up. He didn't want a tattoo, especially if it was coming from one of these 4 goons. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up against the wall and trembled, hoping that someone would come and help him.

"Sure, let's leave him with a little parting gift."

"Something to remember us by."

"P-p-please… n-n-no!"

"Beg all ya want, twerp, no one will help ya!"

Seeing the goon getting closer, Yugi closed his eyes and brought up his arms in a means of protection. He could hear the clinking of the switchblade getting closer and closer. Sensing the goon looming over him, he tensed, reading himself for the painful blow.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Jerking from the loud scream, Yugi heard a thud as well as the sound of something clattering against the wall beside him. Peeking one of his eyes open, he looked over to notice the switchblade knife resting beside him. Sensing something in front of him, he slowly moved his arms away from his face to see what had happened.

With his arms out of the way, he gasped in surprise. The mysterious –yet undeniably handsome- leather clad figure from the other night was standing in front of him. His stance protective, keeping Yugi safely behind him. Looking around, Yugi noticed thatone of the goons was now on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around his bleeding chest.

Blinking, he turned his attention to notice blood dripping from those long claws on the stranger's right hand. _'He came back…'_

"You have to get through me first," that same sultry, purring voice rumbled as the leather clad stranger narrowed his cat-like crimson eyes. "To get to him!"

"Your funeral!"

"We'll see."

* * *


	8. Prowl 8

**-On the Prowl-**

Sphinx couldn't help but smirk slyly, his pearly canines glistening with feral intensity while his crimson eyes flashed with the thrill at having a good fight. These goons had no clue what they were up against. The puzzle around his neck glowed as he flexed his fingers, the claws glowing from the response of the puzzle. Taking a quick glimpse behind him, he offered the shocked teen a playful wink before turning back, just in time to avoid a smack in the face by a large crowbar.

Yugi blushed at the wink, but yelped at watching the goon swing the crowbar. _'Is he nuts, 3 on one isn't exactly fair!' _he mused, curling up closer to the wall while watching as his protector dodged another swing from the crowbar.

"Is that all you've got?" Sphinx taunted, dodging another blow, while maneuvering around in the alley, making sure that all the attention was focused more on him that the little one against the wall. "I've seen little old ladies swing better than that!"

"I'll teach you, Freak!"

Smirking, Sphinx quickly went down into a crouch, letting the crowbar hit the guy that he had sensed sneaking up behind him. Hearing the thud, he turned to see the goon he had slashed earlier lying on the ground out cold.

'_Whoa! That was a slick move,' _Yugi praised, keeping his eyes on his protector.

Turning his attention back to the goon with the crowbar, Sphinx leaned back, using one of his arms to flip himself back into a back handspring to avoid the kick that the goon had made. Getting back to his feet, he noticed that the other two goons had decided to join in the little game as well.

"You're goin' down!"

"I don't think so," Sphinx replied, watching the three goons closing in on him, since his back was turned toward the fence.

"Ya got no where else to go!"

"Yeah, we got ya cornered!"

Yugi was getting concerned for his scarlet eyed protector. The guy was up against the fence with three armed goons boxing him in. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to get up to help, but found that he couldn't move. _'Wha?' _he asked, lifting a finger to feel it poke against some sort of invisible barrier.

"Are you sure about that?" Sphinx asked, leaning against the fence and interlacing his fingers between the slim links. Watching the goons growl and sneer at him, his eyes narrowed playfully, daring them to make their move.

The goons fell for it.

Seeing the charge, Sphinx quickly kicked up his legs while his fingers still locked around the fence, causing his body to go up into a half-flip, the bottom of his boots now resting on the fence.

Watching from his corner, Yugi couldn't help but gasp. _'He moves so fast, and has the agility of a cat,' _he mused before a thought caused his jaw to drop. _'Wait! He's the one that I've been keeping tabs on… I can't believe it!'_

Chuckling at the expression on the goons' faces, Sphinx bent his legs before springing into a leap from the fence to jump over the goons to land in a handstand then spinning his legs and body into a 180 degree angle to face the goons again. Easing up to stand his full height, he gave the goons a sneaky smirk, "Well I've had enough fun."

Yugi blinked at the quick moves. The way the stranger moved wasn't only cat-like and quick but it seemed to be flow with a hidden beat, almost like a dance of some sort. Racking his memory for the time he had researched different fighting techniques, the bulb finally flashed on. _'Capoeira, that's the fighting style he uses!'_

"Playtime is over!"

Cocking his head to the side, Sphinx's smirk never faded. His eyes narrowed further though as heinspected his claws before looking back at the goons. "My thoughts exactly!"

Yugi 'eep'ed as the goon with the crowbar attacked his protector again, but sighed in relief as he noticed his stranger had caught the crowbar with his left hand.

Gripping the crowbar, Sphinx tightened his grip, causing his claws to grind into the weak steal. "Ya gotta try better than that," he smirked before pushing back against the goon, then quickly going down to spin and kick the goon's legs out from under him. Sensing something coming from the right, he quicklyrolled to the side to avoid a whip of chains.

Turning to the other goon, he waited until the other tossed the chains back at him. Not avoiding the strike this time, Sphinx gritted his teeth at the harsh smack before gripping his claws into the links and wrapping the length around his wrist then giving it a hard jerk, bringing the goon to him.

Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi watched his vigilante protector's claws slice through the chain before he attacked the goon with a quick roundhouse kick then a powerful uppercut, knocking the goon out to join the other one on the ground. _'Two down, two to go!'_

Dealing with another crowbar, Sphinx had to commend this guy on being able to block his swipes and punches so far. Making a feint punch with his left hand, he quickly brought down his right hand, the claws slicing through the steel like butter. Dodging another punch, he quickly turned around before bringing up his other hand, slicing itacross the goon's cheek.

"Damn!"

"Aw, did that hurt?" He taunted, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Let me make it feel better." Doing another quick roundhouse kick, Sphinx sent him crashing into the other wall, knocking him unconscious.

There was only one more goon left and he was directly behind Sphinx with a gun in his hands. Sensing him, Sphinx quickly dodged to the right as a bullet streaked by him to hit the wall on the other side. Not wasting anymore time, he quickly done a few back handsprings before kicking the goon in the stomach with both legs before landing in a crouch.

The goon winced and panted while getting ready to aim the gun once again, but as he looked up he was met with an angry crimson glare.

Glaring at the goon, Sphinx gripped the gun in his claws while wrenching it away from the other. Unloading the gun, the goon gasped in surprise as the bullets disappeared in a wave of black smoke coming from the other's hand.

Sensing the sudden fear, Sphinx leaned in closer to the goon until they were nearly nose to nose. "I hope you've learned your lesson," he growled, his usual sultry voice rumbling with the tone. "I would hate to have to deal you and your friends a penalty game."

"A p-p-penalty game?"

Nodding slightly, Sphinx smirked while motioning to the little teen in the corner. "You're lucky that he is here, so I will give you a warning for now, because I would hate for innocence such as that to see what I am truly capable of."

Swallowing the goon began to nervously shake. "What are you going to do to me?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sphinx brought his claws up against the wall to plink them against the brick lightly. "I think its only fair that I give you what you wanted to give him… A new tattoo perhaps."

"N-n-no!"

"You brought this on yourself," Sphinx hissed before using his other hand to grip the goon's face while stationing his legs againstthe others, effectively immobilizing him. Jerking the man's face so that more of the neck was revealed, he brought up his right claws and deeply began to carve an insignia of a stylized cat eye. Releasing the man after his work was done; Sphinx rolled his eyes at finding that he had passed out.

Yugi blinked as he noticed his protector walking toward him. Smiling, he once again tried to get up and found to his surprise that the barrier was gone. Getting up, he quickly picked up his back pack before looking back up at his protector. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, little one."

Swallowing and fighting off the blush from the smooth voice, Yugi looked up into those exotic scarlet eyes. "You're the one that's been spotted lately, aren't you?"

Sphinx nodded lightly. "Yup, that's me."

"You're not a thief are you?"

"No," Sphinx smirked.

"So I was right, ha I knew you weren't a thief," Yugi smiled, pleased with being right about the vigilante. "So can you please tell me who you are?"

"If you insist," Sphinx chuckled. "I'm Sphinx."

Smiling at finally having a name to go with his mysterious vigilante, Yugi smiled brightly. "The name suits you," he smiled, biting back a blush.

"Glad you approve," Sphinx smirked, stepping up closer to Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help but blush as Sphinx leaned in closer to him, just like he had done the night before. Feeling the cool metal claws tickling his skin, he looked up into those wild crimson eyes and couldn't help but admire the handsome vigilante.

Sphinx sighed, his mind a whirl of different thoughts as he took in those beautiful soft lips. Tracing his fingers to Yugi's chin, he tilted it up before leaning down to claim those lips. At only inches, he was surprised as Yugi turned his head away from him. "What's the matter, little one?"

"…I don't you, and as much as I would probably enjoy a kiss from you, I can't help but think that I would betray my heart and what it feels for someone else," Yugi sighed, blushing furiously at admitting something so personal to a total stranger that also caused his heart to soar.

Mentally sighing, Sphinx settled for kissing Yugi's cheek before pulling back and taking a step away. "I completely understand, and I am sure the one that your hearts beats for is very lucky." Bowing his head lightly, he quickly scaled up the fence, and crouched at the top –being extra careful of the barbwire- he turned to look back at Yugi. "Take care of yourself, and I'm sure that our paths will cross again."

Watching Sphinx leap from the fence then disappear into another mist of shadows, Yugi cupped a hand over his cheek. "I hope to see you again too, Sphinx."

* * *

Driving down the road, Yami yawned lightly. It had been a few days since he had come across Yugi and the goons, and he couldn't help but think of what the little one had said to him.

"… _I can't help but think that I would betray my heart and what it feels for someone else."_

'_Yugi... who does your heart belong to?' _he mused, not wanting to hope for too much in assuming that the little one was in love with him. Yami couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with the little one, those amethyst jewels stealing his heart and Yugi's innocent soul making him weak, the little one's beautiful looks were just an added bonus.

Growling at the red light, Yami drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. The past few days had been hell since he had tried to get everything ready for his father, who was unfortunately going to be arriving later today. Everything was as it should be… except for one thing, and that one thing had four legs, black fur, and gold eyes.

Pulling out at the green light, Yami made it home in no time as he leaned against the elevator walls, trying to think of a how to tell his companion that she had to leave for a few days. Exiting the elevator and walking down the hall, he opened the door before walking in and shuttingit behind him. "Miw-sher?"

Walking into the living room, Yami smiled lightly as the inky feline jumped onto the back of the couch and looked at him curiously. "You know that father is coming this afternoon, don't you?"

_( Yes, I remember that, why? )_

"Um… well, he called earlier and he sort of made it clear for you to not be here when he got here," Yami sighed, rubbing his arm.

_( I see. )_

Watching the feline, Yami couldn't help but feel bad. Miw-sher had always been around him and comforted him, but as far as he could remember his father hated her. He would use the excuse of being allergic to her and everything, which would've been a plausible reason, exceptfor the fact that she wasn't really a feline at all. "You're not mad?"

_( No, I know your father doesn't like me, and frankly the feeling is mutual. I ruined enough of his pricy ties to prove my point too. )_

Chuckling, Yami shook his head. He remembered a few of the times when his father would come storming into his room, cursing every breath while waving a tattered tie in front of him. "He wanted to skin you alive sometimes," he smirked before leaning over to scratch behind her ears. "I just have to find out who will keep you for a few days."

_( I have a suggestion. How about leaving me in the care of Little Light? )_

Blinking, Yami looked curiously at the feline. "I guess, you aren't up to something are you?"

_( No, its just with your father here, you know that Sphinx will be unavailable and I can keep an eye on him. )_

"Mighty Miw-sher to the rescue, ne?" Yami chuckled, earning a light growl from the feline. "Not that I wouldn't be thankful, but how are you going to protect him."

_( Well I can unlock my true form by myself now. And he is a duelist. )_

"Don't even think about summoning up his monsters," Yami scolded. "You'd give him a heart attack and then I'd have to kill you!"

_( Don't worry Prince, I would never case Little Light any harm. )_

"Yeah, well I'm just giving you fair warning." Yami sighed before leaning over and picking up the phone and dialing up Yugi's number.

**Meanwhile…**

Yugi sneezed, inhaling too much dust as his grandfather swatted the blanket of dust off a folder full of various papers. "So you're going… to be… gone for… how… long?" he asked between sneezes.

"A week or two at the most," his grandpa replied, setting the folder on a desk before retrieving another folder full of papers and blowing off the excess dust. "Do you think you can handle everything?"

"No sweat," Yugi smiled before turning his head, hearing the phone ringing. "I'll be back grandpa," he smiled, making his way out of the obstacle course that also served as an attic. Running down the hall, he quickly dashed into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Yugi, hey it's me."_

"Yami… hey, how are you?" Yugi asked, surprised to hear the rich silky baritone voice of his crush on the phone. Smiling, he idly began to twirl the phone cord between his fingers.

"_I'm fine. Look Yugi, I know this is sort of sudden and all, but do you think you could do me a huge favor?"_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Do you think you could take care of Miw-sher for me? My dad is coming in today and he doesn't wanther anywhere near him…"_

Thinking it over, Yugi looked up at the attic, hoping that his grandfather wouldn't mind the feline, but then again the elder would be leaving later that day. "Sure Yami, my grandpa is leaving shortly anyways, so she can keep me company."

"_Really? Phew, thanks a lot Yugi. I'll make it up to you."_

"No problem Yami, bring her over in about an hour or something." Yugi smiled, happy to be able to help Yami when he needed help.

"_Alright Yugi, and thanks again, I really appreciate this."_

"No worries Yami, it's my pleasure." Yugi beamed as the two of them said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Leaning against the couch, he sighed in bliss at sound of Yami's voice, before hearing a thump and screech coming from upstairs. Running up the steps, he looked inside to see his grandfather standing on a rickety chair holding a bat with a sheepish grin on his face. "Grandpa?"

"I thought I saw a mouse."

* * *

Waiting at the airport terminal, Yami leaned against one of the large windows. He had left Yugi's about an hour ago and Miw-sher seemed to make herself right at home on Yugi's bed. Grinning at the memory, he could help but think of how lucky that damn feline was going to be for the next 3 days. She would be all a lone with the little one and if knowing Miw-sher she would also be keeping him company at night by either sleeping on his pillow, at the foot of the bed, or cuddled up on his chest… _'I envy that cat!'_

Hearing about the desired flight arrival, Yami pushed away from the window and headed to where the arrivals entered the building. Crossing his arms, he watched as a horde of people entered the building, none of any concern to him until his crimson eyes fell onto a head of dark obsidian with faint traces of dark maroon highlights.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Yami bit his tongue as a slender figure walked up to him. Crimson locked onto harsh cinnamon as the two regarded each other carefully. "Hello father."

"Hello Atemu."

* * *

Working on a report, Yugi couldn't help but smile as he noticed the inky black feline lounging on the desk, watching him work while swaying the tip of her tail from side to side. It was actually a little comforting to have her around since it was usually so lonely when his grandpa left to go on a trip to meet with an old friend and discuss new finds and what not.

Reaching over to scratch behind the feline's ears, he smiled at hearing the rumbling purr. "You know, you're a very lucky feline," he chuckled as she cocked her head to the side and blinked her eyes. "Seriously, you live with Yami and get to… well you get to cuddle up with him all you want."

"I would give anything to be able to do that," Yugi blushed, feeling a bit odd telling the feline his feelings, but at least the cat would never be able to tell Yami. "I really like Yami… I like him so much that I don't think it can be considered as 'liking' him anymore."

Hearing something between a coo and a purr, Yugi took it as a sign that the cat was urging him to tell her everything. "He's just so perfect, I mean he's absolutely gorgeous, sexy," his blush intensified as he cleared his throat lightly from the lump that had settled there.

Feeling the feline rubbing her head against his hand, Yugi chuckled lightly. "I'm just a bit confused, because I think I also have a crush on Sphinx… um… he's sort of this vigilante that I have been keeping an eye on lately," he sighed, scratching the feline's chin. "He's an eye catcher too, with cat-like crimson eyes and…"

Miw-sher meowed lightly, causing Yugi to look down into those intelligent gold eyes. "I just don't know what to think of anymore," he sighed. "I think I might actually be in love with two people… I am so screwed."

Shaking his head, Yugi saved his progress before turning off the computer and heading over to his bed. He had taken a shower earlier and was ready for bed, since he had to open shop in the morning. Pulling back the covers, he crawled into the bed and was surprised as Miw-sher jumped up onto the pillow beside of his and curled up into a comfortable ball. "Goodnight Miw-sher."

**Two Hours Later…**

Gold eyes glowed in the moonlight as Miw-sher pawed at the deck of cards on the desk. Taking a look over at the youth sleeping on the bed, she couldn't help but purr lightly. The little one truly was a little light and reminded of someone from her past. A past that she still had yet to reveal to anyone.

Turning back to the cards, she blinked at feeling a distinct source of power coming from the cards. This aura of power was completely different from the aura of darkness that she and Yami's deck had. Twitching her whiskers, her senses tingled at a distinct and familiar signature weave of the magic.

Blinking her gold eyes, her mind went back to the time of her creator, and the magic that he had used. It was exactly the same. Purring even louder, Miw-sher knew that she had definitely bestowed a worthy name for Yugi, for he truly was one of the Light.

Going back to pawing the cards, one of the cards turned face up, revealing a small brown hairball with big eyes and green arms and legs. Blinking at the card, Miw-sher jumped as the card glowed before disappearing, leaving the creature in its place.

_( Oh no! Get back in your card! )_

The creature cooed happily as it bounced around on top of the desk before turning to look at the frazzled feline. Cooing at the cat, it bowed its head in greeting and respect, knowing from the signature of shadows who she was, but after finishing its bow, he bounced off the table.

Hissing, Miw-sher followed after the creature, trying to catch it, while using some of her magic to keep the creature from blowing up on contact with other things. If that were to happen, she was sure that Yami would have her hide. Growling, she made another leap, but the creature dodged, causing her to slam right into closet door.

Hearing the noise, Yugi's eyes snapped open. "Wha?" he asked looking around before noticing Miw-sher slowly getting to her feet and shaking her head. "What happened, girl?" he chuckled noticing the frazzled and dazed walk the feline was doing. However, at hearing a happy coo, he quickly turned and gasped at what had just jumped on his bed. _'I must be dreaming… there is no possible way that it's a real…'_

"Kuriboh?"

* * *


	9. Prowl 9

**-On the Prowl-**

'_Atemu do this, Atemu do that!' _Yami growled, raking his hands through his damp, frazzled locks. Casting a glare at the suit and tie draped over the chair in the corner, he cursed under his breath while noticing the clock displaying 2:30am. _'He's only been here 5 hours and he's already taking over!'_

Shaking his head, Yami walked over to the full length mirror and pulled the towel away from his shoulders. Tracing a finger across the 10 faint scars across his chest, he sighed in relief that they weren't too noticeable. They were practically invisible, unless you knew they were there to begin with.

'_I'm going to feel like a damn penguin in that get up,' _he groaned, spotting the suit and tie through the reflection in the mirror. It looked like a tuxedo to him, and he was sure that was what it was, but his father had insisted that it was the proper 'business' suit for the event that he would be attending. _'Not that I'm attending this thing willingly,' _he grumbled, walking over to flop down on the full sized bed and cast a sullen glance around the rest of the room.

This room was actually the guest room, but as soon as they had arrived his father had taken the master suite. _'Damn, I'll never get any sleep on this thing,' _he pouted, feeling the hard mattress beneath him. He wanted his nice and comfy king-sized bed back; his father should be here in the guest room instead of his room. Thinking back to it, Yami smirked when his father had asked him where Miw-sher had slept, he couldn't help but laugh at the look on his father's face when he told him that she slept with him, right on the pillows.

His father had nearly hit the roof, and had gone as far as to actually demand clean sheets. Rolling his eyes, Yami chuckled before a twitch in his senses caught his attention. Blinking, he quickly leaned over the bed to pull out a golden chest with hieroglyphs etched across its surface from under it.

Bringing the chest up onto the bed, he carefully opened it to reveal an upside down pyramid of gold with the mysterious Eye of Ra carved in the center. Seeing the pyramid glowing lightly, he blinked in confusion before frowning. _'What is she up to? She better not be messing with his deck!'_

**Meanwhile…**

Yugi blinked.

Kuriboh blinked back and cooed happily before leaping at Yugi.

"Gah!"

**THUMP!**

Snapping out of her daze, Miw-sher blinked noticing Yugi on the floor under a pile of his sheets. Hearing a coo, she watched as Kuriboh leaped at Yugi, but the little one rolled out of the way, causing the cooing hairball to hit the floor instead. It appeared as though Yugi didn't want the Kuriboh crashing into him.

Then again, who could blame him? The little Light wasn't aware of her magic, so he assumed that if Kuriboh hit him that they would both go '_BOOM_' and that would be the end of it. Even though that wouldn't happen because of her magic, she knew she couldn't let Kuriboh touch Yugi yet, because without knowledge of his past or link to his magic the little one would receive a rather violent shock at the creature's contact.

Getting to her feet, Miw-sher quickly ran over to the full length mirror and brushed her body against the surface, causing the reflective panel to tint into shadows.

Rooted to the spot with his back against the wall, Yugi couldn't help look on in slight fear and 'eep' as the Kuriboh turned to try and tackle him again. _'Wake up, wake up!' _Yugi chanted, going as far as to pinch himself, but nothing happened, the Kuriboh was still coming toward him cooing all the way. Getting ready for impact, he tensed almost closing his eyes, but as a blur of black flashed across his vision, his eyes snapped open to see the inky feline in front of him.

Gold eyes narrowed lightly at the whining Kuriboh before them. Twitching her ears, Miw-sher nodded her head, understanding that Kuriboh only wanted to show its master some affection. As far as she could gather, it appeared that all of Yugi's creature's were very loyal to him and wanted to shower him in their affection, but some were apparently more patient than others in Kuriboh's case.

_( I understand little Kuriboh, but you must understand that without his connection to the shadows that if you or the others touch him in your current state that it will hurt him. )_

"Kuree…"

_( Just be patient, small one. I promise that he will regain his connection soon. )_

Yugi blinked, watching as the shadowy feline somehow herded Kuriboh toward his mirror that looked a bit… hazy? Didn't he clean that thing a few days ago? Shaking the thought, his jaw went slack as Kuriboh bounced through his mirror and disappeared, causing the mirror to flicker before becoming clear once again while a card floated to the floor. _'Ok, what the hell just happened?'_

Not sure if he was still dreaming or totally loosing his mind, Yugi slowly crawled over and picked up the card. Flipping it over, he gasped in shock at seeing that it was in fact his Kuriboh card. _'Ok, I have officially lost it, you can bring in the straight jacket now,' _he groaned before feeling a weird tingling sensation race across his entire body.

Meowing lightly, Miw-sher was glad to see Yugi snap out of his daze and back into reality. Watching the little one put the card back with the others, she purred as Yugi turned and scooped her up into his arms before cuddling her to his chest.

"You saw it too, didn't you Miw-sher? You know I'm not going mad, right?" Yugi asked, his breaths heaving lightly while stroking the feline's head and cuddling her closer. Truthfully, even though he doubted his sanity at the moment, there was a part of him that felt happy and comfortable at having the Kuriboh in the room with him.

Making it back to his bed, Yugi placed the cat on the pillows while collecting the blanket from the floor before lying back down. He needed to get back to sleep if he wanted to work in the shop tomorrow, but after this little event he doubted that he would be able to get back to sleep.

Sensing Yugi's distress, Miw-sher curled up on his stomach and decided to offer the little one some comfort. Thinking about the way she used to comfort her creator as well as Yami, she began to purr loudly while kneading her paws in rhythm with her purring. Hearing the little one breath in a relaxed sigh, she deepened her purr.

There was no doubt in her thoughts anymore. Yugi was definitely the reincarnation of her creator from so long ago, which also meant that it was destined for him and Yami to meet and be together once again.

Yawning, Yugi smiled while reaching up to stroke the feline's head. "Thanks girl. I bet Yami is really missing you, but I'm glad you're here," he chuckled before feeling himself falling deeper into sleep. "Goodnight… again… Miw-sher."

Ears twitching at the words, Miw-sher lifted her head to look down at the now peaceful and relaxed face that was already pulled into the land of dreams.

_( Goodnight little Light, may your dreams be pleasant. )_

Satisfied that Yugi was asleep, she eased up into a sitting position. As much as Yugi deserved to remember what had happened this night, she knew that now wasn't the time. Leaping over to the side, she gently made her way to lie closely against Yugi's head, her paws kneading his hair while sending soothing pulses of magic to wipe the memory of Kuriboh appearing from his mind.

_( I'm sorry about this little Light, but now is not the time for you to know. Prince may never forgive me for what happened this night, but you have a right to know of your own power… just not yet, but soon. )_

* * *

Tugging at the tie around his neck, Yami growled. The suit was driving him up the wall. He wanted his casual clothing, hell he wanted his leather! Shooting a glare over at his father, he quickly forced a smile as the man turned to face him.

"Watch and learn, Atemu. When you take over the business, you'll need to know how to handle people."

'_In your terms that basically means to know how to act like a God and walk all over everyone else!' _Yami grumbled nodding back at his father as they both headed up the museum steps. He really did not want to attend this meeting or the stupid banquet afterwards, he had other things to attend to. Like trying to figure out why his puzzle had glowed almost through the entire night before finally fading at the brink of dawn, which meant that Yami really didn't get that much sleep to begin with.

Walking through the large doors of the museum, crimson eyes narrowed at two familiar figures heading his way.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in."

"Hmph, why don't the two of you go crawl back into whatever hole you came out of!"

"Someone's not happy this morning."

Yami glared at the two before him. He was not in the mood to deal with this. Getting ready to retort, he stopped when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. Turning to see the glare his father was giving him, he clenched his fist and bit his tongue before grudgingly headed toward the older man.

"Still doing what daddy says, ne?"

"And he calls us pathetic."

Gritting his teeth, he pushed their taunts out of his thoughts. Those two were really pushing their luck at the moment. It was still hard to believe that not so long ago they were all three very close, but now they were reduced down to violent rivals, especially on those nights when they crossed each other's paths.

"I thought I had seen the last of those two. Did I not make myself clear when I told you that you did not need them?"

"You made yourself quit clear, father," Yami growled out, trying to keep his voice smooth and level. "I didn't know they would be here, they caught me off guard."

"Then you best keep up your guard, Atemu. People like us do not need riff-raff like those two hanging in our midst."

'_I'm not like you,' _Yami glared, keeping his eyes pinned a head of him. He could still feel his father's condescending cinnamon eyes boring a hole through him, but he pushed it aside as the two of them made it down the hall to run into a beautiful lady with tan skin and waist-length raven hair.

"Ah, Mr. Amir, I am glad that you could make it. I am Isis Ishtar and on the behalf of my colleagues and I, I would like to thank you for your generous contribution to this museum."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Ishtar."

"Follow me and we shall begin the meeting."

Watching the transition between the two, Yami couldn't help but feel a bit out of the loop. He wasn't aware of his father contributing anything to a museum, it wasn't in his father's personality to share to the benefit of others. Quickening his pace to catch up to his father, he decided to quell his curiosity. "What exactly did you contribute?"

"It was something that I found while sorting through some of Halima's belongings. An exquisite book made of what looked like obsidian but had hieroglyphs etched into the surface with liquid gold. The hieroglyphs though have yet to be translated."

"It was Mother's yet you donate it to a museum!"

"It's not like she needs it any longer is it, Atemu. Besides if you must know, the book was left to you, but you have no use for it."

"So technically the book belonged to me and you decided to not tell me about it!"

"I do not like that tone of voice, Atemu. You have no need for such a book, so be glad I got rid of it for you. Let it collect dust in a museum rather than being hidden under your bed."

Watching his father turn away and walk into a room with a large table in the center, Yami couldn't help but glare at the man with his fists clenched. Biting his tongue, he growled as his father's commanding voice called for him to enter the room. Entering into the room, he took his place behind his father as the older man took a seat along with Isis and two other men.

"Your son is welcome to have a seat as well, Mr. Amir."

"That's alright, Miss Ishtar, I'd prefer standing if that is acceptable."

"You can do as you wish."

Nodding, Yami noticed that in the center of the table there was a glass case with an item inside covered in veil of navy blue satin. Crimson eyes blinked as a tingle flashed across his senses, causing him to look down at his concealed pyramid to see it glowing. Not sure what was going on, he looked back up just in time to watch Isis unveil the book in the glass case.

Looking on the book, Yami felt his head throb. The book must have been what his father was talking about. The cover and binding was sleek obsidian black that shimmered like polished glass underneath the florescent lighting. The gold hieroglyphs etched across the surfaced seemed to glow in response to his puzzle, but he was the only one to notice the odd phenomenon.

'_I know that book some how,' _he mused taking an idle step forward to gain a closer look. With each step, the throbbing increased in his head as well as the glow of the puzzle and the ancient writing. Fighting the urge to rub his aching temples, he noticed that there was a latch binding the book closed, meaning that a key would be needed to open the book in the first place.

Thinking about what he had just discovered, Yami took a step back. _'A key, then they must be after this book… but to even use it they need a key.'_

"This book is by far an extraordinary find, Mr. Amir." One of the men stated, gaining Yami's attention as he watched the other knit his fingers together. "I have had my associates looking it over for the past month and yet they have not been able to decipher the text."

"We have not been able to open it either, I'm afraid."

"How hard could it be to open a book?"

Yami mentally snorted at his father's question.

"Mr. Amir, there is something very odd about this book. It needs a key to be opened and we do not wish to break the latch with force and damage such exquisite craftsmanship." Isis sighed, running her fingers across the book with infinite care. "We just need to find the key."

'_Tell me about it,' _Yami sighed, crossing his arms lightly while forcing his attention out the window.

"We were hoping that maybe you could help us in finding the key."

"Atemu, did Halima ever give you anything that seemed odd to you?"

Turning to his father, Yami smirked. "The only thing odd mother ever gave me was Miw-sher," he mentally chuckled at the twitching of his father's left eye. "Other than that you knew everything else she gave me."

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you with the key."

"Oh well, if we ever do find the key, it will be another enormous find, but until then the book will be on display in our Ancient Egyptian exhibit here in the museum."

"Splendid."

"We still find it remarkable that this was in your late wife's possession."

"Yes, well Halima always had a knack for finding rare things, but she would always keep her finds to herself, wanting to see if she could unlock something before anyone else."

Tuning his father out, Yami carefully made his way out of the room. He needed some fresh air anyways. Making his way down the hall and down the steps of the museum, he breathed in a sigh of relief while flopping down on one of the benches outside.

"Miw-sher, wait up!"

Blinking at the familiar voice, Yami nearly jumped out of his skin as a familiar shadowy feline leaped into his lap. "Gah, Miw-sher, don't do that!" he scolded playfully before hugging the feline lightly. He had actually missed having her around last night.

"Miw-sher!"

"Shame on you, running from Yugi like that," Yami mock glared, peering down into gleaming gold eyes. Getting to his feet with the feline still in his arms, Yami looked around before spotting a crown of familiar spiky tri-color hair. "Yugi, she's over here!"

Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi noticed Yami standing beside a bench with the black cat in his arms. "Yami, what are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to the taller to notice the form fitting tuxedo that he was clad in. "And why are you wearing a tux?"

"Trust me, both things have to deal with my father," Yami grumbled, stroking the feline's head in hopes to ease his frustration, although Yugi's presences seemed to help a lot in easing his current mood. "He dragged me here and made me wear this penguin suit because after this little meeting of his, I get accompany him to a banquet."

"Oh," Yugi nodded, offering the other a light smile. He could tell that Yami was not having a good day. "So how long is your father staying?"

"If I had my way, he would be leaving on the plane right now," Yami growled. "But unfortunately he isn't leaving for 2 more days." Shaking his head, he smiled. "Any rate, I'm glad to see you. Miw-sher hasn't been giving you any problems has she?"

"Oh no, she's been great," Yugi smiled, leaning over to pet the purring feline. "She's a great listener and it was nice to have someone to cuddle with."

'_I'd love to cuddle with you, little one,' _Yami mused, giving Yugi a warm smile before looking down at the feline in his arms to notice the amused gleam in those gold eyes. "Did you miss having me around, girl?"

_( The way the little Light kept on about you… It was very amusing at how much he cares about you. )_

Blinking at the reply, he couldn't help but grin before thinking back to when his puzzle had kept glowing all night.

_(( Oh by the way, any idea why my puzzle was glowing like a night-light all night? ))_

_( Had a little accident… one of his cards came to life and I had to erase his memory of it. )_

_(( What! Miw-sher, I told you not to mess with his deck. ))_

_( It wasn't my fault! Kuriboh just popped out when I was pawing through his deck. )_

_(( Then keep your paws to yourself! ))_

_( I'm sorry, Prince. )_

_(( It's alright, just don't let it happen again. ))_

Yugi couldn't help but smile as he watched the way the two interacted with one another. From the gentle strokes of Yami's hands, he could tell that he missed the feline, but it was a bit strange that he would zone out like that, but he guessed there was just a lot on the other's mind.

Looking back at Yugi, Yami smiled in return. "So where were you two going?"

"Um… to the coffee shop," Yugi chuckled. "Ryou wanted me to come by and since there wasn't much happening at the game shop, I thought I would drop by and introduce Miw-sher to him."

"Sounds like a plan," Yami grinned before frowning lightly. "I wish I could join you."

"When your father leaves, I'll be sure to bring you a caramel crème cocoa," Yugi winked before turning his attention to the figure descending the museum steps.

"There you are, Atemu!"

Hearing a hiss, Yugi looked over to see Yami frowning and Miw-sher hissing at the man. Looking back at the approaching figure, and giving him a quick look over he could tell from the facial structure that this was Yami's father.

"What is that infernal feline doing here?"

"She's with Yugi," Yami pointed out before walking over to Yugi and gently placing the feline in his arms. "He's the one that is taking care of her for me."

Being polite as always, Yugi smiled at the man, but instantly flinched as cinnamon eyes bore down on him with a look that didn't feel all that comforting. It was look making you feel as if you were inferior or beneath someone.

Catching the look as well, Yami growled. "Yugi happens to be one of my best friends."

"He is, is he?"

"Yes, he is."

"I can see that your taste in friends hasn't changed over the years, Atemu. You are still budding up to the riff-raff of society."

Yugi visibly flinched at the tone of the words. The way he spoke them, it made you feel like an inch tall and took residence in a ditch somewhere. Not having his usual self-confidence, he dropped his head and turned away, not wanting anyone else to see the hurt in his eyes.

That was pushing the last straw! Yami was seething as he took in the sad aura that his little one was emitting. Glaring at his father, he growled lightly in promise to have a talk with his elder, but his little one needed some reassurance right now.

Crouching down, to be eye level with Yugi, Yami gently used the tips of his fingers to lift Yugi's head, so that he could look into downhearted amethyst. Offering a gentle smile, he stroked Yugi's cheek gently. "Don't listen to him Yugi. I could care less what he thinks," he stated, brushing some of the other's bangs away from his face. "I still care about you."

"Atemu!"

"I'll see you later," Yami sighed, brushing his hand across Yugi's cheek one last time before getting up and walking over to the limo to glare at his father. "I can't believe you said that to him!"

"Get in the limo, Atemu. We will discuss this later!"

Watching from his spot, Yugi winced at the glare that father and son were sharing between one another. Seeing Yami look over at him one last time, he smiled and waved lightly before watching his crush climb into the limo to be followed by his strict father. "That guy makes the old Kaiba look like a saint," he sighed, watching the limo disappear down the next street.

Feeling the feline rubbing her head under his chin, Yugi chuckled before turning and running down the street with Miw-sher still in his arms. He was eager to get to the coffee shop to get his cocoa and a special cappuccino treat for his feline companion.

**Inside the limo…**

"I can't believe you said that to him!" Yami growled, glaring daggers at his father. "You have no right to talk to him like that!"

"That boy isn't in the same caliber as you, Atemu. You are better than he is!"

"No, I'm not!" Yami hissed. "You don't know Yugi, like do! He is nice and compassionate, someone that actually cares!"

"Ah, so he is a caring person, is he. That just makes him weak!"

"You are so damn impossible!" Yami roared, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't see how in the hell mother stood you for so…!"

**SMACK!**

"You will not bring Halima up in this conversation!"

Wincing at the visible stinging sensation on his right cheek, Yami opened his eyes to peer out the window. His father had smacked him with enough force to make it feel as if his jaw had popped out of place. Narrowing his eyes, and forgetting the stinging pain, he turned to look back at his father to see the expression of rage and anger etched across the older features.

"I can talk about Mother anytime I want! I loved her too, you know!" Yami hissed, his crimson eyes shifting into a darker shade. "She was the only one that actually gave a damn about how others felt!"

"Enough, I say!"

Getting ready for the blow this time, Yami caught his father's wrist in a violent grip, causing his elder's eyes to widen. "Don't think I'm going to let you hit me again!" he growled, tightening his grip. "I've lived by your rules long enough, Father!"

"Atemu, unhand me at once!"

Pushing the arm away from him, Yami continued to glare at the other, watching as his father nursed the bruising wrist. "I'm through taking orders from you," he stated, turning to look out the window. "I won't let you destroy someone else that I care about."

"You ungrateful brat! I gave you everything!"

"Don't lie to yourself or me, Father! We both know that ever since I was born I was with mother. She was the one that cared for me while you were away on business. I remember when I was 10 that you actually took me with you on one of your business travels. All you did was preach about being the best and demanding that I follow in your footsteps, it was also the first time that you smacked me because I showed compassion for a child that you purposely pushed out of your way."

"You have no right to talk to me like this!"

"After what you did to Yugi, I am making it a point to talk to you like this!" Yami retorted, feeling the limo pulling to a stop, he started to get out the limo, but was stopped as his father gripped his wrist.

"I'm not finished with you, yet!"

"Maybe, but I'm finished with you!" Yami growled, breaking free of the grip and getting out of the limo before stalking off down the street, ignoring his father's threats and warnings. Tugging loose the annoying black tie, he took in a sigh of relief before ducking into a dark alley way and waving his hand, opening a small portal filled with shadows. "Now to go home and get some 'real' clothes on."

* * *

Miw-sher blinked, she couldn't believe her eyes at the white-haired figure before her. It was like another blast from her past. This one unlike Bakura, was very sweet and had a caring nature, making him a perfect companion for the little Light.

"She's beautiful, Yugi," Ryou smiled, reaching out to pet the feline to be greeted with a rumbling purr. "She's friendly too," he chuckled, continuing to stroke the feline's head to notice that something was odd but good news for anyone that despises being covered in pet fur. "She doesn't shed either."

"Yeah I know, I was worried that I was going to be vacuuming the furniture like crazy while she was staying with me," Yugi chuckled, petting the cat as well. "So I'm happy she doesn't shed."

"I bet, but haven't you noticed that her fur doesn't feel like a normal cat's?" Ryou asked, running his finger through the shadowy pelt. "It feels much softer and plush, more like a rabbit's fur instead."

"I guess, but I'm not complaining," Yugi chuckled before looking around the shop. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for letting me bring her in here?"

"No worries, Yugi," Ryou chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. "My manager is an idiot. I could tell him she's your 'Seeing-Eye' companion. He would never know the difference anyways."

"Ryou, I don't think she looks like a Labrador retriever," Yugi chuckled.

"We'll tell him, she's a 'Seeing- Eye' Chihuahua then."

Chuckling, Yugi couldn't help but notice the indignant snort coming from the feline in his arms. "I think we hurt her feelings by comparing her to a dog," Yugi sighed, petting the cat in hopes to make amends.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure that if I was a feline and you were comparing me to a Chihuahua, I would be offended too."

"You were the one that called her that, not me," Yugi pouted, glaring lightly at Ryou. "I know, what'll make her feel better and forgive the both of us."

"Oh and what's that?"

"One hazelnut/French vanilla cappuccino, please."

"Coming right up!"

* * *


	10. Prowl 10

**-On the Prowl-**

Amethyst eyes twinkled in mirth, watching as the inky feline managed to swiftly snatch herself one of Ryou's cinnamon sugar twists. Chuckling lightly, Yugi turned his attention back to Malik who had arrived a few moments ago.

"My sister just received this new item for the museum, and I was wondering if you two wanted to check it out with me."

"Sounds interesting enough," Ryou smiled, reaching for one of his treats, unaware that he was one short. "What do you think Yugi?"

"I'm in, but what am I going to do about Miw-sher?" Yugi asked, looking down at the feline that had just finished the treat and was cleaning her face with her paw. "I would feel bad about leaving her at the game shop all alone and stuff."

Blinking her gold eyes, Miw-sher looked at the three teens before turning and noticing Yugi's opened backpack. Meowing lightly, she jumped from the table top and crawled into the backpack before poking her head back out and looking at the teens, to find them in a state of mild shock.

"… Um… problem solved," Yugi managed out, blinking at his friends while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Nodding, Malik reached over and scratched behind the cat's ears, earning a low rumble in return. "You know, I really like this cat," he smiled looking over at Yugi. "Can I take her home with me?"

Grabbing his backpack, Yugi cradled it in his arms before petting the cat as well. "Sorry, Malik, but she's staying with me," he smiled, enjoying the low rumbling purr coming from the feline. "Besides, Yami might not even get her back after this."

Chuckling, Ryou shook his head while getting to his feet. "Not the best way to win someone's heart Yugi, stealing their pet," he smiled, wagging a finger in Yugi's direction as the three of them headed toward the door.

Shaking his head, Yugi carefully slipped the backpack over his shoulder. "I know, but what can I say, I'm already attached to her."

"We can tell," Malik smiled. "I heard that Yami's dad was in town."

"Oh yeah, and let me just say that he is the type you don't want to run into," Yugi sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "Remember when I said that no one could be as hateful as the old Kaiba?"

"Yeah," both Ryou and Malik nodded, looking back at Yugi.

"I was wrong, this guy takes the cake," Yugi sighed, looking up at his friends briefly before shaking his head. "I'm a bit worried though, because I think Yami may have a temper like his father."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Ryou smiled lightly. "I'm sure that Yami knows how to keep his temper in check, maybe his father just knows what buttons to push," he offered. "Malik and I actually met some old friends of Yami's and they mentioned his 'old man' being a bit of an egotistical tyrant."

Blinking, Yugi looked over at Ryou then Malik curiously. "You two met Marik and Bakura?"

"Yup, they were really nice, seemed a bit rough around the edges," Malik replied, rubbing his chin before smirking at his companions. "Course they didn't look half bad either."

Rolling their eyes, Ryou and Yugi chose to ignore their other companion while making their way down the road, heading toward the museum, which wasn't but a block or two away.

"_Ungrateful little wretch! Can you believe this Djal? That boy actually had the nerve to pack up my things and send them to a hotel on the other side of the city!"_

Hearing that familiar, cold harsh tone, Yugi tensed, causing his friends to look back at him before looking up ahead to notice a long black limo parked on the curb in front of the museum with two men standing beside it.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"It's him… its Yami's dad," Yugi squeaked, recalling his earlier encounter with the harsh elder.

"Sounds a bit pissed, doesn't he?" Malik asked, watching as the fuming man paced around while shooting glares at a taller man that appeared to be his personal chauffeur.

"Let's just go on and ignore him," Ryou urged, giving both his companions a light shove as they made their way across the street. Making their way around the limo, they had just planted a foot on the second step when a shadow loomed over them.

Looking up, the three of them froze as they looked up to catch the glare they were receiving from condemning cinnamon.

"You!" the man growled, pointing a finger at Yugi. "I can not believe that you turned Atemu against me! My son now takes up for street trash rather than listening to what is good for him!"

Flinching, Yugi took a step back, not being able to take the harsh yelling tone as well as the icy glare.

Coming to his friend's aid, Malik stepped in front of Yugi while glaring at the man. "It's not his fault; you can't blame that on him! Maybe Atemu got tired of you butting into his life!"

"I can blame whoever the hell I want! You and the other are no different from those other two ruffians that Atemu had been friends with. All you gutter trash seem to stick together and flog to the nearest figure of wealth! Well hear me now, because I want the lot of you to stay away from my son!"

Blinking, Malik visibly flinched at the harsh tone. Yugi hadn't been joking when he said that the man was evil, hell this guy was bad enough to make a nun curse. "Y-you're not being fair!"

"Hmph, being fair didn't get me where I am today and it won't help my son either. Just heed my warning or else you all will have to face dire consequences." The man sneered, motioning for Malik to move then brushing him aside to step back up in front of Yugi. "You especially, you have been the cause of my son's recent attitude. I bet you're the one that also persuaded him into packing up all my belongings and sending me out to stay in a hotel on the outside of town!"

"… N-n-no, I-I didn't!"

"Quit stuttering boy! We're you not taught to speak clearly!"

Dropping his head, Yugi trembled lightly, not sure what to do. Casting a side glance at both of his friends, he noticed that they two were a bit frightened of the man. Almost completely lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he heard the man yelp as well as angry hissing coming from beside his ear.

Amethyst eyes widened as they noticed the shadowy feline perched on his shoulder, fur bristled, and ears flattened with her left paw poised up in the air with claws out. Looking over at the man, he noticed him cradling his right hand which was sporting four bloody scratches.

"Infernal feline!" the man growled, glaring at the cat to only receive a low rumbling growl and a lengthy hiss.

Snapping back into reality, Malik grabbed Ryou and Yugi before dragging them the rest of the way, choosing to ignore the man's yelling as they rushed into the museum. Panting slightly, he looked around to notice that they were short a feline. "Where's the cat?"

Smiling, Yugi turned to the side, just as an inky head with gold eyes poked out of his backpack to purr lightly.

"That man has a few issues," Ryou whined, looking out the door to watch the man climb into the back of the limo. "If it hadn't been for Miw-sher, he would have hit you, Yugi."

Blinking, Yugi looked at the others curiously. "Really," he asked, watching them nod before turning to look back at the feline in his pack. "Thanks girl."

"I think I know why Yami moved out now."

"So do I, Malik," Ryou nodded. "I feel sorry for him after meeting that man, life must've been hell."

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger I guess," Malik shrugged, earning amused looks from his companions. Shaking it off, he cleared his throat before turning and heading down the hall while motioning for them to follow him. "C'mon, let's go check out the exhibit."

Making their way up the stairs, the trio entered into a large and extravagant room that was dedicated to the era of Ancient Egypt.

"I have to hand it to Isis, she made this room look fantastic," Ryou smiled, looking around the room.

Agreeing, Yugi could feel the usual goosebumps cover his arms. It happened every time he came to this room, a familiar tingling sensation that made him feel alive, his soul feeling more at ease, as if it were home. Shaking his head, he looked around the room before feeling something brush against his ear. Looking over, he smiled at seeing Miw-sher perched on his shoulder while looking around the room.

"It's a good thing that there isn't anyone here right now," Malik sighed, noticing the cat sitting on Yugi's shoulder. "Better hope Isis doesn't pop out somewhere, she will have our heads on a silver platter."

Nodding, Yugi smiled while looking around the room once again. "So what's new in the exhibit this time?"

Walking over to a pedestal that was in between two large black jackal statues, Malik motioned for his companions to come over. "It's this weird book that even my sister hasn't been able to decipher yet."

"Really, you mean something actually stumped Isis?" Ryou blinked, looking over at the book curiously. "It's beautiful."

Stepping up to look at the book, Yugi felt a wave of deja-vu hit him. He had seen that book before; a part of him recognized it from somewhere. _'Wait a minute… did that thing just glow?' _his mental jaw dropped as he watched the gold give off a gold flash of light before dimming once again.

_: All in do time, Little Light. :_

Jumping, Yugi whirled around to notice his friends giving him a weird and confused look. Ignoring them for a moment, he thought back to the faint voice that drifted across him mind like a smooth caress. It had felt almost familiar, like he had heard that voice once. A feminine voice filled with power, but full of tender care and loyalty, but where had the voice come from?

Hearing a meow, amethyst met gold as Yugi looked at Miw-sher. Reaching up to pet the feline, he turned to notice his friends going off to look at something else, leaving him with the mysterious book. "You know girl, I feel as if I know this book from somewhere, but I'm not sure how."

Purring, Miw-sher kneaded Yugi's shoulder lightly before leaning over to rub her face against his cheek. It had been a surprise to her that the little one had been able to hear her in the first place, but apparently Yugi's power was growing stronger without him even knowing that it existed. That however was going to change soon; tossing a look back at the book she was surprised to actually see the ancient script here in the first place. That book had been hidden by Yami's mother a long time ago, but apparently Yami's father had once again disrupted the flow of things.

Catching sight of a clock on the wall, Yugi blinked. "Guys, I better head back to the shop, so I'll catcha later!" he called out, waving to his friends as they waved back before running out of the room and quickly making his way out of the museum. He knew there wasn't really much to do at the shop either, but he wanted to get back just in case his grandpa had decided to call or anything else.

* * *

It had turned out to be a stormy night. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating a mysterious figure that was perched on a small eve underneath the skylight. Crimson eyes seemed to glow from the sudden light since the room lighting was dimmed during closed hours. 

Hearing the pitter patter of raindrops bouncing against the window, Sphinx tried to block it out. He needed to concentrate, so that he could hear the clicking of the guard's shoes against the tile, but the rain was making it rather difficult. Finding the task to be getting harder and harder, he silently scaled down the wall before leaping to the top of one of the mock Ancient Egyptian columns that decorated the vast room.

Crimson eyes narrowed lightly as Sphinx looked over to the entranceway. He had been around this museum enough to know exactly when the guards made their rounds, but ever since he had arrived tonight there hadn't been a single guard.

Not sure of what to make of it, and getting tired of waiting, he flipped off the column to land in a crouch before straightening his stance and carefully walking over to the reason of him being here in the first place.

Sliding his hand against the glass, Sphinx watched as the book glowed, causing his puzzle to glow in response. Carefully bringing his claws under the case, he quickly sliced through the lock before gently lifting the top off the case.

Getting ready to take the book out, Sphinx felt a tingle race across his senses, causing him to whirl around and take a closer look at his surroundings. There was something else in the room with him now… or more like someone.

Sending out a wave of magic, he nearly managed to duck down in time, as a large razor edged disc-shaped weapon whizzed by before amazingly turning and heading back from the direction it came. Narrowing his eyes, Sphinx looked up into the rafters, just as a flash of lightning revealed two figures.

The two figures chuckled darkly before jumping down from their current perch to land on one of the larger glass cases with practiced ease.

"Turning a new leaf, Sphinx?"

Snorting, Sphinx turned to glare at the two figures while keeping the book behind him. He guessed that these two were after the book as well, but he wasn't going to let them take it. "I don't need to stoop down to your level, Jackal! This book belongs to me."

Chortling between one another, the two figures took a step closer, revealing more of themselves in the dim lighting of the room. Both figures had a lithe frame with an athletic build, and much to Sphinx's ire, they were both a few hands taller than him.

The figure on the right was the tallest of the duo. This one had richly tan skin along with long spiky locks of black streaked corn-silk hair. His legs were clad in skin hugging leather that was awash with shades of dark to light brown, with a few black belts tied around his left leg as well as a belt of chains hanging from his waist. A vest of dark brown leather and black covered the figure's chest, while black wrist guards and black belts and arm bands decorated various parts of his arms. A mask of black kept the figure's upper face hidden, causing vivid lilac eyes to glow with a feral gleam. This certain figure was know as Jackal, his name derived from the obsidian and gold amulet in the shape of a jackal head hanging from him neck.

Jackal like Sphinx had extra talents. Quick reflexes and heightened senses of smell, sight, and more, but his most deadly skill was his control over the twin chakrams that dangled from his hips. Jackal could control them with a wave of his hand, sending the deadly discs in any position he wanted, but he also had the gift of the shadows. Other than that, he was also very talented in any form of combat, making him a tough adversary.

The other figure had pale, yet peachy skin with long spiky locks of white hair that was streaked in black. Like Sphinx and Jackal this one also had a black mask covering the upper part of his face causing his snake-like eyes of russet brown to share the same wicked gleam of his companion. Clad in snakeskin and black leather, this figure truly lived up this alias, which was Viper. Around his neck there was a silver snake headed amulet with black eyes.

Out of the two, Sphinx knew that Viper was going to be the one to watch out for. Viper unlike Sphinx had silver instead of gold lines tracing down his fingers before ending into sharp claws, but Viper's claws weren't dangerous for their cutting ability. Those deadly claws were each coated and filled with deadly venom secreted from one of his shadow creatures. So with just a scratch, Viper could literally bring you to your knees.

Eyeing the figure's carefully, Sphinx watched as Viper twirled one of the many poison coated daggers through his fingers with unmatched grace.

"Why not give us the book, and save yourself some trouble," Viper sneered, continuing to twirl the dagger carefully.

"I don't think so! The only way you are going to get this book, is over my dead body!" Sphinx bristled, flexing his fingers, causing his own deadly arsenal of claws to glow in the dim lighting.

"As you wish," Jackal chuckled, sharing a look with Viper before skillfully throwing one of the chakrams at Sphinx while Viper disappeared in wisp of silvery smoke.

Not wasting any time, Sphinx snatched up the book and quickly rolled to the side, avoiding a lethal swipe from the soaring chakram before quickly getting to his feet and running. With his sixth sense flaring, he quickly leaped up onto one of the many statues that decorated the room to avoid a pair of daggers.

Leaping off the statue, Sphinx landed on one of the large glass cases. Running as fast as he could, he almost slipped across the slick surface as he skid to a stop, just as Jackal managed to pop out of nowhere in front of him.

"What's the rush?" Jackal taunted, eyeing Sphinx for any sudden movements. Noticing a shift in scenery behind the other, he mentally smirked as Viper emerged from the shift with his left arm poised and ready for that deadly swipe.

Sphinx tensed, he could no longer pinpoint exactly where Viper was anymore. _'Damn, he must be blocking his aura again!'_ he groaned, looking at Jackal through narrowed eyes while taking a step back, unaware of the waiting danger.

_( Sphinx, behind you! )_

Startled at the voice, Sphinx quickly looked back to find Viper. Anticipating the strike, he quickly tossed the book into the air before nimbly dodging those venomous claws while giving Viper a quick taste of his own claws. Taking in Viper's brief delayed reaction, he quickly grabbed the other's shoulders before leaping up and using Viper as an extra boost to retrieve his still airborne book.

Landing on another glass case, Sphinx looked down to find the feline guardian that had just saved his hide.

"So the Divine Guardian has arrived now," Viper snorted, ignoring the bleeding gashes across his right arm since they were already starting to seal themselves back up. With a flick of his wrist, he revealed a small trinket of gold before letting it dangle from his finger for the others to see.

The item looked to be nothing more than a small bracelet with beautiful ankhs dangling from the links, however, it was the middle charm that caught your attention, since it was glimmering orb. "You may have the book, Sphinx, but we have the key!"

Seeing the item put Sphinx in a momentary daze. He had seen that bracelet before… a long time ago… or possibly in another life- Shaking his head, he groaned at his sudden thoughts, but yet there was something about the bracelet that was screaming at him, like he should know the secret behind it. Not sure what to really make of it, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he felt the shadows in the room shift.

_(( Miw-sher, what are you doing? ))_

_( I evened the playing field. They can no longer shift, so you will be able to sense them and they can sense you. I will keep and eye on the book for you, but you must get the bracelet from them! )_

_(( Is it the key? ))_

_( It is… part of it anyways. )_

Blinking at the answer, Sphinx placed the book down beside the inky feline. He was sure that she was more than capable of taking care of the thing, besides it was doing nothing but slowing him down. Feeling better already, he jumped down to the floor to watch as Jackal and Viper jumped to the floor as well. "Now where were we?"

"Just getting started!"

Gold eyes watched the three carefully, keeping track of each organized move. It was like a deadly dance between the three as they moved with unmatched skill. Watching as Sphinx knocked Jackal into one of the glass cases, Miw-sher inwardly sighed in relief since the shadows were acting as a barrier, protecting the artifacts from being damaged.

Ducking another rapid swing from Viper, Sphinx quickly got down and swung a leg out to try and take the other's legs out from under him, but Viper avoided it by jumping over the swung leg before trying to kick Sphinx, causing him to roll out of the way to dodge it.

Rolling to avoid the kick, Sphinx looked up to find Jackal looming over him with his chakram poised for attack. Kicking up one of his legs as Jackal brought the weapon down, he inwardly sighed in relief at stopping the weapon from coming down on him any further, the only downside was that the position left him in a vulnerable state.

Growling, Sphinx quickly looked over to see Viper coming at him again. Not wasting any time, he quickly pushed his foot locked with the chakram up causing Jackal to stumble back a bit while using his other leg to propel himself up into a handstand and kicking at Jackal. Watching Jackal fall back to avoid the kick, he smirked before maneuvering around to avoid Viper's swing then getting back to his feet to bring out his sais.

Catching sight of the golden trinket dangling from Viper's left hand, crimson eyes narrowed. Twirling one of his sais in his hand, Sphinx tried to think of a way to retrieve the little bracelet. It wasn't going to be easy with Viper holding on to it, but he had to try and with one of his sais, he could at least hope that one of the prongs would be able to grab it.

"Still curious about this little trinket, are you?" Viper mused, catching the other's gaze. "A friend of ours gave it to us. Said it belonged to someone very important in ancient times and was the key to opening that book."

Looking over the two again, Sphinx couldn't help but arch an eyebrow curiously. It had been the first time that they had ever mentioned a third party, then again ever since the two had lost their sacred items they had become different, resulting in their split friendship. _'Hmm, course I still think my father had a hand in that little issue,' _he sighed while snapping back into reality.

"You were lied to," Sphinx countered, causing both Jackal and Viper to glance at one another then at the golden bracelet before glaring back at him. "That bracelet won't open the book for you."

"What do you know of it?" Jackal snapped, pinning Sphinx with a harsh glare.

'_Short tempered as usual,' _he mused while narrowing his eyes lightly and tilting his head with a smug smirk present on his face. "Well since it is my book, I think I would know what key opens it, and that one isn't it."

"Really and why does it intrigue you then, if it isn't the key?" Viper asked.

"It's a fine piece of work, that's why. I could use it as a gift for someone special, or perhaps make it into a nice new collar for my companion," Sphinx smirked, motioning his head toward the feline that was still sitting on the case with the book by its side.

_( What are you up to? )_

_(( Heh, not really sure… I'm just trying to catch my breath and come up with an idea on how to grab the bracelet. ))_

Hearing a snort through the connection, Sphinx sent a glare at the feline before turning his attention back to the figures to instantly duck down as a dagger whizzed over his head.

_( Dammit, Miw-sher! How about a warning next time! )_

_(( Ooops… ))_

Sending a mental growl to the feline, crimson eyes narrowed as the two charged at him once again. Avoiding a pair of daggers, Sphinx brought up one of his sais to deflect the weapon while spinning around to use the other sai to block the razor edge of the chakram from slicing through his arm.

"When we get through with you, we'll just take the book and open it our own way!" Jackal growled, putting more weight into the blocked weapon, causing Sphinx's arm to quiver.

Gritting his teeth, Sphinx's attention was split in two. He was being sandwiched in between the two and both of them had weapons at the ready. Taking a quick chance, he pushed up against the both of them before going down in a side split stance and rolled out of the way, causing Jackal and Viper to hit one another with their own weapons.

Getting back to his feet, Sphinx took the opportunity to lunge at Jackal and used his sais to pin the other to the wall by his wrists caught between the sais' prongs. Turning back to Viper, he quickly dodged a deadly swipe by side stepping out of the way before spinning around and catching Viper's arm with his claws to retrieve the golden trinket.

Wincing, Viper growled before lunging back at Sphinx, but all his punches were being blocked. Glaring at the other, he used a feint kick to draw the other's attention before spinning around and bringing down his claws to catch Sphinx on the side, but the other managed to avoid a severe strike.

Sphinx inwardly hissed, even though he had managed to avoid a rather fatal gash, the claws had managed to scrape his stomach, causing blood to come to the surface. Shaking his head, he had to bite his tongue from the stinging sensations that burned across his entire body.

It was always a drawback to having to fight Viper. Just the tiniest of scratches could be deadly and it was super fast in taking you to your knees.

Feeling his legs give out from under him, Sphinx crumpled to his knees while doubling over to try and fight the stinging pain. This was not good because Viper's venom also had a paralyzing agent as well, which was affecting him now. He could already sense Jackal prying himself away from the wall, but that wasn't the true danger, the true danger was the one that had a pair of daggers aimed straight at him.

Bracing himself for the fatal wound, Sphinx closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. Forcing his eyes open, he could see the end of the blades, but they were protruding through shadowy leather wings decorated in golden designs.

Miw-sher snarled while glaring at the two figures before her. Flicking her wing, the two daggers embedded in it sailed through the air to pierce the nearest wall, almost pinning Jackal back to the surface. Shielding Sphinx with the same wing, she let out an ear splitting roar, causing the once protected glass cases to shatter and the alarms to come to life.

Jackal and Viper glared at the large guardian beast before disappearing in a wave of smoke with a promise of getting the book as well as the key later on.

Snorting, she folded her wing once again before using a large paw to help Sphinx to his feet before offering her body as a brace since he was unstable on his legs.

_(( The… book… ))_

_( I have it, but hurry I have to get you home. )_

_(( It feels… so weird… like I'm going to either… throw up… or… or… pass out. ))_

_( Probably both, just be glad that the shadows can purge your system. If they couldn't then you would be dead by now. )_

Laying down low enough, Miw-sher used one of her wings to help brace Sphinx as he climbed on her back before slumping forward, the venom in his blood stream already taking its toll. Twitching her ears, she could already hear the sirens outside as well as the police entering the building.

Walking over to the wall, she swiped a paw across the surface causing a doorway of shadows to appear. Entering the gate, she let out a small growl as the gate closed behind her, just as three officers entered the room.

**Moments later…**

Another doorway of shadows covered the walls to a familiar condominium. Exiting the doorway, Miw-sher's form shifted back into a normal housecat while Sphinx lay on the large bed in the room.

Jumping onto the bed, she meowed lightly while using her paw to gently pull away the black mask from Sphinx's face. As the mask fell away, the magic of the shadows were lifted, as inky obsidian faded away to reveal lustrous spiky tri color locks once again.

_( Sleep easy Prince. I will be back to check on you soon, but first I have some business to attend too. )_

Nuzzling Yami's cheek, Miw-sher grabbed the bracelet in her mouth before leaping off the bed and bounding over to mirror, where she disappeared.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mister Amir." 

Cinnamon eyes glared at the cheery receptionist behind the hotel desk. "Was everything I asked for brought in?"

"Yes, sir."

"Splendid, it's nice to know that someone knows how to do their jobs," he growled while walking down the hall to the main elevator. Glancing down at his watch, he shook his head. That meeting had taken a lot longer than he had planned, and it made him rather upset. Time was money after all and he didn't want to waste any of it.

Hearing the ding from the elevator, he stormed off while pulling out his card key and swiping it through the slot. Opening the door, he waltzed inside to look at the interior. It was the Prized suite of the entire hotel, and it was decked out in lush interior that could almost rival his furnishings at home.

"Good, everything seems satisfactory," he smirked while walking over to one of the posh recliners and sitting down. Eyeing the corner table, he leaned over to retrieve a small rectangular box. Peeking inside, he inhaled the blissful aroma of his favored cigars.

Pulling one of the cigars out of the case, he retrieved his cutter from his pocket and trimmed the edge before pulling out a lighter and lighting the end. Sucking in a deep breath, he let out a delighted puff of smoke while reclining back in his chair.

The events of the day had been rather pleasing, even though earlier he was not happy about running into that hapless brat that had turned his son against him. Looking down at his scared hand, he bit into his cigar. Oh how he wanted to kill that wretched feline.

Taking another relaxing drawl of his cigar, he almost choked at the sound of a cat's meow. Scrambling to his feet, he put the cigar into the ash tray before surveying the room, not seeing anything he walked down the hall. With each step he would hear the meow and it was getting closer and closer.

Opening the door to the master bedroom, he blinked his eyes. There in the wash of moonlight from the window sat the creature that he referred to as the 'feline from Hell.' "What in the hell are you doing here, wretched beast!"

Glaring at the cat, he watched as the feline's gold eyes took on a reddish tinge in the moonlight, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on edge. "Go on, shoo! Get out of here, before I toss you off the balcony!"

The cat merely got to its feet while letting out another meow, but this meow also had hints of rumbling growl.

"Are you challenging me?" He growled, stomping his foot. "You may belong to my son, but you can always be replaced!" Hearing another growl, he kicked at the cat, but it merely jumped out of the way.

The feline was really starting to try his patience. Kicking and stomping, he swiped one of his golf clubs form his pack while backing the cat into a corner. "Kiss the rest of your nine lives good bye you wretched cat!" he yelled while bringing down the club.

Feeling the jar of the club bouncing off the floor, cinnamon eyes flashed open to notice that the faint light in the room had dimmed and the cat was no where to be seen. Looking around, he blinked noticing that the door to the room had disappeared, only leaving the window as a source of light.

"W-what's going on here!" he growled, pushing away his unease as he looked around the room cautiously while bringing up his club again. Feeling a wash of warm air brush across his neck, he turned around and dropped the club out of fright as two luminous gold eyes glowed in the darkness.

Whatever it was, it was big, judging by the height of the eyes, but he wasn't scared of the eyes anymore as two ivory saber fangs came into view.

Scrambling backwards, he tripped over something, causing him to fall to the floor. Twisting around, he crawled over to where he was positive that a lamp was, and in success at finding one, he flipped the switch to bathe the room with light.

Even with the light on, he was terrified as he looked onto the wall to see a large shadowy silhouette of a beast painted across the creamy surface. "What's going on? What trickery is this!"

The shadow offered no answer as the room darkened even more. Watching the creature move across the wall, he gasped as the empty eye sockets began to glow a vibrant red before the creature peeled itself from the wall and lunged at him.

Within moments the entire hotel was aware of his screams.

**An hour later…**

Yugi was almost panicking. He had looked the entire shop out and there hadn't been a trace of Miw-sher anywhere. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he called out, taking another look around the back of the game shop.

"Where are you girl?" he asked softly while looking around. The thought of loosing the cat was terrible but what scared him the most was the thought of Yami hating him for loosing his pet. Walking upstairs, Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin as he greeted with a purr by the inky feline.

"Gah…! Miw-sher, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Yugi scolded before leaning down to scoop the cat into his arms and hugging her lightly. "I was worried."

Hearing the purr, Yugi chuckled as the feline's whiskers tickled his cheek. Packing the cat to his room, he set her down on the bed before blinking as his eyes caught sight of a golden trinket around the feline's neck.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling at the gold to have it unravel in his hands to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet of sorts. "It's beautiful," he smiled while fingering one of the ankh charms. Letting the bracelet dangle from his fingers, Yugi's eyes widened as the golden orb in the center flashed a vibrant gold.

"What's… h…happen… happening…?"

Not able to finish his sentence, Yugi's world succumbed to darkness as he fell back on the bed with the bracelet still interlaced between his fingers.

* * *


	11. Prowl 11

**-On the Prowl-**

_Warm plush fur greeted his roaming fingertips while wisps of a cool breeze caressed his cheeks and tousled his hair. Whatever he was riding, he could tell that they were flying through the sky. It was an exhilarating feeling; he could feel every beat of his mount's wings as well as another current of wind caressing his body._

_Opening his amethyst eyes, a smile graced his face at the site of the sparkling sand and towering pyramids that shimmered underneath the desert sun. Feeling something tightening around his waist, he looked down to find a pair of sun kissed arms decorated by gold bands wrapped around him._

_Casting a look behind him, his smile brightened at his lover. "You do realize that you shouldn't be out here, don't you?"_

"_Maybe so, little one, but my council can handle things for me for now," the other answered, his deep sultry voice caressing his mind and soul with warmth. "Besides, you know how much I enjoy my time with you."_

_Nodding, he leaned back against the other while feeling the other's arms wrap tighter around him. "But you are the Pharaoh, and have a duty to your country."_

"_True, I may be Pharaoh, but as a lover, my first priority is you," the other countered, placing a kiss on the side of his neck._

"_You spoil me, Pharaoh," he teased, enjoying the delicate and affectionate touches._

"_Not enough," the Pharaoh replied, running one of his hands along the other's arm before interlacing their fingers together. "You are my precious one, and as such I should be there whenever you need me."_

_Feeling something cool brush against the palm interlaced with the Pharaoh's, he looked down just as the other pulled his hand away to reveal a beautiful golden bracelet that was decorated with ankhs and an exquisite charm in the center that was shaped like a cat's eye. "Oh my…"_

"_Eye of Bast," the Pharaoh smiled, brushing a finger against the middle charm as it twinkled in the sunlight. "You are one of her chosen priests, so may she guard you when I am not there."_

_Fisting the bracelet in his hand, he turned to hug the other…_

**THUMP!**

Groaning, Yugi slowly got to his knees while rubbing his head. "Ow," he pouted, feeling his fingers brush against a tender spot. Using the bed to lift himself up, he looked around the room before thinking back to his dream.

It had felt so real, he could actually feel the warm embrace and the cool breeze caressing him, heck he could even feel the warm fur of the unidentified creature that he was sitting on. The only thing that irked him was the fact that his lover's face had always been blurred in shadows, even though they appeared to be flying in broad daylight.

Closing his eyes to replay the actions in his dream, he could remember the desert landscape, and pyramids, so he had been in Egypt, but by the structures and villages that he had seen it had been in ancient times.

Opening his eyes, Yugi sat back down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He blushed remembering the intimate hold that his lover had him in, but it was surprising to know that his lover had been the pharaoh, and from what the other said, they were very close to one another.

Thinking back to the pharaoh's voice, Yugi's blush deepened. The voice was so familiar and he almost thought it was his heart and mind ganging up on him, because he could've sworn that the voice belonged to Yami. Chuckling at his own wishful thinking, he recalled the last part of the dream where he had received the bracelet.

It was a beautiful trinket, but now that he thought about it, he had seen it before. Looking down at his right hand, Yugi gasped, seeing something gold wrapped around his fingers. Bringing the hand closer to his face, he opened it up to reveal a golden bracelet decorated in golden ankhs while in the center there was a beautiful charm in the shape of a stylized cat eye.

Amethyst eyes widened at the bracelet. There was no way! Gulping down his shock, he reached up to brush the center charm. "Eye of Bast," he murmured softly, his mind going back to the dream and the significance that the bracelet had between the pharaoh and his dream self.

Not sure of what to make of the situation, Yugi got off his bed and walked over to his dresser before opening a jewelry box that used to belong to his mother and gently placing the bracelet inside. He didn't want anything to happen to the beautiful trinket, so it was safer in the box.

Leaning against the dresser, he thought back to yesterday and gasped at his realization. The bracelet had been wrapped around Miw-sher's neck and he had taken it off her and then… well afterwards he didn't remember much of anything, except having the dream.

Casting a glance at the clock, Yugi blinked at the numbers displayed across the surface. It was almost noon, showing that he had definitely overslept. Shaking his head, Yugi grabbed a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower.

Making his way to the kitchen afterwards, he froze midways down the stairs. There had been something missing the entire morning and he had just realized what it was. "Miw-sher!" he called out, scrambling back up the stairs and looking through his room, but found no trace of the feline.

"Here girl!" Yugi yelled running back down the stairs and looking through the entire house to only come up empty handed once again. Entering the game shop, he searched everything, but still no trace of the feline, which left him stumped since there was no way that she would be able to get out of the building.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, flopping on a stool behind the counter of the shop. "Yami will be mad at me if I lost her, but how could she have gotten out?" Shaking his head, Yugi searched the house once again before putting on his shoes and locking the shop behind him.

Looking up and down the sidewalk, he took off running down the direction of the café while calling out for the missing feline.

**Meanwhile…**

Everything was blurred as crimson eyes slowly peeled themselves open, causing Yami to groan at the bright light entering in through the window of his bedroom. Pushing up from the bed, he winced at the sudden twinge of pain that raced across his body.

Gritting his teeth, Yami managed to get to his knees before a wave of nausea almost sent him reeling back down to the mattress. Steadying himself against the headboard, he groaned before slowly scooting off the bed and staggering into the large bathroom beside his room.

Leaning against the cool marble bathroom counter, he took a deep breath before mulling up enough strength and straightening his stance. Eyeing the five marks across his stomach, Yami winced lightly as he brushed a finger across the welts.

The shadows had stopped the bleeding and purged his system of the venom, but the scratches would still bruise and welt up for a day or so. Fighting off another wave of nausea, Yami growled. Even though the shadows had managed to purge his system, he was left with the effects that could almost be equivalent to a major hangover.

_( How do you feel? )_

"Don't ask," he groaned, looking over at the black feline sitting in the doorway before looking back at his reflection in the mirror to step back and gasp. "Damn," he cursed, leaning back against the counter to get a closer look at his reflection.

Everything about his reflection looked normal, or as normal as anyone could look in his situation. Hair was tousled and tangled from sweat, his tan skin displaying a sweaty sheen as well, but as for his eyes, well they were still a vibrant crimson, which was normal unless you counted the inky vertical slit in the middle.

"My eyes haven't shifted yet," Yami groaned, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror.

_( The shadows are still trying to heal you. )_

_(( Yeah I figured as much, but still… It's going to be hard to hide my eyes. ))_

_( You could always cast an illusion inside, but out you might want to wear sunglasses. )_

_(( I guess so, but how long will my eyes remain like this? ))_

_( I give it another hour or two. )_

Pushing away from the cool surface of the mirror, Yami stepped over the inky feline and walked back into his room to gather up some clothing before walking back into the bathroom to take a shower.

Blinking her eyes, Miw-sher's ears twitched at the sound of the shower being turned on. Satisfied that Yami was going to be fine, she jumped up onto the satin and silk covered bed before curling up on one of the pillows and drifting off to sleep.

Refreshed from his shower, Yami smiled as he left the bathroom to find the inky feline sound asleep on her usual pillow. Walking over to the feline, he gently ran his hand over her head, receiving a grateful purr in return. "Have a nice rest, Miw-sher," he whispered before turning and walking over to the desk where a certain book lay.

Running a hand over the book, his puzzle once again glowed faintly as the book's surface also came to life. Sitting on the black leather chair beside his desk, Yami's fingers gently traced across the gold engravings.

_( Sfdw nu shwt. )_

Blinking, Yami looked over to see gold eyes peering at him over curled up black paws. "Book of Shadow?" he asked, receiving a nod from the feline. Arching an eyebrow, he looked back at the book. "Then why can't I read the cover, I thought I could read the shadow tongue."

_( You can, but the book is guarded by magic. Until the book is opened by the key, no one can read the contents. )_

"Powerful magic," Yami whistled in awe while studying the book carefully. There was something about the book that called to him, poking at his mind as if he should remember it more than he did.

_( Indeed, it is very powerful magic. The entire content of that book is scrambled to the point of being nothing but gibberish, only with a key will the content become readable again. )_

"Key," Yami mused before looking around the room carefully. "Speaking of which, where's the bracelet?"

_( I returned it to its rightful owner. )_

Arching an eyebrow curiously, Yami looked back at the feline. "And who would that be?" he asked, not liking the sound of the key being in someone else's possession.

_( In due time, Prince. )_

Frowning at the lack of answers, Yami got up from his chair and walked out of the room with Miw-sher following behind him. "I wish you would just tell me, because they could be in danger and might need my help," he sighed while walking into the kitchen.

Jumping up onto the island counter, Miw-sher watched Yami pull out the fixings for pancakes. She knew she should tell him who the owner was, but she knew that he would not like what he heard, so she thought it best that he find out on his own.

"Oh by the way, I thought you were supposed to be staying with Yugi."

_( Drat… I knew I was forgetting something. )_

"Getting senile in your old age, aren't ya girl?" Yami jibbed while pulling out a mixing bowl from one of the cabinets. Chuckling at the snort the cat had given him, he cocked his head in a thoughtful manner. "Exactly hold are you again?"

_( Just fix your pancakes, Prince! )_

* * *

"Yami is not gonna be happy," Yugi sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair. He had spent the last hour and a half searching the city for the black cat, to only come across 2 strays and neither one of them were sporting a gold collar, gold eyes, or shadowy black fur.

"I'm sure it won't be dat bad, pal," Jou smiled, patting Yugi on the shoulder. "Just tell him da truth."

Leaning against the blue sports car that Jou was driving, Yugi shook his head. "How can you be sure that everything will be fine? That cat had been a gift from his mother," he cringed lightly, thinking of all the possible worst case scenarios that could happen to him.

"Then I guess ya a goner, ne?"

"… Gee thanks a lot, Jou," Yugi grumbled, shooting a side glare at the blond beside him.

"I still think ya worrying to much," Jou replied while lightly drumming his fingers across the glossy finish of the car. "Sides, if dis cat is as smart as y'all say it is, I bet it can find its own way back home."

Shaking his head, Yugi reached up lightly to rub the bridge of his nose. "True, but most cats aren't wearing a collar made from gold either, are they?" he questioned, looking over at his blond companion to find him shocked at the information.

"Guess ya can kiss that kitty good bye, den."

"You're still not helping," Yugi huffed, mock glaring at his companion.

"Oi, I give up!" Jou cried, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Chuckling at his friend, Yugi pushed away from the car before leaning over into the convertible to pull out his jacket from the backseat. "Well I guess it's time to face the music," he sighed, tossing the jacket over his shoulder as he started to walk toward the door but stopped to look back over his shoulder at his friend. "Thanks for the ride, Jou."

"Anytime, buddy," Jou smiled, waving at his friend while climbing into the driver's seat and starting up the engine. "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it," Yugi mumbled, watching as Jou drove away before taking another breath and entering into the building. Making his way to the elevator, he mentally prepared himself to what he was going to tell Yami.

The elevator ride didn't last long enough as Yugi stepped off on Yami's floor to see the other's door just at the end of the hall. Butterflies twittering around in his stomach, he gulped while mustering up his courage and walking down the long hall way.

Reaching the door sooner than he had liked, he hesitantly raised his right hand and knocked faintly. "Oh well, no one's home," he grinned getting ready to turn around but stopped when he realized how silly he was acting. Turning back to the door, he took another breath before knocking firmly on the door.

Yami blinked at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Please tell me that's not my father," he sighed looking over at Miw-sher who was lounging on the back of the couch. "Are my eyes back to normal, yet?"

_( Yes, so that means that all the poison is gone from your system. You may still feel a bit weak though. )_

"Not really, I just have the headache from hell," Yami groaned while getting to his feet and walking over to the door to unlock the latch before opening the door to blink in surprise at who stood there. "Yugi… what are you doing here?"

"Y… Y… Yami, I'm so sorry, but Miw-sher… she's gone," Yugi uttered, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, so not to see how angry Yami would be at him. Growing anxious for the other to say something, his head jerked up at the sound of deep chuckling.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the little one and how sad he had sounded at possibly loosing his trust. "Yugi, don't worry about it," he smiled, motioning the other to come in before shutting the door behind him. "She's not gone, she's here with me."

Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi looked up at Yami before hearing a familiar meow and turning to see a familiar feline looking up at him. "What a relief," he breathed, feeling his mental body turn to jelly. "I was worried about her."

Nodding, Yami smiled while watching Yugi walk over to scoop the feline in his arms to hug her gently. _'Lucky feline,' _he mused before walking over and petting the cat still in Yugi's arms. "I guess I should've mentioned that Miw-sher can be a hell of an escape artist sometimes, but she always manages to find her way back to me."

"It's alright, Yami," Yugi smiled. "I was just worried about her, since she was the last thing I seen last night before I passed out and when I didn't find her this morning I got worried."

"You passed out? Are you okay?" Yami asked, looking over Yugi with concern etched into his crimson eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just weird. Miw-sher was there and I noticed she had something on her and when I took it off, I found out it was a beautiful bracelet with golden ankhs and in the center there was charm that was a gold orb… and then I passed out," Yugi sighed, looking down at the feline, not catching the narrowing of crimson eyes.

"Sounds pretty weird," Yami replied, his voice not giving away at the anger aimed at the feline in Yugi's arms.

"That not the half of it," Yugi chuckled, placing the cat on the couch while sitting down on one of the comfy cushions.

"There's more?" Yami asked, curiously while tossing a side glare at the feline that just looked back at him with level gold eyes.

Nodding, Yugi turned towards Yami while leaning his back up against the arms of the sofa. "When I woke up this morning the orb was gone and in its place was a charm that looked like a cat's eye," he smiled, not wanting to discuss much anymore since he started to think about his dream and the way Yami's voice matched up to those of his dream lover's.

Crimson eyes widened at Yugi's words as he thought back to the latch on the Book of Shadow. According to Miw-sher there were two locks on the book, but the first lock on the latch had been the imprint of a stylized cat eye that he had been told was the Eye of Bast.

_(( I can't believe you did this! You have put him in serious danger giving him that bracelet! ))_

_( Haven't you realized, Prince? That bracelet was also locked and only its true keeper could break the seal of the orb, which he did. The Light has always been the key. )_

Watching Miw-sher leap from the couch and pad into his bedroom, Yami sighed before sitting down beside Yugi on the couch. "By the way, Miw-sher can stay with me now since my father is staying someplace else," he smiled before catching notice of the cringe that Yugi made. "Yugi, what is it?"

"Um… well… yesterday Malik, Ryou and I had a run in with your dad, and he wasn't very happy about seeing us… especially me," Yugi mumbled, not sure if he should tell Yami or not, but it was too late to stop now.

"What did he say to you?" Yami asked, his voice hinting at a tone of anger at the thought of his father doing something once again behind his back.

Fidgeting in his seat, Yugi turned away from those soul searching ruby eyes to look down at the plush carpeting. "Besides making me feel like a piece of gutter trash… he also tried to hit me…"

"WHAT!" Yami growled, jumping up from the couch and clenching his fists. "That low down son of a …!"

"Yami, he didn't hit me!" Yugi butted in, reaching up to tug on one of Yami's rigid arms. "He didn't get too because Miw-sher stopped him," Yugi smiled watching Yami relax some what, but there was still some anger flashing in those bright crimson eyes.

Shaking his head, Yami surprised Yugi as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry about him, Yugi," he said softly, his breath ghosting over Yugi's ears. "You shouldn't have to deal with him and his attitude."

Blushing at the feeling of Yami's warm breath fluttering over his ear, Yugi closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. It almost felt like he was back in dream, but Yugi knew that he couldn't get that lucky. "It's alright, Yami," he smiled "I'll just have to avoid running into him again."

Pulling back to look into those amethyst pools that he adored, Yami gently caressed Yugi's cheek before trailing his eyes down to those kissable lips that he had almost touched that night at the club, but had been rudely interrupted by his blasted father.

"Do you remember the last time we were at the night club?" he asked, smiling as Yugi nodded while blushing lightly. "Care to pick up where we left off?"

Yugi went scarlet at the question. Was Yami actually talking about dancing or… or picking up where he left off when he had leaned down to kiss him. Feeling the gentle caressing of his cheek, he nodded lightly.

Smiling, Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling the little one closer to him while brushing the baby soft cheek. Tracing his fingers under Yugi's jaw line, he lifted Yugi's chin before slowly leaning down and capturing those lips with his own.

Yugi couldn't help but melt and fall into the kiss. Yami's lips were warm and soft and he tasted of honey and spices that made you crave even more. Feeling Yami nip his bottom lip, he parted his mouth in a gasp before feeling Yami's tongue sweep into his mouth.

Ambrosia couldn't compare to the taste of Yugi, or least that's the way Yami thought. His little one's taste was nectar of every desirable treat imaginable, although vanilla seemed to be his most prominent flavor.

The kiss would have lasted a lot longer, but lack of oxygen caused the two to pull away, leaving Yugi a bit dazed and Yami licking his lips for the remaining traces of Yugi's taste.

Yugi was in another world as he used Yami's body to brace himself, not trusting his own legs at the moment. That kiss had been mind blowing for him, but there had been a moment when he could've sworn that they had kissed before. Closing his eyes and leaning his head on Yami's shoulder, he tried to get his thoughts organized, but inwardly gasped when a flash of gold caressed his mind's eye.

Concentrating on the flash in his mind, Yugi was gifted with another flash, but this time he was able to tell more about it. It had been of a gold upside pyramid that had a mysterious eye etched in the center. Amethyst eyes blinked open at recognizing the pyramid. _'Sphinx! He has the pyramid,' _he mused before being brought out of his thoughts at feeling Yami pulling away enough to look into his eyes.

"You still with me?" he asked, chuckling at the blush across Yugi's face as well as the fleeting cloudiness of his amethyst eyes.

"Of course," Yugi smiled, looking up into warm crimson eyes. "You just sort of blew away back there."

Chuckling, Yami brushed his lips lightly across Yugi's once again before looking up to notice gold eyes peering at him from the door way of his room. "Just make yourself comfortable, Yugi and I'll be right back," he smiled, pulling away from Yugi.

"Alright," Yugi nodded, boneless flopping down on the couch. His body had yet to register from his first kiss.

Satisfied with Yugi being comfortable, Yami stalked into his room before shutting the door behind him and motioning at Miw-sher to head out onto the balcony. Stepping out on the balcony, he shut the door before rounding on the inky feline.

"I want to thank you for stopping my father from harming Yugi, but I still can't believe that you would give him that bracelet."

_( I was more than happy to help him, but as for the bracelet it belonged to him in the first place. )_

"How can something from the past belong to him?" Yami growled. "Even if it did belong to him, I don't think you should have given it to him, because now he is going to be in danger."

_( I am aware of that, but he deserves to know his past! )_

"His past, what do you know of his past?" Yami glared, eyeing the feline suspiciously before groaning at the pounding of his headache, he had almost forgotten he had it when he was holding and kissing Yugi, but it was definitely back.

_( I know more than you think, Prince. So trust me, the bracelet is where it belongs. )_

Grumbling, Yami ran a hand through his hair lightly. "Fine, he can keep the bracelet, but promise me that you won't bestow him anymore 'special' gifts. I don't want anything to happen to him."

_( I can't promise you that, Prince. With opening the secret to the bracelet, the Little Light has opened up a part of himself that has been sealed away from him. )_

"He's going to be danger, isn't he?" Yami sighed sadly, idly touching his lips to remember the touch of those soft lips that seemed familiar to him, as if he had kissed them many times before.

_( Danger always lurks where it is not wanted, but the Little Light should be safe, because he has you. )_

Smiling lightly at the words, Yami gently ran his fingers through the plush fur. "Not only me, he has you too," he replied before scooping up the cat and walking back into his room before shutting the door and entering into the living room to see Yugi leaning over the arm rest fast asleep.

Walking over to the little one, Yami gently eased himself to take the arm rest's job as Yugi subconsciously snuggled up closer to him. Running his fingers through the other's silky soft strands, he smiled before leaning down and kissing Yugi's head. _'Sleep easy, little one, just always know that I will be there whenever you need me. '_

Watching the two on the couch, Miw-sher padded her way back into Yami's room before leaping onto the desk where the book still sat. Watching the gold engravings glow faintly at her presence, she purred lightly.

With the unlocking of the bracelet, she knew that Yugi's ancient past would make itself known by sporadic visions of his past memories. Miw-sher inwardly sighed as she thought over past events and knew that she would have to go to the realm to retrieve something for Yugi that would definitely make Yami furious at her, but it was the only thing that could reunite Yugi with his entire past as well unraveling her own past and Yami's past as well.

With the revealing of the past though, there was going to a few drawbacks. Those drawbacks would come as memories of the past, some filled with passion and love and others sad, especially when it involved the death of a loved one. For good or bad though, the past needed to be revealed before Viper, Jackal, and their unidentified partner were able to wreak havoc once again.

* * *


	12. Prowl 12

**-On the Prowl-**

"_The time is almost at hand."_

"I know, Master."

"_Do you think they succeeded?"_

"If not they will punished."

"_You only have a week left to retrieve the Book of Shadow."_

"You will have the book, Master. I swear it!"

"_I will hold you to your promise. Fail me and the consequence will be dire."_

The large screen faded into static before being shut off as a figure slammed a fist down on the large exquisite desk in front of them. Swiveling in the lush chair at the sound of the large doors opening, the figure looked down in the room as two other figures walked toward him.

Spotlights flickered on as both figures stepped onto a platform. One of the platforms having the surface etched with the pattern of a ring with a pyramid in the middle that had an eye in the center of it with five pointers dangling from the bottom of the ring. The other platform's surface was etched with a rod shaped pattern that seemed to have a sphere shaped head but smoothed out into the looks of an almost double edged ax that had an eye in the center of it as well.

"Welcome back, Viper, Jackal. Did you collect what was asked?"

Stepping up on the platform depicting the ring, Viper crossed his arms. "It was a failed attempt."

"Failed attempt, and what exactly caused you both to fail such a simple task?"

Taking his place on the last platform, Jackal mirrored Viper's gesture by crossing his arms. "Sphinx was there."

"How is it when it's two against one that the one standing alone should be victorious?"

Viper glared at the one behind the desk. "We don't have a guardian beast to save our hides," he growled.

"You have your own arsenal of creatures to fight with."

"You have no idea of the creature we speak of," Jackal snorted. "True we may have strong creatures, and powerful magic and deadly trap cards… but they don't hold a snow balls chance in hell of succeeding against a divine guardian."

"Not to mention that Sphinx has the God creatures at his disposal," Viper grumbled.

"Excuses, you two are making Sphinx sound unbeatable!"

"Then what do you suggest, Cyclops…" Viper growled before wincing as a current of electricity brought him down to his knees. Panting, he scrapped his claws against the floor while hissing at the stinging sensation that raced across his body.

"Don't test me, Viper. You know I hold what's precious to you."

"What would you have us do then?" Jackal asked, casting a glance over at Viper to watch him stumble to his feet.

"All heroes have a flaw. An Achilles heel if you want. You find his weakness and use it to your advantage."

"What of his… guardian then?" Viper managed out, his stance slumped from the still slight stinging sensations. "She is… always… close by."

"Use your skill, and make the best of your traps and magic cards. Guardian or not, I'm sure a few of the traps will be able to slow it down."

Nodding their heads, Viper and Jackal exchanged looks before turning and leaving the office once again. It was time to do a little spying on their old friend to find out just what would be the other's major weakness.

**MEANWHILE…**

Yugi was still blushing scarlet. He had woken up around thirty minutes ago to find himself cuddled up against Yami, who had been stroking his hair with loving caresses. The gestures had gave him a sudden sense of familiarity, as if they had been in that position many times before, causing his already rosy cheeks to go crimson.

Hearing a faint purr, he turned to see Miw-sher lounging behind him on the back of the couch, her head and front paws resting over one of the large back pillows. Smiling at the feline, his attention drifted over to the kitchen, watching Yami grab a few items out of the fridge.

Getting ready to get off the couch and help Yami in the kitchen, he came to a sudden halt at what had just been reported.

"… _**Museum has reported that its newest addition to its Ancient Egyptian exhibit has been stolen. Officers also report that all the glass cases in the room were shatter, but none of the valuable items enclosed in said cases were missing. The artifact stolen was said to be an ancient book that had only arrived a few days earlier…"**_

Watching the screen, Yugi gasped at the damage done to the room he had visited so many times. "So they only took that weird book," he whispered, before feeling a shadow looming over him and looking up to see Yami leaning over him with his crimson eyes trained on the news report.

"Looks like the museum had a busy night, ne?" Yami asked, looking down into amethyst eyes to watch as Yugi nodded.

"Someone trashed the place, but only one thing was stolen…" Yugi mused, turning in the couch to look up as Yami crossed his arms.

"Seems odd that only one thing is missing, especially in a room filled with treasures such as that," Yami stated.

"They probably would've taken everything, but He showed up and stopped them," Yugi smiled, not noticing the amused smirk that graced Yami's face.

"Oh, so you think the elusive stranger helped?" Yami asked, hiding his smirk while keeping his eyes on Yugi.

Getting to his knees, Yugi leaned over the back of the couch to look up into Yami's eyes. "I have a hunch that he was there, and the cases were broken because he fought the thieves," he smiled, thinking back to watching Sphinx fight. "I bet he clobbered them."

Unconsciously rubbing his side where Viper had got him, Yami wouldn't exactly say that he managed to 'clobber' them as Yugi had put it.

"What's wrong, Yami?"

Snapping out of his daze, Yami shook his head. "Nothing, just had an itch," he lied, gently scratching the spot to at least be a bit believable.

Nodding, Yugi looked back at the television as a photo of the stolen book flashed on the screen. "Call me paranoid, but I hope no one evil gets a hold of that book. I saw it yesterday and it felt like there was something about it… something that seemed odd…" _'Yet familiar,'_ he finished the last thought to himself, not wanting Yami to think him completely insane.

Crimson eyes blinked curiously before casting a glance at the inky feline on the couch to get an 'I-told-you-so' look from gleaming gold eyes. "You're not being paranoid," Yami replied, reaching over to stroke the little one's cheek. "Call it a lucky guess, or Egyptian instinct, but I think that book was filled with very powerful magic."

"Not to mention that when I got a good look at it, it had at least 2 different locks on it," Yami smirked.

"Locks aren't that reassuring, Yami," Yugi sighed, reaching up to intertwine his fingers with the ones that were rubbing his cheek. "All locks can be broken, so what if a book that powerful is opened?"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Maybe the book is in good hands," Yami smiled, leaning down to be eye to eye with Yugi. "Did you ever think that maybe He took the book to keep it safe?"

Amethyst eyes widening at the thought, Yugi beamed. "You're right, Yami! I bet Sphinx is keeping the book safe."

"Sphinx… is that what he's called?" Yami asked fighting the urge to smirk as Yugi nodded.

Turning away from Yami, Yugi blushed remembering the encounters with the sexy leather clad vigilant. His cheek still seemed to tingle as he thought about it, from the time they first met when he was licked to the time when he had simply kissed his cheek.

"He came to my aid when I was cornered one night," he smiled, looking back at Yami with a smile on his face.

"Then I'll have to thank him personally sometime," Yami smirked, leaning over to brush his lips against Yugi's lightly. "For taking care of you when I wasn't there."

Yugi's mind fogged over at the last of Yami's words, his thoughts going back to his dream when the Pharaoh had said almost the same thing… Shaking the thought, he looked back up into warm crimson eyes before leaning up to give Yami a soft kiss in return.

* * *

Shaking his head, Yugi sighed as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Time had gotten away from him, but then again he really didn't want to leave his spot in Yami's arms, sharing kissing and warm touches… Blushing, Yugi ran a hand through his hair as he continued walking down the street.

Yami had offered to take him home, but he had persuaded the other into letting him go alone, besides Yugi was hoping the cool air would cool him off and maybe clear his head from the undecipherable images that seemed to pop up in his thoughts.

Passing a familiar corner, Yugi came to a stop as he felt his cheek tingle. This had been the first place he had met Sphinx… and the place where the other had left him with a lick on the cheek as a parting gift.

Groaning, he turned and continued on his way home. His mind and heart were both jumbled as he thought about Yami and the elusive Sphinx. Both were gorgeous, and could make his heart skip a beat, which made it hard to breath. He knew that he loved Yami… but there was a part of him that couldn't resist the temptation that radiated from Sphinx.

'_I'm so screwed…'_

"What is someone like you doing all alone, little one?"

Stopping in his tracks, Yugi's heart fluttered at the familiar voice as he turned to see a pair of ruby eyes glowing in the shadows of the alley before Sphinx emerged from the inky depths. "Sphinx… what are you doing… here?"

Sauntering over to Yugi, Sphinx smiled. "I was in the neighborhood and seen you, so I thought I would pay you a visit."

Looking over the other, Yugi's eyes landed on the upside down pyramid and blinked, remembering the vision he had earlier about a golden pyramid. Subconsciously reaching out to touch the pyramid, his mind fogged over as he was blinded with a flash of light.

It was a brief memory, one that had him lying in his lover's arms while he idly traced his fingers across the gold upside down pyramid that rested on the other's chest. Shaking his head, he stopped his hand at only inches away from the pyramid before turning his hand away and running it through his hair nervously, missing the frown that had crossed across Sphinx's face.

"You felt drawn to it, didn't you?" Sphinx asked, his gold claws clinking against the pyramid as he looked into amethyst eyes that looked so confused at the moment.

Amethyst eyes widened at question. "H.. how did you know?" Yugi asked, looking up to watch those alluring crimson eyes close briefly before opening back up to look at him. "I mean… well I'm not sure why I felt drawn to it. Ever since I took this bracelet from around the neck of my love… er friend's cat, I've been having weird visions and I remember seeing your pyramid in one of them."

Sphinx inwardly chuckled at the flustered look on Yugi's face. His heart swelled at Yugi refereeing to him as a lover, and it was adorable that he was covering it up by calling him a friend instead. Miw-sher had mentioned to him earlier that the little one had a large crush on this identity of his.

"I see," he smirked, stepping over to lean against the streetlamp and crossing his arms. "Tell me about it."

Blinking, Yugi swallowed the lump that had lodged in his throat. His eyes roaming over the casual yet seductive stance that Sphinx was displaying. Turning away from the other, he took a step closer before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "It's a beautiful piece of jewelry, with golden ankh charms but the biggest charm is the most eye-catching, it looks like a stylized cat eye."

Cat like crimson eyes roamed over the shorter figure. "The Eye of Bast, a very special charm," Sphinx smiled, before arching an eyebrow as he noticed amethyst eyes widen and the other tense lightly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, just something you said," Yugi sighed, looking back to stare into cat like crimson before turning away.

Nodding lightly, Sphinx stepped away from the streetlamp before standing right in front of Yugi. "That bracelet must have been meant for you, little one," he said while lifting up a hand to stop Yugi from interrupting him. "Trust me on this. The Eye of Bast is a charm of protection for loved ones, and can only be worn by the one it's meant for. It has been a key to many things, so it'd be wise to keep it safe."

"Key to many things…" Yugi mused, looking over Sphinx again to notice 5 faint welts across the dusky taunt stomach. Thinking back to the news report, Yugi couldn't help but ask. "Sphinx you were at the museum last night weren't you? You stopped everything from being stolen… but there was still one book that had been taken, a special and rare book."

Sphinx nodded. "That's right, and I took the book to keep it safe," he smirked, looking to see Yugi give an 'I-knew-it' cheer to himself. "However, Viper and Jackal are still after the book, and they are also looking for the key."

"The bracelet… it's the key, isn't it?" Yugi asked hesitantly, feeling a chill race up his spine at Sphinx's small nod.

Seeing the fear, Sphinx wrapped his arms around Yugi and gently pulled him into a comforting embrace while nuzzling Yugi's neck before pulling back to look into a blushing face and those amethyst eyes that made him melt. "Don't worry little one, as long as you have the bracelet I will watch over you," he smiled before blinking in surprise as Yugi wrapped his arms around him and hugged him in return while burying his face into his buckled leather shirt.

Gently combing his claws through the silky locks, Sphinx breathed in Yugi's scent before pulling away from the other enough to cup the other's chin and lift it to his gaze. "Keep the bracelet with you at all times, and it should help protect you as well," he smiled before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Yugi's mouth before pulling away completely. "I'll be watching, little one."

Yugi blushed and let out a heavy sigh as he watched Sphinx walk back to the alley and fade into the darkness once again. Thinking about the other's words, he shook his head. It appeared that Sphinx knew exactly what was going on, and that he was the soul owner of that puzzle… which would mean that… Sphinx had been his dream lover.

Entering the game shop after finishing up his walk, he was still utterly confused. There was no way that he would give up this feeling he had with Yami, he felt so drawn to the other… but with Sphinx there was something there as well.

Groaning, Yugi entered his room to walk over to his dresser before opening up the jewelry box to peer at the beautiful bracelet that shimmered in greeting. Picking the item up, he twisted it around before finding the delicate latch and fastened it around his wrist.

Watching the charms move with his movements, he smiled lightly before walking over to his desk and pulling out the homework that he had put off earlier. Hefting the large Physics book onto his desk, he grumbled while flipping through the pages.

'_Someone remind me again why in the world I took this class…' _he sighed, looking over the text carefully, not noticing an inky head with golden eyes watching him through his sky light, or that the cat eye charm on his bracelet had started to glow.

Getting a sudden drowsy sensation, Yugi's vision was blanketed in darkness as he slumped over his desk, the opened text book cushioning his forehead.

**ELSEWHERE…**

Ryou grumbled as Jou and Seto sat at the stool of the coffee house counter. The two had volunteered to try his special raspberry and chocolate crème cocoa and they had yet to give him their opinion, since they were either too busy tossing insults at each other or giving teasing kisses.

"I'm waiting," he ground out, twitching his right eye as the two continued to ignore him by drowning out his voice with their bickering.

"Take it back!"

"Keep it up, mutt, and there will be a muzzle in your future!"

"I mean it money bags!"

Wanting to beat his head against the counter or cash register, Ryou rolled his eyes. Jou and Seto had a very interesting relationship sometimes. Hearing the chime on the door, he perked up to notice the guy he had met a few nights before take a seat on one of the stools a bit down the counter.

Taking another look over at his now kissing companions, he snorted and walked toward his newest customer. Wiping his hands on his apron gently, he took a deep breath before stepping up closer to the counter. "What can I get for you?"

Narrowed russet brown eyes looked up into soft doe brown as Bakura smirked lightly. "So we met again, ne? I would've never guessed you worked at a coffee house."

"Nice to see you again," Ryou smiled. "As for working here, it wasn't by choice… its just a way to have some extra cash… not that this job pays all that well," he sighed, crossing his arms lightly.

"Then why stay, if the pay sucks?" Bakura asked, toying with the napkin dispenser on the counter.

"Because this was the only place that would hire me and work along with my schedule at college," Ryou replied.

"Oh," Bakura stated before looking down the counter at Jou and Seto who were back to tossing insults at each other. "Friends of yours?" he asked, looking over at Ryou to watch him sigh and grumble.

"Unfortunately," Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ignore them, their relationship is one that would cause your head to spin."

"That bad," Bakura smirked, chuckling to himself as Ryou nodded in reply.

"So what can I get you?" Ryou asked again, while gazing over the other from the corner of his eye. Malik and Ryou had both had little conversations about their doubles, admitting that they were very handsome and had some sense of allure that captivated them. Fighting down the blush that wanted to cover his cheeks, he bit down on his tongue to get his thoughts back in order to hear the desired drink.

"An Arabian Mocha Sanani," Ryou blinked as he looked over at Bakura who merely nodded with that same smirk on his face. That was a bold flavor of coffee that he absolutely loved the smell of. It was odd and exotic with a lot of added spices that sort of whisked you away to the Arabian Desert… meaning that Bakura probably had exotic taste.

"Oh and I'd also like a Sulawesi to go," Bakura added.

"Want them both Tall?" Ryou asked, looking over to receive a nod. "Coming right up then," he smiled, walking toward the brewer to pass by his friends.

"Ryou, dat stuff was great," Jou smiled, causing Ryou to smile at finally getting an opinion on his new cocoa flavor.

"Was the raspberry too strong in it?" he asked lightly while getting Bakura's drinks ready.

"No, it was just right," Seto offered. "Whether you like this job or not right, Ryou. You have a knack with coffee and cocoa flavors."

"Joy, so that means that my role in life was to serve Java till the end of my days… I want a refund on the ticket fate dealt me," he snorted, causing Seto to quirk and eyebrow and Jou to chuckle.

"Ah c'mon, Ryou, it's not dat bad," Jou smirked. "I mean ya could've ended up working at the movie rental store with Malik."

"At least Malik has a car to drive," Ryou sighed before turning back as the ding on the brewers signaled that the drinks were ready. Pouring the drinks in the insulated cups, he snapped a lid on them before heading back over to Bakura.

"Is it me… or did it seem like Ryou doesn't like his job?" Jou cocked his head before turning to see Seto roll his eyes.

"It's just you pup, can't ya just feel how much Ryou loves it here," Seto replied, his voice edged in complete sarcasm.

Growling, Jou whapped Seto on the arm, "Quit being a sarcastic bastard!"

"You are so getting a muzzle!"

And those two were at it again

Handing Bakura his change, Ryou sighed as he heard his friends arguing once again. Watching Bakura leave, he blinked as he noticed a silver jeep parked outside with a passenger that looked like Malik, which meant it was Marik. "I wonder where those two are heading?" he asked before taking a deep breath and going back to friends to hopefully end their little quarrel.

* * *


	13. Prowl 13

**-On the Prowl-**

"Gah…! Dammit, that's hot! What the hell are you trying to do!"

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Hot, hot, hot! What are you on about? All I felt is you hitting the brakes and scalding hot coffee trying to burn my pride off!"

Returning the glare thrown at him, Bakura quickly turned the jeep to the side and parked it on a corner before getting out and looking around. Hearing the other door slam, he smirked at hearing Marik complaining about his ruined pants as well as mumbling cursing about his driving skills.

"Quit complaining, I felt a pulse of magic, that's why I hit the brakes!" Bakura snapped, glaring over the jeep's hood to look into narrowed lilac eyes. "Don't you feel it?"

"The only thing I feel is… Hey, I felt something!"

"Better late than never, ne?"

"Shut up!" Marik growled, glaring over at the other before taking a look at their surroundings. "It's not shadow magic, it feels different."

"I know," Bakura nodded, before waving his hand as a wave of shadows moved across his clothing in a fleeting caress before coming together to form a black mask across his face. "I say we track the source."

Marik, like his companion had also reached out to the shadows, assuming the alias of Jackal once again. "Follow me," he smirked before running down the alley way before leaping up onto a back wall leading into another section of town.

Joining the other on the wall, Viper crouched down and took a look around. "The pull of magic seems to be coming from that way," he said, pointing to the left before the both of them jumped from the wall.

Stalking their way down the twisting lanes, another pulse of magic caught their attention, causing the duo to arrive at a two story building that appeared to be a local game shop.

"A game shop?" Jackal asked, arching a skeptic eyebrow while turning to look at Viper.

Viper shrugged, "It's where the pull of magic is coming from…"

"But a game shop…"

"Shut up!" Viper snapped, shoving Jackal on the shoulder before looking up to see the lights on in a room upstairs where a skylight could be seen. Motioning toward the lit up window, he turned and leaped up into the branches of a large tree that was just a few feet away from the shop and looked inside to see a young figure.

"Look, he has the bracelet," Jackal pointed out while crouching down on the branch that was above Viper's head.

"He's also the one that we've seen Yami with," Viper smirked, looking up at Jackal.

"Meaning that he could be that Athlete heel, right?"

"That's Achilles, you dolt," Viper groaned, rolling his eyes. "But I do believe that he could be Sphinx's weakness, after all, he does have the bracelet."

"Then let's grab him and go, so that Pony boy will quit breathing down our necks," Jackal glared, looking down at Viper to receive a nod in return.

Making a graceful leap onto the roof, the duo looked around cautiously, just in case Sphinx had set them up or was watching them. Not seeing their rival, the two looked at one another and shrugged before carefully making their way to the window and taking a better look inside.

"Y'know, I'm a bit surprised that Sphinx isn't here… I mean, well you would think that he would be keeping a closer eye on this kid," Jackal mused, surveying the inside of the room.

"Oh well, you know Sphinx, I'm sure Mr. Goody-two-shoes, is out there being a hero or something," Viper sneered, putting a hand across the smooth glass. "The pulse of magic is coming from the kid… he must have a touch of magic to him… or else there was more to that bracelet than what were told about."

Jackal tensed as a cold wind brushed across his skin, causing a chill to race across his spine. Looking around, he blinked as he noticed the street lamp's glow started to dim as well as the light coming from the window. Hearing a faint scraping sound, he looked over to notice a pair of eerie glowing gold eyes.

"I think I know why Sphinx isn't here," Jackal muttered, nudging Viper in the shoulder to get his attention as the owner of the eyes came more into view, revealing the large beast that had come to Sphinx's rescue at the museum.

"He left his guardian to protect the little one," Viper growled, stepping away from the window as the large creature stepped up closer.

"Come on, we better go," Jackal sneered, knowing that since the guardian had boxed them in with its powers that they could not summon any of their creatures. Not waiting for Viper, he turned and leaped off the roof to disappear in a wisp of shadows.

"You might've protected him this time, Guardian, but now we know about him… so we will be back," he stated, glaring at the beast before leaping off the roof and disappearing in the way that Jackal had.

Snorting at the fleeing duo, Miw-sher shook her head before looking back into the window to see the glowing bracelet. Thinking about Viper's words, she dropped her head and folded her wings in place, knowing that what he had said had been true. They knew of Yugi now, and they would be after him to get to Sphinx.

**MEANWHILE…**

_He shivered as he continued to walk around the lonesome landscape, with his arms wrapped tightly around him, as he rubbed them lightly in hopes of creating some heat. His vision was limited since he was surrounded by darkness, the only light offered to him coming from the glowing bracelet around his wrist. Feeling a chill race across his spine, he looked ahead to catch a sudden glimpse of something glowing in a silvery light._

_Curiosity getting the better of him and hoping for it to be able to help him leave the darkness, he ran toward the glowing object. Stopping only a few feet away, he mentally frowned while his body slumped at what stood before him._

_It was a large mirror, the surface having a silvery reflective sheen that almost looked to be dusted in darkness. The border around the mirror however was gold like his bracelet, with ancient cravings etched into it as well as hieroglyphs. _

_Stepping up to the mirror, he brushed his fingers across the surface and blinked as the glass felt warm to his fingers. Peering at his reflection, he stumbled back with a gasp at what the mirror shown._

_In the mirror his double was standing in the midst of a grand temple, the painted alabaster pillars could be seen in the background as well as fringes of lush gardens. His double was also dressed in white linens, with a dark purple and gold sash tied about his waist. Sandals adorned his feet while around his arms were gold bands and at the wrist there was the bracelet that Miw-sher had left him._

_Shaking his head, he took another step closer to the mirror and touched the surface once again, his double doing the same but with a kind smile etched on his face. Looking at his reflection, he noticed the dead look in those familiar amethyst eyes. _

_His own amethyst eyes blinked in awe as his reflection pulled their hand away before he could, letting him get another glance of his double to take in the small headdress that was of a slim gold band with a cat eye similar to the bracelet as well as few beads resting against his forehead._

"_Who are you?" He asked to only have his double shake his head and give him a warm smile before pointing back at him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed before jerking at the sound of a low menacing growl._

_Twisting around, he was getting worried as the bracelet's glow seemed to dim as well as the glow from the mirror. It was like the darkness was closing in all around him, but what really scared him was the two gleaming gold eyes that were watching him._

_The eyes were sitting up high, meaning that whatever those eyes belonged to was very big. Scooting back against the mirror, he gasped as the owner of the eyes took a step forward, letting the dim glow from his bracelet reveal what it looked like._

_The beast was large and looked to be a cross between a panther and dragon with large saber fangs protruding from its muzzle. In all truth, he should be terrified of the creature, but there was something about it that made him feel as if he should know this creature..._

_His thoughts took a quick detour though as the creature let out another bone chilling roar, the eyes changing from gleaming gold to a fierce crimson. Watching the creature getting ready to swipe at him, he closed his eyes and threw up his arms in a feeble way of protection._

"_Please, don't," he whispered, but at hearing the growling and the claws clinking against the ground, he shuddered, not wanting to die in this crazy dream. Hearing the creature getting closer, he was unaware of the brightening glow of his bracelet._

_Being ready for such an attack, he had expected unbearable pain… but at feeling a rough and wet surface caressing his hand, he opened one of his eyes to find the large beast licking his hand before looking at him with shining gold eyes and letting out a rumbling purr._

"_Wha?" he blinked, not sure what was going on as the creature continued to purr before pulling away from him and walking over to where the mirror was. Looking behind him, his jaw nearly hit the floor._

_In the mirror's place there was now a large archway leading into the scene that he had seen only moments ago behind his double. "How… there was a mirror there only moments ago...?"_

_Hearing an amused snort, he noticed the creature looking back at him with an almost smirk etched on its muzzle. "Don't give me that look," he pouted, crossing his arms to watch as the creature shook its head before walking down the hall with its tail swaying in a motion that told him to follow._

"_I've gotta be outta my mind," he sighed, shaking his head before running after the large beast to feel a sudden tingle race across his body. Looking down at his clothes, he gasped as he noticed that he was now wearing exactly what his double had been wearing. _

_Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, he blinked as his fingers traced across the band of gold that he had seen on his double's forehead. Looking over at the creature, his mind blurred back to the dream he had of flying and he realized that the creature was the same one that he and the Pharaoh had been riding on._

"_Where are we?" he asked to only receive a rumbling purr. Sighing at the lack of an understandable response, he decided to look around the temple as they continued to walk. The ornate pillars were painted in vibrant colors with pictures of Ancient Egyptian style art depicting cats and humans while hieroglyphs were carved around the rest of the large columns._

"_Wow!" he breathed, taking in the beauty of the art before turning his attention to the lush gardens that looked like small oasis' in different sections of the temple. Feeling something brush against his leg, he looked down to just catch a glimpse of two spotted cats running down the hall chasing each other._

_Glancing at the creature beside him, he noticed a familiar collar around the beast's neck. 'It can't be… that collar looks just like the one that Miw-sher has,' he thought, quickly looking away from the collar to try and get his thoughts together. In his previous dream the creature never wore a collar, yet here it was with one now. 'It must be from worrying about Miw-sher earlier.'_

_Coming around another corner, he abruptly came to a stop at the archway leading into the next room. There was something about the room that made his body tingle. "T…this place… it feels as though I've been here before," he mumbled before letting out a startled 'eep' as the creature gave him a push into the room with its long tail._

_Quickly regaining his balance so that he wouldn't fall, he rounded on the creature to give it a pouting glare. "That wasn't nice," he grumbled, receiving a snort from the beast as it ruffled its shadowy wings while walking to the back wall and turning to look at him._

_Taking another look around the room, he sighed while walking over to the large beast and looking over the wall. The hieroglyphs across the surface telling a story that he didn't understand, but as he ran a ringed adorned hand over the cool alabaster, he blinked as he looked down to find a small notch in the same shape of the middle charm on his bracelet._

_The beast let out a low rumble as it motioned with its head for him to go on._

"_How is that I know what to do?" He asked, taking off the bracelet and arranging it so that the middle charm fit perfectly into the notch before turning it counterclockwise to have the wall shudder, causing him to jump back with the bracelet still clutched tightly in his hands._

_Watching the wall shift and pull away to reveal a hidden doorway, he slipped the bracelet back around his wrist before he was all but shoved into the entrance by the large beast. "Hey, watch it!" he glared, catching his balance as he looked down the winding stairs that were dimly lit by torches burning on the walls._

_Gulping the lump that was lodged in his throat, he carefully made his way down the stairs with the large creature following right behind him. Reaching the bottom step and walking down a small hall, he gasped as he entered a large room that was shrouded in bright light by the aid of sunlight reflecting off many well placed gold disks._

_Seeing the large beast walking over to one of the corners, he ran over to it before stopping at one of the large golden statues. "Bast," he whispered, taking in the cat headed goddess that gleamed in the light. "This must be a temple made just for her."_

_Tearing his eyes away from the goddess statue, he ran over to where the large beast was sitting to notice an altar surrounded by smaller cat statues as well as small indoor pool. Looking more closely at the pool, he grew a bit nervous._

_The pool wasn't filled with water, but a substance that looked almost like ink that swirled on its own, twisting in shades of dark purples and indigos. "What is that?" he asked, looking back at the beast curiously while taking a step back from the inky pool._

_The creature let out another rumble before walking over to him and pushing him back toward the pool._

"_H…hey, stop!" he cried, trying to dig his feet into the floor, but his sandaled feet just slid across the surface until stopping as they met the wall surrounding the black pool. Looking down into the inky substance, he blinked as a flash of gold within the pool caught his attention. Leaning over the pool, he took a closer look before slowly reaching out and touching the inky liquid._

_As soon as his fingers had grazed the surface to provide a ripple, he watched in awe as with each ring of the ripple the ink disappeared to reveal crystal clear water. "This place is getting weirder and weirder," he mumbled lightly, hearing the creature snort behind him._

_Looking back into the water, he felt drawn by the object sitting just below the surface. Leaning over, he carefully slid his arms into the water, the cool liquid brushing against his skin as his hands caressed the object before curling around it as he pulled back._

"_Whoa," he breathed looking down at the golden chest clutched in his hands. The chest seemed to glow in response to his touch, causing him to also catch the glow that his bracelet was giving off. "I wonder what's inside?" he asked, moving the chest around to notice once again a notch in the shape of his charm… "Figures."_

_Feeling a tingle race across his spine once again, he ran his fingers over the engraving on the chest. The hieroglyphs once again telling a story… but this time it seemed that he knew this story. "This is too weird…" he mumbled, using the charm to open the chest and lifting up the lid and looking inside to see dozens of golden pieces filling the chest. _

"_A puzzle?" he asked, turning to look at the beast over in the corner to receive a low rumble and a nod. Blinking, he picked up one of the pieces and gasped as it glowed brightly causing all the other pieces to glow, blinding him in a bright light._

_: Beware, little light, of the canine and the serpent… :_

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed lightly as Sphinx crossed his arms and looked over the city from his perch on the top of a large building. It had been a rather uneventful night, and he couldn't sense Jackal and Viper anywhere, although he felt a large pulse in the shadows, meaning that Miw-sher had been in her guardian form and was out lurking somewhere.

Getting ready to leap down onto the fire escape of the building, he paused as his pyramid began to glow. Cupping the gold object in his hands, he felt a pulse of magic erupt from the shadows, but this time there was a different feel to it, another type of magic that he had never felt before.

Thinking back to all the times the puzzle had glowed on its on accord, he growled lightly before letting go of the puzzle and jumping down on the fire escape. "Miw-sher, what have you done now," he grumbled, swinging down from the fire escape to land into an alley before disappearing in the shadows.

Tracing Miw-sher's position with the shadows, he blinked at not being able to trace her exact spot, but he was able to pinpoint the last place she was. Emerging from the shadows, he looked up to find Yugi's home right in front of him. Shaking his head, he quickly ran around before leaping up into the tree and then onto the roof.

Peering into the window, he sighed in relief at seeing that Yugi was still inside, however he frowned at seeing the little one sleeping at his desk. Deciding to relieve the uncomfortable position, he summoned up some magic to open up a small doorway of shadows and stepped through it to enter the room.

Walking over to the little one, he carefully leaned over to wrap his arms around the other's body but froze as his eyes caught sight of the chest on the desk that Yugi's hands were wrapped around, even the bracelet was attached to the chest which was also open. Glancing down at his own puzzle, he watched as it glowed, causing the contents of the chest to glow which caught his attention.

Shaking his head, Sphinx scooped Yugi up into his arms and smiled as the little one snuggled up against his chest. Making his way over to the bed, he used his other hand to pull back the cover before laying Yugi down and tucking the little one into the warm sheets. Brushing away the other's bangs, he placed a small kiss on Yugi's forehead before walking back over to the desk and looking at the chest.

It looked almost identical to the one he had, which his pyramid had been inside for a very long time, or at least that was what Miw-sher had told him. Looking into the chest, he blinked at see all the various pieces. _'A puzzle?' _he mused to himself, looking down at his own pyramid to notice the faint traces of edges marked into the surface.

Guessing that his pyramid had been a puzzle once, he thought to ask Miw-sher about it later but as for now he was curious about the pieces, wondering what they would form when put together. Picking up one of the pieces, he gasped at the familiar eye etched onto the surface.

Lifting his pyramid to look at the eye in the center, he noticed that the curved line was toward the right, showing it to be the right eye which was known as the Eye of Ra. Looking over at the piece in his other hand, he brought it up closer to see that the curved line went toward the left, so it was the left eye, usually referred to the Eye of Thoth.

Getting ready to put the piece back in the box, he blinked as his pyramid gave off a bright flash causing the other piece to glow as well, almost causing Sphinx to crumple to his knees. Gritting his teeth and dropping the piece back into the chest, he darted back out of the room and back out onto the roof where he collapsed to his knees.

Scraping his claws lightly against the shingles of the roof, he winced at the flood of emotions that had come from the puzzle piece. There had been the feeling of unmatched love, passion and loyalty… but that wasn't what hurt… it was the unbearable pain and heartbreak that brought him to his knees.

Carefully getting back to his feet, he clenched his fists. "I think I need to have a talk with a certain feline," he growled, looking around before closing his eyes and trying to once again pinpoint the elusive cat, but instead felt traces of auras that made his blood freeze.

Crimson eyes snapped open as Sphinx looked back into the room where Yugi was sleeping peacefully. "They were here… but I also felt Miw-sher was here as well, so she must've run them off… but they won't stay away for long.

_( You're right, Sphinx. )_

Hearing the familiar voice, Sphinx turned and glared at the large beast that was standing on the fold of the roof. "You were the one that gave him that puzzle, weren't you?" he growled, walking up to the large guardian.

_( He would have found it eventually on his own, I merely gave him a push in the right direction…)_

"You should've have left him alone, like I told you too! Now they know about him and they'll be after him… He's in danger now!"

_( I am well aware of that, Sphinx! As I said before, there is more to the past than you know about and He deserves to know what part he played in the past. )_

"Those puzzle pieces, something about them didn't seem right, I felt some intimate affection from them… but there was also a lot of pain. I don't want anything to happen to him!" Sphinx stated, clenching his fists.

_( Within that chest lies the key to His entire past. The emotions you felt were a trace of what was shared between two lovers.)_

"The piece I picked up had the Eye of Thoth on the surface, so I'm guessing that when he finishes it that he will have a pyramid like mine," he sighed, running a hand through his hair before blinking as he thought back to his earlier meeting with Yugi and how he had acted when he seen his pyramid.

_( Through the unlocking of the bracelet, the little light has had a piece of his past unlocked as well. He will have visions of things from his past until he completes the puzzle and regains all his memories…)_

Looking up at his guardian with and arched eyebrow, Sphinx was a bit concerned about the other trailing off like that. "You're not telling me everything," he sighed, sitting down on the roof and looking up into gleaming gold eyes to notice the unreadable emotion held with in.

_( As he solves the puzzle, the more pieces he puts together he will receive visions of his past, but he will not be alone. Your pyramid will react to his and you too will receive visions of your ancient past. )_

Sphinx shook his head. This was a lot to take in at the moment, causing him to run another hand through his hair. "So Yugi and I will both have visions of a past that we never knew… but how do you know all this?"

_( All your questions will be answered in the visions that will come… Hmm, its getting late and you have classes tomorrow. I suggest you go back and get some rest. I will stay here and keep guard. )_

Getting to his feet, Sphinx nodded. There was too much to think about to argue with the large guardian anyways. Sighing, he walked down the roof before looking back into the window at the sleeping figure inside to smile lightly. Looking back up at Miw-sher, he smiled at seeing the guardian lying down with her paws crossed in front of her and her wings folded close to her body while her tail twitched back and forth.

'_You're in good hands, Yugi,' _he mused to himself before leaping from the roof and fading into the shadows.

* * *

The sound of something scratching against the window caused amethyst eyes slowly peeled open as Yugi yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he got up into a sitting position before looking over at his window to notice a familiar inky feline looking back at him.

"Miw-sher?" he blinked, scooting off the bed and staggering over to the window and opening it enough for the black cat to enter the room. Covering up a yawn, he chuckled as the inky feline rubbed against his legs.

"What are you doing here? I bet Yami is looking for you," he sighed, reaching down and scooping the cat into his arms and walking over to his bed and sitting it on the sheets. "Y'know, I had another wacky dream last night, this time it had this large beast in it that wore a collar just like yours," he explained, running a finger against the cartouche charm hanging from the collar.

Miw-sher purred in response, as Yugi started to scratch the sensitive spot underneath her chin.

"There was also this wacky mirror that became a doorway and when I walked through it I was dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes, but they were clothes of someone that had some importance judging from the quality of the clothing as well as the gold jewelry," he continued while petting the inky feline.

"Basically it all boiled down to me finding this really cool looking chest and inside there were golden puzzle pieces," he chuckled, looking back over to his desk to have his eyes widen at the chest sitting there.

Jumping up from the bed, Yugi's mouth dropped as he walked over to the desk and looked at the chest. It was the same… but how? It had all been a dream, right? Running a hand through his hair nervously, he drew in a shuddering breath before turning to look back at the inky feline on the bed, almost as if waiting for it to be replaced with the large beast from his dream.

Zoning out, Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a horn coming from outside. Shaking his head, he glanced at his clock. "Crap!" he yelled, running about through his room to grab some clothes before running to the bathroom. "I'm going to be late!"

**30 Minutes Later…**

Yugi groaned as he sat down at one of the tables outside near the fountain. His first class had been cancelled, which he was thankful for since he would've been at least 15 minutes late and his professor would give him a lecture for his lateness.

Pulling out the large physics book once again, he grumbled at the problems displayed in front of him. _'I hate, hate, HATE this class!' _he sighed, tightening the grip on his pencil while jotting down the problem.

"Grip it any harder and you'll be needing a new pencil."

Despite his mood, the voice made Yugi smile as he looked up just in time to watch Yami is in front of him. "Heh, I guess your right, I'm just a bit aggravated with this class," he sighed, looking up into amused crimson eyes.

Looking at the book in front of the other, Yami winced. "Ah, Physics… so whose the professor?"

"Mr. Conover," Yugi sighed before looking up at the sound of Yami chuckling. "What?"

Shaking his head, Yami smirked lightly. "I know why you're aggravated now. Mr. Conover tends to think that everyone should love the subject as much as he does."

"Tell me about it, sometimes I think I should've taken Psychology with Ryou instead," Yugi pouted, scribbling down another answer, before blinking and looking back at Yami curiously. "What happened to keeping an 'anti-social' profile while on campus?"

"I decided to no longer care what my father thinks, therefore you are stuck with me," Yami smirked, reaching over to teasingly run his long nimble fingers against Yugi's, causing the little one to blush at the open affection.

Trying to fight down the blush, Yugi's mind went back to what had woken him up this morning. "Oh yeah, if you're wondering where Miw-sher is, she's at my house… she woke me up this morning."

Yami nodded lightly. "Thanks for telling me, she seems to really like you," he smiled as Yugi smiled back.

"She's an interesting cat," he replied, looking back down at his homework to groan at the complex problems. "Why did they ever make Physics a subject anyways?"

Getting ready to reply, Yami blinked as he felt a sudden chill race across his body, causing him to look around but not seeing anything out of the norm.

"Yugi!"

Hearing his name, Yugi turned to find Ryou and Malik coming toward him with wide smiles on their faces while trailing behind them were the guys that looked to be a harsher double of them. Feeling the fingers tracing his hand stop, he turned to notice Yami all but glaring at the two before turning to look at him with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, Yugi."

Turning back to his friends, Yugi smiled lightly. "Hi, guys," he replied, trying to keep the stutter out of his voice as he felt a cold chill at the look that the two behind his friends were giving him.

"What's up?"

"We wanted to introduce to the two transfer students," Ryou smiled, waving a hand to motion toward the two behind him and Malik. "Malik and I met them a few days ago and they got to transfer from their old college to here."

Nodding, Yugi glanced over at Yami before looking back to find the other two with a smirk on their faces as they looked at Yami.

"We'd like you to meet Bakura and Marik," Malik smiled, pointing at each of the males to show them to Yugi. "Guys, this is our friend, Yugi."

Bakura and Marik both nodded in response before looking over to find crimson eyes glaring back at them.

"Lookie here, Marik, we're back with our old friend," Bakura drawled, nudging Marik who only chuckled.

"You're right Bakura, but he doesn't seem happy to see us," Marik countered, mock pouting at the heated glare they were getting.

Looking over at the two again, Yugi blinked as he noticed certain rings around Bakura's and Marik's fingers. Bakura's was a silver colored that looked to have been sculpted into a snake head with its body coiled around the rest of his finger, the onyx eyes giving off a sinister look. The ring on Marik's finger was a odd color, almost a blackish bronze color that had a carving of what looked like a dog of some sort with gold painted in for the eyes.

Thinking over the rings, something in his mind clicked, giving him a chill as the words he had heard from his dream drift across his thoughts once again.

'_Beware, little Light, of the canine and the serpent…'_

* * *


	14. Prowl 14

**-On the Prowl-**

This could not be happening… his biggest problem should've been dealing with his father for a few days, which he had succeeded, even though there were a few conflicts, but this was something that had never crossed his thoughts because he had been cautious in letting anything lead to Yugi.

That was until Miw-sher made it her mission in life to screw up his plans. Now Bakura and Marik knew about the little one and he knew that they would be after him…

"Mr. Amir, is there a problem?"

Blinking, Yami snapped out of his daze at the professor's voice to feel something running across his skin. Looking down, he groaned as black ink bled away from the fractured pen between his fingers.

"Go take care of it."

Nodding his head, Yami quickly got out of his seat and tossed the ink pen into the trash before walking out into the hall and heading for the bathroom. Rounding the hall, he blinked as he felt a familiar pull in the shadows.

_( Taking your frustration out on ink pens, isn't the answer, Prince. )_

Shaking his head, Yami shot a glare down at the feline walking beside him before making sure that no one else was in the hall. "I know that, I guess I wasn't paying attention… I have a lot on my mind now."

_( Bakura and Marik are here, aren't they? )_

"Yeah, and they both have every class with Yugi," Yami growled, walking into the bathroom and over to the sink to scrub off the black ink. Turning to look at the feline, he couldn't help but smile at the site of seeing the inky cat sitting in the sink.

_( They also sent some of their creatures to the Little Light's house. I ran them off and decided to come here and see what was going on. I left a barrier up back at the house though, I think they were out to get the bracelet, but Yugi has it with him. )_

Yami sighed while ripping out a paper towel from the dispenser and drying his hands. "I think I should have a look around, make sure those two aren't up to anything," he rounded, tossing the towel in the trash before blinking at the extra weight on his shoulder; he turned to find Miw-sher perched there.

_( Skipping class isn't exactly the smartest idea… but given the circumstances I will let it slip this time. )_

Rolling his eyes, Yami was getting ready to chide the feline about mothering him, but stopped when he noticed she had disappeared. "I hate when she does that…" he groaned, leaving the bathroom and quickly walking down the hall to check on Yugi.

**MEANWHILE…**

'_Don't they know, that it's not polite to stare…' _Yugi sighed, feeling the ever constant gaze of russet brown and harsh lilac eyes falling on his back. Trying to avoid the tingle racing across his spine, he blinked as he felt a poke to the ribs, causing him to look over to see Ryou with an amused smile on his face.

Arching an eyebrow, he cocked his head in curiosity before Ryou motioned for him to look across from him. Turning to look over at the other side, he bit back a chuckle at the site of Jou fast asleep on his desk with his hand unconsciously marking on the paper.

"Now get back with your groups and finish up from where you left off last session."

Smiling, Yugi chuckled as the sound of shuffling desks caused Jou's head to snap up so fast that he almost tumbled out in the floor. "Have a nice nap?" he teased as Jou yawned while sluggishly scooting his desk next to Yugi's to sit back down.

"Not really, da pizza managed ta get away," Jou grumbled, running a hand through his hair before stretching.

Shaking his head, Yugi smiled as he turned to find Ryou and Malik keeping watch of their look a likes that were up at the professor's desk.

"I hope they can get in our group," Ryou smiled, looking over at Malik who nodded in agreement.

Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted them in the same group as him, especially if they were going to stare at him some more. Keeping up his smile, he shrugged lightly. "I doubt they will get paired with us, we already have a group of four, so they will probably get in one of the other groups to keep everything fair."… He hoped, anyways.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Ryou sighed, crossing his arms over his desk. "I was hoping to get to know Bakura a bit better, he has a unique personality."

"He's not the only one with a unique personality," Malik chimed in. "Marik happens to be something else as well."

'_They just give me the creeps…'_ Yugi sighed, lifting his head enough to glance to the front of the class to watch the professor give Marik and Bakura both a cream colored folder.

"Ok you two, you can work with Group 6."

'_Group 6… that's...' _Yugi mentally whined as he glanced over to the group across from him to notice that it only had two people currently working together. _'Today is just not my day!'_

Ryou and Malik both smiled as they noticed their look-a-likes walking by them before taking a seat across from them in their established group.

"I think I will ask Bakura and Marik if they want to sit with us at the café… or that is if they have the same break as we do," Ryou smiled, getting ready to lean over and tap Bakura but was stopped by Yugi tugging on his arm. "What is it?"

"Um… well… maybe we should just let them get used to other people," Yugi mumbled out, idly twirling his thumbs at the lack of having nothing better to do. "Maybe their group partners will want to fill them in on what they've done so far and will be doing over break that is if they have the same session."

Hearing the conversation across from him, Bakura smirked lightly while nudging Marik with his elbow. "It seems as though little Yugi is nervous around us," he whispered so only that his companion would be able to hear him, since the other two in their new group were busy researching.

"Hmm, then you will find it even more amusing to know that we are being watched," Marik whispered back, casting a glance at the door to catch a glimpse of spiky tri color hair and crimson eyes peering in through the window of the door.

Catching the glimpse as well, Bakura mentally chuckled. This little situation was turning out to be far more amusing than he thought it would be. Not only were they making the little one nervous, but they were getting under their old companion's skin.

"Has he never heard that curiosity killed the cat?" he smirked, causing Marik to chuckle lightly as they both turned back to the door and smirked while slyly waving their fingers at the figure at the door.

From the corner of his eyes, Yugi watched the two warily. Hearing the last statement from Bakura, his brows furrowed. _'What are they talking about?'_ he wondered then noticing the amused look directed toward the door, he looked and blinked as he caught a glimpse of familiar crimson eyes. _'Yami?'_

Growling, Yami clenched his fists as he pulled away from the door to lean against the wall. Recalling the look on Bakura and Marik's faces, he closed his eyes and fought off the urge to slam a fist into the wall.

_( At least they haven't done anything to the little Light. )_

Hearing the smooth mental voice, crimson eyes quickly opened to see Miw-sher sitting on the cushioned bench across from him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed while walking over to the bench and idly stroking the feline's head.

"Always the voice of reason, aren't you girl?" he smirked, listening to the rumbling purr. "I guess I'm being a tad bit paranoid as well as over protective… but I can't help it."

_( Who could blame you, Prince, but you should head back to class and I will keep an eye on things here. )_

Scratching behind the feline's ears, Yami nodded in agreement before getting back to his feet and casting a last glance into the room to see Yugi leaning over his desk talking to his friends. Smiling at the content look on the little one's face, he felt his heart flutter lightly before turning and heading back to his class.

Watching Yami leave, Miw-sher twitched her ears lightly before leaping from the bench and padding her way down the hall before melting into the shadows cast over the hall by the large snack machine near the window.

A faint tingle racing across his senses caused Yugi to jerk his head up and look around the room, causing his friends to give him confused looks.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, looking around the room before looking back at his shorter companion.

"I don't know… I just felt a chill or something… it was weird," Yugi shrugged, deciding not to think about the odd feeling as he turned to look back at his work unaware of the faint glow coming from the covered bracelet around his wrist or the gold eyes watching him from the shadows in the back of the room.

* * *

Amethyst eyes studied the gold bracelet carefully, watching as the beams of sunlight coming in through the window danced across the shining surface, causing it to give off a faint glow. _'That dream last night… this bracelet was a key… Sphinx was right… but then what did that voice mean about the serpent and the canine?'_

"Wow, Yugi!"

Letting out a startled 'eep', Yugi nearly slid off the booth seat. Catching himself before he could hit the floor, he glared over at the one responsible for almost giving him a heart attack. "Malik, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Malik chuckled. "It's just your bracelet caught my attention. Where did you get it?" he asked, sliding into the booth across from his friend while glancing at the gleaming bracelet.

'_You wouldn't believe me if I told ya...' _he mused, fingering the cat eye charm.

"Did Yami give it to you, or something?" Malik asked, cocking his head to the side to notice a blush painting its way across Yugi's cheeks.

"Y…yeah, Yami gave it to me," Yugi stuttered, trying to beat down the blush that was covering his cheeks.

"He must really like you," Malik teased, watching his friend's blush intensify. Reaching over to touch the bracelet, he lifted up the middle charm. "The Eye of Bast was a gift between two very close people, so that one could always have some sort of protection."

"So I've been told," Yugi mumbled.

"What was that?" Malik asked, glancing back at his friend.

"… Really?" Yugi smiled, hoping that Malik would just continue to talk instead of pressing the matter.

Nodding, Malik placed his hands on the café table lightly. "Yup, or at least that is what Isis told me," he shrugged. "Ever since that book got nabbed from the museum, she's been studying up on some of the glyphs that were on the cover and she found that one of the latches on the book had a sort of eye design on it."

'_Oh no, so the bracelet really is the key to that book… but Sphinx has it so it should be in safe hands for now,'_ Yugi sighed, toying back with the bracelet. "Sounds interesting, did Isis mention anything else?"

"Hell if I know, I was trying to tune her out as much as possible," Malik chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "But she shoved the book in my face and ranted on for about an hour or more about the Eye of Bast and stuff."

'_Thanks for the help...' _Yugi sighed, mentally glaring at his friend's lack of possible information. Looking around the room, he glanced at the clock before looking back at his friend. "So where's Ryou?"

"Oh, he's outside talking to Bakura," Malik smirked, leaning over the table lightly. "Between you and me I think our little Ryou has the hots for Bakura," he whispered, winking at Yugi before chuckling and getting comfortable back in the booth.

"You're not much different, I've seen the way you've been looking at Marik," Yugi smirked, causing Malik to glare at him playfully.

Getting ready to respond, Malik smirked as he noticed a familiar figure coming their way. Crossing his arms over the table, he looked at Yugi slyly before turning to the figure that had just stepped up to be behind Yugi. "Hey Yami."

Yugi could feel his cheeks burn as he glared at the smug look on Malik's face. Feeling a weight shift in the booth, he turned to lock eyes with amused crimson.

"I was wondering where you were," Yami smiled, adoring the blush on Yugi's cheeks before catching sight of the piece of jewelry glinting in the sunlight.

"We were talking about the bracelet," Malik smiled. "So where did you get it Yami, it must've cost a pretty penny I bet."

Yami smiled as he reached over to pull Yugi's wrist to him so that he could play with the intricate charms. "That's my secret for now," he smirked, looking down to notice Yugi blushing even more but trying to hide his eyes.

Sighing, Malik glanced down at his watch to instantly groan. "Well I guess I'll see you two later, I have to go and drag Ryou away to our next class," he waved before making his way through the mass that had just come through the door.

"So this is the bracelet you were telling me about," Yami smiled, fingering the cat eye charm carefully.

Nodding, Yugi finally turned to face the other and smiled lightly. "Yeah, this is it."

"It's very beautiful," Yami smiled, letting go of the charm while bringing up a free hand to caress Yugi's cheek. "A perfect gift for someone like you."

Fighting down another blush, Yugi mentally relished in the touch while smiling lightly. Thinking about earlier, he decided to ask the other about it. "Um, by the way, why were you peeking in on my Literature class?"

"You saw me, eh?" Yami chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "I thought I would stop by and check on you to make sure everything was alright."

"Why wouldn't it be? Nothing ever happens in there except for Jou falling asleep and the professor lecturing us all the time," Yugi asked, cocking his head lightly to the side. "Although today it was a bit different because it felt like Bakura and Marik kept staring at me all the time."

"Have they said anything to you?" Yami asked brushing a few of Yugi's gold bangs away from his eyes.

"No, they've just stared at me… and it was kind of creepy," Yugi sighed, pulling the sleeve of his green shirt to cover back over the bracelet.

Nodding lightly, Yami glanced down at his watch to notice that he had a few minutes before his next class and he wanted to have a little talk with his old companions. "Be careful around those two, Yugi," he sighed, grabbing one of Yugi's hands and interlacing their fingers.

Flushing at their interlaced fingers, Yugi nodded lightly. "Okay," he breathed before nearly melting on the spot as Yami leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth before leaving and heading out the door.

Blinking, Yugi felt a familiar jolt as he closed his eyes and touched the spot that Yami had just kissed to feel it tingling. It had been the exact same spot that Sphinx had kissed, causing Yugi's blush to intensify even more.

Groaning, he opened his eyes and buried his face into his arms, letting his mind drift back to the strange dream as well as the golden puzzle that was waiting for him at home.

Making his way through the cluster of students, Yami's crimson eyes narrowed at the duo standing off to the side near a large window. Biting back a growl, he stalked over to the pair with his fists clenched in the pockets of his jeans as he noticed the smirks on their faces.

"Looks like I win the bet, Marik," Bakura chuckled, reaching over a hand to his companion who grumbled lightly.

Handing the money over, Marik glared playfully before looking over at Yami. "You're starting to become pretty predictable," he stated with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"I know what you two are up too," Yami glared.

"Oh and what are we up to?" Bakura pouted, acting as if he were offended at being accused as being up to something.

"Leave. Him. Alone," Yami bit out, a hint of a growl mixing in with his voice.

"Him who?" Marik taunted, crossing his arms while leaning up against the window frame.

"You know exactly who," Yami growled.

"Oh yes, his little one," Bakura mused.

"I'm warning the both of you now to stay away from him, or else!"

"Or else what?" Bakura glared back. "You'll unleash your guardian on us?"

"My guardian will be the least of your worries if you touch him!" Yami snapped, glaring at the pair harshly.

"Hmm, I like the sound of a challenge," Marik smirked, stepping up closer to Yami. "However, the little one has something we need and we will get it back from him… one way or another."

"You've started a new challenge, old friend," Bakura smirked, stepping up beside Marik. "So how long do you think you can keep your little one safe from us?"

Seething, Yami growled as the two walked away from him, heading to their class which unfortunately was the same as Yugi's. Turning to the direction that the two had left, he let out a ragged breath before storming off and out of the campus, deciding to blow off some steam for the rest of the day.

* * *

Gold pieces gleamed under the wash of light coming from the desk lamp as soft and gentle fingers caressed the smooth shaped edges. "I wonder what happened to Yami… do you think he's mad at me or something," Yugi sighed, his amethyst eyes glancing over at the inky feline sitting on the desk.

Twitching the tip of her tail, Miw-sher meowed lightly while using a paw to push a stray puzzle piece back to the young one. Letting out a rumbling purr, she hoped that it would soothe his mind and in some way point out that Yami wasn't angry with him.

Grinning at the cat, Yugi smiled while reaching over to scratch behind pert ears before taking the puzzle piece offered to him. "Ok, so maybe he isn't mad at me… but then why did he leave today without a good-bye or anything?" he asked, studying the puzzle pieces carefully while trying to fit two together, but with no such luck.

Twitching her tail, Miw-sher cocked her head and twitched her ears, expressing through body language that she wasn't sure why Yami had disappeared… but in her own thoughts she was determined to find out later.

Sighing, Yugi chuckled at the cute expression on the feline's face before looking back down at the puzzle. The puzzle had been a complete mystery to him. He thought that when he had woken up that it had been a trick of his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he could remember the way the chest had felt against his hand… then again all he could remember was falling asleep at his desk… so how did he end up waking up in his bed?

Thinking back to his dream, he picked up the golden piece with the mysterious eye etched onto the surface. "I dreamed about retrieving you from an indoor pond in a temple… so how did you end up here in reality… it doesn't seem real…"

Running a hand through his hair, Yugi sighed while putting the piece back down before trying to put together the other pieces. "Now if I can just put you together," he chuckled dryly, looking at the current pieces that he was trying to place together to only have his mind wander off to the pyramid around a certain vigilante's neck.

Noticing the gleam that flickered across those amethyst eyes, Miw-sher left her place and jumped on Yugi's shoulder before curling around him so that her head and front paws draped lightly down his left shoulder while her back legs and tail rested on his right. Purring lightly, she mentally smiled as she noticed a gleam come from the pieces.

_Clink._

Amethyst eyes blinked at the sound as Yugi looked down to find two of the pieces fused together. Hearing the rumbling purr in his ear, he turned his head to see Miw-sher lounging on his shoulders. "Now we're getting somewhere," he chuckled, feeling the feline nuzzle his cheek.

More and more pieces seemed to latch together before a shape started to take form. It was a pointed shape, which made Yugi think even more about the pyramid around Sphinx's neck. _'I wonder if this will become a pyramid too…'_ he thought before darkness claimed his thoughts once again, causing him to lean over his desk.

Leaping to the desk, Miw-sher gathered the scattered pieces closer together before turning to the gleaming bracelet attached to Yugi's wrist. Catching a flash of golden light from outside, she twitched her ears. Tonight Yugi would not be the only one to get a glimpse of their past.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

_Crimson eyes glanced around the familiar alabaster walls of the palace, taking in the bits of the story etched onto the surface as they made their way down the hall. It had been a rather uneventful day, but there was something telling him that something wasn't right._

_Picking up his pace, he barely noticed the servants bowing as he walked by. To absorbed in his thoughts about what was causing the unease around him as well as the small tug in his heart. Rounding another bend, he stopped at the large doors that led to his chambers._

_The intricate designs etched into the rich wood were the only thing separating him from what could be the reason for his current state. His thoughts were held back though as the two soldiers guarding his chambers opened the large doors for him._

_Taking a deep breath he sauntered into his familiar chambers to hear the thud of the closing doors behind him. Left a lone in his personal sanctuary, he sighed before looking around the lavished room._

_Everything looked to be in order, from the ornate chairs and tables sitting in the corner where scrolls and a senet board rested to the large bed in the center. Walking further into the room, crimson eyes narrowed lightly… there was something missing in the room… something that was very dear to him._

_( Worry not, my Pharaoh, he is here with me. )_

_Hearing the familiar feminine voice caressing his mind, his eyes darted to the linen curtains that billowed in the rare breeze. Making his way over to the curtains, he pushed the fabric away before stepping out onto the large balcony to smile at the sight before him._

_His faithful guardian was lying down with her large paws crossed and her head resting comfortably over top of them, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the lithe figure resting against his guardian that caused his breath to hitch._

_Walking toward the resting duo, he couldn't help but find the scene adorable. His little lover was lying on a smooth mat while his upper body was cuddled up into his guardian's side. The sun was being blocked out by the massive wing that was perched over his lover's head, giving him shade as he slumbered peacefully._

_Watching the two for a bit longer, crimson eyes blinked before locking onto bright gold as his guardian turned to face him, offering him a rumbling purr in greeting, causing the figure resting on its side to snuggle deeper into the plush fur._

_Kneeling down to caress the smooth lightly tanned cheek, he frowned lightly at noticing the faint stress lines marring the cherubic face of his lover. Feeling the sun blocked from his skin, he looked over to find gold eyes locked onto him once more before looking down at the one resting against them._

"_Is he alright?" he asked, concern evident in his rich voice as he traced a stress line gently with a tip of his ringed finger._

_( He needs to rest. )  
_

"_What's going on? I feel as though there is something happening to him…" his concern was getting stronger as he ran a hand through silky tresses to feel the sweat of not from heat, but from undeniable stress and unease._

_Turning back to the large creature, his frown deepened as he noticed the twitching tail as well as the creature avoiding his gaze. "Tell me."_

_( The Shadows are becoming to strong for him. )_

"_What? But how can this be?" he asked, pulling away from his lover to walk in front of the guardian so that he could see the eyes._

_( In bringing me to life, he is bound by blood to the Shadows, but since he was born of the Light, the excess of Shadows is making him ill. )_

_Crimson eyes widened lightly at the news before darting over to the figure sleeping. "How do I stop this? I will not let anything harm him!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the guardian._

_( You can't stop it. )_

_Growling at the answer, crimson eyes darkened. "What do you mean I can't stop it! There has to be a way!"_

_Watching his lover shift and snuggle deeper into the obsidian fur, crimson eyes softened lightly as he let out a ragged breath. "You are not only my guardian but his as well, and I know that you are aware of how much I love him." Seeing the large beast nod, he took a deep breath. "Then how do you expect me to give up on finding a way to help him?"_

_( I never said you had to give up. I just told you that you could not stop it. )_

_Not liking the answer, crimson eyes narrowed once again as he clinched his fists. _

_( Pharaoh, when you were young you received a gift to harness your powers over the shadows. )_

_Blinking at the words, he instinctively gripped the gold pyramid hanging around his neck. Watching the gold glow in the rays of sunlight, he arched an eyebrow before looking up at the Guardian. "My puzzle, but what does it have to do with anything?"_

_( You were born under the shadows, giving you better control over them. However, sometimes you still became ill from the strain of the powerful magic. The puzzle was forged in gold but it was fused with special magic that made a balance between the shadows and the wielder.)_

_Looking back down at the pyramid, he gently traced the eye that was etched onto the center piece. _

_( The pyramid was broken so that only the one solving it could be the true keeper of the Shadows, with each piece a seal and promise was made between the shadows and their wielder. Now since you finished the puzzle, you have harnessed all your abilities. )_

_Understanding, he smiled before reaching out and petting the large beast between the gold and black spiral horns. "You're saying that a new puzzle must be forged, right?"_

_( Indeed, Pharaoh. Then he will be fine once again. )  
_

_Smiling at the news, he smiled before kneeling once again and scooting over to his lover. Leaning back against the cool black fur, he smiled lovingly as he watched his lover carefully. He was surprised when his lover as if sensing he was near reached for him._

"_Atemu…"_

_Hearing the gentle voice of his little love, he took the reaching hand and interlaced their fingers together before pulling the limb to his face and kissing the petit hand. Eyeing the golden bracelet around the little one's wrist, he smile even more before scooting closer to his love to have the little one snuggle up to him._

"_I'll have a puzzle made for him immediately," he smiled, feeling the vibrations of a purr coming from the guardian as he leaned down to kiss his love's forehead. "Sleep well, my precious one…"he whispered, leaning down to steal a gentle kiss…_

The sound of thunder echoed through the silence, causing a slumbering figure to tumble out of their resting spot. Landing on his feet, Sphinx growled lightly before reaching up to rub his temples. "What the hell was that?" he asked lightly, looking up as a streak of lightening flashed across the sky.

The dream had been unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. It had been so real that he could smell the air and feel the sun beating on his back. He could even remember a few of the writings that he had seen on the wall.

"Was that just a dream?" he asked, looking back up at Yugi's window to see the light still on as another flash of lightening tore through the sky. "Or was it a memory…?"

* * *


	15. Prowl 15

**-On the Prowl-**

"_So have you told Pharaoh-"_

"_No-"_

"_But why, ...? It's obvious how much you lo-"_

"_Mana, please don't start," amethyst eyes pleaded while looking at the brown haired apprentice mage that was sitting across from him on the edge of an enclosed pond._

"_But …., Master Mahado and I both know how you feel about Pharaoh," Mana sighed, brushing a few bangs out of her face._

"_Maybe, but I would be stepping over boundaries if I were to approach Pharaoh with my feelings," he sighed, reaching over to run his fingers across the silky smooth petals of a lotus blossom that was close by._

"_What if Pharaoh felt the same way?"_

"_He doesn't-"_

"_How do you know? He may share the same feelings as you do-"_

"_Mana… please… just drop it."_

"_Ok …, if that's what you wish."_

_Nodding and forcing a smile for the apprentice, he looked around to notice a few guards walking down the hall a long with Priest Karim. "Do you know when Pharaoh will return?" he asked, turning back to the female mage to find her skimming her fingers across the pond's surface._

"_Hmm… oh, um well it is only a hunt… so he should return short-.."_

_A chorus of various yells interrupted the mage as both rushed out of the garden and down the hall to see what was going on. Reaching the entranceway, both took in quick breaths before noticing many guards rushing toward the gates, just as they opened to let in a chariot being pulled by two white Arabians that were being guided by the High Priest Seth._

"_Get a Healer quickly!"_

_Amethyst eyes widened fearfully as they took in the appearance of the priest. There was an arrow sticking out of the priest's large headdress which immediately made his heart fall to his stomach as he turned to the chariot to see Priest Mahado supporting the Pharaoh._

_Hearing Mana gasp beside him, he felt tears sting at his eyes. The scene before him was like his worst nightmare… his beloved Pharaoh bleeding with two arrows piercing his left shoulder and one protruding his chest. Was his secret love even alive? Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stepped back as a group of healers ran by him to aid their fallen King._

_The passing moments were a blur as healers and guards carried the Pharaoh away to be treated, leaving him numb. The feeling of a hand being put on his shoulder, amethyst looked up into familiar eyes of Mana._

"_I'm sure he'll be fine. Pharaoh is strong… he'll pull through, you'll see."_

_As comforting as those words should have been, he didn't register the comfort as he turned to look in the direction of the healing ward. "I would ask to go see him, but I know that I can't," he sighed, voice almost cracking as he turned to look back at the mage to see her nod sadly._

"_Only the healers can be in there with him… and of course the High Priest," she sighed, crossing her arms. "Master Mahado wanted me to tell you that as soon as Pharaoh wakes up, that he will send for you, since Pharaoh does think of you as a very close friend."_

_Sighing, he wrapped his arms around himself in a means of comfort before turning away from the apprentice mage. "Tell Mahado… I thank him for the gesture, but I think I may not be here when the Pharaoh wakes up…"_

"_What! Why?"_

_Startled by the outburst, amethyst eyes widened as he noticed the mage giving him a desperate look. "I'm going away… I think I'll go to Tell Basta for a few days. There is something I must do… but don't worry, Mana, I will return afterwards."_

_Mana nodded lightly. "All right …, just be careful."_

_Forcing a smile, he nodded before walking away and heading out of the palace walls. _

_The journey went by faster than he had hoped. Thankfully no bandits had been on the route he took, and no sand storms caused him any delay either. Dismounting from the bay Arabian horse, he pulled the horse behind him as he entered the small city that surrounded the large Temple of Bast._

_The enormous temple complex caused a smile to cross his face as he remembered the stunning statues and gardens that rested inside the lavish temple. Paying a young boy to take care of his horse for him, he turned and walked up into the familiar complex to instantly run into an elderly priestess that he would never forget._

"_Bahiti!"_

"_Ah, …!"_

_Amethyst eyes gleamed happily as the elderly priestess wrapped him up in a warm, motherly embrace. "It's good to see you again." He smiled, seeing the priestess return the gesture._

"_I thought you were serving Pharaoh-"_

"_I do, but I have a special request of you that can only be granted here," he stated, pulling away from the priestess to feel something brushing up against his legs. Looking down, he chuckled before bending over and scooping a spotted cat up into his arms._

"_You are always welcome here …, you know that Bast always welcomes her children back home."_

_Nodding, he smiled before bowing his head in respect and walking down the long hall with the spotted cat still in his arms. The temple was a lot larger than it looked and there were many hidden underground passageways. Dropping off the spotted feline in a nearby garden, he looked around before disappearing through an archway to enter a large room to pull a lit torch from the wall before going over to a wall in the farthest corner._

_It was a switch that he had found when he was very young. Running his hand across the familiar groove, he smirked lightly as the seal to the wall pulled away, allowing him into a passageway that led underground._

_Using the torch to light his way, he soon came to a stop at the very bottom to stand in the midst of a grand room surround by large statues of Bast. Bowing his head at the Goddess, he turned and walked over to where an altar stood beside an enclosed pool of sparkling clear water._

_Peering into the clear water, he looked down at his reflection. Amethyst eyes stared back at him while goldenrod bangs framed a lightly tanned cherubic face while obsidian stuck out in defying spikes that were trimmed in crimson violet. Around the forehead was a small gold headband while in the center there was a charm of a cat eye along with a few beads hanging from it. _

_Sighing at his reflection, he placed the torch in a holder beside the altar before retrieving a small dagger from under the folds of the sash around his waist. Holding the dagger in his hand, he thought about what he was getting ready to do._

_Pharaoh had once told him about the powers of the shadows and being bound to their magic since birth. He on the other hand had also been born with magic, a different source of power, but it was enough to be able to grant him this one request._

_Kneeling down beside the enclosed pool, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Whispering a chant, he asked the shadows as well as his favored Goddesses for assistance in creating a powerful Guardian to protect the Pharaoh at the price of binding himself to the shadows._

_Suddenly the torch flickered, causing amethyst eyes to widen as he looked down at the once crystalline pool to find it completely black. Gulping, he took in the violent shades of dark purple that wisped across the black in gentle waves. Slicing the palm of his hand with his dagger, he hissed at the stinging sensation as he lowered his hand to watch his blood drip into the black water._

_Another flicker of the torch caused shadows to dance across the walls, each shadow resembling a cat in nature, but with large wings and horns coming from the head. He was confused as he watched the shadows slink across the wall, as if judging him. With another flicker of the torch, the shadows disappeared._

_Looking back down at the water, he blinked before scrambling backwards as the inky water pooled together, quickly taking form of a small black cat like creature with a pair of black and gold horns, elongated fangs, and leathery black wings._

_He couldn't help but reach out to the touch the small creature, amazed as it sat on the water without sinking. Running a hand over the creature's ears, he felt a tingle race across his entire being. Pulling his hand away, amethyst looked down into gleaming gold eyes._

_The creature was no bigger than a lion cub and acted just like a cub as he scooped it up into his arms to have it instantly bat at his drooping bangs. Chuckling at the feline creature's antics, he picked up his torch before bowing his head to the statues once again and leaving the secret room._

_Leaving the temple without being seen was easy, however retrieving his horse was another story. The young boy at seeing the creature in his arms had acted scared, which he could understand. Many were not fond of some of the creatures that resided in the realm of shadows._

_Leaving the next day to journey back to the palace was another easy trip, the young creature in his arms had lounged in his lap the entire way, sometimes flapping its wings which caused him to chuckle lightly. Entering the gate to the palace, he wrapped the creature in a bundle of linen before dismounting his horse and letting a stable boy take care of it as, he entered the palace and headed straight for his room._

"_You came back!"_

_Hearing the voice, he quickly turned to find Mana running to him with Mahado trailing behind her shaking his head. "Yes, I told you I would return… has there been any change."_

"_Yes, the Pharaoh woke up early this morning and he was asking of you… I told him that you had left earlier to take care of something."_

_Looking at the priest, he could tell that both Mahado and Mana were looking at the bundle in his arms curiously. "Something from a friend of mine, just some new linens and some other stuff," he smiled, hoping they would not pry. "Is the Pharaoh still awake?"_

_Mahado nodded. "I just came from there and he was just resting, you can go see him if you like."_

_Grinning, he nodded before turning and running down the hall leading to the Pharaoh's chambers. Reaching the door in no time, he took a deep breath before opening the door and closing it behind him. Looking into the room, his eyes fell upon the resting figure on the bed._

_Linens were wrapped tightly around the Pharaoh's wounds, causing his eyes to sadden as he thought back to when arrows were piercing through that flawless sun kissed chest. Feeling something nudging against his chest, he looked down just as the creature managed to poke its head out of the linen wrapped around it._

"…"

_Hearing his name, amethyst eyes looked over into warm crimson. "Pharaoh, are you alright?"_

"_I've been better," the Pharaoh replied, chuckling lightly before wincing as he tried to sit up._

_Rushing over to the king's side, he motioned for the other to lie back down but gasped as a warm hand wrapped around his wrist before nimble fingers skimmed across the bloodied bandage covering the dagger wound._

"_What happened? Who did this to you?"_

_Amethyst eyes blinked at the sudden rage implied in the words before shaking his head. "I did it myself," raising a hand to stop the other from questioning him, he sighed. "It had to be done, because with my blood I was able to bestow you a guardian."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Smiling down at the other, he removed the linen from the creature before placing it gently on the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the creature look at the Pharaoh before letting out a small cooing purr and rubbing its face against one of the king's hands._

_Turning back to look into crimson eyes, he smiled as he watched the king turn away to pet the purring creature that was now nestled beside him. _

"_Why did you do this?"_

_He couldn't face him now, looking down at his feet, he sighed lightly. "I care for you Pharaoh. Ever since I came here and met you, I felt something for you and when I seen you hurt… I couldn't bear to see you like that anymore… so I requested a guardian from the shadows as well as Bast."_

_The Pharaoh smiled lightly before reaching up and capturing his other wrist. "Little priest, why haven't you mentioned this before?"_

"_I was afraid…"_

"_You should not fear me, precious one," the Pharaoh murmured, pulling him to sit down on the bed. _

_Amethyst eyes widened as he looked down into the Pharaoh's eyes to notice them gleaming brightly from the rays of sunlight filtering in from the balcony window. "Pharaoh…"_

"_Shh, there is something you should know," the king smiled, running his fingers down the other's hand before interlacing their fingers together. "Everything you feel for me, is everything that I feel for you and more."_

"_Pharaoh… you.."_

"_You need not call me Pharaoh any longer, my little one," the Pharaoh grinned, pulling their interlaced hands toward his face before kissing the top of the other's hand. "You may call me by my name."_

_Amethyst eyes watered lightly at the endearment in those words. Everything that he felt, the Pharaoh felt it too. It was like a wish come true. Feeling the king pulling him down to rest beside him, he blushed lightly before flushing scarlet as warm, gentle lips graced his forehead, nose, and finally lips with a gentle caress._

_Feeling something rubbing up against their joined hands, both looked down into gold eyes before watching as the feline creature placed a paw on their joined hands and rumbled lightly._

"_She will be our Guardian when she is ready. I know you wanted her to protect me, but I want you protected as well."_

"_Then what shall we call her?"_

"_Well she acts like a kitten, so we shall call her…"_

**KKKKUUUUURRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKK!**

Yugi nearly jumped out of his chair at the sudden crack of thunder, causing his heart to race as he felt the rumble of thunder shake the room. Taking a deep breath he was getting ready to run his fingers through his hair when he turned to find Miw-sher looking back at him.

Not ready to see the feline, he let out an 'eep' followed by an 'oomph' as he hit the floor. Groaning and rubbing his lower back, Yugi looked up to see gold eyes looking back down at him. "Sorry bout that girl, you sorta startled me," he sighed, getting to his knees and petting the cat before standing and looking out through the window to watch the rain splatter against the glass.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed as he thought back to the dream. This one like all the others felt real and every detail was livid. His reflection in the pool which he had noticed to be exactly as the same he seen in that mirror before he found the puzzle. The room with the pool had been the same too. Then if that was the case… he had actually brought forth that large beast that had been in his dreams as well.

Looking over at the clock, he groaned at seeing it was only 2:30am. Shaking his head, he rummaged through some drawers before going into the bathroom and changing into his pajamas to come back and turn off his desk lamp. "I'm going back to sleep, I just hope this time that I don't get anymore weird dreams," he sighed, flopping down on his bed to instantly fall back asleep before smiling subconsciously as he heard a rumbling purr echoing through his ears.

**MEANWHILE…**

Yami groaned while walking down the deserted streets of the city. Running a hand through his soaked hair, he groaned as his usually spiky hair drooped around his shoulders. Taking refuge under and awning at one of the local shops, he raked his fingers through his hair, sending water everywhere before turning at look at his reflection in the shop windows.

After leaving Yugi's house, he had dispelled the shadows and decided to run around town to pass some time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to sleep anymore… especially after his little dream. Sighing, Yami watched the rain dance across the pavement as his mind wandered back to all that had happened in the dream.

It had felt so real, the feel of the sun on his skin, the smell of the familiar desert landscape with a hint of spices and lotus blossoms painting the air, and he could even feel the tingling touch of when the other figure in his dream had snuggled up to him.

'_It was too real… I just wish I could have had a better view of the one I supposedly loved. His voice had sounded so much like Yugi's and if what Miw-sher had said… then that was Yugi's past self…' _Rubbing his neck lightly, Yami blinked as he realized that Miw-sher had been in his dream. _'So it wasn't a mere dream but a memory like she warned me about. Hmm… then if I had been Pharaoh in a previous life of the same name… no wonder she calls me Prince all the time.'_

Figuring out his thoughts, he couldn't help but smirk as he thought about Miw-sher being in the past. His feline companion was literally 'Ancient'. Chuckling at his recent thoughts, he was getting ready to leave the shelter of the awning when a tingle across his senses made him stop to take another look around.

Seeing nothing, he took a step before quickly jumping back as a familiar dagger embedded itself in the brick of the building.

"Well damn, I missed!"

Yami growled as he looked up to see two familiar figures standing on the edge of the roof of the other building. "I should've known that you two would be out here somewhere."

"Of course, we have a certain little runt to-"

"Touch him and I'll send you both back to Egypt in pieces!" Yami hissed, glaring up at the masked duo with narrowed slits of crimson while reaching over and jerking the dagger from the wall.

"Now what do you plan to do with my little dagger?"

"Catch!" Yami yelled, spinning the dagger around swiftly before launching it straight at Jackal.

Only inches away, Jackal smirked before pulling out one of his chakrams and slanting it upwards, deflecting the dagger and causing the blade to bounce back into the air before it was caught between swift slim fingers encased in silver claws.

"You're no match for us at the moment, old friend. We would be the ones sending you back home in pieces," Viper smirked, twirling the dagger between his fingers.

Yami snorted as he watched the two carefully. "Maybe we should even the odds then," he smirked, eyes gleaming under the lamp light as the puzzle around his neck flickered.

In a bright flash of light the duo had to shield their eyes momentarily before the wash of light sent a back lash of shadows back at Yami, engulfing him in their wake. The two glared as they looked down into fierce crimson to watch the pupils shift into cat slim slits and the color glow in the darkness. Watching the shadows pull away, they growled as the figure smirked up at them with pearly fangs.

"Now we can play," Sphinx taunted, his once drooping spikes stood back in place from the magic of the shadows as he stepped out from under the awning to have the rain pelt against his skin and clothing while he glared playfully up at the two. "It's your move."

Growling, Jackal flicked his wrist before spinning one of his chakrams right at Sphinx. "Let's see how quick you really are."

Eyeing the weapon, Sphinx quickly dodged the spinning blade by twisting his body to the side causing the chakram to grind into the wall behind him before returning back to Jackal. "Hmm… you're going to have to be faster than that."

"Maybe he isn't the one you should be worrying about?"

Hearing the voice, Sphinx mentally cursed as he noticed Viper missing from the other building out of the corner of his eye. Not sensing anything, he growled at knowing that Viper was once again masking his aura. Thinking about where the voice was coming from, he instinctively darted to the side as daggers materialized and pierced in the wall where he stood only seconds before.

Even through the pouring rain, Sphinx watched the air waver like a mirage before Viper appeared with three more daggers at the ready between the fingers of his left hand. Glaring at the other, he snorted before putting on his game face once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jackal at the ready with both of his chakrams.

"We've got you surrounded," Viper smirked, glaring at Sphinx.

"It's not over yet, Viper," Sphinx taunted, eyeing the awning above Viper as well as the flagpole jutting out from the fifth story of the building. Looking back at the other, he smirked. "You have to catch me first."

"What?"

Just as the question left the other's mouth Sphinx made his leap, catching the edge of the awning with his claws before swinging his body up onto of the awning.

"Dammit!" Viper growled glaring up at the black leather clad vigilante. "Jackal, hit him!"

Nodding, Jackal skillfully threw one of his chakrams, watching the blade whip through the air straight at Sphinx. Eyeing the other, he noticed that Sphinx was in a crouching position and mentally cursed as Sphinx leaped at the wall just as his chakram scraped the wall with a grinding sound.

Scaling the wall, Sphinx glanced down to see Viper leaping up to join Jackal. Coming to a stop, he quickly looked over to find the flagpole within distance. Dislodging his claws from the building, he skillfully leaped over and gripped the pole before swinging around and bringing up his legs so that he was crouching perfectly balanced on the slim pole before looking over to see Jackal and Viper running across the roof of the building they were on.

"We're never going to get him if he gets on the roof of that building," Jackal growled, running across the rooftop.

"That's why we're going to get to that roof first," Viper growled, putting his daggers back in place before with a flick of his wrist summoned up a deck of cards. Looking through the cards, he smiled as he pulled out one while the others dissolved in a wisp of smoke. "I call forth Dark Necrofear!"

Feeling the pull of the shadows, Sphinx looked down to see a dark feminine figure cradling a mangled look doll in their arms. Getting ready to let go of the pole and use it to propel himself upward, he bit back a gasp as Dark Necrofear leaped by him, slicing through the pole he was hanging from.

As the pole fell away from the building, Sphinx let go and felt the pull of gravity pulling him toward the pavement. Taking a deep breath, he twisted in midair before landing gracefully in a crouching position with his claws digging into the asphalt since his upper body was leaning forward from the height of the fall.

"Damn, why can't he just fall and break something?" Viper growled, looking down at Sphinx, not happy that the other was able to pull of such a landing from a hasty descent.

"Cats always land on their feet," Jackal muttered, looking over at Viper to have a glare thrown at him. "Hey, don't give me that look!"

"C'mon, we can get him now since he's on the ground!" Viper snapped, retrieving his daggers and tossing one of them down at Sphinx.

Mustering up his strength, Sphinx darted out of the way of the dagger before running down the alley of the building, knowing that Viper and Jackal were jumping from the rooftops while still following.

There had to be a way to get the both of them on the ground so that the fight would be fair, but Sphinx knew that with Viper and Jackal the phrase 'fighting fair' didn't exist. Rounding a bin, he felt a sudden tingle and noticed a large dumpster coming up in front of him. Leaping up onto the dumpster, he slammed his claws into the metal before jerking it back, pulling the lid with him to use it as a shield as a barrage of daggers plinked across the surface.

"He blocked ya again," Jackal smirked, enjoying the twitch of Viper's left eye as he watched Sphinx block his daggers before tossing away the dumpster lid and running back down the alley before skillfully jumping onto dead end wall and digging his claws into the surface so that he could scale the structure.

"He's going to the roof," Viper growled, jumping from his rooftop and landing on the next building with Jackal following right behind him. "Try to use your chakrams to divert his attention while I try to attack again."

"Whatever you say," Jackal shrugged, spinning one of the chakrams around his fingers before launching it through the air just as Sphinx managed to pull himself onto the rooftop of a building.

Hearing the whistling of the chakram cutting through the air, Sphinx ran across the rooftop before diving forward and rolling as the blade went over him. Getting back to his feet, he started to run but jumped to the side as three daggers landed in the spot he has just left.

"Jeez, I didn't think he was that fast," Jackal grunted, grabbing his chakram as it rounded back to him.

"It's not his speed, it's his damn instincts," Viper grumbled, looking over to see the confused look on the other's face, he rolled his eyes. "He's using the shadows to pinpoint our moves, that and because of his guardian he can tap into hyper sensitive reflexes."

"Well that just sucks," Jackal huffed as they leaped onto another roof to see Sphinx running to the edge of the building. Leaping onto the same rooftop of the other, he and Viper ran after Sphinx to soon stop as the other stopped at the very edge of the roof.

"Run out of room, Sphinx?" Viper glared, eyeing the other as Sphinx turned toward them with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

"Nonsense, I was just letting you two catch up," Sphinx taunted. "Our little game is far from over," he continued before uncrossing his arms and giving off a little wave before flipping backwards off the building.

Blinking, Viper and Jackal quickly ran to the edge to hear the screeching sound of Sphinx's claws as he slid down the side of the building.

"That is putting my teeth on edge," Jackal winced, shuddering lightly. "It's like nails on a chalkboard but ten times worse."

"Wimp," Viper snorted before looking around and spotting the fire escape. Running over to the ladder, he motioned for Jackal before sliding down the ladder and making his way down the escape.

Hitting the ground, Sphinx shook his hands frantically from the tingling sensation while wisps of smoke drifted from his claws. Looking up, he smirked as Viper and Jackal jumped form different sections of the fire escape before landing in front of him.

"Enough of this stupid chase of yours, Sphinx," Viper growled.

"Time to stop running and face us," Jackal stated, stepping up to Viper's side while glaring at Sphinx to watch the smoke drift from the gold claws before the claws flashed as well as the pyramid around the other's neck.

"My thoughts exactly," Sphinx countered.

Jackal made the first move as he lunged at Sphinx to only growl as the other managed to bring out his Sais just in time to deflect his chakram. Glaring down into those cat-like crimson eyes, he pushed back against the other and kicked out but let out a yelp as Sphinx managed to turn the move against him and sweep his own legs out from under him.

Sphinx quickly jumped off the other as Viper slashed down at him, causing Jackal to let out another yelp as a pair of the deadly daggers landed only inches away from each side of his face.

"Dammit Viper, watch what you're doing!"

Ignoring his companion, Viper took after Sphinx. Throwing a punch at the other, he ducked down as Sphinx made a swipe with his own deadly claws. Twisting around, he kicked out his leg and smirked as he managed to knock Sphinx over.

Sphinx winced lightly as his back hit the pavement before quickly glancing back just in time to reach up and grab Viper as the other was leaning over him. Pulling the other down to him, he brought up his legs before kicking out, tossing Viper over his head and flipping over to pin the other to the ground before rolling backwards as a chakram skimmed across the air, nearly slicing the side of his left cheek.

Kicking up to his feet, Viper growled as he noticed the look on Jackal's face. "Don't give me that look!"

"You got over confident again, didn't you?" Jackal teased, earning a harsh glare.

"Shut up!" Viper hissed, shoving the other out of his way before running in the direction he last seen Sphinx. Rounding the corner, he instantly ducked as a golden clawed hand threw a punch at him. Jumping back, he slashed out and mentally winced at the sound of his own claws grinding against the building surface.

Sphinx smirked at the grinding sound before twisting around to avoid another chakram as it whizzed by. Knowing that Jackal would make another attack, he quickly back-flipped just as brown leather clad assailant lunged for him.

Jackal growled before making another lunge, this time tossing out both chakrams in a zigzag pattern as the blades criss-crossed over each other, causing Sphinx to do another back flip, but he was surprised when the other pulled out one of his sais just as a chakram went under him and with a quick twist pinned the blade to the ground.

Sphinx took in a few quick breaths as he dodged another barrage of daggers thrown his way. The rain was still pouring and the visibility was getting worse and not to mention that the pavement was getting a bit slippery. Twisting to the side, he smirked as Viper made another punch at him before ducking as Jackal tried to sneak up behind him, causing Jackal's punch to hit Viper instead.

Viper winced from the punch, almost feeling his jaw pop. Jackal definitely had a mean left hook. Shaking off the throbbing pain he sent a side glare at the blond before dissolving in a wisp of smoke and masking his aura as he went after Sphinx.

Jackal rolled his eyes before running over and trying to dislodge Sphinx's sai from his chakram but found that it wouldn't budge. Growling, he left the blade before running after Sphinx as well.

Sphinx skid to a stop as Viper emerged before him in another wisp of silvery smoke. Glaring at the other, he narrowed his eyes while sensing that Jackal would be joining them shortly. Taking a quick glance, he veered off to the side with Viper running after him.

"I know why you're running now. You want to lead us away from your little pipsqueak!" Viper smirked, watching in triumph as Sphinx skid to another stop before turning to face him with a death glare. "All the good it would do you, we still know where he is."

Sphinx was rigid as he glared at the other. His blood boiling and temper flaring, which was not good since anger seemed to cloud the mind and make one do rash things. Trying to reassure himself that Miw-sher was still with Yugi, he knew the little one was safe in her care for now. "You won't touch him!" he hissed, visibly snarling at the other from his anger.

"You think he's safe because of your Guardian? Hmph, all we need to do is get through you and you're Guardian will disappear," Viper smirked to only blink as Sphinx snorted and gave a harsh laugh.

"Shows how much you know," Sphinx spat back. "Whoever told you that has no idea what they're talking about. Not that it really matters since you wont get through me."

"We'll see about that!" Viper growled, lunging at the other to only blink in surprise as Sphinx back flipped to land onto of another dumpster that he had cast an illusion over, causing his punch to slam through the metal. "Oh… you are definitely the tricky bastard, aren't you!"

Sphinx didn't have time to retort as Jackal leaped over Viper to land on the dumpster in front of him. Jumping off the dumpster, he turned to duck a high kick before going into a back handspring as Jackal landed to kick out again.

Growling at the agility of the other, Jackal sneered as he let out a feint punch before swinging around with his other arm that was holding one of his chakrams. Hearing clink, his eyes narrowed as he noticed the prongs of Sphinx's sai was locked around his blade.

Pulling his arm loose from the mangled dumpster, Viper joined the fight as he tried to sneak up on Sphinx to only duck as the other threw out a kick. Moving to the side, he couldn't help but smirk as Jackal twisted the chakram around to dislodge the sai from the blade before grabbing Sphinx's wrist.

Jackal grinned as he tightly gripped Sphinx's left wrist through the center of the chakram, pulling the blade back to watch it bit a bit into the other's skin. Spinning around, he was going to slam the other into the wall to only blink in surprise as Sphinx jumped upand ranup the surface before flipping over his head and causing the chakram to slice into his own arms.

Sphinx winced from the slice of the blade as he tugged causing Jackal to wince as he twisted the other's arm. With a quick roll to the side, he glanced up to see Viper where he was only seconds before taking another step back to feel his back brush up against the wall.

"No where to run now, Sphinx," Viper hissed, enjoying the trail of blood slipping away from the large slice across the other's right arm. Leaping at the other, he brought down his hand for a deadly swipe. "No escape this time."

With amazing reflexes, Sphinx brought up his other hand in a waving motion just as Viper's claws bounced across a barrier to hear a 'crack' echo across the surrounding building walls.

Jackal winced at the sound as he noticed Viper's right hand go limp and hiss in pain while only inches away a wall shimmered before disappearing to reveal Sphinx standing there with a card held between nimble clawed fingers. Running up to his companion, he watched Viper cradle the injured hand to notice a fracture ofbone jutting out at the wrist.

Viper hissed as he cradled the broken limb before glaring at Sphinx to see the card the other was holding. Finding it to be 'Mirror Wall' he growled while summoning up his own magic to try and repair his shattered wrist.

"We'll get you back for this," Jackal growled, glaring at Sphinx before touching Viper's shoulder and waving his hand as they quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shaking his head, Sphinx let out a ragged breath before wiping his hand across the cut to heal it instantly. Making sure that the other two were gone, he sent out another wave of magic before watching the sai he abandoned earlier appear in his left hand. Noticing the rain had slackened up a bit, he sighed before turning and dissolving in a wave of shadows deciding he would go home and get some sleep.

* * *

Ryou chuckled as he watched Malik flip through his Psychology book. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"How is that you can actually understand all this stuff? I mean jeez, have ya seen all the phobias listed in here?" Malik asked, looking up at his white haired companion before smiling as he noticed Jou coming toward him with Yugi trailing behind.

Sitting beside their companions in the booth of the college café Jou and Yugi both noticed the look of confusion as he flipped through the thick textbook that belonged to Ryou.

Eyeing a list on the table, Jou picked it up before blinking lightly. "Hey, I wonder if I could complain and say dat I had dis phobia and the Profs would let me leave?"

"What phobia would that be?" Yugi asked, looking at the other curiously.

"Hell if I know how ta pronounce it," Jou shrugged, putting the paper back on the table so his friends to could see the one he was pointing to. "Dis one here, the Fear of going to school."

All the other members at the table rolled their eyes before looking back to find Jou giving them a light glare.

"It was just a thought."

"Jou, you don't have Didaskaleinophobia," Ryou sighed, running a hand through his hair before snatching the paper away and stuffing it inside the textbook that Malik was still flipping through. "… Um have any of you seen Bakura and Marik today?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope, I haven't seen them," he replied levelly, not wanting Ryou or Malik to know that he was actually glad that the aforementioned people hadn't been around. "Maybe something came up or something."

"Yugi has a point, think of all da times Seto misses classes," Jou grumbled, propping an arm on the table. "Take today as an example."

"So I take it that Kaiba isn't here," Malik stated seeing a nod from the other blond. Turning to look at Yugi he noticed the smaller fiddling with the bracelet that was barely visible under his shirt sleeve while glancing out the window. "Where's Yami?"

"Looking for me?"

Hearing the voice everyone turned to find Yami coming through the side entrance wearing figure fitting khaki cargo pants with a red and black figure fitting long sleeved shirt. Watching the other saunter up to them, three of the friends smiled as they watched a blush paint across their shortest companion's cheeks.

Yami smiled as he walked over to the table to catch a peek of shy amethyst eyes gazing at him from underneath jagged blond bangs. Winking at the other, he mentally chuckled as the blush deepened.

"We were wondering where you were," Malik shrugged, closing the book and handing it back to Ryou.

Nodding, Yami grinned as Yugi slid across the booth so that he could sit down beside him. Taking his seat, he noticed Yugi lightly playing with the hidden bracelet from the corner of his eye. Reaching over one of his hands, he laced his finger's with Yugi's and pulled the hand away from the bracelet before looking back at the others, completely aware of Yugi blushing even more.

"I had to run a few errands for the Dean," Yami shrugged lightly, looking at the others. "Oh by the way, if any of you have Chemistry today, it's cancelled."

"Why?"

"Because the professor is on a conference and so no classes until he comes back," Yami grinned, watching Malik, Jou, and Ryou both give a sigh in relief.

"Well since I dun have ta worry about dat class dat means I can leave," Jou grinned, leaning back in the booth with a large smile on his face.

"Lucky dog…"

Jou growled as he looked over at Malik. "Dun call me that, I get enough of dat from Seto," he huffed, earning a smirk from the other blond.

"Guys, don't start," Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "I don't need a headache before going to work later."

Chuckling lightly at his friends, Yugi felt a tug on his hand and turned to find Yami motioning with his eyes to follow him. Trying to get his friend's attention, he sighed as the couldn't hear him over their bickering. Shaking his head, he got up and followed behind Yami while mentally relishing in the fact that the other was still holding his hand and their fingers were still interlaced.

It wasn't long before the pair took refuge in the campus theatre. It was alarge room were a lot of plays were held, but thankfully it was empty and quiet, plus it had very comfortable seats.

"Why did you want to come here for?" Yugi asked, leaning back in one of the comfy seats on the second level aisle.

"Because we could be alone," Yami smirked, causing Yugi to go scarlet. "Plus it's also quiet and I like the seats," he chuckled, flopping down in a chair beside the other while leaning back and propping his legs up on the back of the chair in front of him on the lower level.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi tried to compose himself as he felt Yami interlace their fingers once again. "Actually, I'm glad we're alone," he muttered out, looking at the other to find crimson eyes watching him carefully. "Um… well I wanted to ask you something and I thought it would be silly if I asked in front of the others. So… um…have you ever dreamed yourself having a different name?"

Yami blinked lightly before thinking about to the memory last night. It seemed as if Yugi also had a flashback of their past. "I don't think so… I think my name is always the same, why do you ask?"

Yugi sighed lightly. He was feeling a bit nervous telling Yami this, but he felt that the other was the only one that would really understand. "Well I had a dream last night that I was being called a different name."

"Oh, what was it?"

"I don't know," Yugi replied, catching the confusion that flicked across crimson eyes. "It was weird though. I could hear them calling me and knew it was my name… but I never actually heard the name."

Yami mentally sighed. From the sound of things it seemed as though Yugi was being called by his past name, but since the other had no clue of the past he didn't know his ancient name. "I see," he smiled, bringing up their laced fingers and kissing the top of the other's hand.

Blushing lightly, Yugi smiled at the other. "So what are your plans for tonight? I was going to go to the museum before it closed to see if I could talk to Isis about something," he grinned lightly, feeling more at ease.

"I'll be bartending," Yami chuckled. "So why are you going to the museum?"

"Well Malik told me that Isis had a few new books on Egyptology and I wanted to see if she would let me borrow one," Yugi grinned, stealing a glance down at the bracelet around his arm.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Well be careful while you're out," he stated, eyes serious as he looked down into gleaming amethyst. "I don't want anything happening to you."

Grinning, Yugi leaned over and hugged the other, fighting down his blush as he did. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

**Elsewhere…**

"You mean to tell me that you haven't retrieved the bracelet or the book?"

Viper and Jackal both growled as they glared up at the higher platform in front of them where a shadowy figure sat.

"It's hard to retrieve something when it is being guarded," Viper bit back, his shattered wrist in a temporary splint. "However, we do know what Sphinx's weakness is."

"I see, and that would be?"

"A little runt by the name of Yugi Motou, who also happens to have the bracelet," Jackal replied, crossing his arms.

"Indeed."

"Look, Sphinx isn't the only one guarding the runt," Viper snapped. "His Guardian is also on guard duty."

"I told you, take out Sphinx and the Guardian is no more."

"Sphinx seemed to think different," Jackal retorted. "He said that it didn't work that way."

"Hmm, then I guess I will have to lure the little one to me then."

Viper and Jackal both exchanged looks before looking back at the figure at the desk laughed while dismissing them with a wave of their hand.

* * *

"It's safe now, girl," Yugi grinned as he walked out of the museum to have Miw-sher poke her head out of his backpack that he was carrying close to his chest. Watching the action, his mind went back to the dream remembering when the feline like creature popped its head out of the linen.

Miw-sher meowed lightly before squirming out of the backpack and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Feel like stretching your legs for a bit?" Yugi asked, looking down at the feline to smile as she purred loudly while rubbing up against his legs. "C'mon, we better get going then."

Walking down the steps of the museum, Yugi looked down to find the inky feline keeping beside him in a graceful but quick walk. Looking back over his shoulder, he sighed since Isis hadn't been there to help him out since he wanted to ask her about the Eye of Bast since Malik had mentioned her reading up on, or at least see if she would lend him the book she was using as a guide.

Making their way down the street, Yugi came to a stop as he looked down to notice Miw-sher missing. Gasping, he turned and blinked as he spotted the feline looking down an alley way. Not sure what was going on, he gasped as the feline ran down the alley. "Miw-sher, come back!"

Running after the cat, Yugi skid to a halt as he watched Miw-sher jump onto a dumpster before making a leap over the chain link fence at the end. Sprinting to the fence and quickly climbing over the obstacle, he landed on the other side to gasp as he noticed the inky feline walking by a large dumpster with a hole on the side.

Walking over to the dumpster, he blinked at the damage. The hole wasn't that big, more like the size of a fist but to punch through the heavy metal. He winced at the thought before noticing something dripping from the jagged pieces of the dumpster.

Twitching her whiskers, Miw-sher could feel the trail of shadow magic that still surrounded the area. From what she could gather there had been a spell for masking sounds as well as the summoning of the creatures of the realm.

There was something bothering him as he watched the liquid ooze drip onto the ground, a tingling sensation across his senses warning him that the substance was dangerous. Getting ready to walk away, he jumped as a rat scurried out from underneath the dumpster to dart over his foot, causing him to jump back against the dumpster and let out a painful yelp as a piece of the jagged metal sliced his arm.

Wincing, Yugi fell against the wall while gripping his arm to feel warm blood trickling out. Pulling his hand away, he blinked at noticing the blood tinged with a dark yellow puss like substance. He didn't know what was happening as he felt his body going limp while his arm throbbed in pain. "M-m-m-w-sher…" he stuttered out, his voice fading in an out as he watched his arm fall lifelessly to the side before blinking tiredly never noticing the flash of gold.

In only seconds his eyes opened once again to be greeted with blurred vision, yet he still gasped as warm air hit his face and a rumbling purr echoed through his ears. Looking up with his hazed vision, he caught a glimpse of a familiar large panther like beast with gold eyes, black gold horns and ivory white saber teeth gazing down at him.

Feeling himself falling into darkness he gasped out two words, "It's you…"

* * *


	16. Prowl 16

**-On the Prowl-**

It had started out being quiet evening at the coffee house or at least it was until Malik showed up. Leaning over the counter, Ryou rolled his eyes while listening to Malik complain about the assignment that was due for his Physics class. "Malik… for crying out loud it's only two pages of work."

"What's you're point? There's like 20 problems on each page… so that means I have 40 to deal with," Malik grumbled, running a hand through his hair while glaring at the open book in front of him. "And to make it even better, they are due tomorrow at the beginning of class."

"Good luck then."

"Gee, thanks a lot Ryou," Malik glared, looking at his companion to see the playful look on the other's face. Smirking lightly, he quickly put on a pleading look. "Say, you're an ace at this crap… how about doing the problems for me?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon…"

"No, Malik."

"Please…"

"No and that's final!"

"Hmph, be that way then," Malik pouted, slouching over the counter to prop his head on a rolled fist.

Mentally chuckling at the look on his friend's face, Ryou shook his head before the jingling of the door chimes caught his attention. Looking toward the door, he gasped lightly at seeing the familiar figure of Marik opening the door and holding it open so that Bakura could walk into the café.

"I didn't need your help, y'know."

"I know, I know…"

Ryou chuckled at the light banter between the two before his eyes noticed Bakura's right wrist bandaged in a tight wrap. Blinking, he waited until the two took a seat before rushing over. "What happened to you? How come you weren't at classes today?"

Bakura blinked at the sudden concern coming from his double. Seeing that Ryou was now looking at his injured arm, he waved his other hand in dismissal. "Didn't feel like going to class, and as for the arm… Marik slammed my wrist in the jeep door."

"I did not!" Marik snapped, glaring at Bakura while taking his seat to notice his own double glaring down at large book.

Chuckling, Bakura took one of the stools at the counter.

"What really happened to your wrist?" Ryou asked.

"Got into a little fight," Bakura shrugged. "No biggie… Guy just caught me off guard."

"I still say ya got too cocky," Marik chuckled before quickly moving his leg before Bakura could kick him.

"Shut up!" Bakura growled.

Shaking his head, Ryou chuckled lightly. "Well, I hope you heal up soon, Bakura," he smiled while rubbing his hands against his apron. "So what can I get for you? Do you want the same drinks as you had from the other day?"

Seeing the nod, he smiled. "An _Arabian Mocha Sanani_ and a _Sulawesi_ both Tall coming right up," he relayed before heading toward the brewer to have Malik stop him by reaching over and tugging on his apron.

"Hey, how is it you remember their drinks, but ya can never remember mine?" Malik asked curiously.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou shook his head. "They want the same drink. You on the other hand change drinks every time you order something," he countered, earning a pout from the pale blond.

"I'm not that bad."

"Please… you even have me mixing drinks for you sometimes," Ryou chuckled, causing Malik to glare lightly.

"Oh hush and fix their drinks," Malik huffed, glaring back down at the large text book.

Shaking his head, Ryou walked over to the brewer and quickly fixed the desired drinks before pouring them into a pair of insolated cups and placing lids on the tops. Carefully picking up both drinks, he walked by Malik to hear a few obscenities causing him to blink before stopping and looking over to notice his companion had only finished five problems and they were wrong.

"Malik, you're doing it wrong," he sighed, earning a glare from lilac eyes. "Tell ya what, I guess I will help you out – but only after my shift," Ryou smiled, receiving a grateful look from the pale blond before heading back down to where Bakura and Marik were waiting. "Here ya go."

Marik and Bakura blinked at the sudden reappearance.

"Man, you work fast," Marik complimented, taking the cup offered to him before sliding off his stool. Seeing the two white haired doubles giving him a curious look, he motioned his head toward his own double. "I'm going to see what he's doing."

Bakura rolled his eyes while turning back to find Ryou straightening an assortment of napkins, straws, and coffee sticks that were seated on a small carousel on top of the counter. Watching the other, he blinked as a wave of familiarity washed over him.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Ryou looked up to notice the odd, dazed look on the other's face. "Everything alright, Bakura?" he asked softly, watching as Bakura shook his head and blinked before looking back at him with his usual intense russet brown eyes.

"Yeah," Bakura answered, taking a sip of his coffee. Feeling the other looking at him, he looked up into soft doe brown eyes that inwardly drowned him in another wave of déjà vu. "Y'know, this may sound weird… but you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh, who'd that be?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

Bakura shrugged lightly. _'I don't know… and that's what makes it even stranger,' _he mused, taking another sip of coffee while trying to sort out his thoughts. "That's my secret for now."

**MEANWHILE…**

Running a hand through his glitter dusted tri color locks, Yami groaned as he walked down the long hall leading to his room. Sure, he was glad that one of his friends told him to go home and get some rest, but that didn't mean that it had been easy getting out of the club since the place was packed- he was still thankful for making it out of there in one piece. Then to top the evening off even more, he came home to find the elevators locked down for repairs leaving him to contend with the stairs.

Reaching his door, he sighed while reaching for the door knob to almost reel back as a wave of shadows plowed into him. Not sure of what to make of it, Yami quickly opened the door and walked inside before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Crimson eyes looked carefully around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place as he walked into the living room and looked down the walk way leading down toward the bedrooms. Sensing the shadows stronger in that direction, Yami made his way down the hall to notice that his bedroom door, but blinked as a gust of cool air blew through his hair.

Running the rest of the way, he came to a dead halt at the doorway as he looked inside to notice his windows wide open, but that isn't what had his attention. Yami's eyes widened in worry as he noticed the prone figure of Yugi lying on his bed with Miw-sher curled up on his chest.

Even from the distance, Yami could tell that something was wrong. Yugi's face was heavily flushed with dark circles under his eyes while his jagged bangs were plastered to his forehead. Quickly walking over to the bed, he bit back a hiss as his senses caught a trace of Viper's venom tainting Yugi's aura.

_( Don't worry, he'll survive. )_

Hearing the comforting feminine voice, crimson glanced down at the resting black feline to see a sliver of gleaming gold looking back at him. "How… what happened to him?" Yami asked, kneeling down next to the bed to gently brush away Yugi's damp bangs.

_( Returning home from the museum, I sensed a trace of Shadows and out of pure instinct I went to investigate since I could feel your signature weave in the magic. The little Light followed me and accidentally slashed his arm against a piece of jagged metal from a dumpster that apparently had some of Viper's venom on it. )_

Inwardly hissing, Yami berated himself as he thought back to his brush in with Viper and Jackal earlier when Viper had punched through the concealed dumpster.

_( I brought him back here as fast as I could and purged his system… though his own magic was pushing against mine. )_

"What do you mean?" Yami blinked, running his eyes over Yugi's prone form before locking onto the large gash marring the alabaster skin of his arm. Fingering the side of the gash, he flinched as Yugi moaned painfully from his touch but didn't open his eyes. "Why hasn't it healed up yet?"

_( Well for your first question. He is Light, making his magic pure. Light magic is very powerful when it comes to healing. It's also very strong against the influence of Shadows. However, since he is not fully aware of his magic, it's taking longer for him to heal, but out of instinct his power pushes away at mine. )_

Looking back at the feline, Yami shook his head. "So basically his magic is acting on impulse, right?" he asked, earning a nod in return. "So when will he wake up?"

_( It depends. )_

"That's really reassuring, Miw-sher," Yami snorted, rolling his eyes before reaching over and scratching the feline behind the ears to receive a throaty purr. "By the way, I think I know why you call me 'Prince' all the time."

_( Enlighten me… )_

Smirking at the feline, Yami turned and sat back against the bed while letting his arms cross over the top of his knees. "I received one of my memories last night. My name was Atemu back then and I was Pharaoh, so that's why you call me Prince because I'm the reincarnation of him, right?" he explained, looking up to see Miw-sher looking back at him.

_( Very good, Prince. )_

Reaching up to stroke the feline's head, Yami's thoughts went back to the conversation that he'd had with Yugi earlier. "Y'know, Yugi mentioned to me today about having a dream where he was being called a different name, and he knew it was his name… but he said that he couldn't remember what they were calling him. Do you know his past name?"

Kneading her claws gently on the silky crimson sheets, Miw-sher purred lightly while enjoying the gentle affections of her companion.

_( Yes, I do know his past name. However, I won't tell you what it is. )_

Looking back at the feline, Yami pouted. "How come?" he asked, trying to give off his best pleading pout to only receive a snort from the shadowy cat.

_( Don't give me that look, Prince. I can't tell you because then you will feel inclined to tell the little Light and he isn't ready to know his name. Before you ask why, it would make his magic flare up and it could be bad for him. So you must be patient… even though I know patience isn't one of your strong points. )_

Grumbling in disappointment, Yami ran his hand through his hair. "Sarcasm isn't befitting for you," he snorted, twisting around to sit on his knees so that he could look back at Yugi to notice a flicker of gold from the other side.

_( I brought his puzzle along as well. )_

"How's it coming along?" He asked, looking back at his feline companion to watch her lick her paw before grooming her face.

_( He's getting there. He worked on it a bit while we were at the museum… that is until a few of the visitors and one of the curators caught sight of the puzzle and were staring at it so hard that you could almost see dollar signs appear in their eyes. )_

Chuckling at the tone of the mental voice, Yami shook his head while reaching up to stroke Yugi's cheek gently. "I wonder what he's thinking about. Do you think he's dreaming or having another memory?"

_( I would say he's having a memory, since the bracelet is glowing. )_

Looking over to the side, he smiled lightly as he found the truth in the feline's words. "I hope it's a pleasant memory," he said softly before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the little one's cheek before getting back to his feet and heading off to the kitchen to fix him something to eat. "Call me if he wakes up while I'm fixing something."

_( I will. )_

* * *

_A rare and gentle breeze blew through the palace gardens, tousling his tri-color locks. Closing his eyes to enjoy the cool breeze, he sighed taking in the smell of the lotus blossoms that were floating in the garden pool. The sound of a pot shattering however, broke him out of his musing._

"_MANA!"_

_Turning to the sound of the yelling, he couldn't help but chuckle as he spotted the said female running with Mahado stalking after her with what looked like honey running down the sides of his headdress and dripping onto his linen robes. Stifling his laughter as much as he could, he looked back down to the scrolls of papyri sitting in his lap and sighed in frustration._

_Reading the hieroglyphs, he jumped as he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down, he chuckled at seeing the inky black tail before looking up the length of the appendage to find the large feline like creature that it was attached to._

_It was the guardian that he had brought forth, but within a week the creature was no longer the size of a cub, but almost twice the size of a full grown lion. The creature's wings and horns had also filled out more and the large fangs almost gave the guardian a ferocious appearance, but to him and the Pharaoh the creature was as gentle as a lamb._

"_I thought you were to be with Pharaoh," he smiled, reaching over to stroke a hand over the creature's head, earning a low rumbling purr. "However, I'm glad that came."_

_The creature gave another hearty purr before looking back at him with intelligent gold eyes that seemed to know what he was thinking._

"_See all these scrolls? They are a list of all the ingredients that are left in the apothecary," he sighed, rolling up one of the scrolls. "And it looks like I'm in need of a few more ingredients, meaning that I need to go out and find some more."_

_The creature snorted while getting to its feet and stretching its long leathery black wings before folding them back in place. Sitting back on its haunches, it gave him another knowing look._

"_Don't give me that look, I know that you are coming with me," he chuckled, getting to his feet and stuffing the scrolls carefully in a leather carrying sling before slipping it around his head and under his left shoulder. Turning back to the creature, he shook his head. "I just hope I can find everything that I need."_

_Walking over to the creature, he smiled as he watched it lower its right wing so that it wouldn't get in his way as he climbed onto its back. Mounting the feline guardian's back, he blinked as he watched the wing slide back in place. _

_He had only ridden the creature once before and that was two days ago. It had been an odd experience, especially when he had realized how high they had been, but the creature flew with such grace that you would think you were floating._

"_Let's go so that we can return before Pharaoh gets back from his meetings," he smiled as the creature nodded before stretching out its wings and giving them a good flap before leaping up into the air. Feeling his stomach rising up into his throat at the take off, he groaned before shaking his head and looking down at the landscape that was blinding as the sun danced across the sand._

_Flying a bit further out, the creature descended on his command as he spotted the clearing where he found a lot of his herbal ingredients. Landing gracefully, he rubbed the creature's neck before sliding off its back and pulling out one of his scrolls._

_Looking up away from the scroll, he smiled while pulling out a small dagger and going over to a large tree. Scarping some of the bark off the tree, he chuckled as he noticed his companion looking at him with its head cocked to the side. "Mimosa bark can be made into a potent disinfectant," he explained getting a nod from the creature as it twitched its ears before looking off in another direction._

_Putting the scrapings in a pouch, he looked over to his companion to notice it looking elsewhere. Walking over to the creature, he looked around before hearing a loud voice._

"_Stubborn beast!"_

_Blinking, he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter before turning to look at his companion. "I wonder what's going on?" he asked, earning a snort from the creature. Shrugging, he decided to take a closer look and walked over to the edge of the small incline to peer down at the bank of the Nile to see the ones responsible for the noise._

_There on the shoreline were two figures, both having camels. One figure was standing with his camel which was carrying a large load of flax while the other figure was pulling at his camel which was in a resting position, but he could also tell that it was loaded down with precious rocks that had been quarried. _

"_Don't stand there and laugh at me, help!"_

_Amethyst eyes gleamed in amusement as they watched the figure tugging at the resting camel glare at the other figure to only get a laugh in return._

"_If you'd quit calling it names, I'm sure it would be more obedient."_

_Feeling something nudge him in the back, he turned to look into gold eyes before smiling at the knowing look. Pulling off his scrolls, he hung them around the creature's neck before slowly walking down the hill and toward the two with the camels. "Do you need any help?"_

_The figure close to him turned and he was surprised when friendly deep brown eyes looked down into his. He had gotten used to others being taller than him, but with these two he didn't feel any intimidation as he did from a few others. Looking the one before him over a bit more, he took in the lightly tanned skin covering the lithe frame while an off white linen covered his body and a small leather cord wrapped around his waist. _

_The other's hair was a cloudy white that drifted between his shoulder blades while a leather headband kept it away from his brown eyes._

"_Stupid animal, get up!"_

_Hearing the shout, he turned to look over at the other figure to take in the pale blond hair and tanned skin that covered an equally lithe frame while off white linen covered his hips. This figure also had golden armlets encasing both his biceps and a dyed red sash tied around his waist. _

"_You could help me," the figure snapped, turning to glare at his companion, revealing lilac eyes that were narrowed in frustration before blinking as he noticed the newest arrival. "Who are you?"_

_Running a hand through his tri-color locks, he smiled before blinking as he heard twin gasps. "What?"_

"_You're a priest," the brown eyed figure said, looking him over again with a hint of awe._

"_Stick around priest, I may have an animal for you to sacrifice," the lilac eyed one grumbled glaring at his camel as it snorted in response._

"_Nakhti," the other groaned, running a hand through his white locks while petting the cream colored camel beside him which nuzzled him in return.. _

_Regarding the two with amethyst eyes, he shook his head before walking over to the camel to jump back as the one now known as Nakhti jerked back and growled while running a hand down his face._

"_He just spit on me!"_

_Biting his lip to not laugh, he walked over to the now steaming Nakhti and looked over the camel to notice that even in its resting position that it was keeping a lot of weight of its left back leg. "Hmm," he mused, walking over to stop as the camel snorted at him. "Easy boy, I'm just going to take a little look," he soothed, putting his hands out in front of him to show that he meant no harm._

_The camel snorted and grumbled before turning to look back at its still steaming owner._

_Running his hands gently across the sandy brown pelt, amethyst eyes took in the leg to notice the area around the foot to be swollen. Kneeling down, he touched the swollen area to receive a pained grumble from the camel. "No wonder your camel is being so stubborn, it's got a sprain and if it was to carry the load any longer it would go lame."_

"_What?" Nakhti asked, dropping the lead rope to bend down and look at the leg himself. Seeing the swelling he groaned. "Oh Gods, my father is going to kill me!"_

"_I told you not to push him," the white haired one sighed, shaking his head._

"_Hush, Lateef. I don't need to hear it," Nakhti pouted, pulling at his hair lightly. "I can just hear father now…."_

_Blinking at the two, he chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I can help," he smiled causing the two to look at him curiously._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can help him," he smiled, patting the camel to make it more at ease._

"_You're a healer?"_

_Looking at the one known as Lateef, he smiled lightly. "In a way," he chuckled. "So how about I tend to your camel?"_

"_Please," Nakhti replied with a pleading look on his face._

_Nodding, he smiled before closing his eyes and concentrating before hearing another gasp as he opened his eyes to look down at his hands were a pale golden aura caressed his fingertips. Looking at the others over his shoulder, he gave them a reassuring smile before touching the swollen area._

_In only a matter of moments, the camel grunted before getting to its feet and taking a few a steps before Nakhti grabbed its lead rope once again._

"_Thank you," Nakhti smiled. "You just saved me from one of my father's endless lectures."_

_Getting to his feet, he smiled. "Your welcome, so do you two live around here?"_

_Lateef nodded. "Yes. Nakhti and his family are the ones that run the jewelry stall and I and my family weave linen. Do you live around here?"_

_Thinking over the question, he nodded. "Yes, and I will probably see you two around."_

"_That's great. Well, we had better go so that we can get back to work, but it was great meeting you… um what's your name by the way?" Lateef asked, looking him over curiously._

_Smiling, he chuckled lightly. "My name is…" _

Amethyst eyes slowly blinked open as a soothing melody echoed off the walls. Rubbing his eyes lightly, Yugi yawned as he looked around to almost panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. Hearing a rumbling purr, he quickly turned to find the familiar form of Miw-sher lounging on a large oak desk beside the large window.

Scooting off the bed, he staggered a bit before regaining his sense of balance and walking over to the desk to pet the inky feline. "What happened girl?" he asked to only receive a rumbling purr. Sighing, he really wished that he could communicate with animals sometimes. Hearing the gentle melody once again, he walked over to open door in the corner and walked down the hall before leaning against the entranceway and looking out into the familiar surroundings of Yami's living room.

The music was louder now and he could tell that it was coming from an offshoot room that was between the dining and living room. Making his way over to the room, he smiled as he looked inside to find Yami playing the piano. Listening to the song, he watched as nimble fingers danced and caressed across the desired keys with such grace that most pianist could never master.

Miw-sher meowed lightly as she rubbed up against his legs before padding into the room and jumping onto the bench to brush her head against Yami's side.

Yugi almost sighed in disappointment as Yami ceased the alluring tune to look down at the feline before looking up at him with those warm crimson eyes. "I didn't know you played?"

Yami smiled lightly. "It helps me think sometimes. My mother taught me how and sometimes it relaxes me. How are you feeling?" he replied while getting to his feet and walking over to Yugi to blink as he noticed the gash had finally healed to only leave a very faint scar.

Blinking, Yugi unconsciously rubbed the arm, blocking the scar from view. "Well I feel bit dazed, but other than that I don't really remember what happened… or how I ended up here."

Yami sighed while reaching out and brushing a few of Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. "I found you passed out in the alley not to far away from the museum."

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know…" Yami replied, concern evident in his crimson eyes.

Yugi sighed sadly. He couldn't remember anything except for seeing a weird creature that he had only thought existed in his dreams, but he couldn't tell Yami that…. Wait! He did remember something else, something about a mangled dumpster and getting cut on a piece of metal.

"I just remember getting cut on a banged up dumpster when a rat startled me," he muttered, rubbing his arm and looking down to find the faint scar which caused him to blink at the thought of how it had healed so fast.

"Don't tell me you passed out because of the rat," Yami smirked, hoping to get out off the subject.

Yugi huffed. "I didn't pass out because of the rat."

Chuckling, Yami shook his head. "Whatever you say, so how about something to eat? You've been out for a long time." Looking over at Yugi he couldn't help but chuckle again as the little one's stomach grumbled.

Blushing, Yugi gave a sheepish smile. "That sounds good."

"Good, so what would you like to eat?"

"At the moment I'd eat anything," Yugi smiled, fighting off another blush as his stomach rumbled once again.

"Alright, just sit back and relax and I'll go and fix us something to eat," Yami suggested, motioning for Yugi to take a seat before going into the kitchen to turn as Miw-sher leaped onto the island counter. "The wound was healed up."

_( His memory must have involved him using his healing abilities. )_

Nodding, Yami looked back into the living room to see Yugi sitting on the couch running a finger across the faint scar. "I'm just glad that the wound is healed… and that Viper's venom didn't get a chance to do any permanent damage."

_( I made sure to get to it before it could really harm him. With his abilities back in check, he should be back to normal in a few hours. )_

"That's a relief," Yami smiled while picking up the phone and dialing a number.

_( Take out, again? )_

Shooting the feline a mock glare, Yami waited for someone to pick up on the other end before placing his orders.

Knowing when to leave, Miw-sher jumped from the counter and went into the living room to leap up onto the back of the couch while purring loudly.

Yugi smiled as he turned and reached over to pet the silky plush fur while listening to Yami order pizza. His stomach rumbled once again at the thought of food and he rolled his eyes while leaning back on the arm of the couch to think about his latest dream.

The strangers Lateef and Nakhti looked identical to Ryou and Malik, Lateef like Ryou had long snow whitealong with the same doe brown eyes. Nakhti and Malik were the same in every aspect from hair length and color, to even their attitude. Running a hand through his hair, he mentally groaned at trying to think of everything, it was too bizarre to figure out at the moment.

Thinking things through, he blinked as he remembered catching a glimpse of his unfinished puzzle lying on a desk in Yami's room. Shaking it off, he guessed that it must have slipped out of his backpack and Yami had just put it there.

"Well pizza should be here in a bit," Yami smiled, walking back into the room to sit on the opposite arm of the couch. "You can watch some TV is ya like," he offered while picking up the remote and handing it to the other. "I have a few things to do… oh and you're welcome to stay the rest of the night here since it's already getting late."

Blinking, Yugi looked over at the clock and nearly gasped at seeing that it was already 8:30. "Ok, if you don't mind."

"I insist," Yami winked, getting off from the couch before walking over and leaning down to brush his lips gently across Yugi's while caressing his cheek. "Besides I enjoy your company."

Blushing and relishing in the affection, amethyst looked up into heart stopping crimson. "Alright, I'll stay… since you insist," he chuckled, offering the other a playful wink.

Yami chuckled before walking around the couch and heading back toward the hall. "Great, I'll just go and fix up the guest room… that is unless you want to sleep…"

"YAMI!"

"What?" Yami chuckled, enjoying the blush covering Yugi's entire face. "What do you think I was going to say?."

Blushing to his roots, Yugi couldn't find his voice to answer.

"Hmm and here I was thinking that you were 'innocent'," Yami smirked playfully before turning and walking away, mentally chuckling at Yugi's gaping mouth.

Trying to will his blush away, Yugi closed his mouth and grumbled lightly to himself at having Yami teasing him. Turning to look back at Miw-sher, he pouted as he noticed the almost smirk on the feline's face. "Not you too." _'It's going to be a long night…'_

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

After pizza and cuddling on the couch with Yami. Yugi had slowly trudged into the desired room and flopped on the bed to sleep and hopefully not have anymore weird dreams. So far he had been lucky and not had any dreams, just letting him sleep peacefully underneath the warm comforter of the large bed.

Turning to sleep on his back, he took in a few deep breaths before the sound of purring echoed through his ears. The purr was a mere rumble, but its tones were deep and alluring. He had heard that purr before but had shaken the thought off, guessing it to be Miw-sher resting near his pillow. However, when he felt something nuzzle his neck, he jerked lightly.

It was an odd feeling, but then again it could've been his imagination running away with him. Feeling the nuzzling motion one more time, he reached up and tried to push away where he thought the feline would be. "Miw-sher…" he grumbled in a dazed tone to only tense up as a deep chuckle answered him.

"I'm not Miw-sher, little one."

Hearing the voice, Yugi's eyes shot open to peer into glowing cat like crimson….

* * *


	17. Prowl 17

**-On the Prowl-**

Yugi blinked at the familiar eyes knowing who they belonged to, but his first reaction was basic instinct. Opening his mouth to scream, he was quickly silenced as a cool claw followed by a warm finger pressed across his lips.

"Relax little one, no need in waking your companion asleep in the other room."

Getting over his momentary shock, Yugi slowly relaxed back against the mattress. "Sphinx, what are you…?" he started, looking up at the other to have his voice trail off as he flushed crimson, suddenly noticing their position.

Sphinx was leaning over him, straddling his hips. However, he couldn't feel the other's weight. Looking down, Yugi could see the reason why, since Sphinx was sitting on his knees, keeping his weight balanced while his gold sais leaned into the mattress.

Seeing the blush, Sphinx smirked. "Well, I'm here because I sensed you in this part of the city," he replied, looking over the other to notice the pale scar marring Yugi's arm. Reaching out, he gently ran a claw over the mark. "I also sensed that you were hurt, so I came to apologize since it was my fault."

"What? Sphinx, it wasn't your fault. How could it be when you weren't even there," Yugi blinked, trying to fight off another blush from Sphinx's touch. "I just got cut on a piece of metal from a dumpster that had some weird stuff on it, that's all… so it wasn't your fault."

Shaking his head, Sphinx looked down into gentle amethyst. "It was my fault. I smelled your blood in an alley way close to the museum… the same alley that I had been in previously while in a fight against Viper and Jackal. The dumpster that you were cut on was the same one that Viper smashed his fist through, leaving some of his venom on the metal."

"I see… but Sphinx you shouldn't feel bad. I mean the wound healed up and I feel fine," Yugi smiled, hoping to make the leather clad vigilant feel better.

Smiling, Sphinx leaned down and gently brushed his cheek against Yugi's. "I'm glad you're alright," he breathed in an almost purr while pulling back enough to gaze down into beautiful, endearing amethyst.

Yugi couldn't hold back the blush as he flushed at the affectionate gesture. Feeling Sphinx brush against him, he bit back a light moan before blushing even deeper at the touch of the vigilante's lips against his cheek.

Kissing the smooth cherubic cheek, Sphinx pulled back before slowly scooting off the bed and walking over to the window. Looking back at Yugi, still blushing on the bed, he smiled. "You're lucky, little one that Viper's venom didn't harm you. Then again, you're a very special person… for you are one of the Lights."

Blinking, Yugi's brow furrowed as he cocked his head to the side curiously. "Lights… what do you mean?" he asked as he watched in awe as a doorway of shadows opened as Sphinx waved a hand over the window in his room. "Wait, where are you going?"

Stepping into the gateway of shadows, Sphinx shook his head. "I have to leave you now, but know that you will be watched. As for your question about the Lights… that is something that you will find out on your own… farewell for now, little one."

Yugi gasped as the gateway of shadows disappeared, swallowing Sphinx in its midst before he could ask anything more. "Lights… what did he mean by that… and why does it sound so familiar?" he asked, looking back down at his folded hands sitting across his lap.

**Meanwhile…**

Gold eyes watched as a gateway of shadows opened into the room before a figure in black leather entered the room with the gateway closing behind them. Keeping her gaze on the figure, Miw-sher stretched and yawned before sitting up on her haunches and wrapping her tail around her front paws.

_( Was that really necessary, Sphinx? )_

Sphinx sighed while reaching up and pulling his black mask away. Instantly, his black hair was back to being tri-color once again, the claws, fangs, and other accessories to his clothing disappeared as well. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed as the mask that was in his other hand disappeared in a wisp of shadows.

"What do you mean?"

_( Never mind, Prince, besides I have something for the both of you. )_

Turning to face the inky feline, Yami blinked as Miw-sher moved her tail to reveal two gold cartouches sitting on the desk, each attached to a slim gold chain. "What are these for?" he asked, walking over to the desk and picking up the cartouche on the left.

_( Look at it closely and tell me what you see. )_

Looking over the cartouche in his hand, Yami blinked as the lights caught the intricate engraving in the center. With the wash of light, hieroglyphs were revealed, spelling out his name in their ancient design. Feeling something engraved on the other side, he flipped it over to his name engraved elegantly in regal script. "It has my name on it; the top part has it in hieroglyphs while the other side has it in script."

_( Correct. I figured since in your memory that you heard your name that I should give your shenu back to you. )_

Yami blinked at the word before his memory kicked, recalling that back in those times that the cartouche was known as the shenu, which meant 'to encircle'. Looking at the feline, he arched a brow curiously. "Wait a second, you mean this was mine in the past?" seeing the nod, he looked back at the cartouche that still sparkled like polished gold. "But it looks brand new."

_( It's been well taken care of. I've been keeping it as well as the other in safe keeping ever since you gave them to me back when you were a Pharaoh. )_

"That long, huh?" Yami mused, thinking to himself that if he had been in the same position that he'd lost them by now. Picking up the other cartouche, he blinked at finding it completely blank. "Why is this one blank?" he asked, letting the cartouche dangle from his fingers to hang in front of gold eyes.

_( The Light doesn't know his name, therefore his shenu is blank. However, when he wears the shenu pieces of his memory will become clear and the shenu will pull at the memories… bringing his name back to him. )_

"But what about the other side… I mean his name is Yugi, so why doesn't it have that on the other side?" Yami questioned, setting the cartouche back on the desk while reaching up and clasping his own cartouche around his neck.

_( In the past his name wasn't Yugi. When he puts on the shenu, it will recognize him and his name will be on the backside… the front side will remain blank though until he recovers his name. )_

Nodding, Yami sighed while walking over to his bed and tugging off his shirt and tossing it over into the open hamper. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of black silk boxers before heading to his bathroom to change. Coming back out in the boxers, he dumped his other clothing into the hamper as well before sitting down on his large bed. Feeling something brush against his arm, he looked down to find Miw-sher rubbing her head against him. "Tomorrow, I want you to go and stay with Yugi… to make sure that he's safe. However, no more chasing traces of shadow magic, understand? I don't want him hurt again."

Purring, Miw-sher nodded her head and waited as Yami got into position under the covers before climbing on his lap and curling up into a comfortable ball.

Smiling at the feline's antics, Yami yawned while idly petting Miw-sher's head until eventually sleep claimed him.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Ryou asked, looking over at Malik who merely glared back. 

"Because you're my friend and you love me enough to help me fix up this new exhibit so that Isis will stop breathing down my neck," Malik countered.

Shaking his head, Ryou clucked his tongue. "Nope, I think I'm doing it because Isis is paying me."

"What! You mean she's actually paying you?"

Thoroughly enjoying the look on the other's face, Ryou chuckled. "Gotcha," he grinned, earning a glare in return.

"I hate you…"

Choosing to ignore the last remark, Ryou looked around at the items that were to be displayed in the new exhibit. "Did Isis tell you how she wanted everything to be put up… and where did all this stuff come from?"

Rummaging around in his cargo pant's pocket, Malik pulled out a piece of paper before unfolding it and showing it to Ryou. "There's her layout, and for where this stuff came from… I'm not really sure. I do know that it's more Egyptian artifacts, but she never really mentioned who donated it and stuff," he replied with a shrug while going over to look at a stone slab encased in glass. "But y'know what, some of this new stuff is weird."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, looking up from the layout to see Malik leaning over one of the new displays. Not receiving an answer, he sighed while walking over to his friend to see what he was looking at. Glancing down at the stone slab, he blinked. "Malik… is it just me or does some of those pictures remind you of Duel Monsters?"

"You see it too, huh?" seeing the nod, Malik sighed. "Well that's a relief; I thought I was hallucinating there for a second."

Ryou shook his head at the remark while looking over the stone slab depicting monsters that seemed so familiar. "Yugi should see this," he mused, turning to watch Malik nod in agreement.

"I still think this is a bit freaky," Malik sighed, looking over to notice a questioning glance on Ryou's face. "Well let's just say that Isis 'claimed' to have had a vision or dream one time that she was back in Ancient Egyptian times and that Duel Monsters were real," he explained, earning an awed expression from his companion. "But if ya ask me, I think it was just the side effect of eating our aunt's cooking."

"Malik…" Ryou groaned, shaking his head.

"What? It's the truth… my aunt's cooking is terrible," Malik countered, crossing his arms. "That's why I claim to be a vegetarian every time she asks us for dinner."

Shaking his head, Ryou sighed. "You're terrible."

Getting ready to reply, Malik was cut short as the sound of food steps headed in their direction. Looking over at Ryou, he noticed that the other was looking in the direction of the entranceway. Turning to look in the direction as well, he blinked in surprise as the familiar faces of Bakura and Marik appeared.

"Bakura, what are you doing in here?" Ryou asked, looking at his more fierce looking double.

"Well we had stopped by the café this morning and the guy there said it was your day off. So while we were walking down the road, the guards outside asked what we were doing out there… apparently they thought we were you two, so we went along with it and here we are," Bakura answered, crossing his arms across his chest while leaning up against one of the cases close to Ryou.

Ryou mentally blushed. Was Bakura actually looking for him?

Malik smiled as he noticed Marik looking him over. "I see, well as ya can tell from the stuff behind us, Ryou and I have been roped into fixing up this new exhibit," he sighed, waving a hand to indicate all the cases that were currently on wheeled crate bottoms.

"Do you need any help?" Marik asked with a light smirk. "I'm sure Bakura and I could help ya out and then you could get it done a lot faster."

"Would you really help us?" Ryou asked, looking at Bakura in surprise.

"Sure, besides it looks like you two could use some help anyways," Bakura replied. "Besides I'm sure the two of you don't want to stay in the museum all day?"

"Yeah and then if you two want… you can hang out with us," Marik suggested, earning quick smiles from Malik and Ryou.

"That sounds great," Ryou smiled, looking over at Bakura who smiled back lightly.

"I agree," Malik nodded while turning and look at the case he was leaning against. "So let's get to work gentlemen."

"The sooner the better," Marik added in while going over to Malik and helping the other start to push the large case into the desired spot.

**Elsewhere…**

Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was still a bit tired since after Sphinx's visit he couldn't get back to sleep and to top it off he was confused about what the vigilante meant when he had called him a 'Light'. Shaking his head, he looked down the hall where the bathroom door was and instantly blushed as he remembered seeing Yami.

The other had come out of his room clad in only black silk boxers, revealing his deliciously tanned skin and well toned chest and his hair was tousled from sleep. Flushing deeper at the memory, Yugi grinned dreamily as he reached up and touched his lips where Yami had waltzed over and given him a chaste good morning kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sighing, he leaned back against the arm rest of the couch while bringing his knees up to his chest to leisurely cross his arms over his knees. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly let out a startled yelp as he felt something brush against his neck and purr in his ears. Quickly turning, he let out a breath as he looked into gleaming gold eyes. "Miw-sher, you startled me."

Miw-sher purred lightly while rubbing her face against his cheek before jumping up onto the back of the couch and lying down while crossing her front paws.

Yugi smiled at the shadowy feline while reaching up and stroking her smooth silky fur, earning a deep rumbling purr. Catching a glimpse over at the clock in the corner, he chuckled as he realized that Yami hadn't been up but 15 minutes and that it was already past 11. "Y'know girl, I think Yami is a bit of a sleepy head," he grinned, earning an agreeing meow from the feline.

"A sleepy head, eh?"

Jumping, Yugi whirled around to see Yami standing behind him with an amused smirk on his face. The other was wearing a pair of figure fitting khaki carpenter jeans and a stylish garnet long sleeved shirt along with a gold studded black leather collar around his neck.

Seeing the surprised look on Yugi's face, Yami smirked while walking over to the large recliner and sitting down. Taking a closer look at the other, he frowned lightly as he noticed the tired look in those amethyst jewels. "Yugi, are you alright? You look a bit tired."

Blinking, Yugi shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm alright, Yami. I just… just had a bad dream and couldn't really get back to sleep."

Sighing, Yami glanced at the clock idly before looking back at Yugi. "How long have you been up?"

"Um… since around 3…" Yugi mumbled, watching as Yami's eyes widened.

"Yugi…" Yami frowned, getting up from his recliner and walking over to the other before kneeling down so that he could look the other in the eyes. Reaching up, he brushed Yugi's bangs away from his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Nodding, Yugi gave the other a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Yami… I just have a lot on my mind is all," he stated while closing his eyes briefly as Yami stroked his cheek gently.

Yami frowned lightly. The time that Yugi had mentioned had been the time he had left as Sphinx and went back to his own room to sleep. _'Was it something I said that caused him so much unease that he couldn't get to sleep afterwards?'_ he thought to himself lightly while stroking Yugi's cheek. "Care to talk about it… maybe it'll help."

"That's alright, I'm not even sure I understand it yet," Yugi sighed, looking at the other before blinking as he noticed a gleam of gold flickering around the other's neck. Reaching out, he noticed Yami giving him a strange look before smiling as he brought up his hand to interlock with Yugi's while using his free hand to bring out the necklace around his neck to show the other.

"Yami, it's beautiful," Yugi breathed, looking the necklace over as the lights of the room caused it to gleam brightly. Reaching his free hand up, he brushed his finger's lightly against Yami's before the other moved his hand so that Yugi could handle the small cartouche. Feeling the engravings, Yugi looked them over and flipped over the cartouche to see 'Atemu' wrote on the back in elegant script. "So I'm guessing the hieroglyphs on the other side depict your name as well, right?"

Nodding, Yami smiled before using his free hand to retrieve something from his jean pocket. Untangling his other hand from Yugi's, he brought the little one's hand closer to him before laying his fist into the other's palm.

Yugi blinked as he watched Yami. Feeling something warm and metallic smooth, his mind reeled at the sudden tingle of familiarity. Was it just his imagination or did a he actually see something glow inside of Yami's hand? Shaking off the thought, amethyst eyes widened as Yami pulled his hand away to leave a beautiful cartouche charm attached to a slim chain resting in his palm. "… Yami… what's this for?"

"It's yours," Yami smiled, watching as Yugi looked the necklace over carefully with wide amethyst eyes.

Flipping the cartouche between his fingers, Yugi blinked at the top side that was completely black before turning it over and blinking once again, but this time in surprise. There on the back side was 'Yugi' written in the same elegant script as Yami's was, yet the front side had been completely blank. "Yami, why is my name on the back… but the front is blank?" he asked, looking curiously up at the other.

Sitting on the coffee table, Yami smiled lightly. "Well remember when you mentioned that you were called another name, but couldn't really remember what it was?" seeing the nod, he continued. "The front is blank until you know your dream name and then we'll have it engraved so that you won't forget your name again."

"All this for a dream name," Yugi blinked, unclasping the chain to only have Yami take it out of his hands.

"No matter, whether a dream or not, if you continue having the same dream and the same name is mentioned it means that the name was important to you. Maybe it's the name of your past life," Yami replied while leaning over and clasping the necklace around Yugi's neck before pulling back enough to kiss the little one's right cheek.

'_Maybe… and besides all my dreams have taken place in Ancient Egypt… so the cartouche just seems to fit, but then again why does it seem so familiar as well?'_ Yugi mused, pulling the cartouche up to look at it once again, taking in the engraved rope design that bordered the edges.

"So how about we go out for some lunch and stuff, and then if ya want I can drop you off at the Game shop afterwards," Yami smiled while getting off the coffee table and going over to a table to pick up his keys.

Letting the cartouche go, Yugi smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me," he replied while getting off the couch and heading toward the guest room. "Just let me go and get my stuff."

Nodding, Yami watched Yugi disappear before looking back at the couch and blinking as he noticed that Miw-sher was no longer there. Looking around, he noticed the shadowy feline sitting on the window seat looking out at the city. Going over to look out the window as well, he reached out and ran a hand over the feline's velvety ears. "What's the matter, girl?"

_( I'm not sure. )_

Yami blinked. It wasn't like Miw-sher to be unsure of anything. "That's a first… any thoughts on what it could be?" he asked, looking out of the corner of his eye to make sure Yugi hadn't come back in the room yet.

_( It was merely a detection… I will have to investigate it further to have an answer for you, Prince. )_

Nodding, Yami sighed lightly. He was worried a bit now. Reaching out with his own shadow senses, he frowned at not picking up anything unusual, causing him to frown. "Let me know if you find anything, alright."

Miw-sher nodded before flicking her ear and turning her head to purr as Yugi came back into the room with his backpack slipped across his left shoulder.

"I'm ready," Yugi smiled, walking over and petting Miw-sher.

"Great, so lets get going and hope that we don't get caught in the Lunch hour rush," Yami chuckled as he turned and headed toward the door with Yugi behind him, leaving Miw-sher looking out the window once more.

* * *

Honey eyes narrowed at the small black leather choker as well as the small bone shaped charm that hung from the center, making it literally a dog tag. Glaring even more at the small blue colored bone, he shot a heated stare over at the one that had a smug smirk planted on his face. 

"Jou, Property of Seto Kaiba…" Jou growled, reading off the small silver engravings etched across the blue colored bone. "If found please return immediately." Hearing the light snort of laughter, he whirled and shot another pointed glare at the shorter black haired boy across from him.

"Oh c'mon Jou, I thought it was cute… besides Seto does call you his 'puppy' all the time."

"Mokuba does have a point, Pup," Seto smirked, earning another glare from the blond. "I thought the gift was most appropriate for you."

Growling, Jou was getting ready to fire off a reply but stopped as he noticed a few familiar faces walking into the diner.

"What is it?" Seto asked, following the direction Jou was looking to soon see the others as well. "Hmm, it seems as though Ryou and Malik have found them someone to latch onto as well."

"Yup, and I'm happy for dem," Jou smiled, looking back over at Seto before glancing back down at the choker in his hands. "Now back ta dis lil gift of yours--"

"I thought it suited you well. As Mokuba put it, you are my Puppy after all… and now you have the tags to prove it," Seto smirked, earning another glare from the blond.

Growling, Jou put the choker back in the box and glared down at it while grabbing one of his ketchup covered fries. "I'm not a dog."

Across the diner Ryou smiled as he noticed Jou with Kaiba and Mokuba on the other side. The look on the blonde's face was enough to know that Seto was using his 'puppy' puns once again. "Poor Jou, Seto must be at it again."

Malik chuckled as he also took notice of the look. "I wonder what Kaiba did this time?" he asked, taking a seat beside Marik as they all scooted into a red leather upholstered booth.

Marik and Bakura exchanged curious looks as they watched Malik and Ryou steal small glances at the brunet and blond couple sitting in a booth on the other side of the diner.

"What are you two talking about?" Bakura asked, looking at the other couple before looking back at Ryou with an arched brow.

"Hmm, oh well we're just talking about Seto and his puppy," Ryou smiled, flipping open a menu that was placed on the table.

"What puppy? There's no pets allowed in here," Marik countered looking around the diner curiously.

Chuckling, Malik shook his head. "It's not a real dog literally. Puppy is his pet name for Jou. They tend to argue about it every other day," Malik explained while motioning his head toward the couple. "See the look on Jou's face right now? It's usually a sign that he's been called puppy… or that Kaiba has given him another dog-related gift."

Bakura shook his head lightly while picking up a menu of his own. "Sounds like a weird relationship to me," he muttered, looking over the listed meals carefully.

A waitress soon came by and took their orders, leaving them to their thoughts until Ryou and Malik looked up at the familiar voice.

"Hey guys."

Looking up at Jou, Ryou smiled before his eyes landed on the black leather choker as well as the blue bone shaped charm. Biting off his laughter, he looked up into aggravated honey. "Hi Jou, how are you today?"

"Been better," Jou mumbled reaching up and idly poking the bone shaped charm. "Moneybags is just being a pain… but anyways I'm surprised you two ain't with Yugi."

Malik shrugged. "Yugi is usually out with Yami all the time, so we don't see him that much," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Wouldn't worry too much about Little Yugi, I'm sure Yami is taking good care of him," Bakura added in, taking a side glance over at Marik to earn a smirk in return.

Nodding, Jou sighed. "Maybe, but I can't help but miss my little buddy sometimes, y'know."

"We know Jou, but we haven't seen him today since Ryou and I have been stuck at the museum putting up a new exhibit," Malik sighed, resting his chin on a propped up fist.

"I see… but den I wonder where he is? I went by da Game shop dis mornin' but he wasn't there," Jou sighed, turning to notice Mokuba and Seto coming his way.

Ryou blinked at the news, feeling slightly worried about the whereabouts of his shorter companion. "Really… that doesn't sound like Yugi."

Waving a hand, Marik chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't worry. Like ya said, he's been hanging out with Yami, so maybe he just stayed the night with him--"

"I would doubt that," Seto smirked, walking up to stand beside Jou.

"Just a thought," Bakura smiled, looking up at the towering brunet.

Sighing, Jou ran a hand through his hair. "Well I just hope dat he's alright," he muttered before turning back to see Seto motioning for Mokuba to go on out to the car. "I'll see ya guys later."

"Bye Jou, and if we see Yugi we'll tell him that you're looking for him," Ryou smiled, waving as Jou and Seto left the diner. Turning back to the others, he sighed lightly. "I hope Yugi is alright."

Leaning over, Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Don't worry too much."

"Yeah, besides who would be after Little Yugi to begin with," Marik mused, hiding a small smirk that was also mirrored on Bakura's features.

Ryou and Malik both shrugged lightly before diving into the food that was brought out to them.

* * *

Yami smiled, finally pulling to a stop in front of the Game shop after spending the entire evening with his little one. "You know that you're more than welcome to stay with me, don't you?" he asked, watching Yugi unbuckle his seat belt. 

"I know, but what if my grandpa calls or something," Yugi smiled, looking over at Yami as the other reached behind and grabbed his backpack from the back seat before handing it to him. "If it makes you feel better, I promise to not leave the shop anymore tonight."

Sighing, Yami leaned over and brushed his lips against Yugi's in a fleeting kiss. "That makes me feel a lot better," he breathed, pulling back to look into shining amethyst. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

Blushing lighting, Yugi smiled. "I know, and I promise to stay inside," he chuckled while opening his door and sliding out before closing the door behind him to watch as Yami rolled the window down. Looking at the other, he shook his head lightly while tossing his backpack across his shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Yami smiled, earning a nod in return. Satisfied with the answer he started to roll up the window. "I love you…"

Hearing the words, Yugi flushed before looking up at the completely closed tinted glass window. "I love you too," he breathed, waving as Yami pulled out and headed down the road. Twirling around to face the door to the shop, he quickly fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the door to let out a yelp as he nearly tripped over something in the floor.

Kneeling down, he blinked at the medium package sitting haphazardly on the floor. "Hmm, I wonder who this is from?" he asked, picking up the package before locking the door and heading up to the living quarters of the shop.

Making his way into his room, Yugi placed the package on his desk before reaching into his backpack and pulling out the golden puzzle that was coming together nicely. Walking over to his bed, he placed the puzzle on the comforter before going back to the desk and picking up the package to look it over.

Opening the package, he blinked as he dumped the contents onto his comforter to only have a letter along with Styrofoam confetti pour out. "All that for just a letter… weird," he mused, sweeping the confetti off his bed before picking up the letter and sitting down. Looking over the letter, he blinked as he noticed where the letter had come from.

There in big bold letters was a name that Yugi was very familiar with, but he was confused as to why such a place would address a letter to him. "Why in the world would Industrial Illusions send me a letter?"

**Elsewhere…**

Isis smiled as she looked over the newest exhibit. "Malik, I'm impressed," she smiled, looking over at her younger brother. "You and Ryou did a good job."

Malik smiled. "I'm just glad you're satisfied," he smirked. "Some of those cases – even if they were on wheeled carts were hell to move around. Oh, and Ryou and I also had some help from Bakura and Marik."

Isis blinked. "Bakura and Marik… are they new or something? I haven't heard you mention them to me before," she asked curiously.

"Sort of, but they're really nice… or at least they seem to be to me and Ryou," Malik shrugged. "I kinda get the impression that Yugi doesn't feel to comfortable around them though."

Isis nodded lightly before motioning for Malik to follow her. "Everyone reads others differently, Malik," she offered while walking over to a wall and dimming the lights. "Come on, Auntie has sent us some dinner."

Malik mentally gagged as he crinkled his nose up in disgust. "Oh goody…" he muttered, sulking behind his sister unaware of the small figure watching him and his sibling from the shadows.

Gold eyes gleamed in the dim lighting of the room as Miw-sher stepped out of the shadows. Her earlier detection had led her to the museum, but she wasn't able to fully investigate till now. Padding over to one of the cases, she leaped up onto the glass surface and looked down at the artifacts to let out a hiss of surprise.

Resting beneath the glass on a velvet cloth were tablet pieces covered in hieroglyphs depicting a period in Ancient Egyptian history that was never known. Looking over the ancient pieces, Miw-sher shook her head before leaping onto another case to hiss again before jumping to another case to have the same reaction.

Every piece in the new exhibit was from a time that had been hidden. There was never another record of the time period that was mentioned in these scriptures. However, she knew them well, for it happened in her time.

Twitching her tail, Miw-sher jumped from the last case before padding over into the middle of the room and looking at all the cases. She was completely baffled at seeing these carvings once again, knowing that they had been hidden in a place that she only knew of.

Feeling a tingle across her senses, she padded over to a case that she had missed earlier. Leaping up onto the case, she immediately felt her heart stop at seeing a piece of her history that she had never wanted to see again.

Letting out a low rumble, her ears bent back in sorrow as she looked over the scriptures carefully. Reading and remembering the tragic moment that brought even the Pharaoh to his knees, Miw-sher looked up at the sky-light and sighed lightly at seeing the beginning traces of stars.

_( I will not fail again…)_

Twitching her ears at the sound of approaching footsteps, Miw-sher leaped off the case and with a swish of her tail used a wave of her own magic to scramble the hieroglyphs beyond comprehension before disappearing in the shadows just as a guard entered the room.

* * *

_Walking out on the balcony, crimson eyes gazed out at the setting sun before turning as the sound of a rumbling purr met his ears. He smiled lightly as he spotted the large guardian beast curled around the chaise lounge where his little one was currently sitting, stroking the beast's head._

_Making his way forward, his purple cape billowed out behind him as he made his way to the lounge to frown as the little one's amethyst eyes were shadowed and partially hidden by his golden bangs. Eyeing the guardian, he earned a gruff purr before it pulled away and lowered its head over its paws and closed its eyes._

_"What troubles you, little one?" he asked, closing the distance between them and taking a seat on the lounge before draping his cape across his lover's shoulders._

_Amethyst eyes still remained hidden from his curious crimson. "It's nothing."_

_He sighed lightly before pulling the other closer to him and kissing his cheek. "You're a terrible liar, little priest," he chided softly, raising a hand to brush away the bangs concealing the amethyst eyes he loved so much. "Tell me the truth... what's wrong?"_

_Eyeing the other closely, he watched as his lover's hands fisted the gold tipped purple sash around his waist._

_"Don't you feel it Atemu... don't you feel like something bad is going to happen?"_

_Blinking at the question, he shook his head before leaning down and kissing the other's cheek. "Don't worry of such things nothing bad is going to happen. We have our guardian and you have me, so nothing will happen," he reassured, lifting the other's chin and turning it to look him in the eyes to watch those amethyst pools light up as a small smile graced the other's face._

_"I love you, Atemu."_

_"And I you, little one," he smiled, leaning over to claim the other's lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. Pulling back away, he stroked the little one's cheek as he watched him yawn. "It seems you're a bit tired."_

"_Just a bit…" the other sighed. "I was too worried to get much sleep._

_He mentally frowned, recalling the feel of his little one tossing and turning during the night. "I see," he replied, brushing away the bangs before leaning down and kissing the other's forehead. "Maybe you should go ahead and turn in… I'll join you later."_

_Watching the other yawn and give a small nod, he relinquished hold before smiling affectionately as his little one leaned over and brushed his lips against his own before entering back into the room through the balcony door._

_Getting up and walking over to the railing of the balcony, he looked down to find the night torches lit. Hearing a light rumble, he turned to find the guardian beast sitting on its haunches with its ears twitching before moving its head to look off to the western side of the palace grounds._

"_What is it?" he asked, walking over and looking in the direction as well to only see a few guards patrolling the wall. "I don't see anything."_

_( You have a visitor, Pharaoh. )_

_Blinking at the words, he shook his head lightly. "What do you mean? I see no one… unless you speak of a thief," he replied, earning a light chuff from the beast beside him._

_( Not any thief… it's the one that proclaims himself to be the King of Thieves. )_

"_Bakura," he sighed, running a hand over his crown and through his hair. "What is it he seeks this time?"_

_( He seeks what calls for him. )_

_Arching a regal brow, he looked back up at the large beast. "I'm lost by your words. What here could be calling for him?" he asked curiosity and confusion evident in his voice._

_( You'll soon see. There is more to the sacred items than you realize. )_

_Getting ready to pry for more information, he sighed as the large beast faded into the shadows leaving him on the balcony alone. Turning back to glance at the spot once again, he shook his head before turning and walking back into his room to find his little lover asleep on the bed before exiting his quarters and moving gracefully down the halls._

_Time had passed by as he stood in the dense shadows of a statue that stood in the gardens leading out of the western side of the palace. Watching the grounds carefully, he smirked as he spotted a figure sneaking in the gardens coming toward his direction._

_Even with the vague lighting from the torches and moonlight, he could see that the figure was draped in an open dark red dyed linen robe while around his hips was an off white shenti. Looking over the other, he caught a glint of a familiar gold relic._

"_I find it odd that a thief such as yourself would sneak into a palace filled with treasures and yet only steal one thing," he said, catching the thief off guard as it whirled around to face him._

"_Keh, if it isn't the Pharaoh. I figured you would be entertaining your little pet of a priest instead of waiting out here for me."_

_He growled lightly at the thief's words, but shook it off as he stepped out of the shadows. "I see that you have relieved Mahado of his item once again. Tell me Bakura, why do you take only the Ring?"_

_Bakura sneered lightly while letting a cool night breeze shifted through his spiky white locks. "It is none of your concern," he bit back, getting ready to walk away but stopped as a wall of shadows blocked his way. _

"_You're drawn to it… aren't you? That's why it's been the one item that you have stolen on many occasions," he stated, watching as Bakura tried to find another means of escaping. "You can't escape this time, Tomb Robber, for the entire palace is veiled in shadows."_

"_Why are your guards not with you, Pharaoh?"_

"_I do not need them. I only wanted to talk to you, and besides you will not harm me," he replied, narrowing his crimson eyes lightly while crossing his arms over his chest to feel the cool brush of his puzzle across his skin._

"_Are you sure, Pharaoh? I could attack you and none could save you," Bakura taunted._

_He shook his head lightly while catching a pair of gleaming gold eyes out of the corner of his vision. "I doubt it, my guardian would stop you… but enough of this. You have yet to answer me, Bakura. Is the reason you steal the ring because you are drawn to it?"_

_Crimson watched as Bakura pulled out the golden relic in the shape of large ring with a pyramid in the center with five pointers dangling from the outer circle. "You are drawn to… aren't you."_

_Bakura danced his fingers across the golden surface. "It calls to me, Pharaoh… and who am I to deny such a call."_

_He frowned at the words. The way that Bakura spoke of the ring, it made it sound as if the Ring was made for him… a part of him. Idly touching his own puzzle, he could feel a trace of warmth flow through him, reminding him of his eternal bond with the shadows._

_Looking back to where he had seen the eyes earlier, he watched the eyes lower as the guardian bowed its head. "If the Ring calls for you as you say it does… then it is truly yours. You are bound to the Ring, meaning that you have a touch of the Shadows."_

_Glancing back at the thief King, he smirked lightly at catching the widening eyes. He watched as Bakura returned a smirk and placed the ring around his neck with infinite care._

"_Of course I have a touch of the Shadows… makes thievery so simple."_

_His smirk faded at the remark. Bakura was a thief and that was going to be a major drawback to allowing the other the Ring. "A bargain is in order, Tomb Robber."_

"_Keh, and why should I strike a bargain with you, Pharaoh?"_

"_I will allow you the Ring as long as you promise to cease your thieving ways," he replied, narrowing his gaze at the other. _

"_I could just take the Ring and do whatever I wish."_

"_True, but then again with the Shadows surrounding us you can't leave," he smirked, mentally chuckling at the curse coming from the flustered thief. "Change your ways and you will have a place in the palace… if you wish."_

"_In the dungeons… I think not."_

"_No, not in the dungeons. There will be a room set up for you," he countered, walking to stand only a few feet away from the thief. _

_Watching Bakura closely, he could see the internal debate going on behind the other's eyes. "It's your choice, Bakura. I can either let you go and continue chasing you and you can be hunted… or you can stay here and have your item but have safety."_

_He frowned as he watched Bakura walk toward the shadow wall, thinking that the thief had chose to continue being a nuisances, he blinked in surprise as the other laughed._

"_Alright Pharaoh, I accept your bargain."_

_Letting out a mental sigh, he smiled before looking up to find the shadowy veil over the palace dissipating. "Welcome to your new home, Bakura."_

"_Keh, whatever… just know one thing, Pharaoh."_

"_What's that?" he asked curiously._

"_Don't expect me to bow down and kiss your feet."_

_Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly before motioning for Bakura to follow him. "I wouldn't expect you too," he smirked, heading into the palace but stopped at the glared icy blue eyed High Priest towering over them…._

_**SLAM!**_

Crimson eyes snapped open at the loud sound of a door slamming. Growling, Yami ran a hand through his hair._ 'Note to self, kill new neighbors,'_ he mused as he looked over at his clock to only pout at being woke up at 3:30 in the morning. Sighing, he turned over on his bed and was half expecting to see Miw-sher sleeping on the pillow, but he remembered that he had told her to stay with Yugi.

Taking in a deep breath, he thought about his memory. The look on the High Priest's face had been priceless… but the entire event with Bakura had brought about another memory. The sacred items called out to the ones chosen to wield them. Even now he could remember that the Rod had soon called out to a Tomb Guardian that had turned out being Marik.

It brought back a lot of memories of when he was younger and meeting Bakura and Marik of this time. They had the same personality of their past selves. Frowning, he thought back to the gentle touches that Bakura had given the Ring and remembering the same affectionate that Marik later gave the Rod. The items even throughout history were very important to those they chose.

Turning to lay on his back, Yami sighed as closed his eyes to let his mind wonder over the last few times he had come across Marik and Bakura. They had changed over the times ever since his mother died they were different. Reopening his eyes, he sighed lightly. Nothing seemed to make sense when it came to those two.

When he had left Egypt they were no where to be seen, he had only seen them when he had first become Sphinx and that was when he noticed that they had taken on an alias of their own. They had even gotten items… Wait! Sitting up on his bed, Yami blinked. Those items were sacred and even in the past Bakura and Marik had cherished those items.

That was something that he had recalled right off the bat when he had first run into Viper and Jackal. Neither one of them had their items and he hadn't given it much thought, but now he knew that something was wrong, leaving him with one big question. _'Where are their items now...?'_

* * *


	18. Prowl 18

**-On the Prowl-**

The large office was devoid of any light except for the blinding illumination coming from the large drop down screen that covered a large painting. In the middle of the large screen there was a silhouette of a figure sitting on a large structure resembling what looked to be a throne.

"_Time is running out and you have yet to obtain the book."_

"I know Master… but rest assured the book will be yours. I now know the identity of the Keeper of the bracelet and found that he is also Sphinx's weakness."

"_I see. So you plan to capture the boy and use him to gain the book from Sphinx."_

"Yes, Master."

"_Very well, but see that you don't fail again…"_

Lights flickered on across the room as the drop screen rolled itself back into its hidden place at the end of the other's words, leaving a lone figure seated in the room behind a large mahogany desk.

Brushing away a lock of his hair from his face, a small flash of gold was revealed before once again being concealed under a curtain of his hair. "It's only a matter of time," he smiled, picking up a remote and pushing a button as a screen clicked on to play footage of a duelist tournament where a young teen with amethyst eyes and gravity defying tri color hair could be seen. "I think it will be a pleasure to meet young Yugi Motou."

**MEANWHILE…**

_Amethyst eyes roamed over the city below as he stood on the large balcony. Enjoying the feel of the sun on his back, he smiled as a rare breeze whisked through his hair, tousling the strands in its wake. Catching a glint of gold, his smile widened as he looked down at the pyramid shaped trinket resting against his chest. Running a hand across the gold surface, he nearly jumped at the sudden voice that rumbled through his senses._

_: Your friends are here to see you, Light one. :_

_Turning, amethyst eyes twinkled as they looked up into glimmering gold. Grinning, he gently reached out and rubbed a hand through the plush obsidian fur of the large panther like creature. "Thank you… so are you going to join my friends and me, or are you going to stay with Pharaoh?"_

_: As tempting as it sounds to join you… I feel that I must stay with Pharaoh today. There is supposed to be a large meeting today and I do not fully trust these outsiders."_

_He blinked curiously at the tone that rumbled in the guardian's voice. If the guardian was uncertain, then he was relieved that she was willing to stay and protect his lover. Looking back up into the intelligent eyes, he smiled warmly. "Then I'm glad that you will be watching over him," he praised, stroking the plush fur before pulling away._

_: You must be on your guard as well. If you need assistance, do not hesitate to summon me or one of the creatures to protect you. :_

_Nodding, he chuckled as the guardian purred before nudging him in the stomach with its muzzle. Petting the ears, his body shook from the creature's intense purring before it pulled away and with an affectionate chuff, turned and disappeared in a wisp of shadows._

_Deciding it was time to meet his friends, he quickly rushed back into his room before running out the door and making his way to the gardens to see Nakhti and Lateef waiting for him as well as the new keepers of the Ring and the Rod. _

"_There you are, we were wondering where you were."_

_Smiling at Lateef, he chuckled as he caught his companion being in the possessive grip of the once infamous thief Bakura. "I apologize… I got caught up in my thoughts."_

"_Ha, I told you the Pharaoh wasn't the one keeping him!" Nakhti crowed happily as he pointed at the white cropped haired ex-thief. "Pay up, Bakura!" _

"_Rotten Pharaoh… any other time and he would've been the one keeping the Little Priest…"_

_Chuckling at the banter between the two, he shook his head before turning to find Lateef chuckling at the grumbling Bakura as he gave Nakhti money._

"_So what are the plans for today? I've heard that the palace is going to be really busy today with a meeting and all… that's why the High Priest has the Rod at the moment, so that these outsiders won't think that any of the items have been stolen or anything," Marik sighed, letting out a light 'oomph' as Nakhti flopped down in his lap._

_Looking over at Bakura, he blinked at noticing the Ring still hanging from the other's neck. _

"_Keh, you know how I bend the rules, Little Priest," Bakura smirked, catching his curious amethyst eyes._

_Rolling his eyes at the statement, he looked back at his pair of closer companions. "Well I was hoping that you would do me a favor, Nakhti," he blushed, immediately catching the curious lilac eyes of his companion._

"_Just tell me what you want," Nakhti smiled._

_Nodding, he carefully pulled out a small shenu that was hidden under the folds of his linen robe. Showing it to the others, he smiled as he recalled the moment the Pharaoh had given it to him. "I was wondering if you would put my name on this."_

"_Of course," Nakhti grinned with a nod. "Let's head to the shop and I'll do it now since we have nothing else to do."_

_As everyone agreed, he smiled while placing his shenu back under his robe before following after his friends. It didn't take long for the five of them to make their way into the busy market place._

_Letting Nakhti lead the way, he stayed behind Lateef and Bakura. Feeling as if something were watching him, he glanced out from the corner of his eyes, but nothing seemed to be out of place. Keeping up behind his other companions, he rounded a bin and let out a yelp as he ran into something… or someone._

"_Are you all right?"_

_Amethyst eyes quickly glanced up at the unfamiliar voice to notice a figure wearing a dark cloak standing before him. Seeing a hand offered to him, he hesitantly accepted the offer to only wince at the other's touch. Who ever this stranger was his touch gave off no emotion._

"_I'm fine," he muttered out, turning away from the taller figure. There was something ominous about this man, causing his stomach to knot up as he cast a sideway glance to notice that the figure's face couldn't be seen from the shadows of his hooded cloak. "Sorry to run into you."_

"_No trouble, you're so small that I barely felt it," the man chuckled, sending another chill across his spine._

"_Well I best be going, I don't want to loose my friends," he rambled off quickly, looking around the crowd to see if he could still see his companions, but inwardly frowned at not seeing any of them… leaving him in the midst of the crowd with this strange man._

"_I see, well be careful because you never know who you might run into… especially since you are wearing a trinket such as thi-Ow!" _

_He quickly stepped back at the man's yelp, knowing that he had been burned since only the Pharaoh and himself could ever touch the pyramid around his neck. "I'll keep that in mind, but I really must go… oh and maybe a few words of advice… keep your hands to yourself," he offered before quickly side stepping the man and making his way through the crowd to see his friends waiting for him outside of the jeweler's shop._

"_What took you so long?"_

_Blinking, he curiously looked up to find Bakura and Marik both giving the look over before looking back at him waiting for an answer. "… I ran into someone… why?"_

"_They were worried about you," Lateef chuckled, earning a small glare from Bakura and Marik._

"_We weren't worried… it's just if anything was to happen to him the Pharaoh would have our heads," Marik snipped back, crossing his arms._

_Shaking his head, he smiled lightly. "Well I'm fine… the stranger didn't do anything but make me feel uncomfortable, so you two have nothing to worry about," he assured them before walking over to Nakhti and pulling off the shenu to hand it to the other._

_Watching Nakhti carefully, amethyst eyes followed the delicate cuts of the chisel and the small took that carved into the golden surface of his shenu. The carefully carved hieroglyphs of his name gleamed under the cascading sunbeams that entered through the window as he looked over the other's shoulder to see each symbol clearly…._

_**Ring-Ring-Ring!**_

Jumping at the loud ringing, Yugi instinctively reached out to slap a hand down on the alarm but ended up letting out a startled yelp followed by a loud 'thump' as he hit the floor. Now wide awake, he groaned at the sudden throb of pain that ran across his face as it hit the floor. "Ow…" he groaned again, gingerly rubbing his face as he slowly pushed off the floor and looked around as the ringing persisted.

Scrambling over to his desk, he bit back a curse as he almost tripped over misplaced game box before finally reaching the desk and picking up the ringing phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Yug-buddy… I finally got a hold of ya!"_

Hearing the voice of his friend, Yugi smiled. "Jou, you sound like you haven't seen me in forever."

"_Just about… where da hell have ya been hiding? Or has Yami been keeping you all to himself?"_

Blushing, Yugi smiled as he thought back to the time he had spent with Yami as well as few of the meetings with Sphinx. Flushing even more, he shook his head. "He's not keeping me all to himself… I've just spending a lot of time with him. I'm sorry for not being around and all… but I'm sure Seto has kept you pretty entertained since I wasn't available."

"_... That's beside da point!"_

Yugi chuckled, knowing from Jou's hesitant and flustered reply that the blond was probably blushing as much as he was. "I know, but I promise to spend some time with you too… soon," he replied, pulling out his desk chair and sitting down before looking over his room to find the gold puzzle box sitting on his bed as well as the opened letter that he had received last night.

"_Ya better, pal… or else I'm going to kidnap ya from Yami."_

"I promise, Jou," he sighed, biting back another laugh as he heard Seto's voice in the background mock whistling and calling for his 'puppy'. Hearing the blond growl, he couldn't help but laugh. "Umm… I think your _master_ is calling you, Jou."

"_Gah… not you too! Seto, shaddup… you're even turning my best bud on me!"_

Rolling his eyes, Yugi shook his head at the beginning of the inevitable argument that had started between the two. "Guys… Jou… Hey…," growling at not getting any response from his blond companion, he frowned lightly before blinking as a resounding click echoed through his ears. "… He hung up on me."

Pouting lightly, he sighed before hanging up the phone and walking back over to his bed to only flop down across the navy blue comforter. Hearing the unfinished pieces of the puzzle clinking inside the chest from the movement, he smiled before reaching over and drawing the chest closer to him.

Opening the lid, Yugi looked down at the almost completed puzzle and smiled. With every new piece the puzzle started to take the form of a very familiar upside down pyramid that he knew hung around the neck of a very teasing vigilante. Mentally blushing at the thought of Sphinx, he ran a finger across the puzzle to only blink as the bracelet around his wrist glowed faintly at the brief contact to the puzzle.

"It just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he mused out loud while letting his mind drift back to his current dream. This time he could see the puzzle completed and had a shenu just like the one that Yami had given him earlier. He also noticed the new additions to his companion list, two individuals that still ended up giving him the creeps at times.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why Bakura and Marik were in my dreams," he sighed, shaking his head while looking across the gold surface of the puzzle to notice the wash of morning sunlight cascading across the trinket, causing it to glow as well as the bracelet. Smiling faintly at the unique jewelry, he let his mind wonder once again back to his dream before frowning as he thought back to the feminine voice that echoed through his mind.

It had been a voice that Yugi had actually heard once before… after the second run-in with Yami's father at the museum. The voice even then had the calming tones as well as the affection and loyalty that it conveyed as well. Thinking back to his dream, he ran his free hand through his bangs, recalling that the voice had only called to him when that large strange creature had appeared.

"I must be loosing my mind…" he grumbled, putting the puzzle back in the chest and closing it before scooting off his bed to notice the letter from yesterday on the floor. Picking it up, he looked it over once again before walking over to his dresser and sitting it across the surface.

"I still can't believe that the owner of Industrial Illusions wants to see me… I mean he's always so elusive," Yugi sighed, running a hand through his hair once again before turning and pulling some fresh boxers from the top drawer. "Oh well… I wonder if Yami will go with me."

* * *

Breathing in the aroma of his caramel crème cocoa, Yami gave a pleased sigh before taking a sip and relaxing into his booth. Scanning the café with crimson eyes, he frowned behind his mug as he spotted none other than Bakura and Marik sitting at the bar counter. However, he blinked as he noticed that they were both managing a slight grin as they talked to Ryou and Malik. 

Not wanting to be caught staring, Yami diverted his attention to the window while taking side glances at his old companions. Ever since his dream, he had thought about those two and what had really happened to their items among other things.

No longer paying attention to his surroundings and lost in his thoughts about his memory as well as his old friends and their missing items, Yami wasn't aware of the towering figure that had just entered the café to walk over and stand beside his table.

"Amir, just the person my puppy was talking about this morning."

Yami blinked at the sudden voice before looking over at the tall sapphire eyed brunet. Running the other's words across his memory, his befuddled thoughts didn't allow him to really think—ending with him giving a rather odd reaction. "You have a talking puppy?"

Blinking, Seto looked at the other before arching an eyebrow.

His mind clear, Yami thought over his response and mentally smacked himself. "Ignore what I just said, Kaiba. So why was Jou talking about me?" he asked, deciding to work out his other earlier thoughts later.

Taking a seat in the opposite booth, Seto shrugged. "Actually he was talking to Yugi, but your name was mentioned. My pup has missed having Yugi around, so he hounded me into finding you so that he could go and spend time with his friend."

Judging from the other's tone and the look on his face, Yami had the feeling that the brunet would rather be with Jou than having to track him down instead. Knowing how the brunet felt, he smirked lightly. "I see," he stated, catching the other's attention. "I guess I can always catch Yugi later."

"Of course," Seto countered, looking around the café before spotting Ryou and Malik along with their newest companions. "How well do you know those two that have been hanging around Ryou and Malik?"

Sighing, Yami took another sip of his drink before side glancing at the mentioned duo. "We used to be old friends… why are you worried?"

"No, but the pup seems to be a bit on the protective side when it comes to his friends," Seto replied, crossing his arms over the table surface. "He just wants to know if those two are trustworthy or not."

Finishing off his cocoa, Yami sighed while scooting out of the booth. Picking up his Styrofoam cup, he looked down at Seto and shrugged lightly. "I can't answer you about that Kaiba… because even I don't know anymore," he stated, offering the other a small wave before dumping the cup in a trash can and walking out the door.

Watching Yami leave, Seto sighed before getting off the booth and heading toward the counter to find the answer on his own.

"Well good morning, Seto. I'm surprised Jou isn't with you," Ryou smiled, waving at the brunet while watching him take a seat on one of the bar stools across from Bakura.

"I dropped him off to spend time with Yugi," Seto replied, side glancing at Bakura to notice that the other was following Ryou's every move. "If you don't mind Ryou, I would like one of those raspberry and chocolate crème cocoas that you fixed for me before."

Smiling widely, Ryou quickly turned and started to fix the desired drink, glad that Seto had liked it enough to actually request another one. "Bakura, Marik do you want to try it as well?"

"What… don't I get to try it?" Malik asked, pouting at the other.

"You've already got a French Vanilla cocoa," Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, be that way," Malik sniffed, sipping his own cocoa.

Bakura and Marik shared looks before giving a nod as Ryou turned back to them.

"Great," Ryou beamed, working on the drinks as quick as he could. "So Jou finally managed to get a hold of Yugi, eh?"

Seto nodded while keeping a closer look at Bakura and Marik. He could see even from his position that Marik was keeping his eyes on Malik just as Bakura was doing to Ryou. It was actually amusing since he had seen those looks before by Yugi and the way he used to watch Yami to the point of spacing out and drooling.

"Yeah, Jou talked to him this morning and so he hounded me until I let him go and pester Yugi as he put it," Seto sighed, reaching over and plucking a napkin from one of the dispensers. "So Bakura, Marik… how do the two of you like it around here? I heard the two of you are from Egypt as well, right?"

As if noticing Seto for the first time, Bakura blinked and almost reeled at the familiar looking brunet sitting across from him. Blinking again, he relaxed once again and shrugged lightly. "Yeah, and its not so bad around here," he replied, turning away from the brunet and staring at a small scuff mark on top of the bar counter.

Marik arched an eyebrow curiously as he noticed Bakura tense before relaxing once again. Looking over at the brunet across from the other, he blinked before turning back to smile as he watched Malik sulk while sipping at his cocoa.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy," Ryou smiled, sitting a cup down in front of Seto, Bakura, and Marik while earning another glare from Malik. "I'll give you one next time too, so stop sulking already."

Rolling his eyes, Seto shook his head at Malik's sudden cheer of happiness at Ryou's offer. Sipping his drink, he eyed his watch and groaned at noticing that it was nearing the time of one of his scheduled meetings. "Ryou, can I have a lid, I've got a business meeting to head to?"

Ryou smiled as he handed the other a lid and watched as the tall brunet clasped it over his cup before giving them all a small wave and walking out the door. Turning back to his double, he smiled as Bakura returned the gesture. Letting his mind race back to other day, he mentally gasped as he looked down to find Bakura's arm perfectly fine, since he had forgotten all about the injury. "You must heal fast."

Smirking, Bakura flicked the once injured wrist to show that it was perfect. "I always manage to bounce back pretty quick," he grinned, earning a smile from Ryou.

"I'm just glad you healed up," Ryou whispered, fighting down a blush at the other's constant gaze.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get over confident again," Marik smirked, earning a side glare form Bakura.

"Keep it up, moron and I will drag you behind the jeep!"

* * *

"Seriously… dat's awesome, buddy." 

Yugi chuckled as he watched Jou look over the letter that he had received. "Yeah, but I'm still surprised that he wants to meet me of all people."

Shaking his head, Jou snorted playfully. "Oh c'mon pal, you're da one dat won all his tournaments so far…"

A faint tinge of pink dusted across Yugi's cheeks as he turned away from his companion and sat down on the small window seat in the living room. "Maybe, but then it makes me kind of wonder why Yami never entered any of those competitions."

"What do you mean?" Jou asked, cocking his head in a puppy like manner that caused Yugi to inwardly laugh.

"He and I dueled once and it ended in a drawl… but I felt as though he were holding back or something," Yugi sighed, looking over at his companion to see the odd expression on the other's face. "Don't give me that look, Jou! I wasn't off in la-la land while dueling him! He's just a great dueler… and I think if he wanted too he would've beaten me."

Speechless for a better word, Jou blinked then blinked again. It was a known fact that Yugi was known for his dueling ability and had more than trounced Seto time and time again. To hear that his small companion had met someone that had actually been in the same caliber as to end in a drawl… well he was baffled. "Wow…!"

Sweat dropping at the look of awe that crossed the blonde's face, Yugi rolled his eyes. "You sound almost like Ryou did when I told him."

"Well what do ya expect? Everyone else you've dueled… ya blew em away… even Seto and he's the highest ranking dueler after you," Jou countered, sitting down beside his companion and looking out the window to see a few people passing by.

Nodding, Yugi brushed a few of his bangs away from his eyes causing the bracelet around his wrist to twinkle in the sudden wash of sunlight thoroughly grabbing the blonde's attention. Noticing the other's honey eyes staring at the bracelet, he shook his head. "A gift from Yami… but back to earlier… I wonder why Yami never did enter anything."

"I dunno… maybe it was his old man or something," Jou shrugged, giving the bracelet another look over before getting off the window seat and reaching for the cell phone hidden in one of the pockets of his khaki cargo pants.

Nodding to himself, Yugi recalled how strict Yami's father had been and figured Jou's conclusion to be true. Turning back to the blonde, he arched an eyebrow as he watched his friend pressing a few buttons on the small blue and silver flip cell phone before putting it up to his ear. "Jou, who are you---"

"Yeah I'd like ta place an order for a large pizza..."

"… Never mind," Yugi sighed, shaking his head as Jou rambled off various toppings. Turning to look out the window, he sighed as he thought about his upcoming meeting with the elusive owner of Industrial Illusions.

**ELSEWHERE…**

Walking through the park, Yami smiled as he noticed a young girl sitting on one of the bench with a small ginger and white kitten playfully batting at her pigtails while her parents stood behind the bench chuckling at the feline's antics.

Continuing on his way, he wondered if Miw-sher had ever acted like a kitten or been the size of a kitten. Ever since he knew her she had been the same size and when he had learned that he could talk to her she had always sounded very protective of him —almost to the point of being motherly.

Rounding the corner, he thought back to his dreams and how she had been there as well. Almost missing a step, Yami faltered as his mind went back to the times Miw-sher had appeared in his dreams. She had informed him when Bakura had been around as well as knowing the origins of his own puzzle and even now he recalled when she once told him about all the items… and how she had recently retrieved Yugi's own mysterious puzzle. "She must be able to sense them…" he mused, looking around to instantly offer a lopsided grin as he noticed a few curious looks tossed his way by a few of the people walking by him.

Ignoring their looks, Yami took off in a steady jog while throwing a small pulse of magic out to see if he could find where the feline was.

_(( Miw-sher, I just thought of something and I need your help. ))_

Waiting for the usual immediate answer, he frowned when he was offered no reply. Zeroing in on his pulse of magic, he quickened his pace when he couldn't find a trace of her aura through his magic.

_(( Miw-sher? ))_

Exiting the park, Yami kept running while heading toward the parking tower where he had left his vehicle. Keeping his senses on the alert for any sign of Miw-sher, he frowned at still not finding any trace. It was almost as though she had completely disappeared and it worried him since he had told her to watch Yugi. Seeing the tower coming into view, his mind whirled back to yesterday when she had mentioned about sensing something strange.

Vaulting over the side of the ground level floor on the parking tower, Yami ran over to the elevator and luckily had the door open instantly. He was actually a bit worried now since he couldn't sense Miw-sher anywhere and without her watching Yugi, he was determined to get to his little one before anything could happen to him.

_(( Where are you, Miw-sher? ))_

Reaching the requested floor, he quickly pulled out his keys and pressed a button to hear the familiar beep from the doors unlocking as well as catching the faint glint of headlights flickering over the dim shadows of the tower. Running over to the vehicle, Yami opened the door and climbed in before shutting the door behind him and pushing the key into the ignition.

The Escalade rumbled to life as Yami shifted it into reverse and backed up before shifting it into gear and driving off the tower and soon down the familiar street leading to the Game shop.

* * *

Paying the delivery boy, Jou smiled in delight as he caught a whiff of the delicious treat. "Oh yeah, now we can eat," he cheered, looking over at Yugi to see the other shaking his head. "What?" 

"You and food," Yugi chuckled, walking over to the other to stop as the bell on the game shop door chimed. Turning, he blinked as he noticed Yami standing there with an odd look on his handsome face. "Yami, what are you doing here?"

Inwardly taking a breath to compose himself, Yami walked inside and shut the door behind him. "I just wanted to come and see how you were doing."

Blushing lightly, Yugi smiled. "I'm fine, Jou's been with me since he woke me up this morning. How are you doing?"

Walking over to his little one, Yami smiled. "I'm fine and by the smell of it I guess that Jou ordered pizza for the two of you to enjoy."

"Yeah, but ya welcome to stay Yami," Jou smiled, waving the pizza box gently in an offering manner. "I got a Large… well actually in my case I guess you could call it an extra-large."

Arching an eyebrow, Yami looked down at Yugi to see the other chuckling.

"It's bigger than a regular large. The pizza place knows how Jou eats," Yugi chuckled, earning a side glare from his blond companion.

"Oh ha ha, buddy," Jou pouted, turning away from the duo and walking back up into the living quarters of the game shop.

Turning back to look at Yugi, Yami smiled while leaning down and kissing the other's cheek lightly. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

Fighting off a blush, Yugi shook his head. "I don't mind at all… actually I'm glad you showed up because I have to ask you something," he stated, looking up into warm crimson eyes.

Smiling, Yami took the other's hand in his as the two of them started up the stairs leading upstairs. "I have something to ask you as well. I was wondering if you've seen Miw-sher any today." Seeing Yugi shake his head, he frowned lightly.

Opening the door so that they could step into the living room, Yugi frowned at the worried look on Yami's face. Tightening his grip on the other's hand, he flushed as Yami's nimble fingers laced against his. "I'm sure she's fine… you said yourself that she had a knack for finding her way back to you."

Nodding, Yami offered a smile before bringing up their interlaced fingers and kissed the back of Yugi's hand. "I'm sure you're right… I guess I was just a bit worried since she's either always home or staying with you."

"I like having her around, she's so affectionate and smart… sometimes I feel that she actually understands what I'm talking about," Yugi smiled, turning as he heard Jou rifling through the cabinets in the kitchen while looking for plates.

'_Oh you'd be surprised,'_ Yami muse, smiling down at Yugi as the smaller one pulled him toward the couch and had him sit down. Sitting down, his smile widened as Yugi tripped over the rug and promptly landed in his lap.

"… S-sorry, Yami," Yugi blushed, looking up into amused crimson before flushing scarlet as Yami leaned down and brushed his lips across his own.

"Don't apologize Yugi, I don't mind," Yami smirked, winking at the other as Yugi's blush darkened. Sensing Jou coming from the kitchen, he looked over the couch and inwardly chuckled at the look on Jou's face.

"Eh… am I interrupting something?"

Embarrassed, Yugi instinctively buried his face in the closest cover possible which happened to be Yami's shoulder. "Jou," he whined, his voice muffled by Yami's clothing.

Chuckling, Jou smiled at his shorter companion before taking a seat on the recliner and setting the pizza on the coffee table. "Dig in," he offered while flipping open the box lid to reveal the special pizza.

Yami smiled as he looked down at Yugi to watch as the shorter shyly looked up at him before blushing and looking over at the pizza box. Winking down at the other, he reached over and grabbed a slice before offering it to Yugi. "Do you want me to feed you?"

Blushing scarlet, Yugi pouted before fumbling and soon crawling out of Yami's lap to sit beside the other and take his own slice of pizza. Watching the other eat from the corner of his eye, he inwardly melted at their earlier position before looking over to see Jou with two slices of pizza in each hand causing him to roll his eyes.

"So what did you have to ask me?" Yami asked, looking over at Yugi who was still idly nibbling on his slice of pizza.

Turning back to Yami, Yugi swallowed and smiled. "Well I received an invitation to meet the owner of Industrial Illusions… and I… well I was wondering if you would go with me?" he asked, blushing cutely as he looked up at the other from under his jagged bangs.

Mentally adoring the shy gesture as well as the beautiful innocence that radiated off the little one beside him, Yami smiled before leaning over and cupping Yugi's chin to lift enough to gaze into those soft amethysts. "It would be my pleasure," he stated, caressing the other's cheek gently.

Watching the pair, Jou smiled while happily munching on his fifth or sixth slice of pizza. Happy that his best friend had found someone, he felt comfortable with Yugi's choice too since he knew that Yugi would be safe with Yami and that's made him even happier. "You two look good together."

"We do, don't we…" Yami smirked, watching as Yugi blushed and sent a pouting side glare at the blond at the chuckling blond.

Blushing hotly, Yugi turned away and looked back at Yami. For some odd reason he had a nagging sensation as if something was going to happen and he was worried since Yami had been asking him if he had seen the mysterious feline that was almost inseparable to either one of them. Shaking the negative thoughts, he smiled at knowing that Yami accepted his invite. "I'm glad you're going with me, Yami… oh and the meeting is tomorrow if that's alright?"

"It's fine, I don't have anything planned and besides I enjoy spending time with you," Yami replied, offering Yugi a warm affectionate smile. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so that we can get breakfast and then go and go on from there."

Nodding, Yugi smiled while reaching over to grab another slice of pizza… to only come up empty handed. Glancing over at Jou, he frowned as he watched the blond shove in the last piece, "Jou!"

"What?" Jou asked, looking over at Yugi to notice the sour expression on the other's face. "What did I do?"

"You – ate- it- all," Yugi sighed exasperatedly.

Yami chuckled as Jou blushed and laughed nervously. "I thought the pizza was good, but you must've either been starving or really loved it."

Blushing and rubbing the nape of his neck, Jou chuckled nervously, "Eh… oops…"

* * *

Thunder rumbled across the night sky as Yugi glanced out his window before turning back to the nearly complete puzzle that rested across his comforter. There were only a few pieces left and even now he was amazed at the detail on the gold trinket. 

Running his fingers against the grooves to trace out the pattern, he picked up another piece before locking it into place, never noticing the brief flicker of light that came from his bracelet nor the puzzle. "I'm almost finished," he smiled, looking over the few remaining scattered pieces before picking up a piece that had the carving off an eye on it.

"Eye of Thoth," he murmured, running his fingers across the eye before resting the piece back on his bed. The angle of the eye had given away what side it had been and he knew for a fact that Sphinx had the Eye of Ra on his puzzle. "So I guess that makes him the sun… and me the moon."

Shaking his thoughts, he frowned as he thought about the vigilante and what he had said in their last encounter. Sphinx had called him one of the 'Lights' which really didn't mean anything to him.. but there was a part of him that remembered being called that before. Letting his mind focus more on the pieces at hand, Yugi slid a few more pieces into place before all that remained was the eye piece.

Picking up the last piece, his breath hitched as he looked around the room, half expecting Miw-sher to pop up somewhere or have another one of his mysterious black outs. Waiting a few seconds longer, he took a deep breath before placing the piece in place and completing the gold pyramid. "I'm finished," he breathed, amazed at the finished puzzle before blinking as a flash erupted through the room before once again leaving the room to be illuminated by the dim lighting.

"What was that?" he asked, looking back at the puzzle to gasp as he noticed that the pyramid was devoid of any creases proving it to be a puzzle. "Whoa," he blinked not sure of what to make of it as he ran his fingers over the surface to only feel a smooth finish that glimmered in the rays coming from his desk lamp. "I can't wait to show Yami tomorrow," he grinned hugging the puzzle close to his chest before getting off his bed and turning off his lamp and placing the puzzle gently on the chest on his nightstand.

**Elsewhere…**

Yami sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Miw-sher was still missing and he couldn't get a trace of her aura anywhere. He had even asked his creatures for aid, but they had come up ended handed as well. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath before nearly choking in shock as his puzzle gave off a bright flash of gold.

Thinking that maybe Yugi was in danger, he scrambled to get to his feet but never made it as his puzzle gave off another brilliant flash, causing Yami to fall against the mattress as his world swirled into sudden darkness…

* * *


	19. Prowl 19

**-On the Prowl-**

_The once golden landscape was now shrouded in darkness as crimson eyes surveyed the familiar terrain of his home. Everyone seemed to be in panic as villagers ran screaming toward him, pleading for his help while more than enough bodies lay limp scattered across the streets or leaning lifelessly against the outer walls of their homes. _

_There was something sinister at work in his kingdom as he noticed that each lifeless body gave off an unnatural greenish tinge that clashed against his senses. _

"_Pharaoh, look!"_

_Turning toward his High Priest, he frowned as he noticed the other pointing at something. Following the direction of the priest's finger, crimson eyes widened as they spotted a large shadowy serpent like creature slithering across the sky heading straight toward the palace. Feeling a sudden wave of fear creep into his mind, he quickly used his heels against the white stallion's sides causing the horse to give a snort before taking off into a speedy gallop._

"_Pharaoh!"_

_Ignoring the call of his bodyguards as well as High Priest, he coaxed the stallion to go faster while directing it deftly through the streets as people darted out in front of him. Racing up the street which was the fastest route to the palace, his eyes widened as the shadowy serpent swooped closer to the ground getting ready to attack when a mighty roar caught his attention._

_Feeling a large gust of wind blow over him, he looked up just as the large familiar figure of his guardian beast barreled into the large serpent. Thanking the creature immensely, he continued on his way, determined to get to his palace to make sure that his little lover was safe and find out what had happened while he was away._

_Reaching the palace, he quickly dismounted from the stallion before it had even stopped and ran into his home to find a few of the servants in the same state as the ones outside. Feeling a new wave of fear grip at his heart, he ran down the halls, avoiding the limp figures in his wake before running down the long winding hall that led to his chambers._

"_Pharaoh, save us!"_

_Blocking out a few of the servant's pleas, he ran faster as he spotted the familiar doors that led into his quarters. Bursting through the doors, he hardly noticed that his guards had been limp and lifeless as well, but as he looked into his chambers, his heart fell to his stomach as he spotted two familiar faces laying limp across the floor at the foot of his bed._

"_Lateef, Nakhti…" he breathed, feeling his throat go dry as he kneeled down to get a better look at his lover's two best friends. Running the back of his hand across Lateef's cheek, he flinched at how cold the skin felt. Looking at the two more closely, he quickly got to his feet as the greenish tinge surrounding the two felt as though it was trying to smother his own powers._

_Surveying the room, he nearly toppled over as a scream reached his ears, causing him to run toward the balcony and throw aside the linen curtains. Walking out onto the balcony, he felt another gust of wind plow against him as his guardian swooped low before dodging as it and the serpent continued a fierce aerial battle._

"_Ah, the Mighty Pharaoh of Kemet has arrived."_

_Hearing the voice, he quickly turned in the direction and glared as he spotted a tall figure wearing a large cloak standing near the edge of the balcony. From the voice he could tell it was a male, but as far as features were concerned, the cloak prevented him from seeing anything that would reveal who the other was. _

_Taking a closer look at the man, crimson eyes narrowed as they focused on the items clutched in the other's hands. It took all he had to not lunge at the other as he focused on the once pristine golden objects that were resting in the other's hands, especially since both items were now dripping blood. "What have you done! Where is--!"_

"_Worried about your little one are you, Pharaoh? You should feel proud at how well he tried to stand up to me… but then again his friends were also valiant till the end," the man stated with a conniving voice that caused his blood to boil._

"_Your little one on the other hand… well he had something that I needed, and sadly he wasn't willing to part with what I wanted."_

"_Where is he!" he growled, glaring at the other as his own magical aura flared, clashing against the other waves of magic that seemed to radiate off the cloaked man. Feeling his senses going haywire, he winced as he heard the familiar roar of his guardian beast echo off the palace walls, but the roar faded from his thoughts as a small painful whimper pierced his heart._

_Crimson eyes turned to the man and watched as he stepped aside, causing his long cloak to pull away and reveal the petit figure of his beloved little priest lying across the balcony floor in a pool of blood._

"_I'm afraid I had no choice but as to dispose of your little priest, and in killing him, I have destroyed the light and since your guardian has defeated my creature I will now have a more powerful creature at my disposal."_

_The man's words came on death ears as crimson locked onto the figure on the balcony floor. It felt as though his heart stopped as he unconsciously took a few steps toward his little one to only end up falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he reached out and grasped his little one's lightly tanned hand before interlacing their fingers together._

"_Little one… please… you can't leave me," he pleaded, rubbing his thumb against the other's limp hand. Using his other hand, he stroked the beautiful cheek that he had caressed many times and was rewarded with a haunting look from once vibrant pools of amethyst that were now dull and lifeless._

"_A-Atemu…"_

_More tears trailed down his chiseled face at the sound of his lover's soft voice breaking as he gasped for breath. Brushing his fingers against the other's soft lips to silence him, he shook his head. "…., don't speak. Maybe I can heal you somehow."_

"_I doubt it, Pharaoh. He is far beyond any help that you could offer him."_

_Casting a glare over his shoulder at the cloaked man, he could feel a rage start to burn inside of him. However, the fires were put out as a weak but gentle hand gripped his. "What am I to do with out you, …?" he asked, feeling his tears dripping across their interlaced fingers._

"_You'll never… be with… without me… Atemu."_

_Watching the other closely, crimson eyes burned with tears as the other's grip grew weaker and weaker. Leaning over the other, he brushed his lips against his little one's wanting to remember the intimate touch of those lips when they kissed for the rest of his days. Pulling away, he rubbed his cheek against the other's. "I will find you again, …."_

"_I… know."_

_With those last words, he watched as his little one left him. Closing his eyes, he prayed to every deity known that he would be reunited with his little one again before opening his eyes and letting go of the other's hand to turn and glare murderously at the cloaked man that still stood near the balcony edge._

"_You will pay for this!" he growled, feeling his magic grow in strength from his current emotions. "There is nothing to stop me from ripping you apart- piece by piece!"_

_The man chuckled before lifting up the blood stained gold pyramid. "I think you are forgetting something Pharaoh. You see with your little one's trinket I now have the power that he once couldn't control. However I have manipulated my own magic to help me in now controlling something else."_

_Not sure of what the other was talking about, crimson eyes soon widened as they spotted the familiar figure of his guardian beast standing behind the man. "Divine one!" he called out, knowing that it was dangerous to call the guardian's true name in front of the enemy._

_The beast snarled as it flared out its large majestic wings while the cloaked man merely chuckled before pointing at him. "Now my beast, attack the Pharaoh so that I may create my new Paradise!"_

_Crimson eyes widened as the beast that he had watched grow up stepped over the cloaked figure with ease before lunging at him with claws and fangs at ready to end his life…_

"Miw-sher, No!" Yami yelled as he jerked awake in a cold sweat. Panting for breath, he reached up and idly ran both hands through his hair to find his silky tresses slicked in sweat. "It… it was a dream," he breathed, trying to regain his breath while darting his eyes across the room.

Rubbing a hand down his face, he blinked as he felt the small trails of tears that had run down his face. Spotting his own pyramid close to him, he gently picked it up and cradled it in his hands before letting his mind wander back to his dream.

This latest memory was a nightmare, one that still made his heartache. Running his fingers across the golden surface of his pyramid, Yami could feel tears build up in his eyes as his mind recalled the death of his little one's past self.

'_Was that what Miw-sher warned me about when I first touched the puzzle?'_ he mused, feeling his nerves slowly pulling back together as he reached out and brushed away a few tears that had made their way down his cheeks. _'I know she mentioned heartbreak… but I didn't think it would be that bad.'_ Looking around, he sighed sadly at not feeling the familiar aura of his feline companion.

_(( Miw-sher? Miw-sher… where are you? ))_

Closing his eyes, Yami drew in a ragged breath before opening his eyes and looking back down at the pyramid cradled in his lap. "Well I can't let what happened in the past happen again," he muttered, narrowing his eyes of the thought of someone hurting Yugi.

Letting his senses flare out, his head jerked up at the feel of a familiar trace of aura. "Miw-sher?" he asked, looking around the room in hope of seeing the feline, but as the seconds rolled by, she never appeared. Sighing sadly, Yami frowned as he ran his hand over the pyramid's surface before blinking as a sudden realization hit him.

"Yugi's past name… I said it and yet I can't even remember it," he growled lightly, using a free hand to run through his spiky tousled locks. "Hmm, I guess Yugi is the only one that can tell me his past name… but that's only if he can remember his past."

* * *

"Sure Grandpa… and there's nothing to worry about… I swear the shop is still all in one piece," Yugi chuckled, twirling his fingers into the lengthy cord of the telephone as he talked to his grandpa. "So you're going to be gone for another week… Grandpa, I'll be fine."

Shaking his head at his elder's constant worry, Yugi looked up at the clock and smiled as he noticed it was almost time for Yami to come and pick him up. "Alright grandpa… I'll talk to you soon, be careful and don't fall into any hidden traps or anything," he chuckled, hearing his elder snort on the other line.

With a final goodbye, he hung up the phone before making his way into the hall and looking into the large mirror that was perched on the wall. Examining his choice of outfit, he smiled as he thought back of the time when he, Ryou, Malik, and Jou had spent forever in the mall buying all the clothes.

Looking back in the mirror, he eyes darted to the side as he caught a glimpse of something gold in the mirror's reflection. Turning, he walked back into the living room to see the completed puzzle sitting on the end table with the light from lamp beaming down on it causing it to glow.

Gently picking it up, Yugi ran his fingers across the intricate eye that was carved in the center. _'Eye of Thoth,'_ he mused, smiling to himself as his thoughts went back to his thoughts from yesterday, when it came to the pyramid around Sphinx's neck. _'Maybe it should be the other way around since Sphinx seems to only come out at night…''_

Shaking off his train of thought, he glanced down at the bracelet that still seemed to be glowing with some mysterious light. Turning away from the bracelet, Yugi returned his gaze to the puzzle and sighed. Even though he had managed to finish the puzzle, he felt a bit disappointed, feeling as though something should've happened but nothing had.

'_Oh well, it's not like there is anything that special about me… is there,'_ he mused, frowning as he ran his fingers over the golden surface once again before putting the pyramid around his neck since he had ran a heavy duty chain through it earlier so that it could be worn the way Sphinx wore his. At the feel of the new weight, he smiled lightly.

The puzzle was remarkable in the fact that though it was made entirely from gold that it was basically as light as a feather, which he was really glad for since he doubted that he could actually stand wearing something that weighed a ton around his neck all the time.

Lost in his thoughts, Yugi jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door of the game shop. Casting a quick glance at the clock, he blinked at the time. "That must be Yami," he sighed, feeling his cheeks reddened at the thought of his sexy companion.

Taking a step toward the door, he stopped as he felt something cold brush against his chest. Quickly pulling at the collar of his shirt, he sighed as he retrieved the gold cartouche charm and looked over it fondly. _'Yami…' _he mused, his inward thoughts floating on cloud nine at the name of his crush. Thinking over the last word, Yugi frowned lightly while making his way down the steps and into the game shop.

'_Crush… is he still only that to me? I don't think so… I mean I could've sworn that he called out that he loved me too before he drove away— but I could be wrong too… No, I know that he cares about me. I feel it in his every touch and kiss… I can even see it in his eyes—but then again Sphinx looks at me the same way.'_

Mentally pulling his hair out, Yugi sighed in defeat before quickly putting on a smile and opening the door to have a steaming Styrofoam cup appear before his eyes. "What-?"

"I stopped by the café on my way here and got you a caramel cocoa as well," Yami smiled, looking down at Yugi to instantly notice the familiar gold pyramid around the other's neck. "So you finished your puzzle, eh?"

Blinking, Yugi blushed lightly while grabbing the offered cup before looking down at the gold pyramid. "Yeah, it was tricky… but last night it seemed as though it wanted to be put together."

'_Hmm, must have been testing him… I wonder why though if the puzzleis his anyways?'_ Yami thought to himself while stepping into the shop. "So where would you like to pick up some breakfast before we head to your meeting?"

"I don't know… anywhere you want would be fine," Yugi smiled, looking up at the other with a light shrug as a blush covered his cheeks. "I'm actually sort of nervous about meeting the 'MAN' that created Duel Monsters."

Yami smiled lightly, though inwardly he frowned at the title that Yugi had given to the elusive Mr. Crawford. Deciding on ignoring his own thoughts, he took a sip of his drink and winked down at Yugi. "I have an idea about where we can go. It's a place about a block away from the Industrial Illusion building."

Smiling over the lid of his own drink, Yugi could inwardly feel the butterflies in his stomach start another wave of fluttering wildly. "Sounds great," he replied, hoping that his voice wasn't as shaking as it sounded in his mind. "L-let's go."

Catching the small stutter, Yami smiled while looking over Yugi, adoring the cute blush across the other's cheeks before inwardly wincing as his mind flashed an image of the Yugi in his nightmare. Fighting off the eerie feeling, he used a pulse of magic to wipe the image away, allowing him to see the epitome of innocence and beauty before him.

Lowering his head in a bashful manner, Yugi could see the warm crimson eyes looking over him from the shadows of his jagged bangs. Inwardly, he groaned at the thought of blushing to the point that his entire face would be beet red by the time they even got to the restaurant to eat.

Stepping to the side, Yami swept his arm in a gesture for Yugi to lead the way. "You first," he stated, tossing Yugi another one of his trademark smiles, causing the little one's blush to go an even deeper shade of red.

Trying to fight off his blush, Yugi sighed in defeat before taking up Yami's offer and walking to the door with Yami following behind him. "Um Yami… thanks again for coming with me this morning and everything," he smiled, looking over as Yami walked beside him.

Reaching over, Yami gently ran his hand through Yugi's silky hair. "No need to thank me, you know I love spending time with you," he said, offering the other another warm smile before opening the shop door before them and walking through it.

The feel of Yami's nimble and gentle fingers combing through his hair seemed to relax him to the point of easing his nervousness as Yugi let out a small breath and scooted over so that his side brushed against Yami's.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi unwind at his touch. Retrieving his keys from his pocket, he quickly pressed one of the buttons to hear the familiar beeps of his alarm as the two walked up to the large vehicle. Opening the door for Yugi, he watched the other climb in before closing the door and going over to the driver's side and following suit.

"Ready?"

Nodding, Yugi took in a deep breath as Yami smiled another one of his heart-stopping smiles before starting the vehicle and pulling out onto the road, neither one aware of being watched.

"It would help to hit the gas if you plan on following them…"

"…"

"Earth to Bakura… anyone there?"

"…."

Dark lilac eyes narrowed in confusion as Marik cocked his head to the side while staring over at his white haired companion that was ignoring him. Not one to be ignored, he snorted before reaching over and with a sudden smirk flipped the other on the nose.

"Dammit Marik!" Bakura hissed, rubbing his nose from the sudden stinging sensation. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were ignoring me," Marik countered, crossing his arms. "And you let them get away. What is with you? You've been off –not that you were ever on- but you've been really off ever since we left the café yesterday."

Glaring at the other, Bakura sighed while giving his nose a final rub. "It's probably nothing, but when we met that Seto Kaiba yesterday… it was like I was hit with a sudden wave of deja-vue. I had the feeling that I've met him before and from what I was feeling it wasn't really a happy meeting."

Marik blinked as he studied the other. He had felt the same thing as if knowing the brunet before. "Oh well, nothing to dwell on now, we've gotta go and keep up with the love birds," he smirked, earning an equal smirk from Bakura.

"I think today is going to turn out to be fun," Bakura stated, revving up the engine to the jeep before peeling out onto the road to track down Yami and Yugi.

**Meanwhile…**

Jou frowned as he ran a hand through his tousled blond locks. "So you don't trust them?" he asked, muffling a small yawn as he looked over at his boyfriend to find him typing away on his laptop.

"Something about those two irk me," Seto stated, not bothering to even look at his 'puppy' as his fingers continued to dance across the pale gray keys.

"Hmph, _everthin' _seems ta irk ya," Jou muttered while crossing his arms, earning a small glare from the brunet.

"Don't push it pup, or you just might end up in the doghouse," Seto countered, giving his blond haired lover another sharp look before typing once again.

"_Whatever…"_ Jou mumbled, rolling his eyes as he turned away from his boyfriend to look out the window at the bustling city below. "Hey, do ya know anythin' bout the head honcho of Industrial Illusions?" he suddenly asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"He's a Fruitcake."

Jou instantly chortled before breaking out into howling laughter.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked, arching a suspicious brow as he watched Jou double over in laughter.

"I never… heard ya… call someone a… fr-fruit cake before!" Jou guffawed, feeling another round of laughter coming on by the look on Seto's face. Rounding in his laughter and biting his lip to stop his current chuckling, he swallowed and tried to put on a curious face. "So what makes ya say dat about him?"

Letting out a deep breath, Seto turned off his laptop and closed it before getting up from his desk and walking over to the window to join his boyfriend. "Let's just say that Pegasus J. Crawford is one of the few that I will ever classify as a _fruitcake_."

"But why?"

"It may be my own opinion but Pegasus lost his mind the day his wife died. I mean maybe he was a fairly decent man when his wife was alive... but now everything is different. I've met him on one occasion and it's one I'm not going to forget," Seto sighed, looking back out the window. "The man came into a meeting wearing a wine colored suit that was in a rather old vintage style… and when he talked he had a habit of addressing me as Kaiba-boy."

Muffling a snort, Jou looked up sheepishly into narrowed sapphire. "Sorry... couldn't resist."

Shaking his head, Seto decided to let it slide as he continued on with his story. "As the meeting continued he seemed to also have an obsession with cartoon rabbits and from that moment on I dubbed him as a fruitcake."

Shaking his head, Jou chuckled lightly. "Da man sounds a bit disturbed… but he can't be all dat bad can he? I mean he did create _Duel Monsters_ and stuff."

"What's with the sudden interest in him anyways?" Seto asked, looking back at the blond curiously.

"Oh well I was just wondering because Yugi is meeting him today… Yami is going with him," Jou smiled, looking back at Seto to instantly drop the smile as he noticed the odd look on his boyfriend's face. "What's da matter?"

"Nothing pup," Seto replied shaking his head. "Just took me by surprise is all… though I'm glad Yami is going with Yugi."

"Why?" Jou asked, cocking his head curiously to the side.

"Because I don't trust Pegasus and I wouldn't want Yugi meeting him alone," Seto countered, smiling lightly at the canine antics of his boyfriend.

"Oh ok," Jou smiled, glancing at the clock before looking back at his boyfriend and smirking lightly. "So how about dat exclusive breakfast you promised me?"

Shaking his head, Seto chuckled. "You and food."

* * *

Feeling the sudden butterflies in his stomach, Yugi scrunched his face up and swallowed deeply as he looked up at the large sky scraping building of Industrial Illusions. _'… Ok Yugi… just relax and breathe,'_ he inwardly chanted, suddenly feeling his stomach running amuck with his breakfast.

"Nervous?"

Jumping at Yami's sudden melodious, baritone voice, Yugi looked back at him with a shaky smile. "A little… what gave it away?" he asked, hoping to keep his unease out of his tone as those hauntingly beautiful crimson eyes glimmered in slight amusement.

"Hmm, well it could be because you're starting to squirm or the fact that you have a death grip on the door handle," Yami smirked, pointing to the door handle where Yugi was gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were white and the sweat from his palms was turning the leather a shade darker than normal.

"Oops, sorry," Yugi blushed, instantly letting go of the door handle as Yami managed to park the Escalade into a vacant spot. Twiddling his fingers nervously, he looked back at the other and sighed lightly. "I don't get it… I wasn't all that nervous until just now."

Nodding, Yami offered the other a small smile. "It happens sometimes, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. I'll be with you the entire time," he stated, earning one of Yugi's endearing smiles.

Fighting the urge to blush, Yugi nodded before turning to the side and opening the door. Sliding out of the vehicle, he closed the door behind him to soon hear the familiar beeps as Yami locked the doors. Taking a few steps toward the building, he swallowed the growing lump in his throat while glancing down at his puzzle to see the sunlight wash across its golden surface.

Matching Yugi's strides with his own, Yami looked glanced up at the large building and instantly felt his skin crawl. Narrowing his eyes at the odd sensation, he shook it off as he stepped closer to Yugi while reaching down and cupping the other's hand in his.

For a brief moment Yugi's breath hitched at the feeling of Yami's hand wrapped around his. However, instead of the pleasant sensation he usually received at the other's touch, he felt a wave of fear creep across his body and in his mind it felt as though something was warning him.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, noticing the odd look that crossed across his little one's features.

"I-it's nothing," Yugi sighed while forcing a small smile. He hated the thought of lying to Yami, but he didn't want to worry the other, especially when it was probably just his nervousness playing on his nerves.

Nodding, Yami left it at that as they both made it the large building to have the automatic doors instantly slide open for them. Tightening his grip on Yugi's hand, he glanced around the lavishly decorated lobby before finding the receptionist desk over in the corner.

Noticing someone new in the room, the receptionist offered the two a well practiced smile. "Welcome to Industrial Illusions. How can I help you?" she asked, her tone being well rehearsed as she watched the two closely.

"Um… well, I sort of have and appointment with--"

"Ah, you're Mr. Crawford's morning appointment aren't you?" the receptionist asked, glancing down at the flat screen computer. "Mr. Yugi Motou."

Blushing lightly, Yugi gave a hesitant nod before feeling the comforting weight of Yami's hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, that's me."

"And my name is Atemu Amir, I'll be keeping Yugi company during the meeting," Yami chimed in, seeing as the receptionist was giving him a curious look. Glancing down at Yugi, he offered the other a warm smile.

Nodding the receptionist pushed a button on her desk as the lights over the automatic door to the left changed from red to green before opening. "Mr. Crawford is waiting for you in his suite. Just take this elevator and it'll take you straight to him," she stated, offering the two another practiced smile as the two walked past her before going back to typing away on her computer.

Walking onto the elevator, Yugi waited until the doors closed before looking back at Yami and shaking his head. "I don't even think that lady really likes working here," he sighed, shaking his head lightly.

Chuckling, Yami crossed his arms lightly while leaning against the reflective steel of the elevator walls. "Not many people actually do enjoy their jobs Yugi. They just work at them and do what they have to get paid. Trust me, I doubt anyone of my father's employees actually enjoy working for him," he stated with a small sigh at the mention of his father.

Sensing the other's unease, Yugi walked over to the other and leaned against him lightly. "So… I wonder what this meeting is going to be all about?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

Smiling, Yami uncurled his arms and slowly moved to wrap one over Yugi's shoulders, effectively pulling the shorter closer to him. Enjoying the blush on the other's cheeks as well as the surprised gasp, he leaned over to give the other a small kiss on the cheek. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out together."

Nodding, Yugi leaned against other to enjoy the warm embrace before the sudden ding of a bell caused him to jump lightly. "That was fast," he blinked, unaware of the fact that his puzzle gave off a quick flash. "Ready?"

Crimson eyes narrowing lightly, Yami glanced over the puzzle as he noticed the sudden flash. "I'm ready if you are," he offered, walking to the doors as they opened to reveal a red carpeted hallway before at the very end of the hall a pair of rich mahogany doors stood. "This guy is starting to remind me of my father," he shuddered, noticing rather expensive paintings and other décor covering the walls.

Shaking his head, Yugi followed behind Yami while glancing at the paintings as well. Turning to look toward the pair of doors, he blinked as two men in suits stepped out of the room while holding the large doors open for them. "Um… Yami?" he asked nervously as he looked over at the other to notice that the new arrivals didn't even seem to bother him.

Sensing Yugi's unease, Yami gently took the other's small hand in his and interlaced their fingers. "Just stay close," he smiled as Yugi nodded and matched his strides as they walked toward the door. Eyeing the guards, he inwardly frowned before walking through the threshold to almost reel back in shock as something clashed violently against his senses.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi asked, feeling Yami suddenly tense.

Tightening his grip on the other's hand, Yami rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin while forcing a smile. "I'm fine," he replied, looking down at Yugi before walking deeper into the large room to hear the doors close behind them. Frowning at the thought of being locked inside, he narrowed his eyes lightly while catching sight of the large rich mahogany desk sitting near the windows.

"Ah, so the infamous Yugi Motou has arrived."

Jumping at the sudden voice, Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat as he eyed the large chair behind the desk. Watching the chair spin around, he blinked at the figure that was seated in the lush chair.

The figure was dressed in an odd looking wine red suit while long silvery hair pooled around his shoulders. A single mahogany colored eye regarded the both of them while the other eye remained hidden behind the long silvery white locks.

Yami frowned as he looked over the other with a cryptic gaze. There was something about this man that made his skin crawl and no only that but his other senses were going off like crazy. Reining in his thoughts, he pulled Yugi in behind him toward the seats that were placed in front of the large desk.

"And you even brought a friend along, how nice."

There was something about the other's voice that Yugi thought didn't sound all that enthused about having someone else accompanying him. "I hope it's alright," he mumbled, feeling a bit intimidated by the single eye looking over him as if looking for something.

"It's quite alright. No harm done. The more the merrier as they say."

'_This guy is a crackpot,'_ Yami thought, inwardly shaking his head while narrowing his eyes even more as he noticed the way the other was looking over Yugi. "My name is Atemu Amir--"

"Ah, so you're the son of Abasi Amir. Good man, I've met him on a few occasions. He lives up to his name very well."

Blinking, Yugi looked over at Yami to notice the other's glare intensify before turning to look back at Pegasus to find the man with a small smile etched across his refined features. "So what is that you wanted to see me about, Mr. Crawford?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"You may call me Pegasus if you like," the other stated with a wave of his hand. "As for why you're here, well I'm aware of your countless victories and I thought is it was fine time that I met you. Of course I also have something that I would like to share with the both of you. Do either of you two know the origins of _Duel Monsters_?"

Yami tensed at the question, causing his grip on Yugi's hand to tighten even more as he looked over at Pegasus. "How do you know the origins of it?" he asked, looking the other over with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Ah, by researching it of course. I've found many interesting things throughout my travels," Pegasus countered while getting to his feet and picking up a remote from the top of his desk to push a button, causing a door on the opposite wall to open. "If the two of you follow me, I'll show you some of my findings."

Blinking at Yami's reaction, Yugi looked at the other before following Pegasus' example and getting to his feet. Tugging his hand to grab Yami's attention, he offered the other a warm smile. "Come on, it could be really interesting."

'_This isn't right…'_ Yami mused, getting to his feet to follow Yugi as he was practically dragged behind the other.

"For you Mr. Amir, I'd say this is a special treat since most of my findings are from your homeland. The findings of Ancient Egyptian relics are definitely a hobby of mine, and some of the stories from the past are equally intriguing."

Tensing even more, Yami's head began to throb at another clash of ancient magic that clashed against his senses. However, this magic was something he was familiar with, it was untainted, raw shadow magic.

"Stories like what?" Yugi asked, not noticing the way his bracelet or puzzle gave of a faint glow as he entered the large room filled with large statues, paintings, and cases that protected slabs of ancient looking stone. Getting ready to walk toward one of the cases, he was pulled to a stop as Yami jerked his arm.

Pulling Yugi closer to him, Yami inwardly groaned at the constant throb in his head at the clashing of the raw magic barreling against his senses. He also didn't trust this Pegasus person, especially since the other continued to eye Yugi with interest.

Walking over to a desk, Pegasus ran his hand gently over a slab of stone that was resting across the desk's surface. "Many different stories, Yugi-boy. My favorite one though is about a very powerful Pharaoh that was killed by his very own guardian beast."

Yami instantly froze. His entire thoughts went into reverse, bringing back his dream into full swing as he recalled the pain of loosing his lover to only have his very own guardian turned against him. Fighting off the urge to let his emotions run loose, he forced himself to walk to the desk and look down at the ancient slab to see the carvings that held the story.

Stepping up beside Yami, Yugi frowned as he noticed how tense and strained Yami looked. Tightening his grip on the other's hand to offer some support, he slowly turned to look down at the slab to only have his eyes widen.

The ancient carvings were of a lithe figure clad in regal robes with a large beast rearing up on its back legs with large wings flared out behind it as its large paw was poised for attack. Feeling his heart beat quicken, he started to inwardly pant before freezing all together as a smooth, soft voice echoed through his mind.

_--That is not the truth. Allow me to show it to you. –_

With a flash of a golden light, Yugi's mental thoughts were overpowered by darkness as well as the sound of a deafening roar.

* * *


	20. Prowl 20

**-On the Prowl-**

_Amethyst eyes snapped open at the deafening roar that reverberated across his senses. Feeling his stomach clinch at the frightening sound, he quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist before looking around the room to gasp lightly at what surrounded him._

"_This… I remember this place," he breathed, recalling the last time when he'd woken up to be surrounded in infinite darkness. Frowning at the memory, he slowly lifted up his arm and mentally smiled at finding that like the last time the bracelet had started to glow, giving him a bit of comfort from the dark. _

_Feeling a bit braver at having some light, he started to walk into the darkness. "It's not like I have anything to worry about… I mean I've been here before and nothing happened," he muttered to himself, feeling his resolve starting to weaken as the faint glow from his bracelet caused the shadows surrounding him to slither out of his way._

_Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he took a few more steps before the sound of rushing footsteps caused him to whirl around. "Who's there?" he shouted, half expected the large beast from his dreams to emerge from the darkness, but the creature never appeared. Looking around carefully, he jumped as the sound of footsteps broke the silence again as if running by him. Getting ready to shout out again, his voice died at the sound of familiar voices._

"_Hurry!"_

"_Go ahead! I'll try and hold him off!"_

"_Nakhti, don't be a fool! He's too strong!"_

"_Lateef, I know what I'm doin-!"_

"_No you don't! Now come with us! Only the Pharaoh can stop him and until he returns we've got to protect--!"_

"_AHHH!"_

_He jumped at the sudden scream, realizing that the tone was identical to his own frightful screams. Feeling his heart started to pound heavily, he let out a startled yelp as another mighty roar broke over the silence causing him to shudder. "What's going on?" he asked lightly, somehow hoping for an answer as he turned in the darkness to blink at the faint trace of light that was coming from the distance._

_Hoping to leave his dark prison, he started to walk toward the light, but with each step his head started to pound as visions of his past dreams started to flicker across his memory. The voices, he knew belonged to Nakhti and Lateef, the two villagers that he had befriended… but he'd never heard them sound so frightened before in any of his previous dreams._

_He could feel his stomach knot up at sound of his own fearful scream that had interrupted Lateef's attempts to rush Nakhti. Another painful throb caused him to wince as he gently ran a hand over his pounding temples. "They were trying to keep me safe," he muttered unconsciously as he took a few more staggering steps unaware of the shadows and how they had started to fade away._

_With each wavering step the shadows shifted and receded, pulling away the darkness to reveal ancient alabaster colored walls decorated by regal paintings as well as writings from a long forgotten language. _

"_Let him go!"_

"_Unhand him right now if you know what's good for you!"_

"_Nakhti, Lateef, go before he hurts you too!"_

_His heart thumped in time with the throb of his head as he continued to walk toward the light. Hearing the voices of his friends calling out to defend him, he felt his stomach twist before another loud roar caused him to flinch._

"_We're not leaving without you!"_

_Letting out a shuttering breath, he unconsciously let out a small sob as images that he'd never witnessed before tore across his thoughts. The determined yet scared looks on his friends' faces as they rushed to block the merciless intruder that had him in their clutches. Trying to shake the unsettling images, he quickened his pace as more and more of his dark surroundings pulled away._

_Large exotic potted plants accented with ostrich feathers decorated a corner while rugs skillfully made of dyed linen and reeds littered the stone floor. A statue carved into the form of a resting jackal watched him walk by with gold outlined eyes as the lapis jewel in the center of its golden collar glowed from the faint light of the gold bracelet that dangled from his wrist. _

_Taking another step, he let out a startled yelp as familiar roar shook the entire room before closing his eyes as a bright flash of light blanketed the room. Squinting his amethyst eyes, he was shocked as he noticed that the puzzle resting against his chest was where the light was coming from. Idly brushing his hand across the surprisingly warm surface, he blinked as the light faded away._

"_What in the--?" his voice trailed off as he finally took notice of the room, causing his eyes to widen as the once infinite darkness was replaced by an immense room that he had seen many times before in his dreams. "This… it's… it's our room."_

_Everything in the room made his head pound further as more images caressed his senses. He could feel the room and actually imagine the alluring scent of the desert mixed with the smell of fresh honey and lotus blossoms. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth against the pounding in his skull to breath in the aroma that caused his heart to soar._

"_Divine One!"_

_Amethyst eyes sprang open at the familiar deep baritone voice that seemed to echo through the room. Looking around, his jaw dropped at the large ornate mirror that he had come across once before. Nothing about the mirror had changed as he noticed the ancient writing that covered the border, however as he peered inside the space where his reflection would normally be, his heart instantly dropped into his stomach._

_There was the Pharaoh in all his regal glory, but he was looking confused as the large creature they had declared as their Guardian beast stood poised for attack. _

"_Now my beast, Kill the Pharaoh so that I may create my new Paradise!"_

"_No!" he instinctively yelled as the large beast pounced with its majestic wings flared and fangs at ready. However, as the beast was going to attack it froze in mid-air. Blinking, he suddenly coughed as he realized that he had stopped breathing when the creature had first pounced. "Wha-what's going on?"_

"_**You wanted to know the truth, didn't you?"**_

_Startled at the sudden voice, he let out a yelp before turning on his heel and freezing on the spot as amethyst met amethyst. _

"_**Don't be alarmed. You and I have met before."**_

_The other's words done nothing to soothe his nerves as he instinctively scrabbled backwards with wide eyes before letting out an 'oomph' followed by a 'thud' as he tripped over the intricate chaise lounge that was behind him._

_Rubbing his backside, he inwardly groaned at the stinging sensation before opening his eyes up enough to see a hand offered to him. Swallowing, he hesitantly put his hand in the other's before slowly getting to his feet and once again looking at figure before him._

_True to the other's earlier words, they had met once before and it was still mind boggling in the least. Like the last time he had encountered the mirror, his double was wearing the same white linens and sash but was missing the bracelet that he now wore and was devoid of the puzzle that now hung around his own neck. However what really caught his attention was the sad look that haunted eyes identical to his own._

"_**I'm sure you have a lot to ask of me, but first I think you need to see the truth."**_

_Nodding, he swallowed the still present lump in his throat. "Is the Pharaoh killed by his own creature?" he asked softly, unconsciously holding his breath before letting it out in relief as the other shook their head. _

_His double sighed while sadly looking at the frozen image that was displayed by the mirror. Looking over the other, his eyes widened as he noticed the rip in the side of the linens as well as the fatal wound that marred the skin underneath. "You were stabbed weren't you? That guy in the robe killed you, right?"_

"_**You mean he killed us."**_

_His throat went dry at the statement. It was something he didn't really want to admit it to himself, even though it was something he assumed. Swallowing the newly formed lump in his throat, he coughed lightly. "How is this happening? I mean if I'm you or you're me-" he started to ramble but instantly hushed as the other shook his head._

"_**When you solved the puzzle it released me… though I won't be here for long. I knew it was going to be hard for you to recovery your memory so I stayed long enough so that I could help you recover what was lost as well as inform you of the truth."**_

_Taking a deep breath, he nodded before slowly sitting on the lounge he had tripped over and looked at the other while idly playing with the bracelet around his wrist. "I see."_

"_**Of all that you've seen in memories you know that we we're the ones that brought the Guardian into this realm. With the summoning, we gave a piece of our soul to her so that she would be bound to us."**_

_He nodded as he recalled the vision of cutting his hand and watching as his blood turned the water into shadows as well as the cute playful panther creature that was left afterwards. "I remember."_

"**_She was also a very playful kitten."_**

_He almost swallowed his tongue at the mention of the word kitten. It was odd as memories that he had never witnessed bombarded his senses, giving him the information that caused his heart beat to quicken as he whispered out a name that he knew so well and had said many time as he cuddled a mysterious inky black feline with intelligent gold eyes. "Miw-sher."_

"_**That's correct. Miw-sher has been by our Pharaoh's side for the longest time. She has also been the one that has caused all your memories to come to you as dreams."**_

'_That explains why I blacked out a lot of times she was with me,' he mused, running his fingers through his hair, he glanced back over to the mirror and shuddered at the frozen image. "Then how was she so easily turned against the- I mean our Pharaoh?"_

"**_When we brought Miw-sher into this world we didn't bargain for the onslaught of shadows that would pull at our senses. We are Lights and couldn't handle the forceful tug. Our Pharaoh at the idea given to him by our Guardian sculpted a replica of his own puzzle to help shield us against the shadows. Our puzzle was finished on a night when the moon was full and was given the Eye of Thoth for that. As we assembled the puzzle the pull of the shadows melted away, but we could still feel certain ones and later learned they would be our protectors should we ever feel the need to summon them. However, the greatest tug was from Miw-sher alone."_**

_Frowning, he fingered the puzzle around his neck. "That's when we sealed our bond with her inside the puzzle," he whispered, jumping as he realized what he was saying before glancing at his double to watch them nod with a faint trace of a smile on their face._

"**_With the sealing of our bond in the puzzle, none of us were really aware of the consequences of what would happen if we ever lost the puzzle. We grew paranoid of ever loosing the puzzle and then when the robed intruder entered the palace, we fought as hard as we could to keep the puzzle safe, but he soon overpowered us by making us watch as he took away Lateef and Nakhti's souls."_**

_His heart thumped heavily as he remembered the voices of his friends wanting to help him. Feeling tears sliding down his cheeks, he took in a surprised breath as his double leaned down and brushed the tears away with gentle yet cold fingers. _

"_**We felt helpless then and were unaware as he slipped the puzzle off our neck, but it didn't seem to matter as we noticed that our Guardian was still battling the dark serpent. When we did notice our puzzle missing we took up fighting him once again and it caused us our life."**_

_Hearing his double talk, he winced as though he could feel the bite of the dagger ripping into his side causing blood to spray over the puzzle before the man twisted him around and ripped off the precious bracelet that dangled from his wrist. "That's when our Pharaoh showed up."_

"_**We were in shock when he arrived. We could feel his presence and hear his voice, but were too weak to call out to him. It wasn't until his surge of anger and love washed over us that we called out to him and said our last fleeting good-byes."**_

_He jumped as the menacing roar he heard from earlier once again erupted through the darkness his stomach to knot up once again._

"_**It was when our breaths left us that the robed man used the puzzle to manipulate the bond we shared with our Guardian, turning her against our Pharaoh. It was when we learned that even though the puzzle was taken away from us that we were still part of her because she could feel the Light, but in our death she was left to rely on the puzzle which was used against her and our Pharaoh."**_

_Looking down at the puzzle, he traced over the design before feeling the other's ghostly touch over his own hands. "We stopped her."_

"_**That's right. With as much love as we shared with Pharaoh we also shared a bond with him. And when he called out for his Guardian our bond sealed within the puzzle allowed us enough time to communicate with Miw-sher telling her to stop."**_

_Blinking, he quickly turned as the image on the mirror played out. Amethyst eyes widened as the beast growled and lunged at the Pharaoh before the sick green gleam vanished from red eyes to be replaced with vibrant gold. It was in that split second that the Guardian beast flapped its wings to avoid the Pharaoh before whipping around and smacking the puzzle from the robed figure's hands with its tail. "We told her to shatter the puzzle."_

"_**And she did as was asked. That was our last wish of her."**_

_The image on the mirror faded to soon be replaced with a pathway that was lined with statues of every Egyptian deity he could think of. Turning back to his double, he bit his lip in uncertainty. _

"_**Don't look so sad. I'm with you always as will the Pharaoh. However before I leave there is something I will leave you with."**_

_Blinking, he gasped as the other grabbed his hand and moved it to grab the cartouche necklace that was hidden under his shirt. The charm gave off a flash off a blinding flash of light causing him to close his eyes for only a second before opening them again to find his double gone and the mirror reflecting everything in the room. Curiously, he stepped into the mirror's path and his eyes widened as he noticed that he was dressed in the linens his other had worn as well as all the jewelry._

_--It is time to remember who you are—_

_Hearing the faint whispers of his other self he gently lifted the cartouche enough to look down at the blank side to watch in awe as vibrant silvery white light burned into the surface to carve out hieroglyphs to a name that had been lost to him. When the lights faded to leave a beautiful finish, he felt his heart beat quicken._

_--We were the Priest of Bast and lover to the Pharaoh. We were the bringers of the sacred Guardian and our name was…--_

"_Kahotep," he breathed, feeling a mental lock break as memories of his past flooded through before another flash of blinding light caused his eyes to close._

Blinking his eyes open, Yugi gasped at finding that he was back inside the large room at Industrial Illusions before feeling a warm comforting hand grip his shoulder.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

At the sound of Yami's rich voice, he once again felt his insides melt before looking over and peering into concerned crimson. Remembering all that had just happened to him in only a span of a few seconds; his mind whirled before offering the other a small smile. "I'm alright Yami and I have great news--"

"So are you two interested in hearing the story?" Pegasus interrupted, gaining the duo's attention.

Shaking his head, Yugi frowned. "It's not a true story," he stated, pointing to the ancient tablet. "The Guardian didn't kill the Pharaoh."

Crimson eyes widened at the other's words as Yami froze. _'Then Miw-sher didn't kill me… but how did Yugi know?'_ he mused while looking back at Yugi before sensing something that caused his other senses to go on the alert.

Sensing something wrong, Yugi turned to look back at Pegasus and frowned at the rather creepy smirk that was curling on the other's face. Feeling a lump wedge its way into his throat, he gasped as Pegasus reached up and flicked aside his long silvery locks to reveal a golden relic of an eye.

Yami's eyes narrowed at the item before he quickly made a grab at Yugi in order to put him behind him, but instead felt something seer across his senses painfully. Gritting his teeth against the stinging sensation, he gasped as eerie glowing chains wrapped around his arms and legs before forcing him back into a chair and binding him there.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, rushing over to the other to have his eyes widen at the glowing chains that looked very familiar.

"Have a seat Mr. Amir. I have some business to take care of with little Yugi here," Pegasus smirked while idly placing a familiar deck of cards into the front pocket of his suit and patting it gently.

"Yugi, Run!" Yami yelled, looking over at Yugi.

"But what about you?"

"Just go!" Yami called back, watching as Yugi nodded sadly before rushing out of the room. Turning back to glare at the silvery haired fiend, he gritted his teeth. "You better leave him alone, Pegasus!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Pegasus taunted, eyeing the other with another twisted smile. "Besides I'm sure Jackal and Viper will take care of Yugi-boy."

At the mention of the pair, Yami growled. "You won't get away with this!"

Chuckling, Pegasus shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Yami-boy. Those chains will hold you while Viper and Jackal do as I ask of them."

Yami bit back another growl as the chains bit into his skin. Trying to clear his thoughts, he smiled as the concealed pyramid manifested itself before giving off a bright flash as shadows caressed his finger tips before encasing them into infamous gold claws. "That's where you're wrong, _Cyclops._"

"What?" Pegasus stumbled back while watching as Yami twisted his wrists into an almost unnatural angle before slicing through the chains with ease, causing them to disappear. "That's not possible!" he stated staggering back even more.

Getting up from the chair, Yami closed his eyes as another flash from the puzzle brought out the shadows that once again caressed him, leaving behind tight leather, golden sais, black hair, and a black mask. Opening his eyes, he glared at the other with cat slim eyes before smirking to reveal deadly canines. "Consider yourself lucky for now, Pegasus. I'll deal with you after I make sure Yugi is safe," he stated with a lethal tone before running out of the room in search of his little one.

Leaning over his desk, Pegasus pushed a button down. "Attention Enforcer Unit! Take down Yugi Motou and all that try to help him and then bring them back to me!"

Panting, Yugi ran as fast as he could down the long hallway before rushing to the side as the familiar voice of Pegasus echoed over the intercom.

"_Attention Enforcer Unit! Take down Yugi Motou and all that help him and bring them back to me!"_

* * *

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took in a deep breath and looked both ways before running down another stretch of hallway to only yelp in pain as he crashed into an invisible barrier. Panic overriding the pain, he scrambled back to his feet and turned the way he came to only run into another barrier. "Oh no!" 

"What's the matter Yugi?" Chuckled a dark voice.

Whirling around at the voice, amethyst eyes widened as two figures shimmered into existence before him. "L-leave me a-alone," he stuttered while pressing back against the barrier.

"I think he's scared of us, Viper," Jackal chuckled, mock pouting at the one standing beside him.

"I think we should give him a real reason to be scared of us," Viper smirked, bringing up silver needle sharp claws. "Don't you agree?"

Tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner, Jackal smirked. "I think you're on to something," he chuckled, turning to watch as their little captive's face paled.

Sucking in a panicked breath, Yugi's eyes darted around for a means of escape but the search ended in vain as amethyst locked back onto the two smirking figures. Closing his eyes, he could his heart racing. _'There's got to be a way out of this,_' he mused before opening his eyes to let out a startled yelp as he quickly avoided the swipe made at him from the snakeskin and leather clad figure.

"You're aim sucks, Viper," Jackal chortled, earning a glare from the other before turning and with uncanny speed gripped the back of Yugi's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Going somewhere little one?"

"Let go of me!" Yugi yelled while trying to squirm out of Jackal's grasp.

Viper smirked as he watched the struggle. "It's not like you have anywhere to go, Yugi."

Blocking out the other's words, Yugi continued to struggle. _'Please someone help me…'_ he thought as he glanced at his captor to only have his eyes widen at what appeared behind the two figures.

Emerging from the shadows that had suddenly coated the invisible barrier was a large figure of a wolf covered in plush silvery fur while eyes of pale moonlight yellow glared at the two figures.

'_Silver Fang…'_ he breathed, not believing his eyes, but knowing deep inside that the monster was truly there before him. Eyeing the beast carefully, he inwardly smiled as the wolf's ears perked as it spotted him and wagged its tail in greeting before lowering its body to the ground and pouncing toward his captor.

As if sensing something Jackal quickly whirled around to block whatever was coming toward him, but at spotting the large wolf his eyes widened before he dropped Yugi to the ground and groaned at the feel of his back hitting the floor. "Dammit, when did he learn to summon?"

Silver Fang growled as he pinned Jackal before looking over at Viper to find the other running after Yugi. Turning back to his own captive, he growled before getting off Jackal and running after Viper.

"Viper, watch yourself!"

Hearing his companion, Viper smirked before skidding to stop as a single card appeared between his fingers. "I don't know how in the hell he managed to summon you or break my shield, but either way you're going back to the Shadow Realm," he smirked as he tossed the card into the air. "Dark Necrofear, come on out and put the mutt out of its misery!"

Yugi froze at the mention of the other Duel Monster. Turning he watched as the card disappeared and in its place was a tall lithe feminine figure sporting shadowy colored skin and a feral smirk as she went to attack the silver wolf. Knowing that the wolf wouldn't be able to take the hit, he was still surprised as a stinging pain raced across his senses causing him to stagger.

Viper smirked as Dark Necrofear turned and offered him an obedient bow before disappearing in a wisp of silvery smoke. Glancing over at Yugi, his smirk intensified. "Looks like it's just you and us little Yugi," he said while reaching toward Yugi but was stopped as a golden sai cut through the air to catch his outstretched arm and pin it between its prongs against the wall.

"That's where you're wrong, Viper."

Hearing the smooth seductive voice, Yugi turned and smiled in relief as Sphinx jumped from one of the large beams to land in a graceful crouching position across from him. "Sphinx!" he called out breathlessly as he ran toward the other to only stop as Jackal appeared before him.

Standing to his full height, Sphinx glared at Jackal while giving Viper a glance over. He inwardly smirked at catching Viper trying to dislodge the sai from the wall. Turning his attention back to Jackal, he glared lightly. "Step aside, Jackal," he growled as he walked toward the other with a predatory gait.

Jackal snorted. "If you want him, come and get him," he chortled before with amazing speed slung Yugi over his shoulder and disappeared.

"Yugi!" Sphinx yelled, rushing to the spot just as Yugi let out a fearful yell before fading out of sight with Jackal. Biting back a growl, he whirled around at the sound of Viper's harsh laughter. Stalking over to the other, he leveled the other with a nasty glare.

"Better hurry Sphinx, or you're little toy is going to be in more trouble than even you can save him from," he chuckled while giving the sai another firm tug. "And before you leave, would you please remove this damn thing!"

"Remove it yourself," Sphinx growled before turning away from Viper and stalking off down the large hall before breaking off into a steady run as his senses picked up Jackal's trail.

Glaring at the retreating figure, Viper summoned up one of his daggers before plunging it into the wall and using it to cut out the area that the sai was stuck too. Groaning at how deep the sai was buried, he cursed before letting a smirk cross his features as the piece of wall crumpled and the sai disappeared.

Turning, he was getting ready to run after the other when something familiar tugged at his senses. Looking back at the wall where he had cut out the piece, he arched a brow at the power that was seeping through it as if calling to him. It was an odd feeling and the calling of the power was something that he vaguely knew that he had felt before. Rearing back his arm, he summoned three daggers between his fingers before punching the already weakened wall.

From the force the wall gave way and crumbled at the blow. Waving away the dust, Viper stepped into the room and blinked as he caught sight of something he hadn't seen in a very long time. Rushing over to the case, he peered inside to look over the golden item that rested inside. The circular gold item glowed as the dainty points dangling from it moved as if sensing his presence. "My… it's my Ring."

**Meanwhile…**

"Let me go!" Yugi yelled as he tried to squirm out of Jackal's grasp to no avail though since the other's grip was too secure. Growling at sound of his captor's amused chuckle, he started up another round of kicking and pounding against the other's shoulder. "Just wait till Sphinx gets a hold of you!"

"Woo, I'm really scared," Jackal taunted, as he ran down another corridor to only smirk at Yugi's annoyed snort. "Just so you know if your little _Sphinxie_ shows up he's going to be gunned down by the Head Honcho's goons."

Tensing at the other's cruel words, Yugi looked around and gasped at spotting uniformed guards positioned at various entry ways. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, eyeing the weapons warily. Thinking of the possibility of Sphinx being shot down, he could feel the beginnings of tears start to sting his eyes.

Sensing the other's thoughts, Jackal chuckled. "Hmm since Sphinx's beast is a cat I wonder if he has nine lives as well."

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled, pounding as hard as he could on Jackal's shoulder.

Ignoring the dull throb in his shoulder, Jackal continued to run down the hall before cutting a sharp corner and skidding to a stop as Sphinx appeared before him. "What? How in the hell did you get here?" he asked while taking a step back.

"You're easy to track," Sphinx smirked, before looking over Yugi to make sure he was alright. "Now hand over Yugi and--"

"I don't think so," Jackal growled as he pulled out one his chakrams and sent it whizzing through the air straight at Sphinx to only have his eyes widen as Sphinx pulled out a sai and tossed it through the center of the chakram.

"I'll only ask you again, Jackal," Sphinx growled as he idly flexed his claws. "Let Yugi go."

"Too bad," Jackal chuckled before darting off down in the direction he had come from.

"Sphinx!" Yugi yelled as he looked up to see Sphinx running toward him. Recalling the guards from earlier his eyes widened. "Watch out for the armed guards!"

Hearing the other's words, Sphinx quickly went into a crouch before leaping up to grab one of the dangling chandeliers and swinging himself toward one of the rafters. Leaping across each rafter, he continued to run after Jackal before find the opportunity to pounce.

Rounding another corner, Jackal let out a painful groan as he was slammed against the wall. Twisting around, his eyes widened as Sphinx loomed over him with Yugi hiding behind him. "You'll never make it out of the building," he growled while getting to his feet and glaring at the crimson eyed vigilante.

"We'll just have to see about that," Sphinx countered with a small smirk before flicking his wrist as a card materialized between his fingers. "Let's see what you think of this," he chuckled as with another flick of the wrist the card disappeared before chains surrounded by an eerie green glow wrapped around Jackal's arms and legs to pin him against the wall.

"Just you wait till I get out of this! Viper and I will track you down and then--"

"You talk too much," Yugi grumbled as he finished ripping off the torn section of his shirt before stuffing it into Jackal's mouth, causing the other's eyes to widen at the action. Hearing a chuckle behind him, he turned to Sphinx and smiled shyly.

"Nice," Sphinx praised, offering Yugi a warm smile. "C'mon little one, I think we better get out of here while we can," he stated before tensing as he quickly turned around to see 4 guards heading their way.

"There they are!"

Yugi froze at the words before letting out a surprised yelp as strong arms wrapped around his waist before his feet were off the floor and all he could see was the blur of the decorated walls as Sphinx ran down the hall.

"Just hang on Yugi," Sphinx stated as he rounded another corner to smile as he felt Yugi wrap his arms around his neck. Hearing the guards running behind him, he quickened his pace as he rounded another bend to notice the automatic doors slowly starting to close.

Moving around so that he could see, Yugi watched as Sphinx pulled out one his golden sais and with a skillful throw pierced the control panel for the door causing the it to stop while sparks danced from the panel. He almost chuckled as Sphinx picked up the weapon just as they ran through the door. However, the chuckle died in his throat at the sight of a couple of guards standing on the other side.

Noticing the guards as well, Sphinx frowned before flicking his free wrist as another card appeared. Continuing to charge at the guards, he felt Yugi tense before the sound of gunfire caught his attention causing him to throw the card up in the air.

Amethyst eyes widened as the card disappeared just as the stunner ammunition bounced off a shimmering barrier to ricochet back at the guards. _'He just used Mirror Force,'_ he thought, knowing the aspects of the card very well, but to see it in real action was something else.

Sphinx smiled as he leaped over the stunned guards before running down the next winding corridor. Hearing more and more footsteps running behind him, he almost lost his footing as something comforting and familiar flashed across his senses. Noticing a beautiful, ornate, stained glass window, he ran toward it at full speed. "Yugi, close your eyes."

"Why?" Yugi asked, looking toward the direction to only have his heart stop at the approaching window. "Sphinx, what are you doing?" he asked as he started to panic.

"Just trust me, little one," Sphinx smiled as he heard more gunfire rain out behind him. However, the bullets never hit him as he shattered through the glass window to end up in a free fall dive from the suite on top of the large sky scraper.

Yugi could feel his eyes burn from the pull of gravity as they continued to fall. Closing his eyes, he almost felt his heart stop at the thought of becoming sidewalk pizza, but the thought soon disappeared as he felt something break their fall.

Sphinx smiled as he ran his fingers through the silky plush fur of his guardian. Looking over at Yugi, he chuckled as the other slowly opened his eyes before smiling as he noticed what had come to their rescue. However what the youth said next caused his eyes to widen.

"Miw-sher," Yugi smiled as he managed to get out of Sphinx's grasp to run his own fingers through the silky fur to earn a rumbling purr as the large feline creature flapped its large majestic wings to lift them higher into the air.

_(( Miw-sher… He remembers you… ))_

_( He remembers everything Sphinx. His memory is now complete. )_

Sphinx smiled at the familiar comforting rumble of the feminine voice that caressed his thoughts. He'd missed having Miw-sher around to talk to and now that she was back he hoped she never disappeared on him again.

_(( Where were you anyways? I tried to call for you. ))_

_( I'm sorry. )_

_(( You're forgiven, just don't do it again. ))_

_( Promise. )_

Flapping her wings a few more times, Miw-sher swooped down before gracefully landing on top of another large building that was a few blocks away from Industrial Illusions. Folding her wings in place, she turned and watched as Sphinx leaped off her back before turning and helping Yugi down.

Sighing in relief at finally having his feet on solid ground, Yugi gave Sphinx an unapproved glare. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I didn't scare you did I?" Sphinx smirked while cocking his head to the side to inwardly grin as Yugi scoffed.

"Of course you scared me! Its not everyday that someone leaps out the window of a skyscraper!" Yugi countered while crossing his arms as he looked over at the looming tower that they had just escaped from before his eyes widened in panic. "Yami…"

Catching the rising panic in his little one's voice, Sphinx inwardly chuckled before his eyes widened as Yugi ran over to him and gripped his arms tightly before shaking him.

"Sphinx, we have to go back! Yami is still in there and Pegasus had him chained up with the same chains that you used on that one guy!"

Switching the hold, Sphinx held Yugi's arms while trying to calm him down. "Yugi, calm down. Everything's alright," he soothed, however, his words were falling on deaf ears as Yugi continued to babble about needing to go back and rescuing Yami. It was actually rather endearing, but Sphinx didn't want his little one to be stress out.

"Sphinx please, we have to help him!" Yugi pleaded as he looked up at the other with infamous puppy eyes before catching sight of the glimmering pyramid. "And how can you tell that everything will be alright. He could be hurt or--"

Inwardly shaking his head, Sphinx silenced Yugi by leaning down and claiming the soft lips with his own. Feeling Yugi's body melt against his own, he slowly broke the kiss and smiled at the dazed, content look on the other's face. "And the reason I know is because…" he confessed as he slowly reached up and removed the black mask covering his face causing the shadows control to recede as inky hair bled away to reveal trademark tri-color tresses.

A gasp tore through Yugi's throat as his amethyst eyes widened.

"I'm him."

* * *


	21. Prowl 21

**-On the Prowl-**

_SMACK!_

The sudden sting that raced across his left cheek caused Yami's crimson eyes to widen. Reaching up to gently touch the abused area, he winced at the throbbing pain before narrowing his eyes and turning to glare lightly at the large figure of Miw-sher since he could hear her mental laughter.

_( Don't give me that look, after all the teasing you've done, you deserved that.)_

Getting ready to send a mental reply of his own, Yami's attention snapped over to the shaking figure standing in front of him as the scent of fresh tears invaded his senses. "Yugi?"

Sniffling, Yugi continued to gently rub his right hand before tensing at the sound of his name escaping from Yami's lips. "How… how could you do this?"

Frowning, Yami slowly stepped up to his little one and carefully reached out to stroke Yugi's cheek but was stopped as Yugi took a step back.

"Why?" Yugi asked while looking up at Yami with hurt, teary ears. "_Why_ didn't you tell me that you were Sphinx? Didn't you trust me?"

"Yugi, it's not like that," Yami sighed while shaking his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner… but I was trying to protect you." Turning to Miw-sher for help, he inwardly pouted as the beast shook her head. "I never meant to hurt you and I do trust you… more than anything and I wanted to keep you out of harm's way because I love you and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Amethyst eyes widened at the declaration, causing a few tears to trail down flushed cheeks. "What?"

Closing the distance between them, Yami quickly wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I love you Yugi, and even though it wasn't the best idea at not telling you—I thought it would keep you safe… but I was wrong," he whispered, letting his breath tickle across Yugi's ear.

Breathing in the familiar spicy scent that belonged to Yami, Yugi cuddled closer in the embrace. "Yami, I lo--" he started, but was silenced as Yami placed a warm finger to his lips. Looking up at the other curiously, he could feel his cheeks go rosy at the warm, caring crimson eyes that were looking at him as though he was the greatest treasure in the world.

"I know… Miw-sher told me," Yami winked before leaning down and claiming Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss.

Melting into the kiss, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and mentally swooned at the sound of the familiar purr that Sphinx would use. _'I could really get used to that purr,'_ he mentally chuckled before opening his eyes at the feel of kiss ending.

Folding her wings neatly against her sides, Miw-sher watched her masters carefully before turning to narrow her eyes in the direction of the large tower they had just escaped. Flicking her tail, she let out a low growl at the sudden tingle that ran across her senses.

_(( You sense something, don't you?))_

_( Viper and Jackal's items are in that building… but I sense a third and this item is different…)_

Hugging Yugi close to him, Yami glanced over his loyal guardian. Frowning at Miw-sher's vague explanation, he unconsciously started to rub Yugi's back as he realized what he had to do. "I have to go back."

Eyes widening, Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's waist. "N-no, you can't go back! Yami, they'll--"

"They won't even know I'm there," Yami smiled, while placing a finger on Yugi's lips to silence his pleas. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Worrying his bottom lip, Yugi looked up into Yami's affectionate crimson eyes and sighed before stepping up closer to the other and hugging him tightly as he rested his head on Yami's chest. Feeling Yami's arms wrapping around his waist, he breathed in the other's spicy scent while nuzzling his face against the fabric of his shirt. "Just be careful… promise."

Leaning down enough to nuzzle his face in Yugi's hair, Yami placed a kiss on the silky tresses before pulling back enough so that he could lift Yugi's chin. "I promise," he vowed before leaning down and brushing his lips against Yugi's in an adoring kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away from Yami, Yuugi watched with wide eyes as the puzzle around Yami's neck gave off a brilliant flash before with each step Yami's figure was covered in shadows that bled away to the familiar black leathers that belonged to Sphinx, all the way to the tips of once tri-colored hair that was now as black as the shadows. Biting his lip unconsciously from his sudden worry, he felt his heart skip a beat as Yami turned back toward him as Sphinx with his ebony mask in place and his feline crimson eyes gazing at him in silent promise that everything would be alright.

Offering Yugi a warm smile, Sphinx turned away and stepped up to the edge of the building where Miw-sher was currently standing. "I want you to stay with him, take him home if you have to… or back to my place. If Viper and Jackal try anything I want you there to protect him," Sphinx stated as he looked up into his loyal guardian's face.

_( And who will be here to protect you. )_

"I'll be fine," Sphinx promised with a small smirk as he twirled a single card between his fingers. "Just take care of Yugi for me."

_( As you wish. )_

Getting to her feet, Miw-sher let out a low rumbling purr as she leaned down enough for Sphinx to rub her cheek before turning and walking over to Yugi. Continuing to purr, she gently nuzzled Yugi's hair to earn a small 'eep' before Yugi playfully swatted her away.

"Yugi, go with her, she's going to take you away from here so that you'll be safe," Sphinx smiled as he watched the two interact.

"But… won't you need her?" Yugi asked, looking at Sphinx curiously as well with a hint of worry. "She is your guardian after all."

"She's our guardian, Yugi… so she has to protect you too," Sphinx smiled before nodding at Miw-sher.

Letting out a started yelp, Yugi blinked as with a quick move Miw-sher had used her tail to scoop him up onto her back before spreading out her wings and giving them a few minor flaps. Turning back to Sphinx, he curled his fingers into Miw-sher's plush fur as he watched the other toss a card into the air before it disappeared as a screeching roar broke through the silence before the large figure of a familiar shiny black dragon with ruby eyes swooped down to hover right at the edge of the building.

'_Red Eyes Black Dragon,'_ he mused, still in awe at the dragon's appearance before an odd yet familiar feminine chuckle bounced across his thoughts. Blinking his eyes, he let out another startled 'eep' as Miw-sher leaped into the air before flapping her large wings.

_: Red Eyes is one of his chosen, just as Silver Fang is one of yours. :_

Feeling the voice purr through his thoughts, Yugi watched as Sphinx leaped onto the dragon's back before flying away in the direction of Pegasus' tower. Recalling what the voice had said, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to feel something click into place within all his ancient memories. The familiar voice he knew belonged to Miw-sher and he could recall all the times they had talked as she taught him about the Shadows and how to bond with the creatures of your choosing.

_: I-I know… but it's still so hard to watch him go. :_

_: I'm pleased that you have regained all your memories, Little Light. I've missed you. :_

Leaning down enough to hug Miw-sher, Yugi buried his face in the plush, silky fur and breathed in a scent that brought back so many memories of his past life. The smell of lotus blossoms and honey, as well as the various spices that were carried by the desert breeze, it all made him feel complete. "I missed you too, Miw-sher," he breathed while turning so that he could see the large buildings as they soared across the sky.

* * *

"Just wait till I get my hands around that—Ow!—oh I'm going to rip his head off!" Jackal growled as he made his way down the winding halls while sawing off the last remaining shred of the glowing chain wrapped around his bicep with one of his chakrams and accidentally cutting himself in the process. "I _hate _him!"

"Tell me something I don't already know."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Jackal looked up and glared as he spotted the silhouette of Viper leaning leisurely against the wall. "Hey, where the hell were you when I needed help?" he snarled while storming toward the other. Taking a few steps closer, his eyes widened at the sight of the gold item that rested against the other's chest. "Where—How—I mean where did you find your Ring?"

"I actually have Sphinx to thank for that," Viper smirked while running his fingers across the Ring's golden surface.

Arching a brow, Jackal cocked his head curiously to the side. "What are you talking about? Why would you want to thank him?" he asked, thoroughly confused before his eyes widened even more as Viper held up something he'd thought he'd never get to see again.

"Here, I think it misses you," Viper chuckled as he tossed the gold item to his companion to watch as Jackal caught it with ease. "It's odd, I never realized how much I actually missed my Ring until I put it back on."

"Finally, I don't feel _naked_ anymore!" Jackal cheered while hugging the gold item close to his chest, and earning an odd look from Viper.

"Whatever," Viper stated before looking down just as one of the spikes dangling from his ring lifted on its own and flashed a vibrant gold. "Hmm… seems we'll get to thank Sphinx sooner than I thought, he's coming."

Turning to looking in the direction the pointer was facing, Jackal narrowed his eyes in order to spot the approaching figure in the distance. "Looks like he's on a _Summoned_ creature, I wonder where his Guardian is?"

Stepping up to stand beside his companion, Viper smirked lightly. "No doubt protecting Yugi," he replied while crossing his arms.

"Predictable," Jackal chuckled as a card materialized between his middle and index finger. "I guess I better start thanking him though with a welcome back gift."

"I'll second that idea," Viper grinned as he looked over at the card between Jackal's fingers. "I still owe him for that _Mirror Wall_ he pulled on me," he smirked as the gold relic against his chest gave off a glimmer of light. "And I want him to meet my own special guardian."

Arching a brow at the look on Viper's face, Jackal rolled his eyes. "Y'know it sucks that I was never given a guardian of my own," he muttered before looking down at his card then looking back out the window. "C'mon Sphinx just a little closer."

Ignoring the way his bangs obscured his vision from the beat of the black dragon's wings, Sphinx inwardly tensed as something shot across his senses. Narrowing his eyes at the approaching building, the sensation became overwhelming as two silhouettes could be seen standing in the window that he had broken through with Yugi earlier. "Viper and Jackal, what are you two up too?"

Smirking, Jackal tossed the card out the window as the _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ entered into the zone where the magic of the card could reach. "_Dragon Capture Jar_ do you stuff!" he yelled as the card faded into a wisp of smoke to instantly be replaced by a large jar that was made to look like a dragon's head.

Crimson eyes widened at the large jar as Sphinx felt the dragon below him tense up. "Damn," he growled as he looked up just as the lid of the jar was removed to erupt in a fury of flames. Getting to his feet, he almost stumbled back as the dragon let out a screeching roar at the tug of the jar. "Fight it just a bit longer!" he yelled as the dragon growled before turning to look at the jar and breathing out a large fireball.

"Not going down with a fight, is he?" Viper chuckled as the ring around his neck gave off another bright flash. "Now it's my turn. _Diabound_, stop that fireball!" he yelled as the very air around them rippled before a long serpent body slithered out to block the dragon's assault.

"_What_?" Sphinx's eyes widened as the snake headed creature coiled around the jar just as the rest of the summoned beast was revealed. "It can't be…" he muttered, looking over a creature that he could only vaguely recall in his deepest memories.

"_Diabound, _go and give Sphinx a warm welcome!" Viper yelled pointing in Sphinx's direction as the large creature flapped its mighty wings.

Fighting to keep his balance on the struggling dragon, Sphinx frowned as Viper's creature was drawing closer. Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his eyes while bringing up his hands as the gold claws gave off a bright flash. "_Red Eyes_, thanks for the help. I'll make this up to you, but can you do me a favor and toss me toward that thing?" he asked, earning a nod from the large dragon.

"Um… what's he doing?" Jackal asked, turning to look over at Viper to notice an odd look on the other's face.

"Now!" Sphinx yelled as he crouched down as far as he could while having the large dragon soar at an angle enough so that he could set on the wing. The dragon roared before flapping its wings and launching Sphinx straight at the approaching creature to only disappear in a wisp of shadows soon after.

Feeling his eyes burn from the speed of the toss, Sphinx fought off the urge to blink before twisting in mid air and raising his claws just as he made contact with Viper's beast. Digging his claws into the creature's hide, he hissed as the gold sliced through the shadowy flesh to only bleed out a rather acidic looking ooze that sizzled as the momentum of his launch caused him to slide down the length of the creature's body.

Viper hissed as he watched his creature being attacked by Sphinx. "How can he do this?" he snarled before raising his ring to give his guardian a power boost. "I'll make him pay for this!"

Digging his claws deeper into Diabound's hide, Sphinx frowned as he noticed the trail of claw marks were slowly starting to heal. "This isn't going to be easy," he sighed before quickly bringing up his legs and jumping up to get a better grip as well as dodge the strike of the creature's serpent headed tail.

**MEANWHILE…**

Gold eyes widened as Miw-sher felt something sear across her senses. Quickly flapping her wings, she inwardly scolded herself at such a quick move as she heard the startled yelp from behind her. Turning back toward the direction they had just come from, she narrowed her eyes at the odd feeling. The tug of the shadows had been familiar, yet she hadn't felt such a presence since the Great Battle.

"Miw-sher… what's wrong?"

Hearing the concerned tone, Miw-sher's ears swiveled back in Yugi's direction to let him know that she was listening to him.

Watching Miw-sher, Yugi frowned. "Miw-sher?"

_( Something is wrong… I sensed a powerful surge from the shadows and-- )_

"Is Sphinx in danger?" Yugi gasped, feeling his heart beat quicken at the thought of the other being in danger. "Miw-sher, we have to go back if he is!"

Letting out a rumbling croon, Miw-sher gave her wings a few light beats before turning her head enough to look back at the little one riding on her back. Seeing the fear and concern as well as devotion in those eyes brought back many past memories when eyes of the same color asked her to protect his Pharaoh with everything she had.

_( Sphinx won't be pleased if I return with you. He wanted me to take you to someplace safe—not back into the harms way. )_

Running a hand through the plush black fur, Yugi gave the beast a confident smile. "I know you'll protect me," he stated, giving the creature a few more gentle strokes. "Now let's go and help Sphinx."

Chuffing lightly, Miw-sher nodded before giving her wings a powerful flap and quickly heading back in the direction of Industrial Illusions.

* * *

"Can you believe that Yugi is in there?" Malik asked while looking up at the large sky scraper in front of them. Frowning at the lack of a reply, he shot an impatient stare over to his companion to find him crouched down and looking at something on the sidewalk. "Ryou, what are you doing?"

"Malik, look at this," Ryou said while carefully picking up a piece of colored glass. "There's all kinds of glass scattered around… I wonder how it got here?" he asked, showing the fragment to Malik.

"I dunno," Malik shrugged while crouching down to look down at the scattered pieces as well. "Hey look at this one, it looks like it has blood on it," he stated while pointing at a piece that blood on the edges. "Stupid bird must have flown through it."

Arching a brow at the comment, Ryou rolled his eyes while inwardly sweat dropping. "I highly doubt a pigeon did this," he retorted before straightening his stance and craning his neck up enough to look toward the top of the building to blink as a quick flash darted across his vision before disappearing once again. "What in the world?"

"Huh, what are you looking at now?" Malik asked, stepping up beside his companion and looking up as well. "I don't see anything."

"I-I'm not sure, it must've been my imagination," Ryou replied while looking up at the sky to only blink once again as something dropped onto his cheek. In an instant, he hissed at the stinging sensation as whatever dripped onto his cheek started to burn.

Hearing Ryou's hiss, Malik quickly went to his friend's aid. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving Ryou's hand away from his cheek to have his eyes widen at the black looking goop that was slowly burning away at Ryou's pale skin. "What the hell is that?"

"I-I don't know –ah—but it's burning!" Ryou cried, biting back another hiss at the feel of his skin burning under the black substance.

Malik frowned as he quickly pulled out a blue and white camouflage style bandanna from one of his cargo pockets. "Hold still," he chided as he made to wipe off the goop to only have Ryou flinch away. Huffing out an irritated breath, he was getting ready to make another swipe of it but jumped as only a few inches away a large blob of the same black ooze hit the pavement. "What the hell is going on?"

High above the tower of Industrial Illusions, Sphinx's claws sliced through Diabound's skin as he dodged another deadly strike from the creature's serpent headed tail. Gritting his teeth, he growled as the large creature twisted wildly causing his stomach to roll violently before his eyes widened at the fast approaching wall.

Scrambling to the side, he moved to dodge another strike from the creature's tail when he slipped. Sliding across Diabound's rough hide, Sphinx quickly sank his claws deep down into the skin to finally stop himself. However, coming to a stop hanging in midair wasn't the position he wanted to be in as the serpent headed tail turned to look at him. "_Not _good."

Viper couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed his face as he witnessed Sphinx dangling from Diabound's midsection as the creature's tail moved into a striking position. "Nothing could save him now," he chuckled before as he looked over at Jackal to notice the odd look on the other's face. "What's wrong with you--"

_**BOOM!**_

Viper and Jackal both stumbled as the tower shook from the violent impact. Looking out the window the two of them were greeted with the sight of Sphinx's guardian pulling away from Diabound as the creature slowly started to slip away from the wall.

Sphinx was rattled, the sudden blow had almost caused him to loose his grip but he had managed to hang on. Feeling his senses tingle at the familiar aura, he inwardly cursed as he caught a glimpse of Miw-sher flapping her wings to stay just out of the range of Diabound's tail.

Yugi's eyes widened at the large creature before he let out a fearful gasp as he caught sight of Sphinx. "Miw-sher we've got to help him out," he pleaded as he pointed to Sphinx's dangling figure.

Rumbling an affirmative, Miw-sher made another swoop when Diabound shifted and moved to hit her instead, but she swiftly dodged out of the way causing the creature's hand to crash into the tall building. Being careful of the one on her back, she sucked in a deep breath before turning and breathing out a burst of flames that were just as inky as her fur into Diabound's face.

Viper cursed as Diabound let out a painful roar at the black flames that scorched its face. Biting back a hiss of his own, he stumbled back before something else caused his other senses to tingle.

"Sphinx, are you alright?" Yugi yelled as Miw-sher made a quick swoop by him.

"I'm fine, just hanging around," Sphinx smirked, unable to be cross about how Yugi was putting himself in danger. "Though I would rather have you somewhere safe," he shouted sternly while idly narrowing his eyes at Miw-sher.

Getting ready to tell Sphinx that he was the one that begged Miw-sher to return, Yugi gasped as Miw-sher flapped her wings to avoid a strike from Diabound's tail, but unfortunately Sphinx was thrown from the creature. "_SPHINX_!" he yelled fearfully to only have his heart stop as the other turned the violent toss into a graceful leap while breaking through another ornate window.

Crashing through the window, Sphinx twisted his body around and turned the possibly painful fall into a swift and graceful flip before landing in a successful crouch. Mentally thanking every deity possible at quick instinct, he ran back to the window to watch as Miw-sher zipped through the air while throwing various attacks at Diabound as the other creature made to follow her.

"Always the _lucky_ bastard, aren't you Sphinx?"

Biting back a growl, Sphinx slowly turned and narrowed his eyes at the two figures that stood behind him. However at spotting the gold items that both of them were sporting his eyes widened a fraction. "I see you two found your items," he stated, watching the two carefully.

"We actually have you to thank for that," Jackal sneered while crossing his arms. "But don't think we're going to go easy on you just because you helped us out."

Inwardly blinking, Sphinx was a bit confused. The last time he'd left Jackal and Viper one was pinned to the wall and the other was bound in chains. Hearing another loud _boom_, he kept his footing while watching as Jackal and Viper did the same.

_( Sphinx, we have a problem. The Little Light's friends are being bombarded from the debris that Diabound is creating. )_

Feeling the concern drift through his connection with Miw-sher, Sphinx frowned as he thought about all Yugi's friends. He could figure that Jou would be off with Seto somewhere since the brunet had finally managed to get a few days away from work to spend with his _puppy_, so that only left Malik and Ryou. Eyes widening, he narrowed his eyes on the pair before him.

"Viper, call off your creature now," he stated, earning a smirk in return.

"And why should I listen to you?" Viper asked, crossing his arms lightly while lightly tapping the tips of his silver claws against his pale skin. "Afraid that _Diabound_ might hurt your little one."

Growling lightly, Sphinx forced a smirk onto his own face. "_Diabound_ is no match for my Guardian," he bit back before leveling the other with a narrowed glare. "However, I doubt that Ryou or Malik can withstand the onslaught of debris that creature is creating."

At the mention of Ryou's name Viper froze. "What are you talking about?" he asked his voice softer and tinged with a bit of concern.

"What would those two being doing here anyways?" Jackal chimed in, glaring at Sphinx. "Is this some kind of ploy to get us to let down our guard?"

"I wouldn't stoop to that level," Sphinx replied while lifting one of his hands as a mirror like object materialized between his claws. "And if you don't believe me, see for yourselves," he shouted as he tossed the object toward Viper and Jackal to watch as it stopped a few inches away from them to start spinning rapidly as whatever was going on outside appeared on the mirror.

Inside the mirror Jackal and Viper watched as Sphinx's Guardian swooped away to barrel into Diabound before leaping away from another attack that crashed into a wall of another building sending debris everywhere. Hearing screams, the images changed to show a few people down below scattering from the falling blocks as well as police cars and few ambulances.

In the midst of the chaos two familiar faces were revealed. Boxed in by fallen block Ryou and Malik both looked as if they had seen better days.

"Ryou!" Viper yelled while instinctively reaching out and grabbing the mirror causing the images to disappear as it was suddenly stopped. "_No_, what happened?" he asked, glaring up at Sphinx as he felt Jackal step closer to him as well sensed the other's distress.

"Why don't you go and find out for yourself," Sphinx stated before stumbling as the building rocked from another brutal attack.

Watching as a part of the wall behind Sphinx crumbled away, Viper jumped into action as he ran by his adversary to leap out the window. Summoning Diabound with a mental call, he was swiftly scooped into the creature's embrace. Urging his creature downward, Viper could see all the damage that had been done since he'd summoned Diabound.

Images of long forgotten memories flashed through his mind as he remembered the last time he'd summoned his guardian. However, his mental musings was cut short as a sharp blow to the back of his head caused him to almost bite his tongue as he turned around and glared at the one standing behind him.

"What the hell where you thinking jumping out of a damn sky scraper without me!" Jackal groused, glaring at the other. "I have to save Malik too y'know and I don't have a Guardian like you do!"

Smirking at the other, Viper shook his head before turning away to finally see the pieces of falling wall. "_Diabound_, we have to stop those pieces from hitting the ground!" he ordered as the creature instantly dropped into a dive causing Jackal to curse as he tumbled backwards until stopping himself with his claws.

"_Dammit_ Viper, give a little warning!"

Ignoring Jackal, Viper focused his attention on the falling wall while thinking of the right way to stop the falling debris without it hitting Ryou as well as exposing them to the surrounding public. From the height of the tower it was easy to hide themselves with the shadows, but after calling forth Diabound it was putting a strain on his own powers. "We've got to time this just right," he stated, earning a snort from Jackal.

"You need flying lessons," Jackal snipped before narrowing his eyes as he lifted up his own golden item that flashed brightly. "I'll keep us cloaked."

Nodding, Viper ordered Diabound into another quick swoop that barely missed a few flagpoles of the next building as it twisted in midair to send the serpent headed tail straight at the falling debris.

'_We're going to die, we're going to die, we're goin--' _Malik's thoughts were hysteric as he looked up at the large slab of rock that was coming toward them. However, his eyes widened even more as the debris came to a sudden stop. "What the hell?" he blinked before poking at Ryou to only smirk as he noticed the other was sitting on the ground with his hands braced as if ready for impact. "Ryou, it stopped."

"Then we're already dead and just dreaming that were going to die again?" Ryou asked, earning an eye roll from Malik.

"No, it just stopped and we're not dead… see?"

"_OW!_ Malik you didn't have to pinch me to prove a point!" Ryou yelled, rubbing the previously pinched skin while glaring lightly at his chuckling companion. "And stop laughing at me!"

Shaking his head, Malik bit his lip to stifle his chuckling as he looked up to watch as the slab of falling debris was lifted up higher before being tossed away. "I've seen some wacky stuff before but this definitely takes the cake… Wait that's what wrong with me!"

Arching a brow, Ryou cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Isis lied to me, see didn't fix that cake that I was eating… My aunt must've made it… that's why all of this is—_OW! _What was that for?" Malik pouted, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at Ryou.

"That was for pinching me when I was freaking out," Ryou replied before gingerly reaching up and touching his cheek to hiss lightly as it was still raw and tender from the black goop burning into it.

"_Ryou!"_

Blinking at the call of his name, Ryou's eyes widened as he turned just in time to see Bakura vault over some of the piled up debris with Marik following behind him. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

Rushing over to Ryou, Bakura frowned as he noticed the mark on the once pristine cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking over the other closely.

"Marik would you quit fussing," Malik griped, lightly smacking Marik's hands away as he searched him over for any injuries. "I'm fine."

"I'm just making sure," Marik chided while pulling Malik's arm out to inspect for any damage to earn a heated glare from the other.

**MEANWHILE…**

Pegasus frowned as he watched everything that was going on around his building from the multiple screens that were on his wall. "Hmm, so they found their items did they? That'd explain why I can no longer track them through my sensors," he sighed while idly running his fingers across a serious of keys on the small keyboard that was hidden under a pull-away drawer attached to his desk.

"_Those fools have failed."_

Pegasus jumped at the familiar voice as he quickly turned to see the shadowy silhouette of his superior displayed on the large screen that decorated his wall. "Master…"

"_No more excuses! Sphinx is in the building as we speak and he's the only one that knows where the book is!"_

Nodding, Pegasus rapidly tapped another series of keys as the series of monitors started displaying different camera angles. "I'll deal with him."

"_I have seen you deal with him before and you let him get away."_

Swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat at the cold tone of the other's voice, Pegasus looked back at the screen. "Then what would you have me do, Master?"

"_Hidden within your desk is a gift. I want you to use it against Sphinx."_

Looking into his desk drawers, Pegasus' eyes widened as they came across an unusual looking chest. Worn looking as if it had once been underwater for years the chest was oddly beautiful as it was decorated in various runes the likes he'd never seen before. Slowly opening the chest, his widened eyes doubled at the deck of cards as well as the smaller chest that were nestled inside the chest. "Cards, but I already have a deck."

"_Indeed. You may be known for creating Duel Monsters, but that deck is from ancient times and is very special. The real gift is in the smaller chest."_

Unsure of what his Master was talking about, Pegasus nodded before reaching into the chest and picking up the small box and opening it to have the room bathed in a greenish light.

* * *

Carefully running down the winding halls, Sphinx pulled to a stop as something seared across his senses. Placing a hand against a wall, he took in a deep breath as whatever the feeling was caused various, not so pleasant images to race through his thoughts.

_( Sphinx, I know that feeling… please… )_

Gritting his teeth, Sphinx frowned as Miw-sher's mental voice faded from his recognition. Using a bit of his shadows to block out the unease feeling, he took another breath before pushing away from the wall and running down the hall that he remembered leading to Pegasus' main office.

Circling around the building, Miw-sher flapped her wings as she tried to contact Sphinx once again, but was being blocked out. Rumbling her concern, she let out a ragged breath as she felt small, gentle fingers dance across the area between her shoulder blades.

"Miw-sher… something's wrong. I'm scared… and I feel like there's something evil in there, something that I've felt before."

Inwardly frowning, Miw-sher flapped her wings against as she looked through the building windows to notice a bright flash of green light eliciting a growl from her as her senses recoiled at the remembrance of such a light.

Running farther down the hall, Sphinx skidded to a stop at the pair of double doors in front of him. Growling at the dull green glow that radiated from the bottom of the doors, he mentally flinched before mustering his will and pushing the doors open.

The green light quickly receded at his entrance as it drew back before disappearing around the only other figure in the room. "Ah, I knew you'd come back Sphinx."

Gritting his teeth, Sphinx stalked into the room. "This is where it ends Pegasus.," he snarled before watching as the other turned to only have his eyes widen at the mark that was plastered across the other's pale forehead.

"Hmm indeed it has," Pegasus taunted as the doors behind Sphinx slammed closed, locking the two together.

Feeling the odd sensation, Sphinx growled at the searing pain that clashed against his own shadows. Narrowing his eyes at Pegasus, he felt his breath hitch unpleasantly at the other's next words.

"How about we _play_ a game, Sphinxie-boy…"

* * *


End file.
